Liens de Vie
by youte
Summary: Lorsque les liens s'étirent avec les années, lorsque les désillusions ont remplacé les rêves et la lassitude, l'enthousiasme. 5 jeunes femmes doivent faire face et se retrouver pour sauver une amie, et pour se sauver elles-mêmes. R/M
1. Prologue

_**Couples secondaires**__ : Usagi / Mamoru_

_Makoto / Motoki_

_Ami / Nephrite_

_**Couple principal : **__Rei / Minako_

* * *

**Liens de Vie**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Deux années après le Special Act et le mariage d'Usagi et Mamoru**_

Makoto aurait dû être heureuse.

Elle avait vingt et un ans, et elle venait tout juste de se marier avec son premier amour, Motoki Furuhata. Sa vie professionnelle était comblée par une boutique de fleurs dont elle était déjà la patronne et qui fonctionnait à merveille, tandis que son époux gérait le karaoké Crown et le café y étant adjoint. Ils vivaient dans un chaleureux appartement à deux quartiers de leurs amis, Usagi et Mamoru Chiba.

Makoto Kino Furuhata, malgré son quotidien ordinaire, n'était pas une jeune femme banale. Elle était l'élue de Jupiter, la réincarnation de la dernière princesse de la planète depuis longtemps déserte. En elle dormait un pouvoir immense auquel elle ne pouvait pourtant plus avoir accès, et des dons en rapport avec les plantes et la nature dont elle se servait tous les jours. Ses amies et elle avaient été des héroïnes, connues dans le pays sous leur nom de Sailors. Les gens les avaient adulées et la presse avait longtemps parlé d'elles. Des théories circulaient toujours sur leur existence et leur disparition.

Et pourtant…

Les voici quelques années plus tard. Des jeunes femmes au milieu de tant d'autres, semblables mais si différentes, amies mais étrangères, éparpillées à travers le monde et sans réel contact. Seules Usagi et Makoto se voyaient régulièrement, certainement grâce à leurs maris, meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance.

Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, et si au départ elles avaient toutes plus ou moins maintenu le contact, plus difficilement pour Rei, isolée dans un temple dans les montagnes près de Kyoto et pour Minako, toujours quelque part en Europe ou à l'autre bout du Japon, à présent Makoto aurait bien été incapable de dire ce que ses amies étaient devenues.

Ami lui envoyait un court e-mail tous les premiers du mois, mais au fil du temps ils étaient devenus creux et vides. Usagi et Makoto avaient des nouvelles de Minako par l'intermédiaire de sa carrière, par les magazines et les émissions télé. Devenue une star en Angleterre et dans certains pays d'Europe, une superstar au Japon et en Asie, la jeune chanteuse ne cessait d'enchaîner les tournées, interviews et émissions, de rafler des récompenses, sans parler de sa carrière d'actrice qui avait décollé ces cinq dernières années. Pour l'avoir connue autrement, Usagi et Makoto savaient que ce n'était pas les titres des journaux et les sourires brillants qu'elle offrait aux caméras, sur les tapis rouges ou aux journalistes qui les renseigneraient réellement.

Quant à Rei… Elle avait déjà été difficile à contacter lorsqu'elle suivait sa formation à Kyoto avant le mariage des Chiba puis durant l'année suivante. Alors la prêtresse les avait appelées, sans prévenir, très souvent parce qu'elle avait senti grâce à ses dons qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans la vie de ses amies. Ca avait été sa manière d'être présente dans leur vie, de veiller sur elles toutes, et même Makoto avait trouvé cela quelque part rassurant que leur aînée soit toujours présente malgré la distance. Mais au fil du temps, le mystère qui avait toujours entouré Rei s'était épaissi, elle était devenue plus distante pour simplement sembler disparaître, et avant même qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent elles ne savaient plus ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, qui elle était devenue ou même l'endroit où elle vivait.

Toutes ces choses, Makoto s'en était durement aperçue à son propre mariage, trois mois auparavant. Une petite cérémonie, avec la famille de Motoki et leurs proches amis. Elles étaient toutes venues. Minako en moto (plus discret qu'une limousine, avait-elle déclaré), Rei dans un joli coupé noir, en retard, Ami en taxi, les cheveux plus courts et une assurance toute nouvelle au cœur. A la réception, toutes avaient été à la même table et toutes avaient souri, discuté, toutes avaient sans doute été heureuses pour Makoto, de ça elle était certaine.

Mais aucune n'avait jamais abordé un seul sujet important, un seul des sujets qui leur brûlaient les lèvres et le cœur. On demanda à Usagi si tout allait bien dans ses études d'institutrice, mais personne ne lui demanda si elle prévoyait d'avoir un enfant et ce que ça impliquerait pour elles. On demanda à Makoto comment se portait sa boutique, mais personne ne s'interrogea sur ses projets ou ses envies. On demanda à Ami comment était la vie aux Etats-Unis, mais personne ne lui demanda quand elle rentrerait à Tokyo. On demanda à Minako des nouvelles de ses projets en cours et même de sa romance très médiatisée avec un célèbre acteur anglais, mais personne ne lui demanda si elle était heureuse ou si elle allait bien. On demanda à Rei si ses dons ne lui posaient plus de problème et comment allait son père, mais personne n'osa lui demander où elle vivait à présent et ce qu'elle faisait exactement depuis qu'elle n'était plus prêtresse.

Et au final, lorsqu'elles se séparèrent quelques jours plus tard, Makoto eut la terrible sensation que c'était la fin.

Comme leurs pouvoirs et leur mission les avaient liées, leur disparition semblait les avoir déchirées, séparées, transformées. Leur amitié n'était plus qu'un fil léger les reliant seulement par un passé commun dont toutes ressentaient cruellement la perte. Et c'était cela, cette douleur et ce dégoût pour leur vie à présent mondaine, c'était ce vide qui peut-être les poussait loin les unes des autres. Parce qu'elles pouvaient le voir dans le regard des autres, le sentir dans leurs auras, et quand elles étaient toutes réunies les illusions se brisaient et rien ne semblait plus être si beau, si juste, si innocent.

Non, Makoto Furuhata n'était pas tout à fait heureuse. Elle aimait sincèrement son métier, sa ville, son époux, son quotidien. Elle ressentait la perte de son alter ego héroïque cruellement, mais comme Usagi, elle aurait certainement pu vivre avec, si seulement.

Si seulement elles avaient su, à un moment ou à un autre, se tendre la main, empêcher les liens de s'étirer, empêcher les présences de disparaître. Si seulement elles avaient su voir que la vie les éloignait cruellement et si rapidement, si seulement elles avaient pu comprendre…

Mais il était trop tard à présent.

Les trois femmes que Makoto et Usagi avaient eues en face d'elles au mariage étaient devenues quasiment des étrangères pour elles, et des étrangères les unes pour les autres.

Oui, il était trop tard. Toutes avaient leur vie à présent. Des vies différentes et séparées.

Makoto s'était résolue au fait qu'elle vivrait sans ses trois autres sœurs à présent, comme ces deux dernières années. Et peut-être qu'un jour le destin les réunirait toutes de nouveau.

La jeune mariée ne savait pas encore que le destin avait bien cela dans ses plans, et elle avait oublié qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de ses propres souhaits.


	2. Minako

_**Chapitre un : Minako**_

_**Un peu plus de deux années après le mariage de Makoto et Motoki**_

Minako Aino avait vingt-trois ans. Elle était riche. Elle était belle. Elle était intelligente. Talentueuse. Une star adorée.

Au Japon, là où elle avait ses débuts et là où elle avait des millions de fans, elle était presque une icône. Les médias et le public l'adoraient. Ils avaient vu sa musique évoluer avec elle, grandir, mûrir, ses spectacles devenir toujours plus impressionnants, plus travaillés, sa carrière d'actrice être confirmée dans une grande partie du monde. Une enfant star qui avait grandi dans le milieu du show-biz en continuant à faire ses preuves, qui l'avait dominé au lieu de se faire avaler, qui avait su se faire respecter par son professionnalisme, son acharnement au travail et par son exigence.

Elle ne disparaissait pas des journaux people. Le fait qu'elle emmenait son chat blanc si célèbre partout avec elle depuis son enfance était tellement connu que même lorsqu'elle arrivait sur un plateau télé étranger personne ne s'étonnait de la présence d'Artémis, et les journaux aimaient parler avec affection et amusement de sa manie de faire la conversation à son animal de compagnie. C'était son originalité, son petit truc, comme l'appelait son manager. Un petit truc que bien des spécialistes mettaient sur le dos de sa trop rapide célébrité, de sa maturité précoce, de sa solitude. Ils avaient en partie raison, sans doute. Et puis, Minako Aino, ce n'était pas seulement musique, vêtements, jouets, mannequinat et films. C'était aussi une survivante, une battante courageuse qui avait lutté contre une grave maladie alors que personne n'avait su qu'elle en souffrait. Une toute jeune adolescente qui malgré la douleur et la faiblesse avait mené sa carrière avec brio et faisait toujours des dons très importants à bien des associations et des fondations aidant les enfants malades, les orphelins, les petits mourants et leurs familles.

Alors bien entendu, les japonais l'adoraient, tout comme ses fans européens et asiatiques, et tous les autres disséminés dans le monde. Ils l'avaient observée grandir et changer comme on observerait l'évolution d'un parent éloigné, ou d'un animal de foire.

Ils avaient suivi sa première romance avec Roy McJoss, le beau et célèbre acteur anglais, par les médias. Elle avait dix-neuf ans, il en avait vingt-trois, et ils avaient été très beaux ensemble. Puis la rupture, un an plus tard. Une rupture sans esclandre, sans scandale, avec des sourires pour les caméras et des explications courtes qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. L'expérience lui avait appris une chose, cependant. Les relations, elle n'y trouvait absolument rien de bon. Minako aimait son indépendance.

Officieusement, elle avait eu deux autres amants après la rupture. Parce qu'avec Roy, même si ces expériences avaient été creuses niveau sentiment et plus ou moins bien ressenties, Minako avait appris que le sexe était un formidable moyen pour tout oublier l'espace de quelques temps, que c'était bien plus agréable que l'alcool qu'elle détestait toucher et bien plus efficace que le sommeil envahi de ces traîtres de cauchemars. L'une de ses aventures s'était passée lors d'un voyage à Paris, le temps d'une semaine. Un jeune américain qui l'avait adorée et qui avait autant à perdre qu'elle si jamais leur courte liaison arrivait dans les journaux. Une autre à Nice, le temps d'une nuit. Un français de huit ans son aîné qui ne l'avait même pas reconnue et qui avait bien trop bu.

Bien sûr, les médias n'en savaient absolument rien. Personne ne devait savoir que Minako Aino était une fille capable de coucher avec des quasi inconnus – même si elle avait été prudente, usant de ses dons pour percer à jour la nature des deux hommes et être certaine d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait dans leur aura. Car bien qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à s'amuser, son image publique en pâtirait et elle n'aimerait pas ça. _Du tout_.

En fait, personne ne saurait jamais ces deux aventures, à part elle, et eux. Même Artémis l'ignorait, ou du moins faisait semblant de l'ignorer.

Depuis six mois elle était de nouveau en couple avec un mannequin japonais de un an de plus qu'elle, Hayao Fuki, mignon, gentil, une personnalité montante qu'elle connaissait depuis trois ans pour avoir parfois travaillé avec lui. Il était adoré du public et un atout indéniable pour l'image de Minako. La presse se régalait de leur jeune romance stable, même s'ils étaient si souvent séparés du fait de leurs activités respectives. Ses fans et les journalistes nippons ne cachaient pas leur enthousiasme quant à cette douce romance entre deux jeunes étoiles, mais c'était sûrement une simple préférence nationale. Elle était certaine que les japonais préféraient la voir au bras d'un enfant du pays, gentil jeune homme sans trop d'histoire, plutôt qu'au bras d'un anglais connu des people pour son goût pour les fêtes VIP bien arrosées. Et le public trouvait Minako bien plus épanouie et plus heureuse au bras d'Hayao que lors de sa relation avec Roy.

C'était ironique, vraiment.

Foutrement ironique, du point de vue de Minako.

Elle adorait les fans. Les gens en général. Et elle ne mentait pas, pas vraiment. Elle leur avait tout donné depuis ses débuts. Ne montait jamais sur scène sans avoir l'intention de se donner à fond pour eux. Ne signait pas un seul contrat sans songer à eux. Mais c'était ironique qu'ils la connaissent si bien sans vraiment la connaître. Ils voyaient une facette d'elle, tandis que l'autre restait dans le noir, cachée de tous, et parfois même de Minako elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait mal tourné. Elle se doutait que ça avait avoir avec le contre coup de sa mort puis de son retour, avec le poids de son passé en tant que Sailor V et Sailor Vénus, avec les choix qu'elle avait fait alors, avec la pression que lui avait mis les souvenirs de la princesse de Vénus et sa présence dans sa tête. Et peut-être que lorsque Minako était morte quand elle avait quinze ans une part de cette fille si emplie de vie et de lumière qu'elle avait un jour été n'avait pas été ramenée par Usagi.

Au début après son retour de la mort, tout avait été bien. Pour la première fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle s'était sentie heureuse, elle avait eu envie de vivre, de rire, de dire bye bye à la maladie et aux hôpitaux qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que les hôtels dans lesquels elle avait vécu. Elle avait eu des amies, de vraies amies, malgré ses pouvoirs, sa célébrité et son incapacité affligeante à s'ouvrir aux autres en dehors de la scène.

Ca avait duré quelques mois. Et elle n'avait pas évolué. Elle avait essayé. Peut-être. Essayé de leur faire confiance, essayé d'avoir confiance en elle-même. Mais au fond, elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour être réellement une amie. Oh elle avait été là, elle avait partagé et ri, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de profondément… étranger. Elle s'était sentie déplacée, et au final sa carrière l'avait remise sur les routes, et très rapidement elle s'était plongée dans sa vie professionnelle de nouveau, complètement et avec ferveur. Une échappatoire, comme avait dit Mars quand elle l'avait accusée de fuir une nouvelle fois. De les fuir. De fuir la vie.

Mars avait toujours été trop perceptive.

Avant Mars, Minako avait presque cru être imperméable aux émotions, aux autres humains. Mais Rei Hino avait débarqué dans sa vie avec son indignation, sa colère si aisément exprimée et son désir de l'aider, et Minako s'était retrouvée à vouloir risquer l'opération et à vouloir vivre. Mais elle était morte, puis elle avait été ramenée.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait fui.

Au final, fuir, ça avait été ce qu'avait fait Minako toute sa vie, depuis la mort de ses parents jusqu'ici. Elle avait fui les familles d'accueil avec ses rêves, avait fui la maladie avec sa carrière, fui sa carrière avec sa mission, la mission l'avait persuadée que sa mort avait un but, elle était morte, elle était revenue, et elle avait fui ses amies et la vie.

Magnifique palmarès, hein ?

Et à présent elle était une superstar super riche super enviée et super connue.

Et secrètement super pathétique et super seule.

En résumé, le quotidien de Minako Aino c'était le travail acharné dans tous les domaines, aucune vacance sauf celles imposées par son manager, et les faux-semblants.

Et elle en était là, juste après sa dernière tournée, en Angleterre, dans une magnifique maison que son manager l'avait presque obligée à acheter en lui disant qu'elle avait passé l'âge de vivre seulement dans des chambres d'hôtel. Une propriété où Minako ne faisait que travailler ou tourner en rond. Et elle essayait d'éviter de penser qu'au fond, la Minako Aino que tous ces gens aimaient était en train de les trahir à petit feu depuis longtemps.

Elle ignorait quand ou comment elle avait pu changer à ce point. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu un temps où elle avait été différente. Quand elle avait été toute petite. Une enfant lumineuse, souriante, ouverte, décidée à faire sourire toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, à rendre heureuse la Terre entière et à se faire des tas d'amis. Ses parents étaient morts. Elle avait fini placée. Sa maladie avait déjà été diagnostiquée avant cela, mais les symptômes avaient réellement commencé à devenir lourds vers ses huit ans. Puis elle avait rencontré Sugao Saitou, un vieil ami de son beau-père, journaliste artistique en lequel personne ne croyait, sans famille. Elle avait apprécié l'homme excentrique toujours positif en lui qui lui rappelait une part de la petite fille qu'elle avait déjà commencé à oublier. Il avait semblé aimé la fille toujours souriante, polie et un peu timide en elle, si bien qu'il était venu la voir à ses spectacles d'école. Trois années plus tard, il avait fait d'elle une star, elle avait fait de lui un manager reconnu, ils étaient devenus une étrange famille.

Mais peu importe la joie de ces moments là. Peu importe le regard mélancolique, candide et indulgent qu'elle posait sur ces souvenirs. Déjà à l'époque, elle s'était sentie différente, à raison.

Et depuis son retour, tout avait empiré. Mars le lui avait fait remarquer avant cela. Avait tenté de lui montrer l'amitié, de lui faire comprendre la confiance et les rires, l'importance de se laisser aller. Avait presque réussi. Avant la mort. Après cela, ça avait été comme si Minako n'arrivait tout simplement plus à y croire. Au fil du temps, les rires n'avaient plus vraiment eu de goût, la joie était devenue terne, la confiance teintée de nervosité, la complicité enveloppée de secrets.

Et la vérité l'avait de nouveau frappée, presque étouffée. Cette vérité, c'était que Minako ne _savait_ pas.

Ne se souvenait pas, pas vraiment. L'amour, l'amitié, la confiance, la sécurité, l'affection, la rage, le désir, tous, tous les sentiments, ils étaient plats pour elle. Elle était Sailor Vénus, elle était Gardienne de l'Amour, elle était empathique et ressentait à chaque instant les émotions que tous les gens autour d'elle projetaient. Et pourtant elle était peut-être aussi la seule personne sur cette Terre à être totalement ignorante de leur effet. Plus jeune elle s'était nourrie des émotions des autres. Et puis il y avait eu Mars aussi. Mars avait le don d'évoquer des choses en elle qui la terrorisait. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle avait fui, même si jamais, _jamais_, elle ne l'avouerait à quiconque, même pas à Artémis.

Et la voilà là, la super star, couchée sur le sol de son salon, les yeux fixés au plafond, le tic tac de l'horloge égrainant les secondes de la nuit bien entamée. Et alors qu'elle repensait à ces dernières années, à Roy qui l'avait aimée au milieu de son égoïsme et de son dédain, à ses propos, à ses mains, à ses soupirs, à son corps, quand elle pensait à ses deux autres amants passagers, à leur relation physique sans promesse et sans obligation, quand elle pensait à sa vie et à sa carrière, quand elle pensait à ces derniers mois, à l'apathie dans laquelle elle plongeait, alors un immense poids s'installait sur sa poitrine et non pour la première fois, elle souhaita savoir encore verser des larmes et sangloter.

« Mina ? »

« Oui, Artémis ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu. »

Dormir. Dormir c'était rêver. Dormir c'était se coucher et repenser à la journée.

Au dernier concert de sa tournée, à Londres. A l'horrible constatation qui lui avait sauté à la gorge soudain alors même qu'elle descendait de scène après le rappel. Au fait que la dernière chose qui la faisait se sentir vivante semblait l'avoir abandonnée, trahie.

Adolescente, elle avait cru que son incapacité à faire confiance et à s'intégrer disparaîtrait avec le temps, peut-être quand elle se ferait à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus malade, plus mourante, qu'elle pouvait de nouveau s'attacher, dire et faire. Mais les anciennes habitudes avaient la vie dure, et elle n'avait pas changé, elle était restée maladroite avec ses sentiments, incapable de les exprimer et au fil du temps ils avaient déserté la fille apeurée qu'elle était face à eux.

Et à présent, il ne restait que ça. Qu'elle.

Vide et seule.

Oh, comme il était loin son glorieux passé, comme elle avait grandi la petite Sailor V pourtant à l'époque déjà si mâture mais qui avait cru en les Hommes, en la vie, en l'amour…

Aphrodite devait réellement enrager de voir ce qu'était en réalité son avatar. D'abord une gamine seule et mourante, et maintenant une jeune femme froide et dévouée corps et âme à son travail, et pour laquelle l'amour se résumait à un instant de plaisir physique agréable qui lui permettait d'oublier.

Oui, Aphrodite devait vraiment hurler de colère.

Ou pleurer de tristesse.

* * *

« Calme-toi, Usa. On y arrivera. »

« Et si elles refusaient ? »

« Pourquoi refuseraient-elles ? »

Usagi leva un regard interrogateur vers elle. Makoto grimaça, tourna la tête vers le paysage. Elles étaient dans un taxi, sortait de Londres dans un but bien précis. Toutes les deux n'avaient jamais mis un pied en Europe avant cela, et pourtant le paysage était bien la dernière chose les préoccupant.

« J'en reviens pas d'avoir dû faire ça, » souffla Makoto, tremblant toujours un peu.

Pour supporter le voyage en avion et ne surtout pas paniquer, elle avait pris deux somnifères et avait dormi tout le long du trajet. Depuis l'accident qui avait tué ses parents, Makoto et les avions n'étaient vraiment plus amis.

« On aurait pu appeler, » remarqua nerveusement Usagi.

« Et elle aurait pu se défiler. Une chance qu'on sache qu'elle est chez elle en ce moment, et qu'on ait son adresse. »

« Hmm. »

Makoto réajustait l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux longs en dehors de son visage. Elle était devenue plus féminine avec les années, mais avait gardé son côté garçon manqué tout en développant une aura d'élégance et de contrôle au fil du temps. Diriger sa boutique et ses deux employés lui avaient donné confiance en ses capacités de patronne, de gérante et de femme. Ses affaires marchaient très bien, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise dans sa vie.

Usagi aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux moins longs que dans leur adolescence étaient à présent souvent lâchés, le mariage et son métier lui avaient attaché les pieds sur Terre et l'avait faite autant mûrir que l'absence de ses amies et les épreuves. Elle était plus posée, mais son cœur était toujours aussi immense, elle avait gardé sa naïveté et sa propension à faire des gaffes, bien heureusement. La vie aurait été bien terne sans cela.

Le taxi se gara dans un quartier visiblement très chic, toutes les demeures étant invisibles aux yeux des passants grâce à de hauts portails sécurisés, des arbres et des murs.

« _Vous êtes certaines que vous voulez que je vous laisse ici, mesdames_ ? » demanda le chauffeur en les observant descendre.

Makoto et Usagi prirent leurs affaires et hochèrent la tête. Il les prenait certainement pour deux touristes décidées à voir des stars dans le coin ou à se faire inviter. Des fêlées, en somme.

Makoto le paya et lui sourit en répondant dans un anglais très haché et approximatif que oui, il pouvait partir.

« Qu'il fait froid ici, » murmura Usagi en tremblant. « Et en plus il va sans doute pleuvoir. Ce pays est bizarre. »

« On a rien vu. Faudra qu'on revienne une fois pour se rendre compte. »

« C'est pas chez nous. »

« C'est le principe. »

« Et il gèle ! »

« Je sais. Allez viens, la nuit tombe. »

« Et si elle est sortie ? »

« Ne nous porte pas la poisse, tu veux ? »

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au portail muni d'un interphone et d'une caméra et échangèrent un regard.

« Ce truc pourrait cacher Jurassic Park, » s'amusa Makoto.

« Minako est devenue très connue. »

« Pas autant que le T-Rex, j'en suis sûre. »

Usagi gloussa avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'une voix réponde en anglais.

« _Oui ?_ »

« Bonsoir, Minako. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Makoto imagina aisément Minako froncer les sourcils et jeter un coup d'œil à son écran de contrôle.

« Ah, bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Entrez ! »

Un bruit étrange et le portail s'entrouvrit. Les deux femmes passèrent à l'intérieur, le refermèrent et observèrent autour d'elle. Un chemin menait à une maison de vieilles pierres grises à un étage, entourée d'un petit parc nettement entretenu empli d'arbres et de plantes élégantes. Makoto apprécia l'équilibre des jardins et complimenta mentalement le paysagiste et le jardinier. En somme, la propriété était très grande, très belle et certainement très chère.

Elle avancèrent le long du chemin et virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Minako sortir de la maison, en sandales, jean et pull. Elle sourit et les rejoignit rapidement.

« Makoto, Usagi, » salua t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites en Angleterre ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé ? Je serais venue vous chercher. »

Elle les guida dans la maison, passa une entrée pour les mener à un large séjour comportant une cheminée, un coin télé high-tech immense, deux canapés et deux fauteuils, une table basse, une bibliothèque et un billard. Les poutres apparentes donnaient chaleur et légitimité au lieu et mettaient les gens à l'aise malgré l'environnement onéreux. Deux portes-fenêtres menaient sur la terrasse et sur le jardin arrière où une piscine était visible, ainsi qu'une fontaine et un filet de volley-ball encore plus loin.

« Posez vos affaires. »

« C'est chouette chez toi. Un peu grand, mais chouette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

Minako tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit qu'Usagi indiquait, ou plutôt la porte.

« La salle à manger, et derrière la cuisine toute équipée. Et la porte là, c'est la salle de musique, celle-ci c'est une salle de bain. Les chambres, le bureau, le dressing et les deux autres salles de bain sont à l'étage. Artémis ! » appela t-elle en direction des escaliers. « Il doit encore être en train de dormir. »

Le chat apparut en haut des marches. Lorsqu'il prit conscience des autres présences, ses yeux brillèrent et il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Princesse ! Jupiter ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

Usagi se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec affection.

« Usagi, Artémis, pas princesse. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. »

Makoto lui offrit un triste sourire et caressa le haut du crâne du chat blanc.

« Moi aussi. »

« Vous n'avez pas emmené vos époux ? »

« Ils gardent les forts en notre absence. »

Makoto reposa les yeux sur Minako, debout près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis presque neuf mois. Ses cheveux arrivaient en dessous de ses épaules, à peine ondulés, et étaient retenus par une barète d'argent. Sa posture était élégante, presque régalienne. Star ou non, elle était vraiment devenue une belle jeune femme, au visage doux presque angélique et aux yeux pétillants. Digne de Sailor Vénus.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle renforça son premier sentiment. La décoration intérieure, elle connaissait très bien. Le séjour de Minako était net, bien rangé, les meubles de première qualité semblaient absolument à leur place, rien ne traînait, même pas un magazine. Aucun élément n'était personnel, même les tableaux au mur avaient sans doute été choisis pour leur esthétisme et non par réel goût ou envie. Il n'y avait pas une photo en vue, pas une plante, pas un objet qui ne soit pas pratique. Il n'y avait même pas un disque d'or ou une photo d'un concert de visible, peut-être étaient-ils dans la salle de musique ou dans le bureau mais Makoto en doutait fortement. Elle ne sut que ressentir face à cette maison, ce séjour, ne savait même pas si elle était surprise.

Elle aurait pu se trouver chez n'importe qui. Elle aurait même pu s'installer ici sans avoir l'impression d'avoir pris la place d'un autre habitant. C'était… impersonnel, tout simplement. Neutre. Pratique. Confortable et élégant mais sans âme. Comme les suites d'hôtel où Minako les avait parfois invitées des années plus tôt.

Oui, c'était ça, justement. Minako avait simplement recréé son environnement habituel. Elle voyait certainement cette propriété de la même façon que tous les autres lieux où elle avait vécu et vivait. L'endroit où elle se rendait lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, lorsqu'elle n'était pas au Japon. L'endroit où elle dormait souvent, l'endroit qui portait son adresse, l'endroit où la majorité de ses affaires se trouvait, l'endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille.

Avec une étrange curiosité sombre, Makoto se demanda bien quel nom avait ce lieu dans l'esprit de Minako.

Maison, sans doute. Propriété près de Londres, certainement.

Chez elle ? Foyer ?

Elle en doutait.

Un foyer ne pouvait pas être aussi froid malgré la chaleur de son mobilier, aussi stérile malgré son luxe.

« Je vous servirais bien à boire, » disait Minako, « mais j'ai l'étrange impression que vous n'êtes pas venues de l'autre bout du monde pour rien. Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiètes et anxieuses ? »

Makoto haussa un sourcil mais garda le silence. Minako rechignait visiblement bien moins à utiliser son empathie. Elle eut envie de le lui faire remarquer, lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment poli ni respectueux d'ainsi lire leurs sentiments sans permission. Mais non, l'accusation serait trop rapide. Peut-être simplement que, comme ses propres dons ou ceux d'Usagi, le pouvoir de Minako avait simplement trop évolué pour qu'elle puisse totalement le contrôler ou l'étouffer.

« Nous avons un problème, Minako, » prononça Usagi, dont le comportement calme et sans cri de joie ou d'embrassade avait sans aucun doute en partie mis la puce à l'oreille de la star.

« C'est-à-dire ? Je n'ai rien senti. »

« C'est un problème Senshi sans l'être, » précisa Makoto. « Nous sommes venues jusqu'ici pour te demander de revenir à Tokyo le temps de le régler. »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Tokyo ? » répéta t-elle. Ces dernières années la star avait tout fait pour éviter le lieu qui était pourtant sa ville d'origine autant que l'était Londres. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous aurons besoin d'être toutes réunies. Nous avons contacté Ami hier. Elle nous rejoint à Londres demain matin. »

« Je… »

« Minako, » coupa Usagi d'une voix tremblante. « s'il te plait, tu dois revenir. C'est Luna. Elle est mourante. »

« _Quoi _? » s'exclama Artémis, choqué. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas contacté ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter et depuis quelques jours elle est trop faible pour le faire. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour depuis des semaines, son croissant de Lune s'efface et disparaît doucement, et elle souffre. Elle va mourir, et on ne sait pas pourquoi. On sait juste que c'est anormal. Elle a demandé à ce qu'on soit toutes là, elle pense que c'est lié à nos statuts de Sailors Senshi. »

Minako semblait soucieuse, réfléchissait, son regard sombre baissé sur Artémis. Elle se pencha pour prendre son gardien dans ses bras.

« Je viens de terminer ma tournée et je n'ai rien de prévu ce mois-ci. Je ferai les arrangements nécessaires, mais je ne resterai pas très longtemps. Artémis et moi partirons avec vous demain. »

Makoto hocha la tête, et Usagi soupira de soulagement. Pourtant, rien n'était gagné.

Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'était qu'il fallait qu'elles soient toutes réunies pour trouver la solution. Mais une fois à Tokyo, que feraient-elles ?


	3. Ami et Rei

_**Chapitre 2 : Ami et Rei**_

Makoto et Usagi s'aperçurent bien vite qu'il était assez compliqué de passer inaperçu dans un aéroport avec une star à leur côté, mais pas impossible, surtout quand la dite star avait pleinement l'habitude à présent de se balader clandestinement.

Les cheveux attachés, des vêtements simples et passe-partout, Minako se baladait tranquillement et avait comme étouffé l'aura qui faisait pourtant d'elle une star et Sailor Vénus, comme si au fil du temps elle avait appris à camoufler ce quelque chose qui fascinait tant les gens.

Elles retrouvèrent Ami près d'un café à l'intérieur, la jeune femme munie d'une valise à roulette, dégustant la fin d'un chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'elle les repéra elle sourit et s'approcha d'elles. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, au niveau de ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air plus mature et plus féminin. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par un ensemble noir et une chemise bleue élégants.

« Salut, les filles. »

« Salut, l'étrangère. Six mois et presque pas de nouvelles ! »

« Désolée, Makoto, c'était la folie à l'hôpital. »

Elles se saluèrent toutes, se demandèrent quelques nouvelles banales sur leurs carrières.

« Que fait-on à présent ? On prend l'avion pour Tokyo ? Il y en a un dans deux heures qui n'est pas complet, » remarqua Usagi.

Makoto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Chic. Ca me manquait. »

« Et Mars ? » demanda Minako. « Je croyais que nous devions toutes être réunies. Elle est restée à Tokyo ? »

« On va devoir faire sans elle. »

Minako plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Makoto. Il y avait de la crainte au fond d'eux, du moins ce fut ainsi que Jupiter l'interpréta, et ça l'intrigua. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à voir une quelconque véritable émotion dans ce regard.

« Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a refusé. »

« Non, enfin pas exactement. Mais… »

Elle hésita. La relation entre Rei et Minako s'était intensifiée lors de leur adolescence, et elle ne savait pas si les deux femmes étaient restées en contact ou non au cours des cinq dernières années.

Usagi fit la moue, inquiète et attristée.

« On a aucune nouvelle d'elle, » révéla t-elle d'une voix douce. « On ne sait pas où elle est, ni comment la contacter. »

« Comment ça ? Vous avez essayé le temple de Kyoto ? »

Usagi la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Minako, ça fait trois années que Rei n'y a plus mis les pieds. Elle n'est plus prêtresse, tu le sais. Enfin, elle ne fait plus partie du clergé. »

« Oh, oui. Mais je croyais qu'elle y allait toujours. Elle n'est pas à Tokyo ? »

« Pas qu'on sache. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, c'était à mon mariage, » dit Makoto avec une pointe de rancœur au milieu de son inquiétude. « Et elle n'a jamais mentionné ce qu'elle faisait ou l'endroit où elle vivait. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien vivre à une rue de chez moi depuis des années sans que je le sache. »

« Mais… elle n'est jamais venue vous voir ? »

« Non. Je croyais que vous vous appeliez de temps en temps ? »

Minako baissa les yeux un instant.

« On le faisait il y a quelques années. Mais petit à petit, on a perdu le contact. Alors personne ne sait où elle est, ce qu'elle a fait toutes ces trois ou quatre dernières années à part être venue à ton mariage, Makoto ? »

Usagi haussa les épaules.

« On a eu quelques lettres. Et avant le mariage de Makoto il y a eu plusieurs articles sur elle, lorsqu'elle a sauvé la vie des plusieurs personnes grâce à ses prémonitions, à un politicien important aussi, un mois après mon mariage. Tu sais, elle a sa petite célébrité à Kyoto et dans les rangs shinto, même à Tokyo, bien des gens la reconnaissent. Et puis elle est apparue plusieurs fois au côté de son père aussi pour diverses manifestations et interviews et a travaillé avec lui sur plusieurs questions politiques et humanitaires il y a trois ans. »

« J'ai vu un article sur internet il y a quatre ans, je crois, » confirma doucement Minako. « Elle avait sauvé les vies de plusieurs enfants en leur évitant un accident dû au gaz. »

« En tout cas depuis quelques années il n'y a plus de tels articles, et depuis mon mariage, on a reçu seulement deux lettres qui ne disaient pas grand chose, » indiqua sombrement Makoto. « Elle a tout simplement arrêté de nous contacter. Apparemment les vieux amis ne sont plus sa priorité. »

« Alors vous ne savez pas si elle va bien ? » interrogea Minako d'une voix neutre, posée.

« Pas vraiment. On a demandé à son père, mais… tu sais comment il est. On n'a bien sûr pas pu tirer grand-chose de lui. Juste qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle vivait sa vie, qu'elle nous contacterait quand elle le souhaiterait. Apparemment elle lui envoie une lettre par mois, sans faute. »

« Elle a gardé le contact avec son père mais pas avec vous ? »

« Depuis quelques années leur relation s'est bien améliorée. Il s'est racheté, elle lui fait confiance. Mais Rei… Elle pourrait être n'importe où, morte ou non, ça ne changerait rien pour nous, parce qu'on ne sait rien. »

Usagi lui frappa le bras.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » réprimanda t-elle, scandalisée. « Rei n'est pas morte, je le saurai sinon, ok ? Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Elle va bien, elle est juste très occupée. C'est Rei ! Elle… même sans être là, elle était toujours là. Je sais qu'elle pense à nous quelque part. Elle doit être encore perdue dans une montagne en train d'observer du feu à longueur de temps, c'est tout. »

Makoto eut un sourire amusé face à cette réaction si Usagi.

« Sans doute. Et je parie qu'elle serait _ravie_ de cette description. »

« La dernière lettre que vous avez reçue datait de quand ? » demanda Ami.

« De juillet l'année passée. »

« Ca fait quatorze mois, » remarqua Minako d'un ton dur et légèrement critique. « Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Vous l'avez appelée sur sa ligne Senshi ? »

« Oui. Elle ne répond pas. »

« Elle répondrait si elle le pouvait. Mars n'est pas stupide, et… » Soudain, Minako fronça les sourcils avant de braquer son regard sur Ami qui avait l'air soudain gêné. « Ami ? Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? »

La doctoresse leur fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Pour rien. »

« Ami… » relança Makoto.

Ami soupira doucement, plongea sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un fin portable à clapet rouge sang brillant, mince, petit. Leurs téléphones secrets avaient évolué avec elle et n'avaient plus l'air de jouets, même s'ils restaient magiques. L'avantage était qu'ils fonctionnaient partout sans avoir besoin d'être rechargés ou même de payer un abonnement.

« Pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de Rei ? » demanda Usagi, confuse.

« Parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le garder. »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

Mais Ami ne se laissa aucunement démonter par le regard autoritaire de son leader. Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle ne souhaitait pas le garder. Elle m'a demandé de le conserver jusqu'à ce qu'elle le récupère. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Il y a environ quatorze mois. Sans prévenir un soir elle est arrivée chez moi à Los Angeles, je ne l'avais pas revue ni ne lui avait parlé depuis le mariage de Makoto et Motoki, elle m'avait seulement envoyé quelques lettres à moi aussi. Elle est restée une nuit, puis elle est repartie en me laissant son téléphone. »

« Vraiment ? Comment était-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Qui voit-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Elle allait bien ? Elle avait l'air heureuse ? Elle avait l'air bizarre ? Est-ce que - »

« Usagi ! » interrompit Makoto. « Deux secondes ! Ami, que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? Je suppose que si elle t'a donné ça, elle t'a aussi donné un moyen de la contacter ou une localisation, quelque chose pour la joindre. Rei n'a jamais pris ses devoirs à la légère. »

« Elle… a dit que s'il y avait vraiment une urgence, je pourrais vous communiquer sa localisation. Mais que je ne devais surtout pas la contacter pour moins que ça. »

« Luna va mourir, c'est une urgence ! »

« Luna va mourir ? »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? »

Makoto soupira.

« Pas encore, on a juste dit qu'il y avait un problème. Ami, où est Rei ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais l'information est dans son mobile. »

« Tu n'as jamais regardé ? »

Ami posa les yeux sur elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Elle m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. »

« Et c'est bien pour ça que c'est à toi qu'elle l'a confié, ce téléphone, » souffla t-elle.

« Alors, où elle est ? » demanda Usagi.

Ami chercha un moment dans le mobile, avant de sourire doucement.

« Elle est en Afrique. Au Togo, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Tsévié. Dans un village. »

« Au… Togo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au Togo ? »

« Moi ça ne m'étonne même pas, » souffla Makoto. « Qui sait où elle a pu aller toutes ces dernières années ! On va mettre un temps fou à aller au Togo ! »

« Autant prendre un avion tout de suite, » remarqua Minako. « Ne vous en faites pas, je paye tout et j'arrange le voyage. Mais dès qu'on y sera, il faudra que je reprenne Mars pour son comportement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû être injoignable. Et ça nous aurait épargné le voyage. »

Makoto suivit le groupe, le cœur lourd.

Elle avait hâte d'être rentrée chez elle et de retrouver Motoki qu'elle connaissait si bien et avec lequel elle se sentait tellement à l'aise.

Là, marchant dans cet aéroport en compagnie d'Ami et de Minako, elle avait la désagréable impression de devoir effectuer un voyage forcé avec deux étrangères ou vieilles camarades de classe qui ne semblaient pas vraiment ravies d'être présentes.

Et elle avait comme dans l'idée que l'atmosphère tendue et étrange qui venait juste de leur tomber dessus ne s'arrangerait pas.

Au contraire.

* * *

Il leur fallut deux jours pour atteindre le village perdu où était censée être Rei. Usagi ne s'enlevait pas de l'idée qu'elles faisaient peut-être tout ça pour rien, que Rei, en plus d'une année, avait peut-être bougé, ou qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou qu'elle avait tellement changé que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait son amie miko au grand coeur et à l'humeur changeante.

Après tout, le voyage en avion lui avait bien prouvé ce que Makoto avait tenté de lui expliquer avant d'entreprendre ce périple à la recherche des trois autres femmes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles allaient soudain toutes se retrouver de nouveau ensemble à Tokyo que les choses seraient comme avant.

Et elle avait eu raison.

Très rapidement l'atmosphère avait commencé à étouffer Usagi. Makoto avait dormi, bien sûr. Ami avait été plongée dans son ordinateur et lorsque Usagi lui avait posé des questions, elle y avait répondu poliment mais succinctement, avec trop d'aplomb et de confiance pour qu'elle puisse voir en ce médecin accompli son amie mal à l'aise et timide. Minako, elle, avait été plongée dans la lecture d'un livre puis dans l'écriture d'un quelconque texte et, même si elle aussi avait répondu à ses quelques questions avec son sourire ordinaire, Usagi avait très vite abandonné l'idée de faire davantage.

Autrefois, il y aurait eu une discussion animée où toutes auraient participé et elles auraient pu parler sans peser chacun de leurs mots avant de les utiliser. Elles auraient ri et partagé avec excitation les dernières informations sur leur vie respective. Usagi ne savait même pas si Ami avait un nouveau petit ami. Elle ne savait rien, en fait. Quant à Minako, elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander si elle était toujours avec Hayao parce qu'elle avait lu diverses rumeurs contradictoires dans les journaux, si l'histoire d'amour entre eux était aussi belle qu'on le disait, si elle allait sortir un nouvel album l'année prochaine, ou encore pourquoi Roy et elle avaient rompu alors qu'ils semblaient si heureux ensemble devant les caméras. Mais elle ne lui demanda rien de tout ça, et n'osa même pas parler avec Artémis, car lui parler lui aurait rappelé Luna, faible et malade chez elle.

Luna…

La pensée lui serra le cœur, lui noua la gorge. Elle eut soudain une bouffée de tristesse et de mal du pays. Sa maison lui manquait. Mamoru lui manquait.

Ses parents et son frère lui manquaient.

Les japonais lui manquaient.

Luna lui manquait.

Et cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était partie.

Même si Usagi était totalement subjuguée de se retrouver sur le territoire africain, sous un soleil de plomb, assise dans un vieux car poussiéreux en train de parcourir quelques kilomètres dans un paysage vert plutôt beau dans son austérité, il n'en était pas moins que plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle avait envie de pleurer. L'air chaud rendait sa peau moite et l'humidité étouffante collait ses vêtements sur elle, la sueur lui piquait les yeux, et elle ne parlait même pas de son estomac atrocement vide. Elle était un peu perdu niveau décalage horaire mais devinait qu'il était ici le milieu d'après-midi.

L'idée de revoir Rei lui serrait le ventre d'appréhension et de joie. Rei et elle avaient toujours eu une étrange amitié, sûre et spéciale. Elle avait toujours vu l'autre fille comme sa sœur aînée, et leurs chamailleries et les conseils de la miko lui avaient bien souvent manqué, presque autant que de tenter de faire chanter son amie dans un karaoké même si Rei était devenue plus encline à participer avec l'âge. Usagi avait eu du mal à avoir son amitié et sa confiance, et elle savait qu'ils étaient peu dans ce monde à entrer dans le groupe très fermé des gens que Rei considérait réellement comme ses amis et ses proches. Ne plus la voir régulièrement avait été une grosse perte dans son cœur, et ne plus la voir du tout avait été une source de tristesse et de mélancolie constante.

Ami était venue leur rendre visite chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à Tokyo pour une conférence ou pour voir sa mère. Même si elles n'avaient vu Minako que quelques courtes fois elles entendaient parler de sa carrière régulièrement par la presse et la voyaient à la télé ou en photo, l'avaient vue évoluer et grandir.

Rei, en revanche, avait complètement disparu, s'était, volontairement ou non, isolée. Durant son apprentissage à Kyoto, elle les avait appelées et leur avait envoyé des lettres de temps à autres, était venue à Tokyo quelques fois. Mais quelques mois après le mariage d'Usagi, alors que les articles parlant d'elle atteignaient Tokyo, Rei avait commencé à espacer ses lettres, réduire ses appels, pour finalement devenir presque silencieuse. C'était avec stupéfaction que Usagi l'avait revue, un an plus tard, au côté de son père dans un flash d'information politique, souriante, élégante et belle, répondant à quelques questions des journalistes avec grâce, aisance et un apparente bonne volonté. C'était aussi ainsi qu'elle avait su que Rei avait quitté le temple de Kyoto et que, même si elle avait été élue prêtresse, elle avait décidé de renoncer à faire carrière dans le clergé shinto au plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

Après cela… le silence presque complet. Puis il y avait eu le mariage de Makoto, où Rei avait semblé être heureuse de les voir et d'être en leur compagnie, malgré le malaise et la tension évidente présents entre Minako et elle, et où elle avait éludé toutes leurs questions avec une habilité stupéfiante.

Et les deux années suivantes ? Deux lettres et puis plus rien, et maintenant le Togo…

Oui, Rei avait manqué cruellement à Usagi. Mais elle se demandait bien – et avec appréhension - qui elles allaient trouver au bout du chemin. Y aurait-il toujours une part de la jeune miko seule et méfiante en cette femme ? Serait-elle toujours l'amie adorable et la prêtresse dévouée cachée derrière une apparence stoïque, polie et honorable ? A quel point avait-elle changé, physiquement, mentalement ? Allait-elle seulement bien ?

Usagi ne pourrait pas supporter avoir été absente de la vie d'une amie alors que celle-ci avait eu besoin d'aide, même si c'était cette amie qui avait posé cette distance entre elles.

Elle ne pourrait pas non plus supporter qu'elle ait trop changé. Rei avait toujours été leur pilier, leur aînée, celle à poser d'une voix grave et bourrue des limites ou des entraves à leurs projets les plus fous, celle à veiller sur elles mine de rien sans jamais accepter des remerciements. Et au fond d'elle, Usagi avait toujours su que d'elles cinq Rei était celle qui avait le plus besoin d'être entourée et soutenue, qui malgré sa nature secrète et sa volonté d'indépendance n'avait jamais cessé de chérir leurs amitiés.

Usagi serra les dents.

Si seulement elle s'en était rendue compte cinq années auparavant.

Si seulement les autres filles et elle avaient compris…

Et peut-être que Rei avait su, qu'elle avait compris. Peut-être qu'elle avait _vu_…

Jetant un regard aux filles près d'elle dans le vieil autocar, elle se demanda si toutes se souvenaient des mots de Rei, juste avant sa décision de partir pour Kyoto. Ca avait été moins de deux mois après la fin du lycée et l'obtention de leurs diplômes, plus de cinq années auparavant. Minako était revenue d'un festival à l'autre bout du pays simplement pour leur annoncer qu'elle partait pour l'Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée cette fois-ci, Ami était prête à partir pour faire ses études de médecine aux Etats-Unis, Usagi prévoyait son mariage qui aurait lieu six mois plus tard, Makoto commençait un apprentissage dans une boutique de fleurs tout en suivant une formation de fleuriste et envisageait d'emménager avec Motoki. Toutes avaient été enthousiastes, tranquilles, et comme tous les jeunes de dix-huit ans elles avaient été impatientes d'entamer une nouvelle phase de leur vie qu'elles prévoyaient sans trop se projeter, et surtout, sans le dire ni même se l'avouer à elles-mêmes, elles avaient été pressées de laisser le passé derrière elles.

Ce jour-là, elles s'étaient réunies dans les jardins de Hikawa pour passer une journée toutes ensemble.

Leur dernière journée, même si elles l'avaient toutes ignoré alors.

Enfin, toutes, sauf Rei.

Usagi s'en était rendue compte ces derniers mois, à force de penser à elle, à l'absence de nouvelle, à force de s'inquiéter. Elle s'était souvenue du comportement de Rei durant cette journée, de ses paroles. S'était souvenue de la manière dont les autres filles et elle avaient balayé ses mots sans même se rendre compte de leur importance, ou peut-être sans vouloir voir leur importance. Aucune n'avait compris alors qu'ignorer les propos de Rei avait peut-être bien été un des tournants majeurs de leur courte seconde chance. Et Usagi craignait fort qu'elles n'auraient pas droit à une troisième.

Une semaine après cette journée ensoleillée, Rei lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'entrerait pas à l'université comme elle l'avait prévu, mais qu'elle allait suivre un apprentissage dans un temple isolé près de Kyoto et finir sa formation de prêtresse là-bas.

Elle n'était jamais revenue.

Comme Minako. Comme Ami.

Et en un sens, comme Makoto et Usagi, qui avaient continué leur vie sans un regard en arrière. Elles ne s'étaient plus jamais rendues dans leur salle secrète du Crown après cela, n'avaient plus jamais évoqué tout cela.

Pourtant, de temps en temps, Usagi se surprenait à aller au temple Hikawa, à y prier, y acheter un charme ou simplement s'y promener. Elle se sentait à la fois plus proche de Rei ainsi, et bien plus éloignée, son absence se faisant plus durement ressentir. Elle avait souvent espéré y voir Phobos et Deimos, mais les deux mystérieux corbeaux semblaient avoir disparu avec leur maîtresse ou ne pas vouloir se montrer en son absence.

« Ami… » murmura t-elle.

L'autre femme tourna son attention vers elle.

« Hmm ? »

« Rei… comment était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle avait changé ? »

Makoto s'était tournée vers la doctoresse, elle aussi, et Minako, dont le regard était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, écoutait sans doute attentivement. Ami chercha un instant ses mots.

« Elle était belle. Et plus sûre d'elle aussi, plus… je ne sais pas. Plus calme ? Mais Rei a toujours été posée. Plus sombre, son regard était plus sombre. Et plus silencieuse. Elle a très peu parlé. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, mais elle semblait fatiguée. Vraiment éreintée. Et je la sentais… triste. Elle est allée se coucher de bonne heure, s'est levée à l'aube, et est partie pour l'aéroport. »

Le silence régna de nouveau. L'autocar les déposa près d'un chemin de terre partant vers une colline couverte de hautes herbes et autres verdures. Le chemin se perdait dans une forêt éparse. Minako, qui se débrouillait en français malgré son accent prononcé, échangea quelques mots avec le chauffeur avant que le car ne parte.

« Il a dit qu'on devait suivre ce chemin, le village est plus haut, on devrait trouver facilement. C'est une région rurale très pauvre, mais les gens sont accueillants apparemment, ils aiment voir des touristes, même si peu s'aventurent jusqu'ici. »

« Bon, ben, en route, » soupira Makoto, que l'humidité et la chaleur épuisaient.

Munies de leurs sacs à dos, le principal de leurs affaires étant resté dans leur petit hôtel de Lomé, la capitale, elles se mirent en marche sur le chemin de terre rouge. L'abri des arbres les protégèrent du soleil, mais pas de l'humidité et des insectes, à la plus grande frustration de Minako et Usagi.

Elles mirent une demi-heure pour atteindre l'endroit souhaité. Les bruits des voix et de la vie et l'éclaircissement des arbres au bout du chemin les mirent sur la voie. Le village était vraisemblablement pauvre, quelques dizaines de maisons étalées dans une petite plaine de quelques kilomètres, des cultures visibles encore plus loin, sur l'autre flanc de la colline, où des gens s'affairaient en ce moment même. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois cents habitants, au grand maximum, et la plupart étaient absents, sûrement étaient-ils en train de travailler dans les champs ou les exploitations alentours, peut-être même à Tsévié. Les gens étaient minces, et quand les quatre femmes et Artémis (resté dans le sac de Minako) marchèrent à l'intérieur du village, les togolais les observèrent curieusement, avec un certain amusement, avant qu'un homme d'un certain âge vêtu d'un vieux pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt bleu vienne à leur rencontre.

Il les salua en français et Minako fit de même et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elles faisaient là. Le sourire de l'homme, prénommé Faure, s'agrandit et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, prit la main de Minako dans la sienne avec plaisir avant de lui indiquer l'arrière du village et de les laisser partir.

« Alors ? » demanda Usagi. « Il avait l'air content. »

« Oui, il a tout de suite été enthousiaste quand j'ai mentionné Rei. »

« Elle est donc ici ? »

« Oui. Et elle est visiblement très appréciée. On doit aller au bout du village, passer devant l'école et suivre le chemin jusqu'à la rivière apparemment. »

« En route ! »

Usagi avait totalement repris des forces, rassurée que leur périple n'ait pas été fait en vain. L'école était un bâtiment légèrement plus grand que les autres, comportant deux larges pièces, équipées de tables, de bancs et de chaises ainsi que de tableaux noirs, de quelques livres et d'autres nécessités. Elle avait sans doute d'autres fonctions de temps à autres.

« Elle est très récente, » remarqua Ami.

« Il a mentionné une mission humanitaire qui s'est terminée il y a environ six mois. Des européens et des asiatiques ont séjourné ici et ont participé à sa construction après avoir réuni les fonds nécessaires. Les enfants n'allaient pas à l'école ou devaient se rendre à la ville avant sa construction. L'école accueille aussi les enfants des villages proches. »

« Oh. »

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à la rivière, et toutes se stoppèrent lorsqu'elles aperçurent Rei, dos à elles, assise les pieds dans l'eau près d'un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans. Tous les deux étaient penchés sur quelque chose avec une attention toute particulière.

_« Attends, »_ disait Rei dans un français à peine bancal, « _voilà, là il devrait être parfait. »_

_« Il va aller loin ? »_

_« Aussi loin que tu le laisseras aller. »_

_« Je peux le lâcher ? »_

_« Quand tu veux. »_

Le petit garçon se redressa et les femmes purent voir qu'il tenait dans ses mains un bateau fabriqué à l'aide de bois, d'un plastique rouge et de ficelles. Prudemment, il le posa sur l'eau et le poussa, avant de laisser échapper un cri de victoire et de sauter sur place lorsque sa création flotta et avança sans même tanguer.

_« On a réussi ! »_

Rei rit et hocha la tête.

« _Apparemment. Récupère-le. Tu devrais aller le montrer aux autres. »_

L'enfant courut dans l'eau lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et récupéra son bateau, avant de revenir près de la femme.

_« Merci, Rei ! »_

En français, le prénom de la prêtresse ressemblait étrangement à Ray. Puis le petit garçon sourit, inclina la tête et dit dans un japonais très étrange :

_« Domo arigato ! »_

Rei rit et lui fit signe de partir.

« _Bravo, maintenant va montrer ça à tes sœurs, allez ! »_

L'enfant sourit et commença à courir avec excitation vers le village, mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit les quatre femmes. Il les observa un moment, certainement reconnaissait-il en elles les même traits qu'en Rei, puis il hocha la tête d'un air triste et se remit en route.

Rei ferma le canif qu'elle tenait et passa une main dans l'eau. Ses cheveux, plus longs que ce dont Usagi se souvenait, étaient rapidement retenus dans un chignon. Elle était habillée d'un top vert forêt et d'un jean sombre assez usé replié jusqu'à mi-mollets. Mises à part ses boucles d'oreille discrètes et une montre, elle ne portait aucun bijou.

« Vous êtes en retard, » dit-elle soudainement sans se retourner, d'une voix posée, grave, son japonais semblant un peu étrange dans sa bouche, certainement en raison du fait qu'elle ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis bien des mois.

Usagi et les autres restèrent un instant silencieuses, surprises. Makoto fut la première à retrouver sa voix.

« Tu… nous attendais ? »

« Oui. »

Rei se leva doucement, enfila ses sandales sans se sécher les pieds, toujours sans se retourner, trop occupée à enlever la poussière de son jean.

« Luna ou Artémis ? »

Cette fois-ci, aucune ne retrouva sa voix avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers elles. Son regard sombre passa sur elles toutes avant de s'arrêter sur Minako.

« Luna, alors. »

Artémis sortit sa tête du sac, assommé par la chaleur.

« Tu le savais, Mars ? »

Rei haussa les épaules, se mit en marche et passa devant elles sans un sourire.

« Venez. »

Après avoir échangé un regard perplexe, toutes la suivirent. Usagi admirait la peau bronzée de Rei et sa prestance aucunement ternie par son manque de maquillage, de coiffure correcte ou même de vêtements plus recherchés. Son corps était mince et visiblement athlétique, son regard mystifiant.

Elle soupira, pressa un peu plus le pas. Alors qu'elles passaient dans le village, un groupe d'enfants courut rejoindre Rei en lui parlant avec excitation. Rei leva la main et échangea quelques mots avec eux d'un ton posé. Tous l'écoutèrent d'un air consterné, mais elle avait sans doute déjà dû les prévenir de son départ imminent, car les adultes les dispersèrent rapidement.

« _Tu pars maintenant ? »_ demanda une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

« _Oui. Je dois rentrer dans mon pays. »_

_« Tu vas nous manquer. L'école ne sera pas la même sans toi. »_

_« Tu es une excellente institutrice. »_

_« Mais personne raconte les histoires comme toi. Les enfants vont s'ennuyer. »_

_« Ils sauront imaginer leurs propres histoires, et puis tu es une grande conteuse. »_

Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Rei entra dans une maison avant d'en ressortir un sac sur le dos et un cahier blanc et assez épais à la main. Visiblement elle les attendait bel et bien.

Elle parcourut la place du village des yeux où quelques personnes et les enfants avaient commencé à se regrouper, avant de se diriger vers une vieille femme et un garçon d'environ sept ans. Il l'observa s'accroupir près de lui et lui fit quelques signes à l'aide de ses mains. Rei répondit de la même manière et lui tendit le cahier. Usagi crut que l'enfant était sourd et muet, mais sans doute était-il seulement muet car Rei prononça ses prochains mots.

_« Je l'ai fini hier soir pour ton anniversaire. »_

Le petit prit le cahier et l'ouvrit. Sur les pages, des vignettes dessinées avec soin et des bulles. Un manga, entièrement fait à la main. Ses yeux brillèrent et il leva un regard ravi mais hésitant sur elle. Rei passa une main sur ses cheveux noirs.

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu deviendras un grand homme, Leonard. Si tu gardes ce que tu as là, et là. » _Elle indiqua son cœur et sa tête, et se leva. « _N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »_

Il hocha la tête et signa quelques mots, tenant son manga sous son bras. Puis il lui tendit un bracelet de perles de bois rouges sombres et noires qu'elle prit et passa à son poignet. Elle sourit.

«_ Merci. Moi aussi. »_

Une fois qu'elle eût échangé quelques rapides au revoir avec les adultes présents, Rei fit signe à ses amies de la suivre et se dirigea à l'autre bout du village. Un vieil homme somnolait sur une chaise sur sa terrasse. Il ouvrit un œil à son approche, avisa les autres femmes et grogna.

« _Ca y est ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« En route, alors. »_

Il soupira et les conduisit à l'arrière de sa petite maison, où un vieux 4x4 les attendait. Rei se tourna vers les visiteuses.

« Il va nous emmener jusqu'à Tsévié. De là-bas nous prendrons un car. »

Les filles grimpèrent à l'arrière tandis que Rei montait à l'avant, avant de sortir une boite de son sac. Elle la tendit à Usagi.

« Mangez un peu. »

Usagi sourit en voyant les fruits et les biscuits.

« Génial ! Merci ! »

Elle les distribua alors que le véhicule se mettait en route. Ils passèrent dans le village, où les gens présents et les enfants firent des signes à Rei en lui criant des remerciements, des au revoir, des souhaits de bon retour et des demandes pour de futures visites.

Le conducteur à l'air bourru grogna en klaxonnant pour que les petits s'écartent de la route, ballons et jouets y compris.

« _Ils savent depuis deux jours que vous partez. Ils auraient pu faire ça avant. »_

Rei haussa les épaules en passant des lunettes de soleil sur son visage une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le village.

« _Jaloux ? »_

« _De ça ? Jamais. Les asiatiques, tous des cinglés. »_

_« Et les africains sont tous des sauvages. »_

L'homme grogna mais garda le silence, et la voiture commença à descendre le chemin. Mais environ dix minutes plus tard, le togolais dut freiner brusquement. Il lança une bordée de jurons dans un dialecte inconnu et en français avant de pester contre la forme lui barrant la route.

« _Vieille cinglée ! Dégage, tu vois pas que tu gênes ! Repars dans ta forêt, maudite bonne femme ! »_

Curieuses et surprises, les femmes se penchèrent pour voir debout, se tenant calmement au milieu de la route, une petite femme sans âge, maigre, au corps noueux et au regard étrangement vide qui les observait fixement. Elle s'aidait d'une canne de bois pour se tenir debout et était vêtue de vieux vêtements typiquement africains, des colliers de bois et d'os autour du cou, des bracelets étranges sur ses bras. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit un simple code, sans doute exagérait-elle pour se faire remarquer ou effrayer les gens.

Rei leva une main, ce qui fit étonnamment taire l'homme hautement grognon et désagréable. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rei, pour une raison ou une autre, était profondément respectée même par cet odieux personnage. Elle ouvrit la portière mais fut arrêtée par le togolais.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

Rei sortit sans lui répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la vieille femme étrange et échangea quelques mots avec elle. La sorcière lui donna alors un collier portant une amulette que Rei prit sans un mot. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de remonter dans la voiture. La vieille s'écarta, il démarra et ils s'éloignèrent. Usagi observa la femme et frissonna lorsqu'elle vit que son regard lui était retourné avec une intensité un peu effrayante. La togolaise ne les lâcha pas des yeux tant qu'ils furent en vue.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Makoto. « Elle fait froid dans le dos. »

« Juste une femme exilée du village pour ses pratiques étranges. Les gens sont superstitieux ici, ils croient qu'elle pourrait leur apporter des malheurs, mais ils vont aussi la consulter pour des conseils et des potions quand rien d'autre ne semble marcher. »

« Elle a des dons ? » demanda Minako, les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'elles avaient retrouvé Rei.

« Hmm. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » demanda Usagi.

« Me dire quelque chose. »

Rei ne dit rien de plus. Le conducteur grommela quelque chose, mais se tut quand Rei lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Usagi à Minako et Ami.

Minako haussa les épaules.

« Qu'entre sorcières elles devaient se comprendre. »

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Une fois en ville, Rei les fit rapidement monter dans un car pour la capitale, visiblement habituée à être dans le coin. Le voyage en car se fit dans la même ambiance, et elles arrivèrent à Lomé en soirée.

Elles rejoignirent l'hôtel pour se rafraîchir et récupérer leurs affaires. Rei ne semblait pas bien perturbée par le climat, certainement s'y était-elle habituée, mais Usagi tombait de sommeil, tous ses membres étaient douloureux. Elles prirent toutes une rapide douche et luttèrent contre leur fatigue.

« On dort ici ce soir ? Qui sait quand on pourra avoir un vol. En plus il faudra sûrement prendre une correspondance. »

Rei, qui observait le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre et les premières gouttes de pluie tomber, secoua la tête.

« On part maintenant. Un avion nous attend. Il sera direct jusqu'à Tokyo. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as pu réserver des places dans un vol avant même qu'on ne soit arrivées. En plus tu as dit que nous avions du retard par rapport à tes prédictions. »

« Je n'ai pas réservé. On me devait une faveur. En route. »

Rei quitta la double chambre sans attendre. Les filles échangèrent un regard, et Makoto prit son sac avec un soupir.

« Elle est encore plus bizarre qu'avant. »

« Je m'en moque, tant que je rejoins Luna et Mamoru le plus tôt possible, » répondit Usagi en suivant Rei.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à l'aéroport, Rei alla à un guichet et parla un instant avec l'homme le tenant, dans un dialecte local. Elle récupéra un second sac auprès de lui, duquel elle sortit quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans son premier bagage avant de le rendre à l'homme avec un sourire. Il eut l'air ravi et hocha la tête.

« Tu lui donnes le reste de tes affaires ? » s'étonna Ami.

« Un appareil photo, un chargeur, des affaires diverses. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais il a des enfants qui seront ravis. Il a peu d'argent, il ne travaille pas toujours ici. »

« Quelle était cette langue ? » demanda Minako.

Rei lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« Du Mina. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est le nom d'une des langues locales, je ne l'ai pas inventé. »

Usagi gloussa.

« Donc tu parles le Mina ? »

« J'apprends vite. »

« Et le français ? »

« Je l'ai appris au lycée. »

« Moi aussi, ça ne veut pas dire que je le parle. Comme l'anglais, d'ailleurs. »

« Je parle le français et l'anglais couramment, je me débrouille en espagnol et en deux dialectes, le Mina et le Kabiyé. »

« Et le langage des signes ? » demanda Ami. « Celui que tu as utilisé avec cet enfant au village ? »

« Leonard était un enfant renfermé, apeuré et mis de côté quand nous sommes arrivés. Il ne communiquait pas. Marie, une française du groupe humanitaire avec lequel je suis venue, lui a appris le rudiment du langage des signes, à lui ainsi qu'aux personnes l'entourant. Leonard est orphelin et était persuadé d'être anormal. Il est plus ouvert aujourd'hui, même si les autres enfants le mettent encore un peu à l'écart. C'est un gamin brillant. Brillant et profondément bon. Espérons qu'il le reste, parce qu'il pourrait faire des choses exceptionnelles, » murmura t-elle, ses doigts jouant pensivement avec le bracelet de bois que l'enfant lui avait fait.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé de l'aéroport et passèrent un contrôle complet, avant de déboucher à l'extérieur, sur une piste privée qu'on pouvait louer. Il faisait nuit à présent, mais il ne faisait aucun doute sur la nature de l'appareil qui y était posé. Un jet privé.

Un japonais en uniforme vint les accueillir et s'inclina devant Rei.

« Madame Hino, nous vous attendions. Nous avons eu votre message, nous décollons dans un quart d'heure. »

« Très bien, merci. »

Elles montèrent à bord et rangèrent leurs affaires. Usagi se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, trop épuisée pour être surprise de la tournure des évènements.

« Un jet privé, Mars ? » interrogea Minako d'une voix posée, Artémis s'étirant près d'elle.

« Quoi, tu n'en as pas ? »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Il est à toi ? »

« Non. A quelqu'un qui me devait un service. »

« Comment as-tu su qu'on venait ? »

Rei posa un instant le regard sur elle, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le hublot.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis plus dans un temple que je ne médite plus. »

Makoto grogna.

« La simple idée que tu ais pu allumer un feu par une chaleur pareille me sidère. »

« Et pour – »

« Les questions attendront bien notre retour, » coupa Rei.

Ami se tut, et Minako soupira. Mais aucune ne lui demanda quoi que ce soit d'autre. Usagi s'endormit aussitôt que l'avion fut dans les airs, tout comme Makoto. Minako écoutait de la musique sur son MP3 en somnolant pensivement, et Ami se contentait d'analyser toutes les informations qu'elle détenait alors que Rei n'avait pas bougé et observait le ciel sombre sans le voir.

Une heure plus tard, Ami se leva et posa le mobile rouge de Rei devant elle, sur la tablette.

« Tu peux le récupérer, maintenant. »

Rei hocha la tête, prit l'objet et le passa dans son sac à ses pieds sans un mot.

« Une mission humanitaire ? » demanda Ami.

« Hmm. On a aidé à bâtir l'école, à organiser la venue des meubles et des fournitures et à finaliser la liaison entre le village et Tsévié. C'était un travail satisfaisant. »

« Et tu es restée. »

« Les autres sont partis il y a plus de six mois. J'aimais bien le village, et ils ont bien voulu m'accueillir en échange de mon aide à l'école et dans les cultures. Ils sont restés très isolés depuis que les autres villages ont été abandonnés quand les gens sont partis en ville. Ce sont des gens simples et particulièrement ouverts et généreux. Ils ne cachent rien. »

Ami hocha la tête et retourna à sa place. Rei n'avait visiblement pas envie de partager davantage ses expériences et ses décisions. Elle nota cependant le regard impassible que Minako posait sur Rei, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux de nouveau.

Il y avait bien des choses que ces deux-là semblaient avoir laissé sans solution, et Ami craignait que ça ne leur joue des tours.

Elle avait hâte d'être au Japon, pour régler cette histoire et rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Et l'idée qu'être ainsi avec ces femmes qui étaient censées être ses amies et sa seconde famille la mettait si mal à l'aise lui serrait l'estomac.

* * *

L'avion atterrissait. Minako vit Ami réveiller Makoto et Usagi alors qu'elle mettait ses affaires dans son sac. Elle avait envoyé un message à son assistant pour qu'il lui réserve une suite dans un hôtel de Tokyo et pour que son chauffeur habituel, Hiro, retourné au Japon quelques semaines auparavant, vienne discrètement la chercher. Elle avait su alors que ce serait son ami et l'assistant manager, Amachachi Suyo, qui viendrait.

Rei n'avait pas fermé l'œil ni bougé de tout le voyage. Elle se leva quand le jet se stoppa sur la piste et sortit une veste de son sac sans un mot.

« Rei ? »

« Oui, Usagi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au bras ? »

Minako s'était posée la même question la première fois qu'elle avait remarqué la cicatrice dix centimètres au-dessus du coude de Rei. Elle avait aussi noté la toute petite marque qu'elle avait au poignet gauche lorsqu'elle avait inconsciemment scanné l'autre femme qui avait été sa meilleure amie à la recherche de changements. Cet instinct protecteur envers Rei Hino n'avait apparemment pas disparu de son cœur, et c'était une bien étrange constatation.

Rei ne se tourna pas vers Usagi, mais les doigts de sa main droite vinrent effleurer la cicatrice de plusieurs centimètres quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne passe sa veste noire et la ferme.

« Une blessure superficielle. »

Usagi ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus, mais Makoto lui mit un coup de coude et, avec une expression bien lasse, secoua la tête. Usagi fit la moue, mécontente et soucieuse, mais garda le silence. Elles sortirent du jet, Rei salua les pilotes, et toutes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport par une porte annexe.

« Motoki doit passer nous prendre, » informa Makoto pour Usagi.

« Et pour Luna ? » protesta la jeune femme.

« Il faut qu'on se repose un peu, » soupira Makoto. « Laisse-les arriver, » ajouta t-elle plus doucement.

Ami hocha la tête.

« Je vais prendre un taxi et aller chez maman. »

« Ma voiture est ici, » informa Minako en montrant de la tête une voiture noire aux vitres teintées à côté de laquelle l'homme qui travaillait pour elle depuis ses débuts l'attendait patiemment. Les filles reconnurent Amachachi et acquiescèrent.

« Rei ? Tu vas aller où ? » s'inquiéta Usagi, sachant que son amie ne vivait plus au temple Hikawa depuis des années.

« Mon comité d'accueil, » indiqua Rei d'un air plutôt mécontent.

Plus loin une voiture luxueuse avec chauffeur et un véhicule noir portant une plaque du gouvernement attendaient. Deux hommes à l'air sérieux en costume sombre patientaient près de la seconde voiture.

« Ton père ? »

« Si seulement. »

Usagi l'interrogea du regard mais Rei resta impassible. La jeune femme abandonna et se contenta de soupirer :

« Vous avez mon adresse, venez après demain matin à la maison, pour qu'on discute de Luna et de son état. Bienvenue au Japon, au fait. »

Rei croisa les bras, frissonna légèrement. Usagi détourna les yeux, l'air coupable. Comme elle, Minako se dit pour la première fois depuis leur départ d'Afrique que Rei n'avait peut-être eu aucune envie de quitter le Togo et sa vie là-bas, et que revenir au Japon, pour une raison ou une autre, se montrait plus difficile pour elle que pour la chanteuse ou la doctoresse.

Avec des au revoir maladroits, elles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers les voitures. Minako rejoignit son assistant et monta à l'arrière du véhicule une fois qu'elle eut rangé ses bagages dans le coffre. Il était visiblement ravi de la revoir et cela lui fit bien chaud au cœur, car elle aimait beaucoup cet homme qui avait longtemps veillé sur elle au côté de Shacho, son manager, et Yusuke, son garde du corps et chef de la sécurité depuis ses débuts. Elle observa Rei discuter avec les deux hommes plus loin. Tous avaient l'air tendus, Rei spécialement.

Et alors que la voiture de Minako s'éloignait, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la fille avec laquelle elle avait partagé ses premiers baisers, cinq années auparavant, dans une vie passée.

Elle se demanda avec un terrible détachement où ces deux adolescentes passionnées et pleines de vie et de confiance en ce monde avaient bien pu passer.


	4. Prise de contact

_**Chapitre 3 : Prise de contact**_

Avec fatigue, Minako se redressa, tira la chasse d'eau et rejoignit le lavabo d'un pas chancelant pour se rincer la bouche et se brosser les dents. Son estomac la brûlait, sa gorge était irritée à cause des vomissements de plus en plus réguliers.

Elle soupira, et repassa dans le salon de la suite puis dans la chambre que le soleil du petit matin plongeait dans un halo doré. Un coup d'œil à son reflet la figea avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un top blanc qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose de son corps. Un corps trop mince, presque maigre, encore musclé à force de volley et de danse, mais bien trop pâle et fragile.

Fragile. Elle avait toujours eu l'air fragile. Depuis son enfance jusqu'à la moitié de son adolescence, quand son jeune corps avait été mis à mal par la maladie, par les traitements et les symptômes. Pendant quelques années, elle avait récupéré, avait été au mieux de sa forme. Mais même ainsi, radieuse et forte, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose dans son physique qui semblait la trahir, témoigner de son passé d'enfant malade, d'enfant mourante. Et puis il y avait eu les troubles de nouveau, et petit à petit, elle était devenue… cette jeune femme frêle, incapable d'équilibrer sa vie, sa santé.

« Mina ? » demanda doucement Artémis.

« Ca va, » murmura t-elle, détournant son regard d'elle-même avec écoeurement.

« Le dîner ? »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, alluma son mobile et secoua la tête. Artémis la rejoignit, posa ses pattes avant sur sa cuisse.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Bien. »

« Tu sembles garder de moins en moins d'aliments depuis environ un mois. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ca fait un an que ça a commencé. Mais jamais tu n'as rejeté autant de tes repas que ces dernières semaines. »

« Je sais. Ça ira, Artémis. Il faut que je me prépare. J'ai un rendez-vous au label et ensuite je dois donner deux interviews. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour travailler. »

Elle se leva, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baiser avant de sourire.

« Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, certaines choses ne me plaisent pas du tout, il faut que je parle à Amachachi par rapport au choix des photos pour le site et le magazine. »

« Ne sois pas trop dure ! La dernière fois j'ai cru que son assistante allait pleurer ! »

« Ces clichés m'auraient faite passer pour une pu – »

« Mina ! »

« Désolée, une fille de basse vertu. Sexy, bien sûr, cool, toujours, inoubliable, de préférence, mais vulgaire, hors de question. Crois-moi, si j'avais validé les idées de ces idiots de photographes, ton pauvre petit cœur de papa poule aurait lâché. »

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon cœur a déjà lâché, » maugréa t-il.

Elle gloussa.

« Ca va, je ne suis pas si terrible, » s'amusa t-elle en passant dans la salle de bains pour se changer. « Je n'ai même pas été une adolescente rebelle, je n'ai jamais fait d'ânerie simplement parce que je suis une star. Je suis un ange ! »

Il soupira.

« J'aimerais juste que tu sois heureuse, » murmura t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, habillée et coiffée, et le rejoignit avec un petit rire.

« Je sais. Tu aurais préféré que je reste cloîtrée à Tokyo dans un joli appartement, que je reste vierge toute ma vie et que je ne m'expose à aucun problème. »

Elle déposa rapidement un bisou sur le haut de son crâne et rejoignit le salon. Artémis secoua la tête. Il la rejoignit et attendit qu'elle ait passé ses quelques coups de fil professionnels, ce qui dura un certain temps. Plus les années avaient passé et plus elle s'était investie dans tous les aspects de sa carrière, si bien qu'elle faisait la moitié du travail de son manager sans que ça ne ternisse son efficacité dans ses domaines propres. Du coup, Sugao avait trouvé le temps de se marier et d'avoir un fils. Il vivait entre Londres et Tokyo et veillait toujours sur Minako, et manageait sa carrière avec autant d'attention que de frustration de ne plus pouvoir autant travailler qu'avant dû au fait que la jeune femme réglait pas mal de choses elle-même.

Elle s'étira puis regarda l'heure. Il n'était que la mi-matinée.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un peu de shopping dans les boutiques chics ? »

Artémis grogna.

« Encore ? On l'a fait à Londres la semaine passée, et à Paris le mois dernier après ton dernier concert européen. »

« Mais ça fait des mois qu'on ne l'a pas fait à Tokyo, » sourit-elle. « Allez, je veux m'acheter les dernières tenues à la mode ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et les couturiers japonais t'en feront quelques unes. Tu as les moyens. »

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! »

« Tu achètes à des prix scandaleux dans des boutiques quasi privées des vêtements uniques depuis des années. On peut pas faire autre chose ? »

« Mais j'adore faire ça ! Je t'achèterai des chocolats et des gâteaux ! Et là, tu ne te plains jamais du fait que je les prends chez les meilleures enseignes. »

« Humf, il faut croire qu'on s'habitue au luxe. »

« Tu sais, la France et les autres pays vont me manquer. Dans les villes de moyenne importance je pouvais me balader tranquillement, au Japon même dans les campagnes reculées je ne serai pas tranquille. Avec de la chance en Europe personne ne me reconnaissait sauf les grands fans. » Elle se servit un café, s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon et resta un instant silencieuse, avant de reprendre la parole doucement. « On devrait aller aux Etats-Unis. »

Il l'observa jouer pensivement avec la cuillère posée dans sa tasse de café.

« Aux Etats-Unis ? »

« On y est jamais allés. Ça ne te dirait pas de voir New-York ? Les chutes du Niagara ? Yellow Stone ? Le Grand Canyon ? Washington ? Disneyworld ? San Francisco ? » Elle sourit. « Roswell ? »

« On devrait y passer des semaines pour faire tout ça. Et cela m'étonne que tu n'ais pas mentionné Los Angeles. Pas prête à conquérir l'Amérique et Hollywood ? »

« Je crois que je commence à vieillir, » avoua t-elle doucement. « Ma célébrité asiatique et européenne me suffit, et les quelques petits rôles dans de grosses productions ciné m'ont satisfaite. Tu crois… que j'ai perdu mon ambition ? »

« Je crois simplement que tu cherches à présent autre chose que le succès et la reconnaissance. »

« Mais… et le public ? L'excitation et la joie en tous ces gens, ces enfants, ces ados ? Et leur donner le sourire ? Sentir leur lumière ? Quand est-ce que cette envie a disparu ? »

Elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à lui, réalisa t-il. Il garda alors le silence, plutôt triste. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur temps à Tokyo débloquerait les choses. Il n'aimait pas les ombres dans le regard de sa protégée, sa santé défaillante, et encore moins le vide qu'il sentait en elle depuis quelques années.

Comme souvent, le moment passa rapidement, et elle retrouva le sourire.

« On a toujours dit qu'on voyagerait, hein, Arté ? Les Etats-Unis, c'est un grand pays. Je veux le voir ! »

« On pourrait finir l'Europe avant. Angleterre, Ecosse, Irlande, France, Italie, Allemagne, Suisse, Belgique, Espagne, c'est fait, mais il y a bien d'autres pays à voir. Quant à l'est… Corée, Chine, Russie, on y est déjà allé… Et l'Australie ? »

« Et le Brésil ? Le Mexique ? Le Pérou ? L'Inde ? La Nouvelle-Zélande ? Oh ! L'Afrique, l'Afrique, Artémis ! J'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu du Togo. Il faut qu'on se fasse une liste ! »

« Si seulement on avait le temps pour aller avec les rêves et l'argent. Tu t'es laissée un mois de repos, et regarde, tu as déjà passé presque deux heures au téléphone ce matin et tu as quatre rendez-vous cette après-midi. Minako, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter, comment veux-tu faire le tour de monde alors que tu n'as jamais pris de réelles vacances en dix ans ? »

Le sourire de Minako se fit plus doux. Elle termina son café, posa la tasse dans la cuisine, s'appuya contre le meuble.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, » remarqua t-elle d'une voix basse sans rencontrer son regard. « Je ne m'évade pas en m'épuisant au travail, Artémis. J'ai dépassé ce stade à l'adolescence. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu saches vivre ta vie autrement, Mina. Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste… Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, et ton adolescence n'a réellement été vécue que lors des instants que tu as passés avec les filles il y a des années, après ton… retour. Comment aurais-tu appris ? J'aimerais juste que tu prennes du temps pour toi. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec certaines de mes décisions ces dernières années. Roy - »

Il renifla de dédain. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait pensé de l'acteur arrogant et égoïste, et de sa décision de céder à ses rendez-vous et à ses avances, de se servir de la relation pour sa carrière. Ironiquement, la relation et l'accord qu'elle entretenait avec Hayao se trouvaient être bien plus acceptables pour lui et lui permettaient de souffler. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Minako être blessée ou mal tomber. Il arracherait lui-même les yeux de celui ou celle qui lui ferait du mal, même si la jeune femme avait prouvé être pleinement lucide et savoir gérer ses relations avec les hommes et leurs désirs.

« Il n'avait rien à faire avec toi. »

« Artémis, » soupira t-elle avec lassitude. « Tu ne peux pas juger ainsi. »

« Tu ne l'appréciais même pas. »

« Il était beau, et j'appréciais son esprit et son intelligence. »

« Il était calculateur, égocentrique, plat et odieux. Cela ne m'étonne guère que sa carrière ait à peine duré. Il te voyait comme un moyen à utiliser et un objet à montrer, tout fier de t'avoir eu le premier. »

« Je l'ai utilisé comme il m'a utilisée et ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée amoureuse au final. »

« Bien sûr qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Tu es Sailor Vénus, et tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Mais ça ne l'a pas décidé à mieux te traiter ou à te respecter, et je ne te parle même pas de ses mains baladeuses. »

« Artémis ! » s'amusa t-elle.

« J'ai bien conscience que ta vie privée ne me regarde pas en ce qui concerne les amants que tu décides ou non d'avoir et les personnes avec lesquelles tu décides de t'afficher. Il n'en est pas moins que c'est parce que je t'aime et que je m'inquiète pour toi que j'aurais préféré que ta première relation – si je peux appeler ce que tu as partagé avec ce sale type ainsi – et ta première fois aient été partagées avec quelqu'un qui t'aurait aimée et que tu aurais aimé. »

Il s'arrêta là, même s'il avait envie de dire tellement plus. Il savait bien que Minako n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un foyer, ou le véritable amour qui liait une famille, même s'il avait cru que les autres Senshi seraient celles à le lui montrer quelques années auparavant. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus l'amour qu'elle avait tant défendu sous le nom de Vénus, cet amour qui pouvait lier deux personnes, mélange de passion, tendresse, amitié, affection, joie, confiance et de protection, cet amour qui pouvait lier deux amants et les isoler du monde tout en les y ancrant sereinement. Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Minako l'observait d'un regard étrange de nouveau, un demi-sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de cligner des yeux et de se redresser.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ainsi, Artémis. Ce n'est pas la peine. Alors ? Shopping et chocolat ? On pourrait aller dans un magasin de musique. Ou tenter une ballade au parc. Personne ne sait que je suis là, pas la peine d'appeler un service de sécurité. Yusuke et ses gardes du corps sont loin d'être discrets de toutes façons. »

Il soupira, mais décida de se joindre à elle. Il n'aimait guère la laisser seule ces dernières années, il était peut-être le seul à l'entourer réellement, surtout depuis que Sugao partageait son temps entre sa carrière et elle et sa famille. Et puis après tout, Minako était sa famille et vice-versa, et sa meilleure amie. Il s'était attaché très tôt à cette petite humaine bornée, énergique et courageuse, et avait été le premier surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il avait développé tant d'affection pour l'élue de Vénus. Que ce soit à cause de son aura et de son cœur, ou de la lumière qu'elle portait en raison de ses dons et des qualités humaines qui l'avaient désignée comme étant la parfaite leader des nouvelles Senshi, s'attacher à Minako n'était en rien difficile, au contraire. Elle fascinait les gens, enthousiasmait les foules, captivait les hommes et les femmes sensibles à son charme ou à son esprit.

Lui, il voyait en Minako tout ce qu'elle était à la surface, mais aussi tout ce qu'elle cachait en elle, et le mélange de dureté et de fragilité qui composait la jeune humaine l'avait toujours étonné et fasciné. Il en était venu à éprouver énormément de fierté et de respect pour elle, des sentiments qui avaient au fil du temps été mélangés à l'amour presque paternel, l'affection emplie de tendresse, la confiance sans limite.

Artémis, né dans un autre Système Solaire et ayant dévoué ses 77 premières années de vie à sa planète puis à sa carrière de Conseiller Lunaire n'aurait jamais pensé un jour considérer une humaine, une _terrienne_, comme son alliée, son amie, sa famille.

Et il n'aurait certes jamais imaginé suivre la dite terrienne (définitivement douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait) durant plus de deux heures dans diverses boutiques de prêt-à-porter féminin de haute gamme et apprécier ce moment de complicité et de normalité (pour une riche célébrité).

Il s'amusait en pensant que quelques millénaires en arrière, il y aurait eu bien des collègues et des compatriotes pour se moquer de sa situation actuelle.

* * *

« Tu devrais accepter. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel et termina son assiette. En face d'elle le jeune prêtre, premier assistant du directeur du temple Hikawa, sourit et secoua la tête.

« Cette expression m'a manqué, » s'amusa t-il. « Rei, avoir une protection n'est pas signe d'une quelconque – »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée à me battre contre Kurewa pour garder ma liberté et j'ai dû céder à plusieurs choses que je n'avais pas envie de faire. Ça m'a suffi. »

« Des choses ? » demanda Yuuchiro. « Rei ? »

Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu sais que je sais ce que je fais. »

« Tu viens de rentrer d'Afrique, Rei ! Je ne crois pas que tu devrais si vite – »

« Yuu. »

Il souffla de frustration.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi, » murmura t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, la gorge soudain serrée, et hocha la tête.

« Je ne compte pas mourir. »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors qu'ils terminaient leur déjeuner.

« Alors ? Si tu te plaisais tant au Togo, pourquoi être déjà revenue ? »

« Un problème. Mes amis ont voulu que je revienne. »

« Ah, je vois. Ils savent ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, elle baissa les yeux.

« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné. »

« Je suppose que ces filles ne savent pas non plus pour ton temps à l'hôpital. »

« Non. »

« Rei, » soupira t-il. « Avec toutes les retraites qu'on a passé ensemble dans les temples durant nos vacances au cours de notre vie et les nombreux mois durant lesquels nous avons plus ou moins vécu ensemble, je crois te connaître assez bien. Mais je sais aussi que je ne te connaîtrais jamais aussi bien que ces filles, en quelques années, ont appris à te connaître. Tu me suis ? Tu devrais leur parler. »

« Tu es devenu très étrange durant les deux années pendant lesquelles on ne s'est pas vus. »

Il sourit.

« Rei, ne me regarde pas avec ce regard mystifiant, tu sais que ça ne me fait plus aucun effet. Je t'ai vu développer tes dons, rappelle-toi. Et si je suis aussi étrange, comme tu dis, c'est uniquement parce que je vis dans ce temple étrange. »

« Dis-moi plutôt comment se porte le temple. »

« Tu l'as vu par toi-même, non ? Les gens y viennent nombreux, et grâce au fait que tout le monde sait que la grande prêtresse Rei Hino y a grandi et fait ses premières armes, les sponsors se bousculent au portillon. »

« Tant mieux. Et je ne suis plus prêtresse. »

« Tu le seras toujours pour tous les Shinto, et tu le sais. Tu as prié les Kami en venant ? Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller méditer auprès du Feu Sacré, tu sais. »

« Non, je te remercie. Peut-être une autre fois. Je dois voir mon père cette après-midi. Mais voir mon ancienne chambre serait sympa. »

« Bien sûr. Elle n'a pas trop changé. Tu as vu les miko ? »

« Quelques unes, oui. C'est étrange de penser que j'étais aussi petite. J'en ai reconnu plusieurs. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'ici. »

« Entre les petites et les gens du quartier, j'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre ! »

« Très drôle. »

« Victime de ton succès, miss Hino. Tu es trop gentille et honorable, voilà où ça t'a menée. »

« Tu as fini ? »

Elle se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il l'observa, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« Tu sais, que je sois tombé amoureux de toi il y a quelques années n'est vraiment pas étonnant. »

Rei se figea. Elle n'était pourtant plus du tout surprise de l'attention que les hommes (et certaines femmes) lui portaient et des regards qu'ils posaient sur elle. Elle y était même habituée, et avait appris à le gérer et même à en jouer. Mais quand il s'agissait d'amis et de déclarations aussi innocentes et douces, c'était autre chose.

« Ah, » fit-elle simplement, sentant un léger rose teinter ses joues.

Depuis combien d'années ça ne lui était plus arrivé ? Son adolescence ? Minako ? Non. Plus tard. Depuis Akiyo.

Il rit.

« Rei ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore t'embarrasser, surtout que je sais depuis longtemps que je n'ai aucune chance. Sans compter le fait que ça m'a passé. »

« Encore heureux, ou j'aurais eu des choses à dire à une certaine personne ! »

« Hé. Allez, va t-en ! On se voit bientôt. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et sois prudente. »

« Toujours. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Makoto passait son café à Minako puis un jus de fruit pour Ami. Mamoru était resté le temps de les saluer avant de partir aider la mère d'Usagi à aller faire quelques courses en l'absence de son mari. Il avait eu l'air ravi de revoir ses deux amies, mais aussi mal à l'aise face à leur propre malaise.

Makoto repassa ensuite dans la cuisine, rangea ses ustensiles et revint dans le salon. Luna, visiblement mal et faible, était couchée sur le fauteuil, bien emmitouflée dans le lit qu'Usagi avait créé avec des couvertures et des coussins. Artémis était près d'elle et lui parlait doucement. Minako les observait tristement en buvant son troisième café.

« Alors ce serait lié à nos statuts ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de déranger Luna.

Artémis hocha la tête.

« Son énergie semble s'affaiblir depuis des mois. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce n'est pas naturel et dû à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

Minako s'approcha de Luna et passa ses doigts sur sa fourrure.

« Tu penses que nous pouvons t'aider à aller mieux ? »

Luna posa son regard fatigué sur elle.

« Hum. Je sais que les filles et toi y êtes liées, mais je ne sais pas comment. »

« Je vais t'examiner et faire des recherches, » annonça Ami, déjà toute concentrée sur le problème. « J'ai développé un logiciel qui devrait m'aider. Avec de la chance, je saurai comment t'aider au plus vite. »

« Merci. Je suppose que ton travail à Los Angeles se passe bien ? » demanda Luna de sa voix rauque et tremblante.

Ami leva le regard vers elle, surprise. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles étaient toutes chez Usagi, et tout le monde avait pris bien soin de n'aborder aucun sujet personnel et de ne poser aucune question. Bien sûr, difficile de refuser de répondre à Luna.

« Tout à fait bien. Je co-gère une équipe de recherche qui travaille sur les maladies orphelines. »

« C'est intéressant ? »

« Passionnant, oui. »

« Un petit ami ? »

Ami rougit légèrement.

« Luna, je ne savais pas que ma vie privée te passionnait autant. »

« Je suis curieuse. Usagi et Mamoru sont devenus très ennuyeux. »

« Hé ! » protesta l'intéressée. « Mamo et moi sommes tout à fait intéressants ! »

« Bien sûr, Usa, » tempéra Luna en bougeant légèrement. « Alors, Mercure ? »

« Une relation à définir. »

« Compliqué, hein ? » s'amusa Luna. Artémis remonta la couverture sur elle à l'aide de ses dents, et Minako sourit en le voyant faire. « Et toi, Vénus ? »

« Moi ? »

« Tu as bien grandi. »

« Vraiment ? On s'est vu il n'y a pas si longtemps et je suis sûre que ma croissance s'est arrêtée il y a longtemps. »

« Je parlais de manière générale, tu sais. »

« Oh. »

« J'ai entendu dire par Usagi que ton prochain film sort bientôt. »

« Je commence la promotion au Japon dans deux mois, oui. »

« C'est bien. Ça se passe bien avec ton petit ami ? »

Minako sourit.

« Oui. Hayao est un gars super, même Artémis l'aime beaucoup. Je dois le voir demain, d'ailleurs. Il était à Sapporo pour un shooting et vient ici pour une pub. »

« Tu la laisses s'envoler, Artémis ? » taquina Luna.

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu crois qu'elle a attendu mon approbation. Au moins celui-là n'est pas un – »

Minako s'éclaircit poliment la gorge pour le couper. Elle n'avait aucune envie que sa vie privée et ses vérités soient avouées devant les autres. Makoto, comme Ami et Usagi, fit semblant de ne pas être curieuse et garda le silence.

« J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux, Luna, » confia Minako en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. « Nous repasserons plus tard. »

Usagi sursauta.

« Minako, tu ne peux pas partir ! »

« Mais… il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, princesse. Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et – »

« Luna a besoin de nous, vous ne pouvez pas déjà partir ! »

« Je ne quitte pas la ville, Usagi, » rassura Minako. « Et puis Mars n'est même pas venue, pas moyen de la joindre. Ça fait déjà une heure et demie qu'on l'attend ! »

« Elle a raison, » remarqua Makoto avec mécontentement. « Apparemment Rei a d'autres priorités. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait, elle vient de revenir après plus d'une année en Afrique, elle avait sûrement pas mal de choses à régler ! »

« Elle a peut-être oublié, » avança Ami, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne défendait pas vraiment l'absente, au contraire.

Minako leva les mains.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

A cet instant on frappa à la porte. Usagi alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Rei avec un salut enthousiaste. La remarque que Minako voulut lui lancer au sujet de son retard s'écrasa contre ses lèvres closes à l'instant même où l'autre femme entra dans son champ de vision. Leur retour du Togo ne leur avait pas permis de voir à quel point Rei avait elle aussi changé.

Rei avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, ils tombaient joliment jusqu'au milieu de son dos et leur couleur était plus claire qu'auparavant, certainement à cause du soleil du Togo. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes à talons plats, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire, sa tenue à la fois classe, élégante et tranquille la mettait pleinement en valeur. Les bijoux et le maquillage discrets faisaient encore davantage ressortir sa beauté, et sa manière droite et gracieuse de se tenir et de bouger augmentait son charisme inné. La pureté de sa chemise mettait en valeur son bronzage, et Minako crut un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté. Contrariée de sa propre réaction, elle se força à se reprendre rapidement.

Makoto croisa les bras.

« Tu as oublié comment lire l'heure ou comment répondre à ton mobile quand tu étais paumée en Afrique ? »

Rei posa son regard caramel sur elle et haussa un sourcil, son ton doux ne porta aucune trace de colère ou d'ennui.

« Comme je le disais à Usagi, j'ai été retardée par un imprévu. Bonjour à toi aussi. Ton mari n'est pas là ? »

« Il garde la boutique. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Très bien, merci. »

Avec quelques mots et un regard, Rei avait réussi à calmer le courroux de Jupiter. Ses capacités sociales avaient apparemment atteint des sommets, ce qui n'étonnait en réalité aucunement Minako.

« Ami. »

« Rei. »

Minako fut bien contrariée quand son cœur s'accéléra lorsque les yeux de Rei se posèrent sur elle. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ça, mais elle n'avait plus été en présence de Rei Hino depuis autant de temps. Confusion et incompréhension étreignirent son esprit, elle ne les laissa pas remonter à la surface.

« Et ton mobile ? » demanda Minako d'un ton plat, laissant sa frustration apparaître sur son visage.

Rei sortit le portable rouge de sa poche et haussa les épaules en l'ouvrant et en pressant une touche.

« Je ne l'avais pas allumé. »

« Joli, Mars. »

« Je n'en ai plus l'habitude. Hey, Luna. Comment ça va ? »

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et la caressa avec affection.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Rei. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. »

« Je ne l'ai pas toujours été ? » sourit-elle.

« Et plus assurée, à ce que je vois. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. »

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de copier Vénus. Comment te sens-tu vraiment ? »

Minako fusilla Rei du regard, mais garda le silence.

« A plat, mais je tiens le coup. »

« Problème d'énergie ? »

« Tes dons ont encore augmenté ? »

« Ils stagnent depuis deux ans, peut-être trois. J'espère être à mon maximum. Je croyais qu'Artémis et toi vous nourrissiez de flux terrestres et de notre énergie pour nourrir la vôtre ? »

Artémis hocha la tête.

« Je ne ressens pas de trouble, mais Luna a vécu plus proche de plusieurs d'entre vous plus longtemps. »

« Si c'est un trouble dans l'énergie spirituelle ambiante, nous devrions pouvoir le sentir, et Mamoru l'aurait perçu en premier. Ami, tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu perturber le circuit ? »

« Pas encore. Il faut que j'en sache plus et que j'examine Luna. Mamoru devrait m'aider également. Son rapport avec la planète et ses énergies pourrait m'apporter une partie de réponses. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça pensivement Rei en se redressant.

« Il faudra que… je te parle… Rei, » indiqua Luna avec difficulté.

La jeune femme posa un regard impassible sur elle.

« Si tu le souhaites. Mais repose-toi pour l'instant. J'aurais aussi des choses à te dire. »

Usagi les observa, les sourcils froncés.

« Rei, comment tu savais pour cette histoire d'énergie ? Et – »

« Luna est venue me voir à Kyoto, tu le sais, Usagi. Nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter de diverses choses. »

« Mais en dehors du mariage de Mako et Motoki vous ne vous êtes plus vues depuis… »

« Trois ans et demi, à peu près. Et Vénus connaît également cette histoire d'énergie. Artémis t'en a bien parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minako acquiesça.

« Artémis et Luna peuvent exister sur cette planète en partie grâce à l'énergie magique que nous dégageons et au circuit des flux présent entre nous cinq et la Terre. C'est pour cela que leur survie dépend de la nôtre et de leur proximité avec au moins l'une d'entre nous. »

« Si nous mourons toutes... » comprit Makoto. « Luna et Artémis nous suivent. »

« A terme, » confirma leur leader. « Ils s'affaibliraient au fil du temps à cause du manque d'énergie magique à proximité, tomberaient malade et s'éteindraient. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas mortes ! » s'exclama Usagi. « Et on est toutes ici ! »

« Cela peut être dû à différentes choses, » réfléchit Minako. « Nous ne pouvons pas être certaines des tenants et des aboutissants de la situation d'Artémis et de Luna. C'est la première fois que des membres de leur race se trouvent dans cette situation, nous sommes donc des pionniers. Ami, ça va être à toi de nous donner des points de départ. »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Je vais devoir parler avec elle, mais seulement quand elle se sera reposée. Avec toi aussi, Usagi. »

« Oui. Ok. Tant qu'on arrive à la soigner… J'ai pris un congé, alors je suis toute à vous. »

« Très bien. »

« Usagi, tu ne comptes pas boire ça ? » demanda soudain Rei d'un ton posé mais surpris.

Usagi haussa un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse de café sucré qu'elle tenait et reposa son regard sur Rei sans comprendre.

« Ben si. Makoto l'a fait, il est excellent. »

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non. Non, rien. »

Makoto et Usagi échangèrent un regard et la première haussa les épaules. Le téléphone de Rei sonna, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Où ? » demanda curieusement Usagi. « Tu ne travailles pas de toutes façons. »

Rei s'amusa de sa remarque.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne fais rien de mes journées. »

« Ton père ? »

« Non. Des connaissances. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ok. »

« Accroche-toi, Luna. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers elles. « Hum, Usagi, doucement avec le café, ok ? »

Puis elle sortit. Usagi jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse à demi pleine.

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu es déjà intenable en temps normal, » s'amusa Makoto. « En tout cas, je crois que Rei bat le record de mystère ici. »

« Je vous vois plus tard, » annonça Minako avant de rapidement suivre Rei à l'extérieur.

Elle retrouva la jeune femme près de son coupé noir. Minako devait avouer qu'elle se demandait bien comment Rei gagnait sa vie à présent. Elle savait qu'elle avait hérité d'une certaine somme de sa mère à sa majorité ainsi que des quelques économies de son grand-père, et qu'elle n'avait pas dépensé beaucoup de ses paies de prêtresse. Mais d'après les filles, Rei avait quitté le temple de Kyoto il y avait des années, et son voyage au Togo était sans doute bénévole. Alors en quoi avait consisté sa vie ces dernières années ? Et où logeait-elle ? Chez son père ?

« Mars. »

Rei s'arrêta près de sa portière et attendit qu'elle la rejoigne, impassible.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu facile ? »

« Facile ? »

« Tu arrives après plus d'une heure de retard et tu n'expliques rien ? » fit Minako, laissant sa colère se voir.

Rei resta parfaitement calme.

« Je n'avais pas conscience que je devais te fournir un double de mon emploi du temps. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, mais du fait qu'apparemment, tu savais ce qui allait se produire, et que tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Mes félicitations, tu es devenue encore plus arrogante et dramatique avec l'âge. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ecoute, il est très clair qu'aucune de nous n'avait envie de cette situation et qu'aucune de nous ne sait comment la gérer, et c'est également un fait qu'on a cessé de se connaître depuis des années. Mais la confiance, elle, n'a pas disparu. Je n'ai pas à justifier ou expliquer mes retards ou mes absences et encore moins mes décisions à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à toi, Vénus. Leader ou non, il n'y a apparemment pas d'ennemi clair à combattre et je ne t'obéirai plus au doigt et à l'œil ni n'entrerai dans tes jeux stupides. Je n'ai plus quinze ans. »

Elle ouvrit sa portière, mais Minako, énervée, la referma aussitôt.

« Quinze ans ou non tu es toujours aussi bornée. Ennemi ou pas, la princesse nous a demandé de revenir et d'être là ce matin pour aider Luna, et si tu ne reconnais plus mon autorité tu dois te plier à la sienne. »

« La princesse n'est la royauté de rien, et elle s'appelle Usagi Chiba. Je reconnaîtrais l'autorité de Vénus au combat sans hésitation, mais pas dans ma vie. Et je suis venue ce matin, j'ai seulement été retardée. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'on te fasse attendre, après tout, ce pays est en passe de te vénérer si ce n'est déjà le cas. Afrique ou non, j'ai su que ta carrière n'avait en rien diminué et que tu étais toujours aussi occupée en Europe comme ici. Je suppose qu'il doit être étrange pour toi de ne pas avoir tout un entourage qui se plie allègrement à tous tes désirs. »

« J'ai une vie bien remplie et privilégiée, je ne le nie pas et je ne nie pas non plus ma célébrité et ma renommée. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que dans certains cercles tu jouissais d'une certaine réputation et reconnaissance, toi aussi. Ironique, hein ? »

Rei plissa les yeux.

« Ce qui est ironique c'est le fait que tu me reproches mon manque de disponibilité et de moyen de communication, alors que tu n'as jamais été gênée de tes départs soudains pour le bout du pays et le bout du monde et pour tes silences longue durée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tourné les talons et ai fui cette vie et tout le reste, souviens-toi. »

Minako se figea, ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rei soit si honnête, visiblement peu encline à laisser les non-dits s'installer comme dans leur adolescence. Profitant de son silence momentané, Rei se glissa dans la voiture, mais Minako se reprit.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. Comment tu savais ? Comment tu savais que lorsque nous allions venir te chercher au Togo ce serait au sujet d'Artémis ou de Luna ? »

Rei démarra la voiture, sa voix se fit plus basse, plus douce.

« Certaines choses sont plus floues que d'autres. Et pourtant, elles sont limpides. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, » se frustra Minako.

« Pour toi, peut-être. »

« Bon sang, à quoi tu joues ? On doit trouver une solution, pas s'amuser aux devinettes ! »

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à l'heure qu'il est. Nous ne comprenons même pas la source du problème. Et dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Pourquoi es-tu si pressée de savoir ce qui arrive à Luna, de résoudre cette énigme ? Pour quitter ce pays ? Pour sauver Luna ? Ou parce que tu es terrifiée à l'idée qu'Artémis subisse le même sort qu'elle ? »

Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage de Rei. Seuls ses yeux s'assombrirent, sans réelle mesquinerie, sans mauvaise intention. Ses sentiments eux aussi restèrent calmes, plats, doux, un peu amers. Ce fut certainement pour cela, et pour cela seulement, que Minako ne la gifla pas à cet instant.

Sans un autre mot, Rei s'en alla. Minako la laissa faire cette fois, des sentiments se mêlant en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus certaine de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ou pourquoi.


	5. Réception

_Petite précision oubliée dans le prologue : Artémis et Luna sont, comme dans l'anime, de véritables chats, et non pas des peluches. J'ai du mal avec les peluches parlantes. Oh, et Luna ne s'est jamais transformée en gamine, je préfère l'imaginer comme une dame élégante d'âge mur. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Réception**_

Rei soupira en s'étirant longuement ce soir là.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller à cette stupide réception.

L'après-midi passée avec Kurewa et son équipe l'avait épuisée, et la simple idée de devoir passer deux heures dans une salle de réception au milieu de VIP présents seulement pour se faire bien voir ne lui disait absolument rien.

Mais bon, il fallait croire que sa vie n'appartenait plus à elle depuis deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle était de retour à Tokyo, et elle avait l'impression que toute la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle avait gagné au Togo l'avait désertée. Rei Hino n'était pas du style à se plaindre, beaucoup était bien moins bien loti qu'elle dans la vie, et elle était très bien placée pour le savoir.

Mais bon sang, la vie pouvait vraiment être injuste.

N'avait-elle pas assez donné ?

Il était dix-neuf heures. La limousine de son père devait l'attendre au bas de l'immeuble. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa robe et son maquillage, vérifia que sa coiffure tenait bien, puis, satisfaite, elle sortit.

Depuis son adolescence, Rei avait appris à accepter son appartenance non voulue à la haute société. Sa relation plus aisée et ouverte avec son père avait beaucoup joué bien sûr, même si elle n'approuvait pas tous ses choix et vice-versa. Au fil des années, petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se parler, à s'apprivoiser et enfin à se connaître. Ils ne seraient jamais comme les deux doigts de la main, mais tous les deux avaient mûri au contact de l'autre, avaient développé tolérance et acceptation jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables d'accepter leurs défauts et leurs travers subjectifs respectifs.

Il faisait de nombreux efforts pour elle, avait accepté son dégoût des médias lorsqu'elle était plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à en connaître les avantages et à accepter de se prêter au jeu d'une médiatisation minimum, compréhension que son rôle de prêtresse et ses actions héroïques pas toujours secrètes avaient aidée.

Rei avait été au départ surprise de découvrir que son père pouvait être quelqu'un de très droit, de discrètement et sérieusement espiègle et de particulièrement lucide. Il savait bien plus écouter que ce qu'elle avait cru plus jeune, et peut-être écoutait-il parce que c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait. Elle avait appris à comprendre sa dévotion à la politique et son envie d'avancer en partie pour sa carrière et en partie pour le Japon. Elle avait même appris ces dernières années au contact de son père et au fil de ses expériences à accepter que parfois le monde fonctionnait selon des règles troubles et moralement ambiguës et que les magouilles des hauts fonctionnaires pouvaient servir au Bien lorsque tout était paralysé par des lois trop étroites.

Rei n'était pas à l'aise avec ces faits, ne le serait jamais. Mais elle n'était en rien hypocrite. Plusieurs fois déjà, elle s'était servie de sa propre renommée chez les Shinto et les fidèles, de son nom de famille et de la position de son père, ainsi que de sa propre réputation et de son apparence pour arriver à ses fins plus rapidement. Et Takashi avait usé de ses relations pour faire disparaître certaines choses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir être divulguées.

Et elle referait tout ça sans hésiter, parce que si elle avait eu le choix en premier lieu, elle aurait bien sûr fait autrement.

Parfois la jeune miko de quatorze ans fermée, maladroite et si moralement droite qu'elle avait un jour été lui manquait. Rei se regardait dans le miroir et se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Observait ses yeux sans comprendre comment ils pouvaient paraître à la fois si brillants et si éteints.

Malgré sa tranquillité d'esprit quant à sa vie, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle regrettait. Par exemple, elle aurait dû insister lorsque ses amies avaient été si décidées à marcher droit vers un chemin dont Rei n'avait aucunement voulu. Ce chemin, elle l'avait aperçu en méditation. N'avait pas tout vu, bien sûr, le futur n'était jamais fixe et elle ne pouvait pas voir si loin. Mais elle avait senti, elle avait _su_.

Et elle avait eu raison.

Mais qu'aurait-elle dû faire ?

Briser cette possibilité pour ses quatre amies et leurs proches ? Choisir pour elles ? Leur expliquer, leur dire ?

Non. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que la miko avait cru à l'époque. Ce qu'elle sentait, ce qu'elle voyait ne devait pas lui servir à manipuler les gens et les destins - si tant est qu'elle le pouvait. Et Rei se pliait toujours à ce que son grand-père lui avait appris avant sa mort.

Elle avait accepté la décision de ses amies et avait agi en conséquence. Puis quelques mois plus tard elle avait décidé de quitter le clergé Shinto pour suivre un autre chemin. Avait fait ce choix, à moitié aveugle face aux conséquences possibles. Elle ne le regrettait pas, pas vraiment malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, même si ça la réveillait toujours trop souvent la nuit.

La femme qu'elle était devenue aurait peut-être fait pâlir la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait été, mais c'était ainsi que sa vie avait tourné et elle l'acceptait. Elle avait aidé des gens lors de son parcours et ne pouvait regretter cela, regretter ces vies qu'elle avait sauvées même si ça avait été au prix d'autres existences.

« Bonsoir, papa, » salua t-elle en entrant dans la limousine.

« Bonsoir, Rei. Tu es très belle. »

« Merci. »

Durant le trajet elle garda le silence. Son père avait vieilli en une année, mais il gardait toujours cette dignité distante dont, disait-il, elle avait pleinement hérité et qui faisait d'eux des Hino.

La limousine se stoppa face à un élégant bâtiment dans le quartier des affaires le plus chic de la zone.

« Prête ? » demanda son père.

Rei posa un regard noir sur lui.

« J'ai horreur de ça, et tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas une réception politique, » sourit-il. « Il y aura des collègues bien sûr, mais aussi des industriels, des gens de bonne société, des célébrités. »

« Tous des gens convaincus de valoir plus que le commun des mortels et qui sont ici bien plus pour former des alliances et espérer gagner quelques points que pour l'ouverture de cette nouvelle aile pour enfants à l'hôpital du secteur. »

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé malgré son sérieux froid apparent.

« Rei, c'est pour la bonne cause, et tu me le devais. »

« Ce n'est pas très honorable de demander ainsi des retours de faveur à ta fille unique. »

« Je te l'ai demandé poliment, et tu as accepté. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je le regrette déjà. Allez, » grommela t-elle en voyant le portier s'avancer, « plus vite on aura commencé et plus vite ce sera terminé. Et on ne s'attarde pas devant ces vautours. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il avait beau garder son apparence de glace, digne et figée, elle savait pertinemment qu'il se délectait de la situation et elle leva les yeux au ciel malgré le petit sourire qui naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

Ils sortirent de la limousine et aussitôt les journalistes et paparazzis les mitraillèrent. Tous étaient tenus de chaque côté de l'allée par des barrières et des agents de sécurité. Rei garda son expression mesurée mais avenante et ouverte, sans vraiment sourire, et accepta le bras de son père qui la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de réception sans trop tarder. Alors qu'ils passaient les portes qu'on leur avait ouvertes, il se pencha un peu vers elle.

« Etape Une terminée, Rei. Essaye de ne vexer personne. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en songeant à cette réception à laquelle elle était allée avec son père lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans. Deux opposants de Takashi l'avaient contrariée sur un quelconque sujet et Rei n'avait alors pas encore eu toute la retenue qu'elle possédait aujourd'hui. Autant dire qu'elle les avait remis à sa place sans délicatesse. Son père avait été tellement surpris de sa soudaine loquacité qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup mais, Rei ayant hérité de son caractère abrasif et les deux hommes ayant toujours été ses ennemis, l'incident l'avait plus secrètement amusé qu'autre chose.

La salle était vaste et luxueuse, un buffet copieux attendait les glorieux invités, tous ayant participé à l'élaboration de l'aile pour enfants d'une manière ou d'une autre ou ayant fait des dons conséquents publiquement. Des serveurs passaient au milieu des convives et proposaient différents alcools et toasts tous aussi haute gamme les uns que les autres. La réception médiatisée n'avait pour simple but que de caresser les investisseurs et les généreux donateurs dans le sens du poil et les encourager à recommencer, boostés par la bonne publicité, et toute cette hypocrisie ambiante assommait Rei.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit elle joua les filles intéressées, élégantes et dévouées auprès des collègues, des amis et des ennemis de son paternel, revoyant certaines têtes qu'elle appréciait et d'autres, en raison de leurs discours ou de leur aura trahissant leurs sourires, qu'elle détestait. Ces jeux de dits et de non-dits, d'apparences et de coups bas, elle les connaissait à présent parfaitement et n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse tout en captivant l'attention, qu'elle le veuille ou non. On lui demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi elle avait été si absente de la scène ces deux dernières années et pourquoi on entendait plus parler d'elle dans la presse shinto. Apparemment diverses rumeurs folles ou sérieuses circulaient sur son compte, mais Rei, ayant grandi dans une école privée catholique où toutes les élèves la détestaient ou tenaient leur distance pour une raison ou une autre, était pleinement habituée aux chuchotements et n'en fit pas cas ni ne prit la peine d'en démentir une seul. Elle se contenta de répondre qu'elle avait un peu voyagé et venait de revenir en ville.

Bien rapidement, la situation l'ennuya et la frustration qu'elle enterrait depuis des heures remontait à la surface et avec elle, les pensées qu'elle tentait tellement de refouler.

Leur objet ?

Minako Aino, qui d'autre. Depuis leur rencontre toutes ces années auparavant l'autre fille semblait toujours occuper l'esprit de Rei d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Rei avait ces dernières années suivi la carrière et la vie de Minako, comme elle l'avait fait dans la mesure du possible pour toutes ses amies. Mais la revoir ainsi face à face avait ramené à la surface des choses que Rei avait cru enterrées profondément en elle.

Minako était au fil de temps devenue une femme bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait été dans leur adolescence. Certainement l'était-elle dans sa carrière aussi. Et même si elle était apparue pâle et trop mince aux yeux de Rei, elle était sans aucun doute toujours une femme magnifique, et Rei ne le pensait pas seulement quant à son physique de mannequin. Elle avait été rassurée de toujours sentir en elle la lumière chaude qui avait fait d'elle Vénus et Minako. Minako avait toujours été complexe et difficile à comprendre, mais Rei avait au fil du temps appris à voir au travers de ses masques, et elle savait qu'au fond, Minako et elle se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles ne l'avoueraient jamais. Que leurs différences n'avaient fait que les rapprocher davantage.

Mais peu importe le lien si fort qui avait un jour été présent entre elles et qui, si Rei était honnête, les emprisonnait toujours. Minako elle aussi avait grandi et changé au-delà de ce que la prêtresse était pour le moment capable de comprendre et d'accepter.

La voir ainsi s'afficher avec ce type anglais il y avait quelques années l'avait contrariée. Plus que contrariée, en fait, et Rei haïssait la pensée qu'elle était capable de se montrer si protectrice et jalouse. Il y avait simplement eu dans cette image quelque chose de… d'anormal. Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le sentiment brûlant en elle à la vue de ce type et de Minako dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser sur un cliché d'un paparazzi. Et puis il y avait eu la rupture tant discutée dans les magazines, et les rumeurs sur les diverses possibles relations de la jeune star, et enfin ce mannequin japonais avec lequel Rei l'avait vue deux heures plus tôt dans un flash spécial de la chaîne musicale.

Apparemment Minako et son beau étaient souvent séparés à cause de leur carrière et ils s'étaient retrouvés à Tokyo cette après-midi après plusieurs semaines de séparation. Rei se demandait si les caméras avaient été conviées ou s'il y avait eu une fuite dans l'entourage des deux stars. Les voir ainsi se retrouver à l'écran n'avait fait qu'exaspérer Rei davantage. Mais au moins le mannequin avait plus de retenue que l'acteur anglais que Rei avait tant détesté. En voyant les caméras il s'était contenté d'embrasser Minako sur la joue et de marcher près d'elle, une main dans son dos. Minako avait eu l'air ravie de le retrouver, leurs sourires lumineux clairement captés par les journalistes.

Soufflant discrètement, Rei se maudit de repenser encore à tout ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, vraiment ? Minako avait sa vie, elle avait la sienne. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait passé ces dernières années dans un monastère après tout, et puis Minako était l'une des célébrités les plus aimées du Japon, une jeune femme belle, riche et intelligente, alors bien sûr qu'elle avait nombre de prétendants et qu'elle avait le droit d'en profiter, surtout quand ça profitait aussi à sa carrière.

Et depuis quand pensait-elle des choses pareilles sur Minako ? Mais il était vrai que ses activités professionnelles avaient toujours été en haut des préoccupations de Vénus. Et qu'elle avait un don inné pour maîtriser son image publique et accroître sa renommée. Peu d'artistes ayant débuté à douze ans parvenaient à continuer. Et peu d'artistes restaient ainsi dix années au top, surtout à un si jeune âge. Minako était un génie du show-biz, l'enfant doré de la scène et du Japon. Elle le savait, et elle savait s'en servir. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais nié.

« Rei. »

Rei leva son regard du buffet à son père qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Oui ? »

Il l'observait attentivement, comme s'il mesurait son expression.

« Ton amie est ici. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Bien entendu, elle eut tout de suite une idée de l'amie en question. Elle n'avait officiellement pas cinquante amis qui avaient leurs entrées dans de telles réceptions. Ses sens la trouvèrent rapidement. Cette aura puissante propre aux Senshi, cette douce chaleur rassurante, pure et forte que Rei associait si naturellement avec la lumière du soleil, avec le jaune, l'orange et le doré, avec Vénus.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais. »

« L'as-tu revue ces dernières années ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Je sais que vous étiez très proches. »

Elle sourit.

« Nous l'étions, mais nous avons vieilli et nos vies ne sont pas vraiment semblables. »

Il acquiesça, sans doute comprenait-il plus que ce que Rei aurait songé.

« Je voulais simplement que tu sois avertie, avant qu'un autre ne te le fasse remarquer. »

« Merci. »

« Il va falloir que j'aille parler avec le sénateur Haru, » s'excusa Takashi.

« Bien. »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Rei, quant à elle, soupira et tenta de se diriger vers le côté opposé à l'endroit d'où l'aura de Minako provenait. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes dans cette salle, avec un peu de chance elles ne se croiseraient pas.

D'autant plus qu'elle était certaine que Minako devait être sublime en cette occasion.

Et pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir à cette stupide réception.

* * *

Minako avait senti l'aura de Rei à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans la salle de réception.

Dieu, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? La lumière de son amie étouffait celles de toutes les personnes présentes, tant l'aura faite d'amour et d'espoir de Rei était chaude, aveuglante et forte. Et Minako ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir que c'était toujours le cas malgré les années, mais un soulagement l'envahit malgré tout de constater qu'en dépit du temps, Rei Hino était restée la personne si extraordinaire qui avait toujours fasciné Minako.

Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi fort, courageux, altruiste et honnête que Rei. Personne capable d'ainsi tendre la main aussi bien à des amis, des proches qu'à des inconnus lui demandant de l'aide, sans une seconde pensée, sans une hésitation, sans même un but ou une réelle intention. Sans même avoir conscience de sa richesse d'âme et de cœur.

Avec une petite inspiration, Minako but une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool et tourna son attention vers le bas des marches à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle vit tout d'abord le sénateur Hino, les cheveux plus grisonnants qu'auparavant, le maintien toujours aussi droit et digne - mais le sourire plus facile, remarqua t-elle avec étonnement. Sa lumière était aussi plus intense et plus chaleureuse. Il avait changé, pour le meilleur. Il semblait plus détendu, plus heureux, et elle savait que la montée de sa carrière politique n'y était pour rien.

Et Rei était à son bras. Et elle était…

Est-ce que Rei avait déjà été aussi féminine au mariage de Makoto ? A celui d'Usagi ? Durant leur adolescence ?

Sans doute. Mais dans cette robe noire, avec ses chaussures à hauts talons, ses fins bijoux, son léger maquillage… Son sourire poli, et le caramel de ses yeux…

Oh, et Minako approuvait pleinement le bronzage et la longueur de ses cheveux.

Elle but rapidement le reste de son verre, maudissant avec un amusement cynique l'étrange sensation serrant son ventre et augmentant son rythme cardiaque.

Super Minako Aino, qui réagissait comme une stupide adolescente à la vue de la meilleure amie qu'elle avait jamais eue – sa seule véritable amie, une femme qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment vue ces cinq dernières années malgré les rencontres rapides.

La légendaire Sailor V réduite à cela face à la sublime femme qu'était devenue l'adolescente adorable, belle, bornée, amusante, intelligente et altruiste dont elle était tombée amoureuse toutes ces années auparavant sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende tout de suite compte.

Cet amour qu'elle avait fui. Mais qui ne l'avait peut-être pas fui, elle ?

Ironique ?

Oh, oui…

« Hey, » murmura une voix douce et profonde dans son oreille, « si tu continues à regarder un autre ainsi, on va se demander ce que tu fais avec moi. »

Minako se reprit rapidement et se détourna de Rei et de son père pour rencontrer un regard couleur noire empli d'amusement.

Elle lui sourit avec charme.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. »

Hayao fronça les sourcils et centra son regard vers l'endroit approximatif qui avait attiré l'attention de sa petite amie.

« Alors… Des millionnaires, comme toi mais en bien moins charmants ou talentueux, des célébrités, comme nous mais en bien moins beaux ou appréciés, des politiques, différents de nous mais semblables dans la manière de penser stratégique, des gros industriels et banquiers, totalement différents de nous… Je serais très déçu si la magnifique femme que j'ai au bras ce soir a été tant fascinée par l'un de ces vieux messieurs au costume sans goût ou de ces jeunes gens bruyants ne pensant qu'à se détacher du troupeau. »

« Ne parle pas si fort, » réprimanda Minako avec un petit rire, « ils pourraient t'entendre. »

« Oh oui, notre réputation. Chut, désolé. Alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes de cette planète car je partage ma vie et mon lit avec toi depuis sept mois, tu pourrais au moins me confier tes secrets. »

« Hmm, tu en sais bien assez, une fille doit garder sa part de mystère. »

« Minako chérie, je vais être très triste. »

Elle gloussa et posa son verre vide sur le plateau d'un serveur passant à proximité. Puis elle désigna de la tête le groupe de personnes près d'une colonne. Le Sénateur Hino et Rei discutaient avec deux hommes et une femme.

Hayao observa la petite assemblée d'un œil critique.

« Deux sénateurs bien trop vieux et pas assez beaux, un homme qui est dans la finance, une femme qui pourrait être ma mère… Il ne reste… Ou tu as développé un fort goût pour les politiques d'un certain âge à l'air trop sérieux, ou tu as développé un goût exquis pour les créatures du sexe inférieur – aïe ! Je plaisantais. » Il détailla Rei du regard, puis il hocha la tête. « Oh j'approuve, j'approuve totalement. Wow, même. Pas mon style, mais je dois m'incliner. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville ici, à part toi. Et… une minute… Ce n'est pas Rei Hino ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise dans son amusement.

« Tu connais ? »

« Bien sûr ! Minako, je suis shinto, et Rei Hino est l'une des célébrités les plus populaires dans ma religion depuis quelques années, même si la presse spécialisée ne parle plus vraiment d'elle depuis longtemps. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à Kyoto, et pour mes grands-parents, cette fille est une icône ! »

« Ton oncle était prêtre, non ? »

« Et ma famille a toujours des connexions dans le clergé. Ma grand-mère a consulté miss Hino au temple isolé de Kyoto. Elle lui a posé des questions sur mon grand-père, Hino lui a dit qu'il devrait aller voir un médecin si elle était inquiète, juste pour vérifier s'il allait bien, pour se rassurer. Mon grand-père l'a fait, et on lui a diagnostiqué juste à temps un problème cardiaque, il a été opéré quelques jours plus tard. »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Si ta grand-mère est allée la voir, inquiète de la santé de son mari, ce n'était vraiment pas un exploit de la part de Rei. »

« Non, ma grand-mère était allée la voir au sujet d'un problème professionnel, rien à voir avec sa santé ! Mon grand-père a toujours eu une santé de fer, il n'est jamais malade ! Jamais il ne serait allé voir un médecin, il serait certainement mort si miss Hino n'avait pas vu quelque chose dans les flammes ! Elle lui a sûrement sauvé la vie. Franchement, si tu demandes aux bonnes personnes, Rei Hino est une légende. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Dans son adolescence elle était déjà connue pour sa communion avec les flammes. Le temple Hikawa à Tokyo où elle a été élevée a acquis une certaine réputation grâce à elle. Bien sûr, son caractère fermé a complété le tableau, mais ce qui l'a surtout faite sortir de l'ombre, ce sont ses médailles en Kyudo. Jusqu'à Kyoto et à son travail là-bas. On dit qu'elle a utilisé certaines de ses visions pour alerter la police et a sauvé des vies. Il y a ceux qui ne croient pas du tout aux dons spirituels ou surnaturels, et ceux qui sont persuadés qu'elle est la première prêtresse à avoir un si grand pouvoir depuis des siècles. D'une façon ou d'une autre, pour les shintos ou les autres, son nom est également connu pour les mystères qui l'entourent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu étais en Europe je crois, quand elle a sauvé la vie à ce politicien. C'est quelques semaines après cela qu'elle a quitté le temple de Kyoto. Pas totalement : d'après ma grand-mère elle y retournait de temps en temps, mais elle et une miko également douée de voyance ont apparemment tourné le dos au clergé pour faire… autre chose. Et puis elles ont totalement disparu. Même les amis de mes grands-parents au clergé ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient exactement. Elles étaient très bonnes amies, on les voyait souvent ensemble. Paraîtrait même qu'elles se connaissaient depuis quelques temps, qu'elles se voyaient lors de retraites organisées pour les jeunes faisant leur apprentissage, pendant les vacances. »

« Comme des camps de vacances ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais si tu veux. Enfin bref, depuis, elles ne sont jamais réapparues dans les temples, et je n'avais jamais réentendu parler de Rei Hino jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le journal en arrivant, elle est rentrée d'un voyage ces jours-ci. »

« Elle était en Afrique. Au Togo. Elle y a été pendant plus d'une année. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu sais, ces amis que j'ai ici, que j'ai rencontrés durant mon adolescence ? Ceux que j'ai évoqués quand on a abordé le sujet ? »

« Tes seuls amis, tu veux dire. Rei Hino en fait partie ? »

« Hmm. C'est même la personne me connaissant le mieux au monde, que je le veuille ou non. Ou du moins qui me connaissait le mieux au monde. »

Il observa son air soudain fermé, et lui tendit un autre verre de cocktail de fruits.

« Et elle ? Tu la connais aussi bien ? »

Minako posa son regard sur Rei, que son père venait de rejoindre près d'une table.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir qui elle est aujourd'hui. »

Le sénateur s'éloigna de sa fille, et Rei partit dans la direction opposée d'où se trouvait Minako. Hayao suivit son regard et la prit gentiment par la taille.

« Ce n'est pas en restant à distance, Minako Aino, que tu le sauras. » Elle leva un regard surpris vers lui, et il lui sourit, l'entraînant dans la direction que Rei avait suivie. « Je sais que tu es une fille coincée dans tes doutes, mais parfois, mon cœur, il faut savoir faire le premier pas. »

Elle le suivit, nerveuse, et le poussa légèrement de l'épaule.

« Toi, tu veux simplement la rencontrer. »

Un doux rire fut sa seule réponse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Rei. Son cœur recommença à battre trop vite et, à son grand désarroi, ses mains devinrent moites.

_Bon sang, Aino, tu n'es pas une pauvre ado devant ton premier béguin !_

La dernière fois que Minako s'était sentie si troublée et nerveuse, ça avait été le jour où Rei et elle s'étaient embrassées, un peu avant son départ pour l'Angleterre. Le souvenir lui serrait l'estomac même après toutes ces années.

Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour quand soudain la réalisation la frappa.

En fait, elle était exactement cette fille lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de Rei, la même fille de dix-sept ans à la fois pétrifiée et extasiée qu'elle avait été durant cette seconde (à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire) où elle s'était aperçue que Rei et elle se rapprochaient, et que cette fois aucune n'allait se défiler avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Peu importe les amants, les années, les expériences.

Face à Rei, Minako n'avait plus aucune certitude, plus aucune carapace. Elle était mise à nue, jeune, inexpérimentée et perdue.

Et elle haïssait cela.

* * *

« Quelle surprise de te trouver dans un tel endroit, Reiko. »

La voix, emplie d'espièglerie, de taquinerie et de ce quelque chose de chaud que Rei n'était jamais parvenue à définir, ne la surprit pas. Elle avait senti Minako et son compagnon arriver derrière elle et avait dû se résoudre à devoir affronter Vénus.

Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire qu'elle se tourna vers eux, mais sa réplique mourut contre ses lèvres à sa plus grande frustration.

Bien sûr, Minako était _vraiment_ magnifique dans une tenue claire peut-être bien faite sur mesure pour elle.

Rei haïssait sa vie, par moments.

Minako, un petit sourire en coin qui pouvait dire qu'elle avait ou n'avait pas capté le trouble chez Rei, repoussa une mèche bouclée qui n'avait pas voulu rester coincée avec le reste de ses cheveux noirs dans sa coiffure et fit un petit geste vers le beau jeune homme, très visiblement un mannequin vu son maintien et son style, qui l'accompagnait.

« Hayao, Rei Hino, une amie, Reiko, mon petit ami, Hayao Fuki. »

Rei le salua poliment et il fit de même avec un petit mais charmant sourire, avant de se pencher légèrement vers Minako.

« J'ai vu des personnes de mon agence et j'ai été repéré. Je te rejoins plus tard ? »

« Ok. »

« Interdiction de rentrer à l'hôtel sans moi, » prévint-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne te laisserai pas aux lions, promis. »

« Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mademoiselle Hino. »

« De même. »

Il s'éloigna et Minako se recentra sur Rei, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Il a l'air gentil. Son aura est calme. »

« Ca te surprend ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'idole sembla soudain faire marche arrière.

« Non. Rien. »

Il y eut quelques secondes tendues. Leur dernière discussion n'en avait pas été une, mais le cadre actuel empêchait la situation de dégénérer à nouveau. Rei décida de maintenir le niveau de cette conversation à celui de toutes les autres qu'elle avait eues dans la soirée. Il était clair que Minako et elle resteraient civilisées ce soir, leurs différends devraient attendre.

« Que fais-tu à cette charmante réception ? »

Une lueur amusée et étrangement heureuse illumina soudain le regard de Minako.

« Moi ? Reiko, tu ne lis pas non plus les cartons d'invitation, en plus de la presse people, » accusa t-elle.

« Mon père ne me l'a pas montré. »

« Vraiment ? Ton père est bien plus espiègle que ce que j'aurais pensé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'accompagne papa, mais tu le sais déjà. »

« Toi au milieu de tous ces gens, politiques, célébrités, héritiers, hommes et femmes d'affaire… Dans quelle catégorie es-tu ? »

« Un peu toutes, » répondit aisément Rei. « Qu'aurais-je dû voir sur le carton d'invitation ? »

A cet instant même, les lumières se tamisèrent et un homme d'un certain âge monta sur une estrade face à un micro. Il leva une main et sourit.

« Bonsoir, chers invités. Puisque tous les discours ne sauraient équivaloir à la générosité présente en ce lieu, je ferai court. Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, Eiki Miyaki, le directeur de l'hôpital de Juuban. Je suis ici pour représenter mon établissement ainsi que tous ses employés et les habitants du district, et vous faire part de nos plus profonds remerciements. » Les gens applaudirent et il hocha la tête. « L'aile qui est déjà en construction nous permettra de mieux accueillir et répondre aux besoins des jeunes malades dans les décennies à venir, avec un meilleur matériel et un meilleur cadre de vie pour eux, le personnel et les familles. » Le directeur était vraisemblablement ému. Il fit une pause. « Il est peut-être difficile pour vous d'imaginer ce que cela peut représenter pour les malades et leurs proches de simplement pouvoir rester ensemble une nuit après des examens lourds ou durant un traitement. Difficile d'imaginer comment une simple salle de restauration ou de repos, des salles de jeux et de détente, de simples chambres communes adaptées ou tout simplement des murs colorés pourraient faire tant de bien aux personnes qui souffrent et à ceux qui les accompagnent, mais je peux vous garantir que vos dons vont aider des tas de patients dans les années à venir dans leur quotidien. Parmi vous, une personne ne l'ignore aucunement et sait exactement de quoi je veux parler et ce que votre générosité va contribuer à créer. Cette personne, que j'ai vue en partie grandir et changer lorsque j'étais encore chef de service, est à l'origine de cette collecte de fonds et sans elle ce projet n'aurait jamais abouti. Nous avons de la chance, car elle a pu se libérer au dernier moment de ses obligations en Angleterre pour nous rejoindre. Merci de chaleureusement applaudir Minako Aino. »

Minako sourit, confia son verre à Rei et rejoignit rapidement l'estrade. Miyaki posa une main sur son épaule lorsqu'ils se croisèrent et elle hocha la tête. Une fois face au micro, elle balaya rapidement la salle du regard, son sourire plus doux.

« Si je suis à l'origine de cette collecte de fonds, je ne suis en rien celle à l'origine du projet, monsieur Miyaki est bien trop modeste. Après tout, se servir de mon statut et de mon sourire pour vous faire mettre la main à la poche n'est en rien un exploit. » Ils rirent et l'expression de Minako se fit plus charmeuse et aussi plus fermée. « Nos dons vont en effet permettre de grandes choses, tout simplement parce que chaque million dépensé servira à créer de petites choses qui n'ont l'air de rien mais qui peuvent réellement changer une existence. Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, hôpital et pédiatrie riment sûrement avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est que la moitié de ce qu'il s'y passe. Des enfants y grandissent en partie, se construisent entre ces murs sous les yeux des équipes médicales, ils se battent pour survivre et vivre, ils lient des amitiés, apprennent la tolérance, se disputent, perdent et gagnent des batailles. Des enfants font leurs premières bêtises dans ces services, désobéissent aux premières règles, vivent des premières fois. Ils fêtent noël et des anniversaires, ils pleurent, s'écroulent, se relèvent, rient, créent leur propre petit monde, essayent de comprendre et échouent la plupart du temps. Pour tous ces enfants qui grandiront et pour ceux qui malheureusement termineront leur vie dans la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital de Juuban, je vous remercie sincèrement, parce qu'ils y seront bien accueillis, parce que leurs proches pourront rester près d'eux, parce qu'au milieu de leur lutte contre la maladie et la douleur, ils ne seront pas seuls. Et grâce aux nouveaux équipement et locaux, grâce à une équipe plus grande, leur confort et leurs traitements seront optimums. Grâce à vous tous, des dizaines d'enfants auront une meilleure chance de vaincre la maladie et de garder espoir. Pour eux, pour nous, merci. »

Rei applaudit avec les autres et observa Minako descendre les marches avant d'être arrêtée par plusieurs personnes. Alors que l'idole échangeait quelques mots avec tous ceux qui l'interpellaient, Rei se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'à peine surprise. Sailor Vénus ne pouvait que réussir à réunir tant de gens différents pour une même cause en quelques mois.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand, elle ne savait combien de minutes plus tard, Minako la rejoignit. Elle lui reprit son verre sans un mot et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je déteste les discours. Je trouve ça stupide, » avoua t-elle.

« Tu te débrouilles bien. »

« J'ai de l'expérience. »

« C'est bien, tout ce que tu fais. Pour les enfants. »

Minako détourna un instant le regard, jouant avec son verre et le reste de son contenu.

« Je gagne énormément d'argent en une année. Vraiment, c'est presque honteux. Il faut bien que j'en dépense pour quelque chose. Et ton père a donné beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Oh. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Les dons ont été faits en début d'année. Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il ne t'avait pas dit que j'étais la responsable de la collecte, hein ? »

Rei sourit.

« Il est parfois un peu étrange. Mystérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a caché. »

« Il avait peut-être peur que tu ne viennes pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu serais là ? »

« Tu serais venue ? »

Elle dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux de ceux, scrutateurs et attentifs, de Minako. Elle ne répondit pas, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Minako, comme si le silence n'avait pas été sa seule réponse, continua :

« Ton père et toi, vous vous ressemblez, tu sais. »

« En quels points ? »

« Charisme. Sérieux. Dignité. Autorité. Aura. Mystère. Un peu sauvage. »

« Hé, » protesta Rei doucement, juste pour la forme.

« Il voulait beaucoup que tu l'accompagnes, sans aucun doute. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » avoua doucement Rei en observant son paternel discuter avec Miyaki et deux jeunes femmes.

Le sourire de Minako s'agrandit, son visage s'illumina.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » demanda t-elle. Rei posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. « Je t'ai vue avec lui plus tôt face à ses collègues et ses connaissances. Il brillait de fierté. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sa lumière, je veux dire. Ses sentiments. Il brillait. Je ne suis pas experte, loin de là, mais je crois qu'il aime beaucoup et ce depuis longtemps te… Tu sais, te montrer aux autres. »

« Hein ? »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais ! Dire silencieusement aux autres : vous avez vu, ça c'est ma fille, mon enfant à moi, et elle surpasse tous vos gosses dans toutes les catégories. C'est mon héritière et elle est exceptionnelle, elle porte mon nom et elle vaut bien plus que moi, vous ou tous vos rejetons réunis. »

Rei ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es folle. Je le savais déjà, que tu étais bizarre, mais vraiment, Minako, tu es cinglée. »

Ca ne sembla qu'amuser Minako davantage.

« Je suis empathique, Reiko. Je sais de quoi je parle. » Elle baissa son regard vers son verre, soudain plus calme, sa voix plus basse. « Il est fier de toi. Et il t'aime. »

Rei l'observa un instant, avant de regarder son père.

« Je sais, » avoua t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je voulais être sûre, » dit doucement Minako, sans lever les yeux. « Des émotions aussi belles et fortes comme celles-ci ne devraient jamais être ignorées. »

Rei sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait quand Minako avait cette expression fermée mais empreinte de mélancolie. Elle l'avait très souvent eue durant le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, adolescentes. Tout ce que Rei avait envie de faire à ces instants, c'était de prendre l'idole dans ses bras et de la protéger du monde pour le reste de sa vie.

A cette seconde, Rei voulut lui dire qu'elle était fière d'elle, qu'elle l'avait toujours été malgré ses décisions stupides et ses défauts, et elle voulait lui avouer toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. La secouer et lui demander pourquoi Minako semblait sentir toutes les émotions de tous les étrangers les entourant mais jamais les siennes.

Elle savait que Minako ne pouvait se fermer totalement aux émotions trop fortes ou projetées, et Rei était persuadée que durant toutes ces journées qu'elles avaient passé ensemble au temple ou ailleurs ses sentiments pour Minako, qu'ils soient amoureux ou non, avaient dû être aussi lisibles qu'une pancarte publicitaire de vingt mètres de haut pour quiconque ayant un soupçon de don empathique. Même si à l'époque, Rei avait été profondément soulagée que Minako ne semble jamais percevoir ses émotions ou les prendre en compte.

Mais elle s'était aperçue au fil du temps qu'en réalité, elle était bien la seule personne que Minako était incapable de lire, pour une raison ou une autre.

A présent, ça l'intriguait tout autant que ça l'attristait. Minako lui avait avoué ne pas savoir pourquoi ses émotions ne lui parvenaient pas, mais qu'elle en était soulagée parce qu'auprès de Rei, elle se sentait normale, en sécurité, presque en paix, loin de tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient sans arrêt.

Rei s'était contentée de cela.

« Tu es à quel hôtel ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Minako leva le regard vers elle et sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? »

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas à l'hôtel, » contesta t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

Le regard de Minako suivit son geste, et Rei sentit le changement dans son aura, le vit dans ses yeux qui s'assombrirent.

« Quoi ? » interrogea t-elle doucement.

Minako, gênée, secoua la tête.

« Rien. »

Rei était bien surprise de voir ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Minako réagir ainsi depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues, avec gêne et presque avec innocence.

« Minako ? »

« Tu… bois de l'alcool. »

Rei haussa un sourcil face à l'évidence.

« Je n'en bois qu'à certaines occasions, » expliqua t-elle, même si elle n'avait logiquement aucune raison de se justifier. Elle voulait pourtant rassurer Minako. « Jamais d'excès, tu me connais. Je n'aime pas tellement ça, en plus. »

Minako hocha la tête, les yeux baissés, certainement embarrassée d'avoir ainsi indirectement questionner les habitudes de son amie. Rei fut partagée entre amusement, affection et nostalgie, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'en formalisait pas davantage.

« Tu n'en bois plus ? »

« Jamais, » répliqua tout de suite Minako, son ton automatiquement redevenu assuré.

« Vraiment ? C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas bu au mariage de Makoto et Motoki. »

« C'est vrai. » Avant que Rei puisse la questionner, Minako afficha un doux sourire et haussa les épaules. « C'est bon pour mon image, tu vois. »

« Hayao en boit, lui. »

« Rarement quand je suis avec lui. C'est un gentleman, » sourit-elle. « Il est persuadé qu'il faut toujours se montrer parfait devant une femme. »

Rei hocha la tête. Minako avait l'air de sincèrement apprécier ce mannequin, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu glaner, il était un homme tout à fait respectable, son aura était calme, sans ombre, rassurante. Il la traitait sans doute bien. C'était tout ce que Rei voulait savoir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas en apprendre plus. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait presque devenir jalouse si la conversation continuait, et ce n'était certes pas des sentiments qu'elle voulait voir remonter à la surface.

Etre ainsi proche de Minako était déjà bien assez compliqué.

« Alors… le Togo ? » hésita Minako, certainement de peur de s'engager dans un sujet qui les plongerait dans une dispute. « C'était comment ? »

« Très bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé y être. C'était… calme. »

« Par rapport à ta vie ici ? »

« Par rapport à la vie ici. Là-bas, je pouvais me reposer et être tranquille. C'était… rassurant. »

« Tu as eu des ennuis avec tes dons ? Luna semblait inquiète. »

« Ils ont beaucoup augmenté, mais comme je l'ai dit, à présent ils stagnent. Je n'utilise le feu que pour méditer et me recentrer, ils captent mes pouvoirs et les multiplient, mais maintenant, j'ai des intuitions, des prémonitions et des pressentiments presque tout le temps. »

« Une vraie medium. »

« Je n'aime pas tellement ce terme, mais oui. Et toi ? Ton empathie était déjà envahissante quand nous étions plus jeunes. Comment tu fais maintenant ? »

Minako dut se sentir vulnérable, parce qu'elle croisa les bras contre elle. Elle ne faisait ça que lorsqu'elle se sentait exposée ou nerveuse, Rei le savait.

« Artémis m'a aidée à contrôler mon don petit à petit, mais la plupart du temps, je fais avec. Je ne peux plus vraiment mettre les émotions en silencieux comme je le faisais avant. Je… les ignore, c'est tout. Artémis utilise ses propres dons sur moi pour éviter que le rayon de mon empathie ne soit trop grand. Je ne peux que sentir ceux dans cette salle si je ne me concentre pas et fais en sorte de garder mon empathie au minimum, ce que je fais toujours. »

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Et sinon ? Tu peux lire les émotions sur quel rayon ? »

Minako haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine. Peut-être… Tokyo ? »

Rei écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que tous leurs dons avaient grandi, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer comment une telle empathie pouvait fonctionner, et à quoi ça pouvait bien servir de sentir les émotions de milliers de personnes à la fois. Comme si Minako avait lu les questions dans son regard, elle s'expliqua.

« Maintenant j'ai une bien meilleure compréhension des émotions. Je sais les différencier et les comprendre sans même avoir à y réfléchir. Je peux lire bien plus en profondeur, voir ce qui est caché, ce qui est emmêlé. Je peux plus ou moins comprendre la personnalité d'un individu sans même avoir à lui parler ou sans même le rencontrer, et te dire exactement quel genre de personne il est et même pourquoi parfois. Si je le décidais, je pourrais te dire à qui tu peux te fier dans cette salle, pourquoi, comment leur parler. Si je laisse mon don en veille, je sens seulement toutes leurs émotions les plus fortes du moment, celles qui sont en surface. En général, je ne vais plus chercher plus loin. J'ai eu trop… de mauvaises surprises. Artémis m'a fait promettre d'arrêter d'essayer de m'en servir et de m'en remettre à mes instincts pour savoir si je dois ou non employer telle ou telle personne par exemple. »

« Tu as déjà essayé de débrider ton don ? »

Minako hésita, puis hocha la tête.

« Deux fois. Avec Artémis. A chaque fois je me suis écroulée presque aussitôt et je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard avec un sacré mal de tête. Ce n'est pas franchement une expérience agréable. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir tentée ? »

« Admettons que Artémis par exemple ait disparu. Qu'il puisse être quelque part dans cette ville. Puisque je connais sa personnalité, puisque je sais quel goût ont ses émotions, je pourrais simplement… scanner la ville à sa recherche. Et le retrouver. Il en serait de même avec toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées, à partir du moment où j'ai fait l'effort de retenir leur signature. »

« Je vois. »

Minako changea de sujet immédiatement.

« Ils t'aimaient beaucoup dans ce village au Togo. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tu veux dire à part aider à bâtir une école et à part avoir joué avec les enfants ? »

Son leader haussa un sourcil.

« Il y avait plus. »

Rei sourit.

« Et tu aimerais bien savoir quoi, hein, Vénus ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me le dire ? Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais pire que moi avec l'âge. »

« Je ne crois pas être pire que toi. Je sais que tu aimes te cacher derrière les lumières, et que tout ce qu'on sait de ta vie pourrait bien être que le haut de l'iceberg, si le sommet n'est pas en plastique. »

L'expression de Minako, si elle ne révéla apparemment rien, fut pourtant bien assez pour montrer à Rei qu'elle avait pleinement vu juste. Elle soupira intérieurement, son inquiétude la reprenant.

« Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, j'ai sauvé leurs cultures d'un incendie qui aurait tout détruit sur son passage en les laissant dans la misère. »

« Comment ? »

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Serais-tu devenue lente ? Feu, moi… »

« Attends. Tu as pu utiliser tes dons sur les flammes ?! »

« Minako, baisse ta voix ! » réprimanda Rei, pourtant amusée de la surprise de Minako. « J'ai passé assez de temps en méditation et en isolation pour avoir le temps de parfaitement connaître mes dons et leurs limites, ainsi que mon corps et moi-même. Je peux en effet avoir une certaine emprise sur le feu, mais rien de très extraordinaire. J'ai simplement détourné quelques flammes vers un autre chemin et en ai réduit l'intensité, et j'étais vraiment à mon max. Ensuite j'ai dormi pendant des heures. »

Minako avait vraiment l'air subjuguée. Rei s'en amusait grandement.

« Et ils ne t'ont pas exilée de leur village ? »

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment compris. Je n'ai rien fait de visiblement spectaculaire, tu sais. Certains d'entre eux, comme l'homme qui nous a emmenées à Tsévié, était près de moi et ont su que j'y étais pour quelque chose, même s'ils ignoraient comment. J'ai sauvé le village et leurs cultures des cendres et de la ruine, alors ils n'en n'ont pas fait cas, au contraire. La plupart m'ont vue comme une envoyée du ciel, ce que je n'apprécie aucunement. »

« Je vois. »

« Et toi ? Rien de spécial à raconter ? »

« Pas vraiment. Le fils de mon manager, Eiko, a eu deux ans il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est adorable. »

« Ca explique qu'il ne soit plus autant sur ton dos. »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai. Et puis je gère pas mal de choses seule maintenant, et je crois qu'il a vraiment pris goût à la vie de famille, même s'il ne tient pas en place s'il reste trop longtemps au même endroit. »

« Ils vivent où ? »

« Ici. Dans la banlieue, ils y ont une propriété. Ils ont aussi un grand appartement à Londres. »

« Sugao Saitou, papa. C'est vraiment étrange, comme image. »

« Tu sais qu'il m'a en partie élevée, n'est-ce pas ? Il a quand même été mon tuteur pendant des années. »

« Oui, mais toi tu étais indépendante et trop mature. Ton manager avec un bébé… »

« Il est très doué avec lui, » sourit Minako. « Et il aime vraiment Emi. Je vais déjeuner chez eux demain. En parlant de projet, tu viens après-demain chez Usagi et Mamoru ? »

« Hein ? »

Minako fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l'amour de Vénus, Reiko, fais un peu attention à ton mobile ! Ca aurait pu être quelque chose d'urgent. »

Rei hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone de son sac. Il y avait en effet un message d'Usagi l'invitant à venir chez elle samedi midi.

« Il était en silencieux. »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non je vais te parler en tant que leader, Mars. Tu dois répondre à nos appels n'importe quand et n'importe où, et tu ne dois surtout pas être injoignable. »

Rei haussa les épaules et rangea son mobile.

« Je ferai attention, » promit-elle. Elle aperçut son père lui faire un signe du coin de l'œil. « Mon père souhaite que je le rejoigne. »

« Je suppose qu'il veut encore te montrer, » s'amusa Minako. « Moi je vais aller sauver Hayao de ces trois héritières, si personne ne m'intercepte avant, et nous allons sûrement rentrer. »

Rei sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne surtout pas songer à Hayao et Minako rentrant ensemble dans la même chambre d'hôtel après des semaines de séparation.

« On se voit samedi, alors. »

« Ok, à samedi. »


	6. Heros

_**Chapitre 5 : Heros**_

Makoto sourit en entendant le tapage provenir de la télé d'Usagi. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en finalisant son cocktail.

« Le retour de l'enfant chérie, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Mamoru et l'écran.

Il hocha la tête, observa Minako sourire aux journalistes à la télé. Près d'elle, Hayao Fuki souriait poliment, tenant la jeune femme par la taille. Dès que l'idole sortait, les paparazzis et les journalistes la suivaient jusqu'à ce que Minako décide de les semer.

_« Minako, on dit que votre tournée a été un succès en Europe. Comptez-vous y retourner prochainement ou allez-vous rester un moment au Japon ? »_

_« Oh, je compte rester un peu. Mes fans m'ont manquée, et j'ai quelques projets à mettre en œuvre ici. »_

_« Ce ne sont pas des vacances, dans ce cas ? »_

Minako sourit et secoua la tête.

_« Des quoi ? »_

_« Hayao, est-ce vrai que vous comptez faire une apparition dans le célèbre club Heros ce soir ? »_

Il sourit joliment.

_« Les nouvelles vont vite. Oui, un ami m'a donné une invitation pour leur soirée de ce soir. N'ai-je pas de la chance de pouvoir entrer dans cette boite hyper privée ? On dit qu'il n'y a que des VIP ! » _blagua t-il.

_« Allez-vous y emmener Minako ? »_

Hayao échangea un regard avec sa petite amie et haussa les épaules.

_« Nous verrons cela. »_

_« Minako, comment se porte Artémis ? »_

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

_« Artémis se porte très bien, je vous remercie. Il est ravi d'être de retour ici également. C'est un fan de sushi. »_

_« Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Il y a eu des rumeurs en Europe selon lesquelles vous auriez dû annuler quelques interviews et séances photo pour des ennuis de santé. Sont-elles fondées ? »_

« Quoi ? » souffla Mamoru, se redressant sur sa chaise.

Makoto posa son verre sur la table et fixa le visage de Minako sur l'écran. La star avait gardé son sourire et laissait échapper un petit rire léger.

_« Non, je vais bien. C'est très gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis en pleine forme. Veuillez nous excuser, nous sommes attendus au studio. »_

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, entourés de gardes du corps, pour monter dans une voiture noire, Mamoru éteignit la télé. Makoto échangea un long regard avec lui.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, » dit-elle doucement.

« Et elle les a démenties. »

« Mais elle les avait aussi démenties quand elle avait quatorze ans et que les gens ont commencé à se poser des questions. »

Il l'observa, d'un air doux impénétrable.

« Tu es inquiète pour elle ? »

Makoto secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si… »

« Vous étiez amies ? »

Elle détourna les yeux et reprit son verre.

« Elle va bien. En revanche, Luna… »

« Oui. Je n'arrive plus à faire baisser sa fièvre. Je suis très inquiet. Artémis ne comprend pas non plus. Il ne ressent aucun symptôme. »

« Y compris les premiers ? »

« Pas de faiblesse musculaire, pas de trouble de la vision, et pas de vomissement ni de perte de poids. Mais il n'est de retour ici que depuis quelques jours. Il va falloir qu'on le surveille de près. Je pense qu'il pourrait très vite être atteint. »

« Des nouvelles d'Ami ? »

« Non. Mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait dans l'après-midi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Et Rei ? »

« Usagi a dit qu'elle avait reçu un message très tôt ce matin. Rei va venir demain. »

« Bien. Bien. »

On sonna. Mamoru se leva et sourit.

« Quand on parle du génie… »

Ils saluèrent Ami alors que la jeune femme s'installait dans le salon, matériel high-tech posé sur la table. Makoto s'assit près d'elle après que Mamoru lui ait offert à boire.

« Mamoru, tu m'as dit que tu ressentais des perturbations dans les énergies terrestres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Surtout depuis que Rei, Minako et toi êtes de retour. Les flux sont à la fois plus forts et plus fracturés. Il se peut que ces changements aléatoires aient complètement perturbé ceux permettant à Luna de trouver un équilibre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne nous affecte pas, nous aussi ? » demanda Makoto. « Nous sommes bien génératrices et conductrices de flux magique de part notre nature et nos dons. Nos pouvoirs et notre équilibre magique s'appuient sur ces flux, non ? Alors pourquoi ce qui affecte Luna ne nous affecte pas ? »

« Théoriquement nous pourrions nous aussi tomber malade. Mamoru également. Mais nous sommes humaines, et terriennes. Nous ne nous reposons pas seulement sur ces flux pour vivre. Notre énergie nous vient également de notre organisme, ce qui nous protége des effets néfastes sur le long terme. »

« Long terme ? Luna est malade depuis plus longtemps que ce qu'Usagi a pensé, alors. »

« Certainement des mois, possiblement huit, voire dix. Les symptômes sont apparus lentement pour s'intensifier et se diversifier. »

« Combien de temps lui reste t-il ? »

« Entre deux semaines et un mois, je ne peux pas être plus précise. Il faut que je l'examine de nouveau pour en apprendre plus. Si ce qu'Artémis, Rei et Minako nous ont dit est exact, le fait que nous soyons toutes réunies devrait avoir une incidence sur elle. »

« Bien. »

« Usagi n'est pas ici ? »

« Elle est à l'école, elle avait rendez-vous avec sa remplaçante, » expliqua Mamoru. « Je vais t'aider à installer les instruments. »

« Très bien. »

* * *

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? » demanda Rei d'une voix grave.

Jiro Kurewa, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la carrure forte et au crâne presque dégarni, hocha la tête, l'air tout aussi sérieux.

« Il nous faut ces hommes. Ce sont des monstres, et sans eux leur organisation pourrait s'écrouler. Pas la peine de vous expliquer combien de personnes ça pourrait sauver. Drogue, prostitution, chantage... »

« Je sais. »

« Si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre sous la main, je ne vous le demanderais pas. Mais vous êtes la meilleure présentement. »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un regard impénétrable. Il soupira.

« Vous êtes la seule en qui j'ai confiance, » corrigea t-il. « Dernièrement l'Unité est devenue un vrai gruyère. Ces deux dernières années ont été difficiles. Mes supérieurs sont partagés entre nos excellents résultats et les bavures. »

« Vous avez une taupe, et vous le savez. »

« Vous savez comme moi que je ne peux rien y faire, pas avec Haruto Maki dans les pattes. Je suis la Bête Noire des Services, j'ai les mains liées. Le moindre faux pas et je suis viré. Maki a des gens haut placé dans les poches. »

Rei eut un rictus, mais Jiro l'ignora. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait acquis beaucoup de contacts, mais même lui ignorait leur étendue. Ou ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui si elle avait décidé de tout laisser tomber, de quitter le pays.

« Pourquoi être si angoissé à l'idée de quitter le service ? Pas prêt pour la retraite ? »

Il serra les dents.

« Mon boulot est ma vie, mais vous le savez parfaitement. Je peux continuer à faire de grandes choses pour ce pays et – »

« Si vous m'aviez écoutée, vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui. »

Il garda le silence. Il savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas parce que la voix de Rei Hino était calme et tranquille que la femme elle-même l'était. Et cette femme pouvait devenir très vite imprévisible et dangereuse si elle se trouvait énervée.

N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait en partie entraînée pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle était ?

Finalement elle se détourna de lui et commença à partir :

« Je le ferai. Mais votre équipe a intérêt d'être au point. Et je donne les ordres. »

« Très bien. Hino ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous aurez besoin de ça. »

Il hésita en le lui tendant, craignant sa réaction. Mais la jeune femme prit l'arme qu'il lui tendait sans un mot, s'assura que la sécurité était mise, et s'en alla.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et la deuxième depuis qu'il connaissait Rei Hino, Jiro Kurewa, co-directeur de l'Unité, pria le ciel.

* * *

« Elle est entrée ? » demanda Kurewa en entrant dans le camion banalisé de son équipe technique.

« Oui, Monsieur. Il y a une demi-heure. »

« Incroyable, » souffla l'agent qui était arrivé en même temps que Kurewa. « Comment a-t-elle fait, en seulement quelques heures ? Aucun de nos agents n'a réussi à passer ces portes, même avec une invitation ! »

« Si j'ai fait appel à elle c'est parce que c'est la meilleure pour ce genre d'opérations. Espérons qu'elle ne finira pas comme les autres qui sont arrivés là-dedans avant elle. Et Black Day ? »

« Il y est également avec ses hommes, » annonça l'homme devant son ordinateur.

« Ouais, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. L'équipe est en place ? »

« Comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, à leur poste près du bâtiment. Ils sont tous les six en liaison directe avec l'agent Hino, Monsieur. »

« Elle n'est plus agent, souvenez-vous. »

Le technicien haussa un sourcil, sans se départir de son expression neutre.

« Le temps de cette mission, elle est de nouveau des nôtres, Monsieur. »

« Maki est au courant ? »

Une femme assise devant d'autres écrans secoua la tête.

« Ganji s'assure qu'il ne sait rien de cette opération et de nos intentions. Mais il est bien entendu au courant pour le retour de l'agent Hino, Monsieur. Il est au courant, ainsi que son équipe. »

« De toutes façons, Ishi Mahori l'aurait appris sans les médias ou Maki. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le lui cacher. » Sa voix baissa et ne devint qu'un murmure faible. « On ne peut rien cacher à des gens comme Mahori ou Hino. »

Le second de Jiro Kurewa, Kakuei, tourna le regard vers lui. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tout juste, contrôlé et spécialisé dans les opérations en sous-marin avant d'avoir été intégré à leur Unité si spéciale et secrète qui ne comptaient que des spécialistes sur entraînés dans leur domaine.

« Et c'est bien pour ça que vous les avez fait entrer tous les quatre au sein de notre équipe. »

Jiro ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur les écrans qui relayaient une image de l'avant et de l'arrière du club si privé Heros, un club VIP accueillant officiels et stars, héritiers et riches citoyens qui faisait office de vitrine pour ce qu'il s'y passait réellement. Car Heros avait été créé il y avait de ça une vingtaine d'années par une organisation criminelle nationale dirigée par un japonais, Kan Herohima, Black Day pour les gens renseignés.

Un monstre d'une intelligence rare qui avait fait fortune dans la drogue, la prostitution, le chantage et la vente illégale. Ses liens avec les Yakuzas l'aidaient depuis toujours à échapper à la police et à circuler en toute impunité, malgré ses crimes, malgré ses meurtres.

Jiro le poursuivait depuis une dizaine d'années, depuis sa promotion à la tête de l'Unité secrète.

Avec de la chance, grâce à Rei Hino, tout prendrait fin ce soir.

* * *

Le club était en lui-même pas si différent de tous ceux, privés et hors de prix, que Minako avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter. Situé au cœur de Shibuya, discret autant que possible, il n'accueillait que la crème de la société, les invités possédant des passes, les habitués ou les amis de. Et bien sûr, Hayao et elle n'eurent aucun mal à y pénétrer.

L'intérieur était spacieux, sombre et typique d'une boite de nuit de ce genre. Sur les côtés, des terrasses plus éclairées et plus calmes, séparées de la piste par des parois de verre, permettaient aux gens de s'asseoir sur des banquettes autour de tables rondes où ils ne manquaient pas de consommer les alcools et apéritifs de premier choix. Le DJ au fond de la salle finement décorée faisait son show, et Minako dut avouer qu'il n'était pas du tout mauvais.

Sur la droite, une terrasse séparée des autres derrière une vitre teintée était gardée par un homme en costume sombre à l'air féroce. Le carré des VIP parmi les VIP, sans aucun doute.

Minako eut un rictus. Les stars aimaient avoir l'air plus importantes que leurs pairs.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent leur demander un autographe avant même qu'ils n'atteignent leur table. Même si certains d'entre eux étaient des visages connus de la presse, Minako et Hayao se plièrent au jeu avec des sourires, et récupérèrent par la même occasion des signatures pour leurs propres collections.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table qu'un serveur leur indiqua, Minako ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle connaissait ces endroits à présent, n'était en rien naïve sur ce que les paillettes cachaient, sur ce qui était échangé derrière la protection des ombres, ce qui passait de mains en mains. Drogues, cachets, adresses, des maux bien connus du monde doré.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais. »

Minako se tourna vers Hayao et secoua la tête, jouant avec un pli de sa jupe.

« Tu avais l'air si désemparé, et il fallait bien que je fasse au moins une fois une apparition dans ce club ultra privé ! »

En réalité, une intuition l'y avait poussée. Elle avait eu soudain un pressentiment et, par peur pour Hayao, et elle avait décidé de le suivre. Bien sûr, si les choses tournaient mal, elle pourrait difficilement faire quelque chose. Elle était très douée en arts martiaux, mais son corps affaibli ne lui laissait que peu de force et sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourrait pas assurer réellement. Et leurs gardes du corps n'avaient bien entendu pas fait partie de leurs accessoires de soirée.

Ils profitèrent de la musique et dansèrent un peu avant de retourner à leur table. Tous deux commandèrent un cocktail sans alcool et l'attendirent en discutant de leurs projets. Ils venaient tout juste d'entamer leurs consommations lorsque l'ami qui avait invité Hayao arriva vers eux. Il avait un look extravagant et un sourire trop grand aux lèvres. Le mannequin le connaissait depuis le lycée et, même s'il ne l'avait que peu vu ces dernières années, il restait l'un des rares amis avec lesquels il était toujours en contact.

« Ari ! »

« Hayao, bonsoir ! Et tu es venu avec ta charmante compagne ! »

« Je ne te la présente pas ! » plaisanta Hayao. « Minako, voici Ari, mon ami. »

« Bonsoir, » sourit-elle, activant automatiquement son charme. « Que nous vaut l'honneur d'être ainsi invités ? »

« Oh, mais vous serez toujours la bienvenue, miss Aino. Mais il est vrai que cette soirée est spéciale, le patron est pour la première fois dans les lieux depuis trois ans. »

« Le patron ? » demanda Hayao.

« Mon cousin ! Viens, je vais te le présenter ! Il va te plaire, c'est un fan de football, comme toi ! »

Hayao échangea un regard avec Minako, qui haussa les épaules.

« Puisqu'on est là… »

« Ok ! »

Ils suivirent Ari jusqu'au carré des VIP. Les parois de verre étaient, comme celles de tout le club, insonorisées, ce qui permettait d'étouffer un minimum la musique pour pouvoir ainsi se parler sans perdre l'ambiance de la piste. Une table ronde en bois sombre était posée au centre de la pièce, entourée par des chaises élégantes. Des écrans de contrôle sur les côtés donnaient une vue générale du club, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, et deux minibars bien remplis terminaient le tableau.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être cinquante-cinq, bien bâti et portant les cheveux longs en catogan, était encadré par un homme plus frêle et jeune aux cheveux coupés ras ainsi que par une fille de deux fois moins qui lui, pendu à son bras et gloussant de temps à autre pour aucune raison.

Celle-là, pensa Minako, n'avait pas seulement consommé de l'alcool ce soir.

« B.D. ! »

« Ari, mon vieux, installe-toi ! Comment vas-tu ce soir ? »

« Très bien, très bien ! » sourit Ari, visiblement ravi de l'attention.

Minako remarqua presque instinctivement les deux hommes discrets qui se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Elle se tendit en devinant les armes qu'ils cachaient sous leurs vestes et, avec un soudain malaise, elle se demanda si 'B.D.' et son acolyte n'étaient pas eux aussi également armés.

« Je suis venu avec mon pote, Hayao Fuki, et son amie, Minako Aino ! »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! » sourit B.D. en leur faisant signe de s'installer. « C'est un honneur de vous avoir tous les deux dans mon club, j'en suis vraiment ravi, vraiment ! »

Hayao s'assit après avoir tiré sa chaise à Minako. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait tendu, peut-être avait-il lui aussi noté les armes, ou bien avait-il inconsciemment capté l'inquiétude de Minako.

« C'est un honneur d'être invités, Monsieur. »

« Oh non, tout le monde m'appelle B.D. ici ! Je vous serre quelque chose ? »

« Je vous remercie, nous avons nos verres et ils nous conviennent très bien. »

« Ils semblent trop colorés pour être efficaces, » blagua t-il. « Ne voulez-vous pas quelque chose de plus fort ? J'ai un Whisky Irlandais dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! »

« Je vous remercie, peut-être plus tard. »

« J'espère que vous signerez mon livre d'or en partant, tous les deux. »

Minako hocha la tête et sourit.

« Nous n'y manquerons pas, bien sûr. »

Elle garda son sourire, mais tout en elle était soudain glacé. Ce qu'elle sentait provenir de cet homme était froid, sournois et sombre… Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à être aussi près d'un tel individu, et tout ce qu'elle eut envie de faire fut de quitter les lieux. Mais elle savait que partir ainsi aurait été malvenu et impoli, et éveiller les soupçons de ce cher B.D. et de ses amis n'était en rien quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Si seulement elle avait encore ses pouvoirs…

Elle dut se faire violence pour se souvenir qu'ils étaient là en tant qu'invités, que rien ne leur arriverait. Mais ressentir ainsi de telles horreurs de part son empathie la mettait toujours dans un état de dégoût et de colère intense.

La conversation tourna très vite autour du sport, alors que Minako examinait discrètement la pièce, par habitude autant que par instinct de soldat. Des verres vides attirèrent son attention, à côté de la pouffe du tout maigre (le comptable de B.D., apparemment). De petits verres vides, six en tout, portant encore les traces et l'odeur d'un alcool fort. Les deux places avaient été occupées il y avait peu. D'autres invités ?

« Monsieur Fuki ? Un homme demande à vous voir sur la piste. Il est un de vos collègues. »

« Oh, merci, » dit Hayao en se levant suite à la remarque du serveur. « Minako ? »

« Je t'attends. »

« Ok. »

Il sortit, mais Minako n'eut pas à rester seule avec la droguée, le comptable louche et le type abominable très longtemps. Un jeune homme séduisant d'environ trente ans entra, essoufflé, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche mettant sa jolie carrure en valeur. Son regard clair était fascinant. Un bel homme, c'était certain. Mais la jeune femme riant qui l'accompagnait… C'était encore autre chose.

Et c'était Rei.

Habillée d'une manière plus osée que d'ordinaire, d'une minijupe blanche agrémenté d'une large ceinture argent, de bottes noires élégantes et d'un haut tendance vert forêt. Ses cheveux, dont une partie était retenue en une tresse surplombant le reste, brillaient à la lueur des spots. Son maquillage était plus appuyé que d'ordinaire. L'un dans l'autre, si Minako n'avait pas été capable de pouvoir trouver Rei au milieu d'une foule et les yeux bandés, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnue tout de suite.

Le regard de Rei passa sur elle sans se stopper. Il y eut à peine une étincelle au fond de ses yeux pour assurer à Minako que Rei n'était pas amnésique. D'instinct, l'idole tut sa surprise et fit mine de ne pas la connaître. Elle ignorait ce que _Rei Hino_ faisait dans un _club_, d'autant plus un club tel que celui-ci, mais elle avait comme dans l'idée que son amie ne venait pas ici simplement pour se défouler et s'acoquiner avec des gens peu recommandables.

« Ari, tu connais mon demi-frère, Kai ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ca fait un baille, dis donc ! »

« Salut, Ari ! » répondit Kai en hochant la tête dans sa direction et en prenant Rei par la taille avant de la serrer contre lui. Il était grand, nota Minako. Et Rei ne rechigna pas du tout face au contact, au contraire. « Minako Aino ! Mince, enchanté, je suis un fan de la première heure ! »

« Enchantée, c'est gentil, » sourit-elle.

« Non, vraiment, c'est un honneur ! Ari, je te présente Yumi ! »

« Salut, » dit Rei en hochant la tête.

Kai et elle s'assirent sans perdre le contact physique. Minako refoula sa réaction en notant que la main de Rei, sous la table, semblait être posée sur la cuisse de ce type. Type qui, quant à lui, passait une main dans le dos de la jeune femme comme s'ils se fréquentaient depuis des mois.

« On ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? » demanda Ari à Rei. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu votre visage… »

Minako retint un instant son souffle. Rei apparaissait quelques fois à la télé et dans les journaux, mais ça restait bien local et discret. Heureusement, personne autour de la table ne semblait faire particulièrement attention aux nouvelles shinto ou politiques, s'ils lisaient régulièrement la presse, d'ailleurs.

Rei, elle, ne changea rien de son expression légère. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suis mannequin, alors c'est possible. »

« Yumi gagne beaucoup dans le mannequinat de luxe. »

« Je vois. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Kai, « ça me parait évident avec le physique qu'elle a. »

Rei se tourna vers lui avec un sourire à demi conquis, à demi charmeur. Elle alluma une cigarette et secoua la tête.

« Tu es un flatteur, toi. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Seulement si tu arrives à me suivre sur une autre danse. »

« Je te suivrai partout. »

« Des promesses, des promesses ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec la diction de Rei, nota Minako en tentant d'ignorer ce flirt et les regards chargés qu'ils se lançaient. Quelque chose… d'inconnu, d'étrange.

Elle comprit soudainement en notant les verres vides face à eux, ainsi que les deux qu'on venait de leur donner.

Rei était saoule, tout comme Kai, ou du moins ils étaient en bonne voie de l'être.

_Rei_ était saoule et fumait.

Minako refoula l'envie de quitter le club malgré son inquiétude. Elle haïssait la situation.

« Je suis un bon danseur, » s'amusa Kai en prenant son verre et en l'avalant d'une traite, défiant la jeune femme de faire de même d'un regard.

Rei se saisit du petit verre d'alcool. Tequila, nota Minako avec dégoût.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils avec un petit rire intoxiqué.

« Je n'ai pas mis en doute tes talents, mais ta capacité à tenir le rythme. »

Elle vida son verre d'une traite, comme l'autre, et le plaqua sur la table.

« Un autre ? Je doute que toi, aussi mignon que tu sois, tu sois capable de me suivre là-dessus aussi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu es déjà bourrée ! »

« Je ne suis pas la seule ! » rit-elle en retour, avant de prendre une autre bouffée de tabac.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, servez leur un autre verre qu'ils repartent danser ! » invita B.D. en riant.

Rei et Kai burent un autre verre, et se levèrent ensuite maladroitement dans le but de retourner sur la piste. Rei éteignit sa cigarette, et Kai lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille exactement, mais c'est la première qui arrive à suivre Kai ainsi. Ah, la jeunesse. »

Minako acquiesça avec un sourire et discuta avec Ari, mais elle surveillait Rei et l'autre du coin de l'œil, à travers la vitre. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Et pas seulement parce que, qu'elle l'accepte ou non, la vue de Rei dans les bras d'un autre lui faisait bouillir le sang. Son inquiétude pour Rei lui enserrait le ventre. Kai n'était certes pas non plus un gentil gars, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rei seule avec lui alors qu'elle était dans cet état.

Et si Hayao la croisait et la reconnaissait…

Elle observa Rei se coller à Kai, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une manière plus qu'intime. Il lui prit la taille, sourit et glissa ses mains sur son corps. Minako sentit ses poings se serrer sur ses cuisses, un sentiment chaud et glacé tout à la fois passa comme un flux puissant dans ses veines pour venir serrer presque douloureusement son cœur.

Rei passa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire, alors qu'ils échangeaient des paroles qui alimentaient certainement leur flirt tenant presque des préliminaires, paroles que Minako ne souhaitait pour rien au monde entendre. Lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson démarra, bien plus rapide et rythmée, Rei et Kai dansèrent ensemble d'une manière qui emplit immédiatement Minako d'outrage, et de rage. C'était sensuel, suggestif et, même s'ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents danseurs (mais où donc Rei avait-elle appris à danser aussi bien et ainsi ?!) Minako n'eut qu'une envie, les séparer.

Elle était réellement scandalisée par l'attitude de son amie, par ses agissements et sa manière d'ainsi se comporter avec ce type horrible. Même si elle était saoule, elle aurait dû sentir le mal provenant de ce gars, sans parler de garder un minimum de dignité.

Elle n'aurait même pas dû boire ainsi en premier lieu.

Lorsque Rei et Kai revinrent, leur pas était chancelant, peu assuré, et tous les deux riaient, ne pouvant apparemment plus se décoller l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un baiser devant la terrasse, un geste qui donna soudain envie à Minako de faire connaître à ce type sa chaîne d'énergie, et intimement.

Personne n'aurait dû pouvoir toucher Rei ainsi. Et certainement pas lui, avec ses mains sales et souillées d'elle ne savait quoi.

Ils revinrent s'asseoir, leur peau rougie par l'alcool et la danse, et peut-être aussi par une chose que Minako ne souhaitait même pas songer.

Kai murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Rei, et la jeune femme gloussa avant de secouer la tête.

« Dans tes rêves, » murmura t-elle.

La conversation entre B.D. et son comptable inclut rapidement Kai, alors que la pouffe quittait la salle d'un pas hésitant. Minako tenta de capter le regard de Rei, sans succès. Elle n'était même pas certaine que les yeux trop brillants de son amie puissent capter encore quoi que ce soit pour plus d'une seconde.

Combien de verres de tequila avait-elle bu ?

Et puis brusquement, tout bascula dans le chaos. Une partie des lumières s'éteignit avec un grand _boom !_, les gardes du corps de B.D. s'agitèrent et dégainèrent plus ou moins discrètement leurs armes, et une voix, légèrement lointaine, cria :

« Police ! Que tout le monde garde son calme ! »

Ce fut, bien entendu, tout l'inverse. Tous ceux qui devaient avoir sur eux quelque substance illégale cherchèrent à atteindre les toilettes ou un coin sombre pour s'en débarrasser, on paniqua en apercevant les armes sorties, la pénombre augmenta l'agitation et le chaos ambiant.

Dans le même instant, B.D. se levait précipitamment de sa chaise et se détournait de son club.

« On s'en va ! » ordonna t-il.

Il appuya sur une touche dissimulée sur la table, et un pan du mur bougea pour dévoiler une sortie secrète. Il s'y engouffra, suivit d'un de ses gardes. Son comptable resta figé, pétrifié, alors que des coups de feu résonnaient dans le club, certainement entre les gardes et les flics, et des cris emplirent leurs oreilles.

Minako eut à peine le temps de prendre tout cela en compte durant la courte minute que ces actions durèrent. Elle cligna des yeux, sentant la crainte, la colère, la peur et la stupéfaction ambiantes, et chercha Rei du regard, pour s'apercevoir que son amie n'était plus en face d'elle.

Un bruit attira son attention, et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kai, inconscient devant l'entrée secrète, n'ayant pas eu l'agilité de son demi-frère dans son état d'ébriété. Rei ne se tenait déjà plus près de lui, mais était aux prises avec le garde du corps restant qui venait d'essayer de l'abattre, la manquant de peu. Et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Minako, Rei le mit à terre en quelques coups rapides, aussi forts qu'agiles. Elle avait apparemment subi un entraînement intensif, ou alors elle n'avait, tout comme Minako, jamais cessé les arts martiaux depuis ses jours en tant que Senshi.

« Merde, » jura doucement Rei, avant de se tourner vers un Ari pétrifié qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qu'il se passait. « Toi, tu restes là et tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! »

Puis elle se précipita à la suite de B.D. dans le sombre passage, et Minako vit clairement l'arme qu'elle tenait. Elle devait l'avoir sortie de son petit sac, gisant au sol plus loin. Minako réagit au quart de tour et, sans même y réfléchir, alors que les choses s'étaient déjà calmées dans le club, elle se précipita à la suite de Rei.

Le couloir était presque plongé dans le noir. Elle courut à toute vitesse, sans ralentir, des questions plein la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard elle déboucha sur une rue déserte et sombre qu'elle reconnue comme l'une des ruelles adjacentes au club. Rei s'était stoppée et braquait son arme vers les deux fuyards.

« Police ! Arrêtez ! »

Aucun n'obéit, et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle tira. Et visiblement elle atteignait autant sa cible avec un revolver qu'avec un arc. Le garde du corps s'écroula avec un cri de douleur, mais B.D. était apparemment trop loin pour qu'elle tire. Rei jura, fit demi-tour et se remit à courir vers la rue principale.

Minako la suivit, et monta dans la voiture de Rei lorsqu'elle la vit se mettre au volant. Rei la fusilla du regard, surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« La même chose que toi. »

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Descends immédiatement ! »

Minako resta à sa place, la défiant du regard. Rei démarra immédiatement, n'ayant évidemment pas vraiment le temps de la déloger.

« Attache ta ceinture, » ordonna t-elle en démarrant en trombe. « Et ne te plains pas. »

Minako passa rapidement sa ceinture, soudain nerveuse.

« Tu es certaine que tu devrais conduire ? »

Rei eut un rictus, son arme oubliée dans le vide-poches de sa portière, son regard braqué sur la route.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant. »

Elle roulait bien trop vite. Minako s'agrippa à son siège, fermant une seconde les yeux lorsque Rei grilla un feu rouge dans une rue emplie de fêtards en sortant de Shibuya. Ces quelques quartiers ne dormaient presque jamais.

Garder son calme demanda à Minako tout son self-contrôle. La vitesse et le risque lui rappelaient un peu trop vivement l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents quand elle avait cinq ans. Elle espéra juste qu'elles ne croiseraient aucun chauffard ayant bu autant que Rei avait bu.

La conductrice prit soudain un virage serré sur la droite, évita de justesse un vélo et accéléra sur une grande ligne droite, atteignant des rues bien plus calmes. Soudain, elles suivaient une voiture rouge filant à toute allure. Minako devina que c'était ses dons qui avaient ainsi permis à Rei de retrouver B.D.

Rei sortit un mobile noir de sa poche, augmenta rapidement le son du haut parleur avant de le lâcher sur ses genoux pour recentrer son attention sur sa conduite pour le moins sportive. L'appareil avait dû vibrer.

_« Hino ? Hino ! » _appela une faible voix masculine.

Minako était subjuguée par la manière dont Rei contrôlait son véhicule à cette allure folle, et ce malgré l'alcool dans son sang. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiée, elle aurait peut-être reconnu que Rei était aussi douée au volant de son coupé que la star ne l'était au volant d'une moto-cross.

« Je suis là, » répondit Rei à la voix inconnue.

_« Bon sang, c'est où là ? »_

« Quartiers Est. Black Day est au volant d'une Honda rouge, un coupé sport. Je suis à sa poursuite. C'était quoi ce cirque, là-bas ?! »

_« Je n'y suis pour rien – »_

« Personne n'était censé entrer en hurlant police ! J'ai failli me faire descendre, et je ne suis pas la seule ! »

_« Je vous envoies des renforts immédiatement pendant que je tire ça au clair. »_

« C'était Maki, et vous le savez ! Et je n'ai pas le temps de polémiquer ! »

Rei prit un virage à gauche et zigzagua au milieu des voitures à la suite de B.D. Elle faillit plusieurs fois avoir un accident mais l'évita de justesse. Minako comprit brusquement, en la voyant soudainement virer sur la gauche juste avant qu'un camion ne débouche d'une ruelle, manquant de les emboutir, qu'en réalité Rei ne réagissait pas aux évènements.

Elle les _anticipait_.

Minako se sentit plus détendue à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, un étrange sentiment de sécurité s'insinua doucement en elle, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise en voiture.

_« On verra ça plus tard, Hino, tâchez de ne pas vous faire descendre ou de ne pas être réduite en miettes. Je trace votre mobile. On arrive. »_

« C'est ça ! »

Elle raccrocha, rétrograda pour tourner brusquement à gauche alors que B.D. poursuivait tout droit, brisant le feu avant d'une voiture sans s'arrêter et forçant un piéton à se jeter sur le bas côté. Il laissa derrière lui les voitures, surprises, s'emboutir les unes les autres. Rei accéléra de nouveau dans la ruelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama Minako.

« Il ne pourra pas continuer, le pont sera en train de se lever pour un bateau, il devra tourner à droite, et je sais exactement comment arriver avant lui. Il ne connaît pas bien Tokyo. Moi, si. »

Rei sortit de la ruelle en contrôlant parfaitement son dérapage, tourna à gauche pour déboucher dans un quartier industriel vide, près des quais. Elle fonça vers le bout de la rue, alors même que B.D. y arrivait. Stupéfait de voir cette voiture noire rouler ainsi vers lui, il braqua le volant à gauche et, incapable de contrôler son véhicule à cette vitesse, il alla violemment s'écraser contre un hangar. Rei fit un demi-tour brusque et freina à quelques mètres de la voiture rouge accidentée et fumante. Elle se détacha, ouvrit la portière et prit son arme.

« Tu ne sors pas de cette voiture tant que je ne t'ai pas donné le feu vert, » ordonna t-elle.

Et pour une fois, Minako n'eut pas l'idée de lui désobéir et lutta pour ne pas vomir son dîner, les jambes tremblantes.

Avançant d'un pas prudent vers le véhicule, arme pointée vers le sol, Rei arriva rapidement à destination, juste quand B.D. sortait de sa voiture à moitié détruite. Il chancela, du sang sur le visage, et tenta rapidement de s'écarter d'elle. Il avait une arme à la main, Rei braqua la sienne sur lui.

« Putain, t'es qui ? » hurla t-il, rage, confusion et crainte dans son ton.

Rei ne bougea pas, sa voix aussi calme et posée que son maintien.

« Je suis un agent, et je lâcherais mon arme si j'étais toi. »

« Tu rêves ! »

« Non. Kan Herohima, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis et dont je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la liste à cet instant. »

« Et tu crois que tu peux faire ça comme ça ? Mais tu rêves, ma jolie ! D'autres que toi ont essayé, et ce n'est pas vraiment des méthodes, ça ! »

« J'ai le droit d'utiliser toutes les méthodes dont j'ai envie. »

Elle tira soudainement, et B.D. lâcha son arme dans un sursaut de douleur. Même si Rei avait touché son revolver, il avait ressenti la brûlure et le choc. Il fit un bond en arrière et jura.

« Je te tuerai pour ça ! »

« D'autres ont dit cela avant toi. Une fois que nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu ne pourras plus contacter qui que ce soit de ton réseau, et même tes amis Yakuzas ne pourront pas faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Personne n'a ce pouvoir et assez de connexions pour le faire ! Tu as déjà fait au moins trois choses que mes avocats pourront utiliser pour faire annuler la procédure devant un tribunal ! »

« Oh, mais qui témoignera ? Et puis il est bien connu que l'Unité échappe à tous les regards. »

« L'U…Unité ? Alors tu es avec ces chiens qui me traquent sans relâche depuis des années ! »

« Allonge-toi à terre ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Je déteste me répéter. »

« J'ai dit jamais ! »

Un coup de feu retentit. Atteint d'une balle en pleine tête, B.D. s'écroula lourdement au sol dans une horrible giclure de sang. Minako se couvrit la bouche d'horreur, et se rendit compte avec une certaine dose de soulagement que ce n'était pas Rei qui avait tiré. Un jeune homme sortait de l'ombre. Les cheveux coupés à ras, le regard mince et noir, un costume sombre bien coupé. Il tenait son revolver toujours levé, et il souriait avec ironie.

« La dame a dit qu'elle détestait se répéter. »

Rei braqua son arme sur lui, soudainement emplie de colère.

« Ishi ! »

« Rei. »

Il sourit et l'observa un moment.

« Magnifique, comme toujours. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te finir comme tu l'as fini ? »

« Tu n'es pas une tueuse. »

« Te tuer serait faire justice. »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire, au nom du Japon. »

« Ce que tu as fait, ça s'appelle un meurtre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que diront les rapports, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Mon rapport le dira. »

« Ton rapport n'existera pas, comme le mien. Ce type ne serait pas resté un mois derrière les barreaux. Soit il aurait été relâché par notre système pourri jusqu'à la moelle, soit il serait mort, tué par ses pairs. Sa capacité à toujours pouvoir corrompre et passer entre les mailles du filet est la première raison pour laquelle l'Unité a été chargée de l'arrêter. Et pour laquelle c'est à toi, qui n'es plus un agent actif depuis deux ans, qu'ils ont fait appel. »

« Jaloux ? »

Il eut un petit rire, secoua la tête.

« Maki est mon supérieur direct depuis ton départ, mais tu le sais bien sûr. Ce bon vieux Kurewa n'en a plus pour très longtemps au sein des Services, bientôt ils arriveront à l'évincer et Maki contrôlera l'Unité. Non mais tu imagines ? Cet homme enivré par le pouvoir, corrompu par sa fierté personnelle et sa soif de distinction, à la tête des meilleurs agents du pays qui sont également les plus délicats à contrôler ? Ah ! Les beaux jours des réseaux criminels arrivent ! »

« Et bien sûr tu contribues à cela, en aidant Maki à gagner des points chez les hautes autorités, en l'aidant à résoudre des affaires, à démanteler des réseaux, à arrêter des criminels. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je fais ce pour quoi je suis payé, je donne des infos quand je les ai et je vais sur le terrain quand on me l'ordonne. C'est pour cela que nous avons été choisis et entraînés, parce que toi et moi, nous sommes des agents parfaits. Ils ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes ! »

« Personne n'a fait de moi quoi que ce soit, et toi et moi sommes très loin d'être parfaits ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ainsi après les horreurs que tu as commises ?! »

« Que tu t'en sois sortie est un signe des Kami ! Ne vois-tu donc pas, Rei ? Toi et moi, nous sommes au-dessus d'eux tous ! Kurewa est venu nous chercher tous les quatre parce qu'il le savait bien ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes les deux survivants ! »

Rei retira la sécurité de son arme, et sa rage était à cet instant si forte que Minako dut lutter pour fermer son empathie au maximum pour ne pas être submergée.

« Non, ce n'est en effet pas un hasard, c'est de ton fait. Tu es un tueur, pire que ceux que nous avons stoppés ! »

« Je suis simplement un enfant des Kami, comme toi. J'utilise les dons qui m'ont été donnés, comme toi. Et comme toi, je n'utilise pas toutes les informations qui me sont données chaque jour. Dis-moi, Rei, combien de fois as-tu ignoré tes pressentiments ? Combien de fois as-tu pris tes visions pour des cauchemars pour t'apercevoir trop tard qu'elles étaient des prémonitions ? Combien de fois as-tu choisi de fermer les yeux ? Combien de vies ont ainsi été perdues ? »

« Toi et moi sommes différents, Ishi. Bien différents. »

« Oh, j'ai totalement conscience de n'être pas grand-chose face à toi, je ne suis pas stupide. Tes dons surpassent bien largement ce que moi ou les autres pouvions faire, et je le sais. Mais ensemble, pense un peu à ce que nous pourrions faire. Ensemble, nous pourrions tous les anéantir, les contrôler ! Nous pourrions devenir riches, et puissants ! »

Des voitures arrivaient. Elles étaient proches. Rei serra l'arme dans sa main.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, » répliqua t-elle avec dégoût. « Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de t'envoyer loin de ce monde pour toujours. »

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, » sourit-il. « L'ignores-tu ? Ce n'est pas dans ta nature, Rei. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on s'associe. »

Les voitures arrivèrent, dérapant sur le bitume. Minako observa quatre hommes et deux femmes sortir de deux voitures pour encadrer Rei, et six hommes sortir de deux autres véhicules pour arriver derrière Ishi. Tous étaient apparemment policiers.

« Hino ? »

« Mahori, que veut dire tout ceci ?! » demanda un homme mince et sec en s'approchant rapidement de lui.

« Monsieur Kurewa, Monsieur Maki, gentil à vous de vous joindre à notre fête. » Ishi posa son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait près de Rei tout en rengainant son arme. « Kurewa, en retard, comme toujours. »

L'homme serra les poings de rage.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Mahori est ici sous mes ordres, » annonça Maki. « Comme mon équipe. »

« Ton équipe a bien failli faire tuer la mienne, sans parler des civils, tous pouvant nous faire virer, et de l'opération elle-même ! »

« Jamais cette opération n'aurait dû être mise sur pied sans mon accord ! L'Unité est divisée en nos deux équipes, mais l'une n'intervient pas sans l'accord de l'autre, et tu le sais. »

« Encore une fois tu as failli tout détruire seulement pour ta fierté personnelle. »

« Black Day est mort, enfin, et son réseau ne tardera pas à le suivre. Et apparemment, _mon_ agent a réussi à l'abattre. Le vôtre, en revanche, braque toujours le mien. »

« Miss Hino n'est plus de nos services. J'ignore ce qu'elle faisait là. Et elle braque son arme sur qui elle souhaite, ce n'est pas mon affaire. »

Maki plissa les yeux.

« Si elle ne cesse pas ses menaces, je l'arrête immédiatement. »

« Je suis certain que son père et ses amis apprécieront beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'on se souvient de son dossier et des services qu'elle a rendus au Japon, des vies qu'elle a sauvées. »

Maki fulmina, mais garda le silence. Lentement, Rei baissa son arme avec dégoût et colère, fusillant Maki du regard sans perdre de vue Ishi Mahori.

« Nous nous reverrons aux bureaux, » lança le co-directeur en se détournant d'eux.

« C'est cela, » répliqua Kurewa avec dédain.

Les agents de Maki montèrent dans les voitures. Ishi s'approcha de Rei alors que Kurewa et les autres se tendaient, les mains sur leurs armes.

« Nous sommes des dieux parmi les Hommes, Rei. Souviens t-en. »

Il ne prévit aucunement le poing qu'elle lui asséna violemment dans la figure et qui le mit quelques minutes à terre. Sonné par la douleur, se tenant l'œil d'une main, il ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, tremblante de haine.

« Nous ne sommes aucunement des dieux, » répliqua t-elle d'une voix basse. « Bien des gens en ce monde ont des dons, semblables aux nôtres ou différents, certains plus puissants que les miens. Le simple fait que tu l'ignores montre que tu n'as rien de divin. Et je te promets une chose. Je te verrai tomber. »

Puis elle se redressa et hocha la tête vers Kurewa et les autres agents. Deux d'entre eux ne quittèrent pas Ishi des yeux alors qu'il se levait et rejoignait la voiture de Maki, qui démarra une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

Rei fit signe à Minako de descendre et ordonna à un homme de conduire sa voiture, et d'y faire attention. Elle indiqua à Minako de monter dans la berline à sa droite. Kurewa monta à l'avant, une femme s'installa au volant. Rei s'assit près de l'idole. La voiture démarra, laissant le cadavre de B.D. derrière eux alors que la police arrivait sur les lieux.

« Une civile, Hino ? A quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas choisi. Elle est trop têtue. »

« Jolie droite, ravi que vous ne soyez pas rouillée. »

« Des pertes ? »

Le cœur de Minako se serra.

« Deux hommes de Black Day, trois hommes de Maki, un civil, six blessés. Le frère est en détention, ainsi que le comptable, le personnel et trois membres du réseau. »

« Le garde du corps sur lequel j'ai tiré ? »

« Il s'en sortira. »

« Et toutes les stars et compagnie ? »

« Nous n'avons rien vu ni reconnu personne, bien entendu. Officiellement il s'agissait simplement de l'arrestation d'un receleur d'objets de luxe qui a mal tourné. Les célébrités sont étonnantes. Elles ne parleront pas de peur de voir leur petit monde doré s'effondrer. »

Rei eut un sourire ironique et frotta sa main douloureuse, avant de soudain froncer les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Minako avant de demander :

« Parmi les civils blessés ou tués, y avait-il un Hayao Fuki ? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien entendu sur lui. Rassurez-vous, miss Aino. »

Rei sourit.

« Vous avez le temps de lire les magazines, Kurewa, étonnant. »

« La ferme, Hino. »

Ils arrivèrent dans un parking souterrain, et en un rien de temps, Minako se retrouva assise avec un café face à un bureau où travaillait toujours une secrétaire malgré l'heure tardive. Les bureaux étaient situés dans un immeuble où logeaient plusieurs sièges d'entreprise. Officiellement, l'étage était occupé par une société d'import export. En réalité, Minako avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là des quartiers généraux high-tech, très complets et hyper protégés d'une unité secrète de la police ou des services secrets. Tous les agents encore en service qu'elle avait aperçus étaient bien habillés et très occupés à passer d'un bureau à l'autre, d'une salle mystérieuse à l'autre. Minako n'avait eu le droit de passer qu'un coup de fil. Elle avait rassuré Hayao et lui avait menti avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

La soirée avait été folle. Elle ne parvenait même pas à boire son café, son estomac était noué.

Rei était immédiatement partie avec Kurewa tandis qu'on confisquait tous ses biens à Minako, qui avait été trop sous le choc des révélations pour penser à protester. Cela faisait près d'une heure que Rei était en débriefing.

Lorsque enfin elle sortit de la salle au bout du couloir, ses cheveux étaient retenus rapidement dans une queue de cheval et elle s'était changée, portait toujours les mêmes bijoux et le même maquillage mais avait un pantalon noir, une chemise et une veste. Elle rejoignit Minako, accompagnée de deux agents.

« Ca va ? » demanda t-elle.

Minako se leva, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne souhaitait l'avouer et bien plus choquée.

« Oui. »

Rei tourna la tête vers la femme au bureau.

« Rendez-lui ses affaires, s'il vous plait, Mari. »

« Oui, agent – je veux dire Miss Hino. »

« Agent ira très bien pour le moment. Je n'en ai pas fini ici. »

Minako reprit son sac, remercia la femme et suivit Rei et les deux agents, dont l'un s'appelait apparemment Kakuei, jusqu'à ce que soudain Rei s'excuse et s'engouffre dans les toilettes à sa droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna le plus jeune, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, voire un peu plus.

D'après ce que Minako avait vu, Rei était et de loin la plus jeune dans les bureaux. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu entrer dans cette Unité sans avoir fait ses preuves auparavant et en étant, par rapport aux autres, une gamine.

Kakuei, apparemment haut gradé dans le service, eut un petit sourire.

« Malade. C'est l'alcool et les cigarettes, elle ne supporte pas. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

Il soupira.

« Hino a passé des heures dans des bars à chercher le frère de Black Day. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le trouver ou à créer un échange avec lui avant, mais elle le considérait comme sa seule chance d'entrer dans Heros. Le frangin est amateur de jolies filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Hino l'a trouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre et a réussi au cours de la journée à l'intéresser assez pour qu'il l'emmène au club. C'est un fumeur et un amateur de fêtes et d'alcool, et qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. »

Rei ressortit, bien pâle, et continua son chemin.

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre le volant, Hino, ou je vais devoir vous arrêter pour conduite en état d'ébriété. »

« Très drôle, » répliqua t-elle avec un regard noir pour Kakuei.

« Sans rire, il vaudrait mieux la laisser conduire. »

« Elle n'a pas son permis, et je n'ai aucune envie de laisser ma voiture ici. Tu n'as toujours pas ton permis ? » demanda t-elle à Minako après une seconde.

Celle-ci secoua la tête négativement. Conduire une voiture n'avait jamais été dans ses plans, et elle parvenait à faire de longs trajets dans un tel véhicule seulement lorsque son fidèle chauffeur ou Amachachi étaient au volant.

Rei remercia les deux hommes, entra dans l'ascenseur et tapa un rapide code permettant de les ramener à la section des souterrains incluant le parking de l'Unité. Il fallait aussi un code pour arriver à l'étage des bureaux, et puis passer un contrôle avant de pouvoir franchir la porte sécurisée. Minako avait l'impression d'être plongée en pleine série télévisée d'espionnage.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture sans un mot. Rei posa son sac à l'arrière, et Minako devina que l'arme s'y trouvait. Elle en ressentit soudain un profond malaise.

La voiture sortit du parking, et Rei ne resta pas silencieuse plus longtemps.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas ?! »

« Hayao y était invité par un ami, je l'y accompagnais. »

« Dans un club tenu par le chef d'une organisation criminelle maffieuse ?! »

« J'en savais rien, ce n'est pas vraiment inscrit sur la porte, je te signale ! »

« C'est un fait plutôt connu dans le milieu ! »

« Dans lequel ? » répliqua sèchement Minako. « Celui des stars, des clubs, ou celui de la police secrète ? »

Rei se tut un instant.

« Il a de drôles d'amis, ton copain, » remarqua t-elle sombrement.

« Il ne savait sûrement pas qu'Ari n'était autre que le cousin de Black Day ou je ne sais qui. »

« Ce je ne sais qui aurait pu vous tuer sans l'ombre d'un remords et laisser vos cadavres à ses chiens, comme il l'a fait pour une dizaine de policiers au cours des vingt dernières années, sans oublier ses autres victimes. Et me suivre ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! »

« Je réagissais simplement aux évènements, que crois-tu que j'aie pu penser, Mars ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu étais là pour… »

« Faire mon travail et arrêter un grand nom du crime japonais ? Ca n'enlève rien au fait que tu as agis inconsidérément ! »

« Inconsidérément ?! Tu étais seule dans ce club, non ?! Combien de tequilas as-tu avalées ?! Tu étais loin d'être sobre ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« C'est mon job, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je tiens très bien l'alcool ! Je savais ce que je faisais ! »

« Oui, tu flirtais avec ce type pour pouvoir les mettre en prison ou je ne sais quoi, son frère et lui, tu buvais et tu fumais ! »

« Oh, pitié, ce n'était qu'une couverture éclaire, rien d'autre ! Et en quoi ça te dérange, je peux le savoir ? »

Minako garda le silence, fulminant, et croisa les bras. Rei soupira.

La nuit, cette partie de Tokyo était calme, magnifique dans ses lumières. Rei conduisait vraiment bien, même lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas aux pilotes fous en pleine ville. Elle maîtrisait pleinement son véhicule et tous les changements dans son environnement. Sa conduite était calme, douce et aisée, simple et efficace. Minako se sentit presque en sécurité malgré ses émotions sans dessus dessous.

Rei entra dans un parking souterrain et se gara. Minako se redressa, surprise.

« Hé, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Ton hôtel est à encore vingt minutes de route, minimum, et il est tard. Tu dormiras ici cette nuit, tant pis. »

Trop éreintée pour protester, Minako descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Rei. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au douzième étage, elles marchèrent le long d'un couloir élégant. Rei déverrouilla une porte et y fit entrer Minako, avant de pénétrer dans les lieux elle-même et de refermer l'entrée derrière elle.

Elle alluma la lumière. Minako enleva ses chaussures par réflexe avant d'avancer dans le séjour, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas grand, mais c'était harmonieux, serein et élégant. Elle observa autour d'elle, les meubles en bois sombre, les tableaux, les photos, le grand aquarium qui semblait donner et sur le séjour et sur une chambre, de l'autre côté du mur. La décoration était un mélange de traditionnel et de moderne, des meubles bas et les portes de papier glissantes co-existaient en toute harmonie avec des équipements high-tech dans la cuisine ou le salon et des décors actuels. Trois marches permettaient d'entrer dans la petite cuisine, séparée du séjour par un bar. L'espace principal abritait un salon avec un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, un petit écran plat, une cheminée. Plus loin dans un coin près des portes-fenêtres se trouvait une table à dessin, à l'opposé un bureau accueillait un ordinateur portable rouge, et sur la droite, entre le salon et la cuisine, il y avait une table pouvant accueillir huit personnes. Un couloir sur la gauche de l'entrée laissait apercevoir quatre portes. Certainement deux chambres, une salle de bains et un placard.

Rei était en train de se servir un verre d'eau, alors que Minako observait les quelques photos présentes sur les meubles ou les murs, celle de Rei enfant avec ses parents, celle d'elle adulte avec son père, celle avec Rei habillée en robes de miko, souriante, avec une autre miko de son âge et un jeune apprenti prêtre. Et celles de leur adolescence, avec Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Luna, Artémis, Mamoru, Motoki, et même Nephrite. Il y en avait aussi une où Minako et Rei apparaissaient dans les jardins du Temple, âgées de dix-sept ans, complètement ignorantes de l'appareil immortalisant le regard espiègle qu'elles étaient en train d'échanger. Cette photo, posée sur la table à dessin, semblait avoir une place à part dans la pièce. Le cœur de l'idole se serra alors que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Balayant l'espace d'un regard, Minako crut qu'elle allait devoir s'asseoir.

« C'est… c'est chez toi, » murmura t-elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Rei l'observa, haussa un sourcil.

« Euh… oui. »

« Je… veux dire… je ne savais pas que tu avais un appartement. Encore moins ici, à Tokyo. »

Sans comprendre, Rei fronça les sourcils et posa son verre d'eau sur le bar.

« Je l'ai depuis trois ans, presque quatre. Où croyais-tu que je dormais ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Chez ton père, dans un temple… Personne ne sait que tu as un appartement. Même les filles. »

« Personne ne me l'a demandé, » précisa Rei, l'air confus.

Minako fut partagée entre la surprise, l'affection, la colère et l'amusement. Seule Rei pouvait lui faire ressentir tout cela soudainement, alors que tout lui avait semblé si terne ces dernières années.

« Mars, Makoto et Usagi, elles vont t'en vouloir. Pourquoi les as-tu si peu vues si tu étais ici tout ce temps ? »

« Mais je n'étais pas ici. J'ai beaucoup bougé à travers le pays, après Kyoto. Et puis l'année passée je suis partie au Togo. Avoir mon adresse ne leur aurait servi à rien, elles seraient simplement tombées sur la femme de ménage de mon père qui vient nettoyer, prendre soin des plantes et nourrir mes poissons. »

« Si tu as bougé dans le pays… c'est à cause de l'Unité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei haussa les épaules. Minako sentit que ce sujet ne lui plaisait pas.

« J'ai eu différentes missions. »

« Depuis quand tu es dans la police ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait la police, » répondit Rei à contre cœur.

Elle se détourna de Minako pour ranger la vaisselle propre. L'idole l'observa attentivement.

« Si ce n'est pas la police, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Rei soupira et fit un visible effort pour lui répondre.

« Ils n'ont pas les mêmes règles. L'Unité n'est pas censée exister, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas de nom. Pas de nom, pas de trace, pas de réelles règles, pas de frontière. La police et le gouvernement font appel à ses services et ses agents pour les affaires délicates ou celles que personne n'arrive à résoudre. Leur avantage est qu'ils peuvent utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires, que grâce à diverses manipulations, leurs agissements seront étouffés par les services concernés. Bien entendu, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut à la tête de cette Unité quelqu'un de droit, de moral et de fort. Kurewa pourrait être ce quelqu'un, malgré ses erreurs, mais malheureusement, à cause de diverses raisons politiques et hiérarchiques, il doit faire avec Maki, et les choses se compliquent. Ils ont beau être du bon côté de la Loi, parfois les résultats n'ont rien d'exemplaire, comme leurs méthodes. »

« C'est pour ça que tu les a quittés, que tu es partie ? »

« Ca, et d'autres choses. Je vais prendre une douche. Ta chambre est la seconde porte sur la gauche. Celle d'en face est ma chambre, la salle de bains est à côté. Dans le placard de ta chambre tu trouveras diverses affaires, tu peux te servir. »

Rei partit dans sa chambre, et Minako souffla doucement avant de faire quelques pas dans le séjour.

Elle était chez Rei.

_Chez Rei_.

Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée que Rei puisse avoir un chez elle. Un appartement.

Conquise par une étrange excitation mêlée de sérénité, Minako observa les objets, les meubles, les plantes, les magnifiques poissons colorés dans le grand aquarium bleu, les tableaux, tous des photos de la Nature, des arbres, des paysages mondiaux. Elle observa les classeurs et dossiers nettement alignés sur les étagères dans la bibliothèque qui abritait aussi des dizaines de romans et de mangas. Puis elle étudia du regard la table de dessin et le matériel qui allait avec, se souvint des rares croquis de Rei qu'elle avait vus, de leur précision et de leur réalisme. Rei n'avait dessiné devant elle qu'à trois reprises, comme si cette activité était un secret en soi, comme si pour Rei le dessin était une chose de profondément privée et personnelle.

Minako effleura les crayons avant de retirer sa main. Un dessin était encadré et pendu au-dessus de la table. C'était Hikawa, les jardins au printemps, avec ses fleurs naissantes et ses arbres encore maigres. Phobos et Deimos dansaient au milieu du cadre, près des torii. Une bouffée de nostalgie emplie soudain Minako, qui se détourna du magnifique dessin.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et observa les poissons valser au gré de leurs envies dans l'aquarium, leurs couleurs lumineuses la berçant presque autant que leurs formes diverses et leurs mouvements calmes au milieu de l'eau.

Ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourdes, et elle s'assoupit un instant.

« Minako ? »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Minako réussit à poser son regard sur Rei, penchée sur elle. Elle sortait de la douche, sentait le savon et le shampoing.

« Tu n'es pas facile à réveiller, » remarqua doucement Rei en retirant sa main de son épaule.

Minako se redressa lentement, cherchant difficilement à faire partir le sommeil de son esprit. Elle se frotta les yeux.

« Désolée. C'est de la faute de tes poissons, ils sont… »

Rei sourit.

« Je sais. Les aquariums ont toujours eu un effet profondément calmant et reposant sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'en ai fait installer un ici. Tu devrais aller dormir, il est très tard. »

« Hmm, merci. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Minako marcha lentement dans la chambre d'amis, se changea rapidement, enfilant un vieux pyjama qu'elle trouva dans le placard. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle constata qu'il portait encore une faible odeur typique de Rei, et se coucha dans le lit, s'endormant immédiatement.


	7. Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles**_

Lorsque Minako se réveilla, ce fut lentement, tranquillement. Puis, confuse, elle observa autour d'elle avant de se souvenir de la soirée.

Il était déjà plus de neuf heures, nota t-elle avec surprise. Il était rare, avec son emploi du temps, qu'elle se permette de se lever à une heure pareille. Et pourtant, Minako avait toujours haï se lever de bonne heure, depuis toute petite.

Elle passa dans le couloir, nota que tout semblait calme et arriva dans le séjour pour constater que Rei était sans doute absente. Un mot, posé sur le bar, le confirma.

_Je serai de retour rapidement. Artémis a appelé, il est déjà chez les Chiba pour être avec Luna. Le café est resté au chaud, sers-toi. Rei._

Avec un sourire, Minako passa dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse du précieux breuvage. Elle savait que Rei n'en buvait pas ou très peu, et qu'elle l'avait fait spécialement pour elle.

Et le café de Rei était le meilleur, même celui de Makoto ne le surpassait pas.

Après avoir ingurgité sa dose nécessaire de caféine, elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Amachachi quand Rei passa sa porte d'entrée, revenue visiblement d'un long jogging.

Minako lui fit un signe et termina sa conversation rapidement, soupirant.

« Des ennuis ? » demanda Rei en buvant de l'eau fraîche.

« Non. Si. Pas vraiment, ça dépend. Il va falloir que j'aille voir Sugao pour le tenir au courant de mon emploi du temps. Il faut aussi que je stoppe mes projets et que je répartisse les tâches entre mes assistants. J'aimerais aider Luna avant toute chose, alors après l'interview de demain je me ferai discrète. »

« Ok. »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas arrêté le jogging. »

« Ni le Kyudo, non. Courir me permet de me défouler et de me vider la tête. »

« Hmm, je sais. »

Un mobile vibra sur la table basse, où reposaient le téléphone rouge et le téléphone noir de Rei. C'était ce dernier qui s'agitait.

Rei le regarda, soudain plus fermée, mais n'alla pas répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« On se voit chez Usa et Mamoru, alors ? »

« Oui. »

« A plus tard. »

Minako hocha la tête, puis sortit de l'appartement, tentant d'ignorer les sentiments soudain éveillés en elle par la présence de Rei, par sa voix, par ses agissements, par son apparence.

Apparemment, Minako n'avait pas fui assez loin ni assez longtemps.

Les émotions l'avaient rattrapée.

* * *

Makoto secoua la tête aux mots de son mari et lui sourit.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. »

Motoki haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de Mamoru et d'Usagi, assis autour de la table. Ami et Rei étaient auprès de Luna, installée dans le salon, branchée à des instruments médicaux qu'Ami avait créés pour elle. Des données défilaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable en continu.

Ami posa la main sur l'épaule de Rei et s'éloigna, rejoignant les autres. Makoto s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et se stoppa un instant. Rei était penchée sur Luna et lui parlait doucement.

« Tu sais, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. »

« Tu as l'air soucieuse, Mars, » contra Luna faiblement.

« Je le suis. »

« Pour autre chose que ma santé. »

« C'est une très longue histoire. »

« Nous savons toutes les deux que les choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. »

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit réglé, mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres priorités. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Hé, tu sais quoi ? J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi. Mais c'est un secret. »

Rei se pencha vers Luna et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle rit en voyant la surprise et l'émerveillement sur le visage de la gardienne.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Luna.

« Oh oui. »

« C'est… c'est extraordinaire. »

« Ca arrive souvent, tu sais. »

« Oh, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. »

« En tout cas ça te donne une raison de plus de tenir le coup. Repose-toi. »

Rei se redressa et rejoignit Makoto avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as fermé la boutique ? »

« Mes employés s'en chargent. »

« Makoto Kino Furuhata, chef d'entreprise. »

« Ca semble beaucoup t'amuser. »

« Non. Si, un peu. »

« Je ne m'emporte plus pour un rien, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus. »

« Tu as l'air crevée. »

« Oh non, ça va. J'ai simplement eu une longue soirée. »

« Oh ? Avec quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Rei sourit.

« Serait-ce ta manière de poser une question sur ma vie privée ? »

« Usagi ! Rei a une vie privée ! »

« _Quoi_ ?! J'arrive ! »

« Espèce de … ! »

Makoto éclata de rire.

« Certaines choses n'ont pas changé, que croyais-tu ? »

« Rei, arrête de garder des secrets ! » s'exclama Usagi, trébuchant en arrivant dans la pièce. Son excitation chassa un instant sa tristesse. « Dis-nous tout ! »

« Je n'ai pas de relation, si c'est ça que vous souhaitez savoir ! » coupa t-elle rapidement.

« Au présent, tu parles au présent ! Et au passé ? »

Rei ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Usagi ne la laissa pas se reprendre.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce charmant nouveau prêtre à Hikawa ? »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Tu sais, ce jeune homme très gentil et très beau qui a des photos de vous dans ses quartiers ! »

« Que faisais-tu dans les quartiers de Yuuichiro ? »

« Ah ! Donc tu le connais ! Et ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, il m'aidait parce que j'avais tâché ma veste. »

« Usagi : madame supra maladroite, » sourit Makoto. « Alors ce charmant jeune prêtre avait des photos de lui et de Rei dans sa chambre, hmm ? »

« Oui, une quand ils étaient très jeunes, et une autre datant de ces dernières années. Et ils semblaient très proches ! Oh, il y avait deux autres filles avec eux, d'autres miko ! Très jolies, d'ailleurs. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien que ça ne regarde que moi, tu te trompes complètement, Usa. »

Usagi eut l'air vraiment déçue.

« Pourtant d'après lui tu es allée le voir juste après être revenue au pays. Et il en avait l'air ravi. »

« C'est un ami d'enfance, nous nous sommes vus dans des temples et nous étions à Kyoto ensemble. Et il est fiancé. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas eu quelque chose entre vous deux. »

Rei cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Euh, ben… Yuu est… »

« Usagi ! Voilà Minako ! » appela Mamoru.

« Ok ! »

Sans attendre, Usagi alla accueillir sa dernière invitée. Rei se tourna vers Makoto, toujours stupéfaite.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris ? »

Makoto retenait difficilement son rire.

« Je suis aussi surprise que toi, c'est peut-être sorti de sa tête, qui sait. »

« Je n'ai pas été assez claire toutes ces années ? »

« Oh si, pour Ami et moi, et les gars aussi. J'étais sûre qu'Usagi le savait, mais qui sait, avec elle ! »

« Même elle aurait dû comprendre ! »

Makoto rit et haussa les épaules.

« Donc tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? »

« Sûrement pas ! J'ai dû embrasser un type hier, plutôt mignon, mais… eurk ! »

« _Pardon _?! »

« Ca t'étonne que ça ne m'ait pas plue ? »

Makoto lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Mars ! Tu as embrassé un homme hier ?! »

« Euh… longue histoire. Allons accueillir Vénus. »

Rei fila dans la salle à manger rapidement, mais Makoto la suivit.

« Hé ! Reviens ici ! Tu as embrassé un homme hier ?! » s'exclama t-elle, abasourdie.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles, Rei se figea, légèrement rouge.

« Très discret, Jupiter ! » pesta t-elle.

« Alors là, je ne veux pas faire ma commère, mais je veux _tout_ savoir, » sourit Motoki.

« J'avoue être assez curieux, » s'amusa Mamoru.

Rei leva les mains, évitant le regard amusé de Minako.

« Ma vie privée restera privée, les enfants, sachez juste que c'était dans un cadre exceptionnel. »

« Ca, on s'en doute. A moins que tu ais radicalement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Ce qui aurait bien pu arriver, vu qu'on ne te voyait jamais, » accusa Makoto.

« Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, » sourit doucement Ami. « D'après les études, elle ne peut pas vraiment choisir et – »

« Ok, ok ! Stop ! Personne n'analysera quoi que ce soit sur ma vie privée, mes préférences ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et ce baiser restera privé. »

« Dommage, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient adoré. »

Rei fusilla Minako du regard, et tous les autres ouvrirent les yeux tout ronds.

« Attendez, attendez… Rei a embrassé un homme devant Minako ? Ok, si c'est un rêve, c'est le rêve le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait, » souffla Makoto en secouant la tête. « Soudain je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir en savoir davantage. »

« Ca a un rapport avec la fermeture de Heros ? Minako devait y être hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Cette histoire semble étrange. »

Minako baissa les yeux aux mots de Mamoru, et Rei sembla soudain très tendue. Makoto les observa, inquiète, attendant avec résignation que Rei détourne une nouvelle fois leurs interrogations.

Mais à leur plus grande surprise à tous, elle soupira, se frotta les yeux et expliqua :

« Oui, j'étais à Heros hier soir, sans savoir que Vénus s'y trouvait. Je travaillais. »

« Tu travailles dans un club ? » demanda Motoki, incrédule.

Rei sourit.

« Non, pas d'ordinaire. J'étais avec une unité spéciale des forces de l'ordre. Je dirigeais – enfin je devais diriger une unité pour arrêter les têtes d'un réseau criminel auquel appartenait ce club. Le baiser et le reste n'étaient que du jeu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier, » maugréa Minako dans son souffle.

« C'était le but. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? »

Minako ne répondit pas, le regard contrarié et défiant, alors que Makoto et Ami échangeaient un regard soucieux mais amusé.

« Donc tu es policière ? » demanda Usagi.

« Oui et non, » répondit Rei avec hésitation. « J'étais agent pour une unité secrète jusqu'à deux années en arrière, maintenant je rends juste des services à mon ancienne unité. »

« Depuis quand tu étais agent ? »

« J'ai été recrutée quand j'avais dix-huit ans. J'ai quitté le temple de Kyoto rapidement après cela. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » demanda Makoto, vexée et intriguée.

« C'est une unité secrète. C'est assez explicite. J'ai signé un tas de closes. Et puis… les choses… étaient compliquées. Elles le sont toujours. »

« Donc… tu as eu une formation, tu as une arme et tout ? » s'interrogea Usagi.

« Pas ici, mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Tu t'en es servie ? »

Les yeux de Rei s'assombrirent alors que Mamoru lançait un regard explicite vers son épouse. Elle aurait dû se taire.

« J'ai tué quatre personnes pendant le service, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

« Usagi, » reprocha silencieusement Makoto.

« Quels buts a cette unité ? » demanda Mamoru.

« C'est une unité d'élite qui n'est pas censée exister, c'est tout ce que vous saurez. »

« Ton excuse pour avoir coupé tous les ponts pendant près de quatre années c'est ça, ton travail ?! » accusa Makoto.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais question secrets, on est tous plutôt doués ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai fait des choix, professionnels et personnels, et je m'y suis tenue. »

« Tu n'es revenue que depuis cinq jours et tu étais déjà dans une opération hier soir ? » s'interrogea Ami. « Pourquoi ? »

« Mon ancien directeur m'a demandé de l'aide. J'ai fini par accepter. »

« Comment t'ont-ils recrutée ? » demanda Motoki soudain. « Tu étais très jeune, isolée dans un Temple perdu, sans formation ni antécédent, alors ils ont dû venir t'y chercher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei parut soudain mal à l'aise et joua un instant avec ses couverts.

« J'ai sauvé ce politicien d'une tentative de meurtre, avec l'aide de mon père, et apparemment ça a attiré l'attention du directeur de l'Unité. Il avait depuis quelques années l'idée d'un programme d'intégration spécial et surveillait la presse dans ce but. Mes actions l'ont poussé à mettre en œuvre ce programme. Nous avons été quatre à être recrutés à travers le pays, ou du moins quatre à avoir signé. Tous doués de précognition, tous repérés grâce à nos réputations dans des Temples Shinto, tous ayant eu des résultats exemplaires durant nos études et tous sans histoire et sans ombre au tableau. Et nous étions tous très jeunes. Après quelques mois de formation et d'entraînement, nous avons été chargés d'utiliser nos dons pour aider l'Unité, prévoir les mouvements ennemis, les meurtres, les trafics, les erreurs, voire même pour repérer les agents peu sûrs, ce genre de choses. Nous avons tous été envoyés sur des missions à travers le pays, infiltration, intervention, arrestation, enquête. Le plus souvent, nous étions chargés de comprendre et de prévoir. Mais deux ans plus tard, il n'est resté de nous quatre que deux survivants. J'ai quitté l'Unité et je suis partie en Afrique. Je ne pensais aucunement reprendre ces activités, mais… parfois les choses prennent des tournures inattendues, même pour moi. »

« On en apprend tous les jours, » souffla Makoto en s'asseyant. Puis elle chercha à changer le sujet, bien consciente que Rei ne souhaitait pas davantage détailler ses activités. « Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que Rei n'a embrassé ce charmant jeune homme que pour le bien de la société, on pourrait manger. »

Tous acquiescèrent, n'osant insister, mais Usagi était restée bloquée sur une idée particulière.

« Hé, Rei, il embrassait bien ? »

Rei s'étrangla avec son eau, alors que Mamoru posait une main sur le bras de son épouse pour la faire taire, néanmoins visiblement amusé. Makoto secoua la tête, retenant difficilement son rire face à l'expression de leur amie shinto.

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, » informa Rei d'une voix rauque après avoir repris son souffle.

« Alors, Minako, tu t'es retrouvée au milieu de cette opération ? » demanda Makoto.

« Oui. Vraiment étrange. »

« J'aurais aimé voir ta réaction face à ce baiser ! »

Vénus fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, alors que Rei mettait un coup de coude à Makoto, avant de soudainement prendre une inspiration brusque, le visage figé par la douleur. Jupiter haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas trop de graisse, mais mes hanches ne sont pas dures à ce point. »

Rei tenait son bras contre elle, grimaçant légèrement.

« C'est rien, je me suis pris un coup hier. Juste un hématome. »

« Tu as vu un médecin ? » demanda immédiatement Ami.

« Non, mais c'est rien. »

« Je serais plus tranquille si je pouvais examiner ça. »

« Ca va, t'en fais pas. Si seulement Mako pouvait arrêter ses âneries. »

« Hé, ne me prends pas comme excuse. »

« Vraiment, Rei, j'aimerais voir ça. Viens. »

Ami se leva et alla dans la chambre d'amis, sans attendre de réponse. Rei l'observa, bouche bée.

« Depuis quand Ami est-elle aussi autoritaire ? » murmura Usagi.

Minako haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Peut-être depuis qu'elle a travaillé sur des projets secrets avec les plus grands noms scientifiques du monde. »

Rei soupira et se leva à contrecoeur.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Mars, » s'amusa Minako, « elle va juste t'examiner rapidement, pas t'opérer. »

Mais Rei n'eut vraiment pas l'air plus rassurée, ce que nota ses amis avec inquiétude.

* * *

Ami attendit Rei qui arriva, l'air étrangement fermée. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » répondit Rei, allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. »

« Je vais bien, Ami. »

« Je veux juste vérifier que ta blessure n'est pas plus grave. »

« Tout ce que tu pourras constater d'autre, tu le garderas pour toi ? »

« Je suis médecin, Rei. Bien sûr que je le garderai pour moi. »

Rei hocha la tête et, résignée, retira son haut. Ami comprit rapidement en voyant les différentes cicatrices sur le corps de Rei. La marque qu'Usagi avait remarquée sur son bras, celle faite par une balle ayant déchirée la peau. Une fine cicatrice témoignait d'une blessure sans grande gravité à l'arme blanche sur sa hanche droite. En revanche, la marque qui était clairement visible en haut à droite du ventre de Rei, elle, était tout autre. La balle n'avait pas fait que l'effleurer, au contraire, elle avait sans aucun doute fait de gros dégâts internes. Ami identifia aisément les témoins d'une opération.

Vu l'emplacement de la pénétration de la balle et la cicatrice, la blessure avait dû être quasi mortelle, hautement douloureuse et certainement faite à bout portant. Que Rei ait ainsi survécu tenait ou du miracle, ou d'un chirurgien hors pair. Elle avait dû passer des semaines à l'hôpital. Il lui avait peut-être fallu des mois pour s'en remettre.

Et elle n'avait appelé personne.

Ami ne montra rien des ses sentiments et examina le bras de Rei, lequel avait en effet une couleur peu naturelle.

« Rien n'a l'air brisé ou fêlé… »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est – aïe ! »

« Navrée, » sourit Ami. « Tu n'es vraiment pas allée voir ton médecin ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais te prescrire quelque chose contre la douleur. »

« Ca va, je supporte. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

Elle se redressa, et Rei repassa son haut lentement. Elle n'avait pas l'air pressée de quitter la pièce, et Ami devina qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Rei ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une raison, le médecin le savait très bien. Elles étaient semblables en ce point, l'avaient toujours été.

« Je te remercie pour avoir suivi ma demande quant à mon mobile. »

« Je t'en prie, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi. Malgré tout on peut toujours compter les unes sur les autres. »

Rei sourit sans joie.

« Ouais. Apparemment, c'est vrai. Tu as l'air heureuse. »

Ami se figea, soudain gênée. Elle savait très bien ce que Rei voulait dire.

« Je le suis, oui. Tu nous as vus ensemble ? »

« Pas exactement. J'ai perçu certaines choses… Depuis quand ? »

« Dix mois. Presque onze. »

« Tu l'aimes. »

Ami sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et il t'aime ? »

« Je pense, oui. Il ne m'aurait pas suivie jusqu'au bout du monde dans le cas contraire. Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Nephrite, tu sais. »

Rei sourit.

« Oui. Je suis contente pour toi. »

Une chaude affection et une bien inattendue mélancolie emplirent soudain Ami, qui sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Rei.

« Je sais, » dit-elle, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était au Japon, elle se sentit exactement à sa place. « Je sais, Rei. »

Rei sourit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ami s'assit près d'elle.

« Et pour Minako, comment tu l'as pris ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Son amie leva un regard surpris vers elle.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire… ? »

« Oui. »

« Minako a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. Nous n'avons rien avoir l'une avec l'autre, je n'ai pas un droit de regard sur sa vie. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux. Minako et toi, ça a toujours été… »

« Oui, » sourit Rei. « Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je n'ai rien à penser des relations que Minako entretient, et vice-versa. Et puis nous n'avons jamais été plus que des amies. »

« Tu sais que ça aussi c'est faux. Vous n'étiez pas un couple au sens pur du terme, mais c'était tout comme, et depuis longtemps. En tout cas, les sentiments étaient là. »

Rei secoua la tête, les yeux braqués sur le placard devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Et puis de toutes façons les choses sont différentes maintenant. Je ne saurai jamais, et elle non plus. »

« Je crois qu'elle était jalouse de cet homme que tu as embrassé. »

« Choquée peut-être, jalouse ça m'étonnerait. »

« Minako a toujours été très protectrice envers toi, et surtout très possessive. Makoto et moi nous en amusions tout le temps. Crois-moi, tu devrais faire plus attention à ses réactions. »

« Minako croit surtout avoir un droit de regard sur nos vies et aime beaucoup savoir où nous en sommes sous le prétexte de son rôle de leader. »

« Et comment expliques-tu les baisers ? »

Ami sourit de voir Rei rougir. Elle fut ravie de retrouver l'espace de quelques secondes son amie miko si embarrassée et mal à l'aise lorsque ses sentiments étaient évoqués. Finalement ce retour au Japon pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Peut-être pourraient-elles de nouveau apprendre à passer par-dessus les regrets et le manque pour pouvoir toutes se retrouver.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda doucement Rei. « Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Makoto. »

« Et elle me l'a dit, elle était inquiète. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'attendions pas ça depuis des années, tu sais. Makoto se demandait si elle ne devait pas intervenir. Au final, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et elle a eu raison. Ces baisers comme tu dis ne sont pas importants. C'est dans notre passé. Une semaine plus tard Minako est partie pour Londres et moi pour Kyoto. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Je crois que si, et que ça en a toujours eu, pour toutes les deux. Que c'est peut-être même en partie ce qui a forgé votre avenir et vos décisions. »

Rei ne répondit pas. Ami sut qu'elle était allée trop loin et changea de sujet.

« Tu sais pour Steven et comment ça s'est terminé. Et pour Nephrite. »

« Euh… Tu me demandes… ? »

Ami sourit.

« Tu es brillante, Rei, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Tu n'as plus l'excuse de l'isolation au temple, et contrairement aux autres, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites rester célibataire toute ta vie comme la Princesse de Mars en avait fait le vœu dans le but de se dévouer à son devoir. »

« Une minute. Les autres croient que je suis décidée à ne jamais avoir de rapport amoureux avec qui que ce soit ? » demanda t-elle, incrédule.

Ami eut un petit rire.

« Comment peux-tu être si clairvoyante et toujours être étonnée par les réactions de tes amis ? Oui, les autres pensent que tu resteras seule et vierge - sauf en ce qui concernerait Minako, bien sûr. Enfin, sauf peut-être Mamoru, il est plus rationnel que les autres, tous romantiques jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Rei était partagée entre la gêne, l'amusement et la colère.

« Et depuis quand ma vie amoureuse et sexuelle intéresse tant les Chiba et les Furuhata ? »

« Depuis que tu n'en parles jamais, c'est-à-dire depuis toujours. »

« C'est personnel ! »

« Et hautement intriguant, surtout maintenant qu'ils savent ce que tu faisais ces dernières années. Rei, nous sommes tes amis, bien sûr que ça nous intéresse. Au moins, la distance et les barrières n'ont pas changé ça, » murmura Ami doucement.

« Pour toi aussi, c'est difficile, hein ? »

« Je crois que ça l'est pour nous toutes. Comme si deux vies différentes se rencontraient. »

« Et qu'elles ne s'emboîtaient pas. Rien ne semble plus naturel. »

« Nous avons laissé les choses se dégrader ainsi. Et j'en suis désolée. Parfois… j'aime ma vie et j'ai des amis à Los Angeles, mais parfois… ça m'a vraiment manqué. Et pourtant rien ne semblait me résoudre à prendre mon téléphone ou à vous contacter. »

« Je sais, » murmura Rei. « Je sais. »

« Tu crois que les choses pourraient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être oui. Au moins en partie. Si on apprend à se faire de nouveau confiance et à accepter le fait que le passé est terminé. »

« Tu sembles bien partie. »

Rei se leva en soupirant.

« Je suis surtout devenue très douée pour tromper, » avoua t-elle avec un sourire bien las qui lui donnait bien des années de plus. « Nous sommes toutes différentes des adolescentes que nous étions. Même Usagi semble avait tant changé… »

« Ca ne change pas nos liens, » avança Ami en se levant. « J'étais réellement réticente à l'idée de vous retrouver, à l'idée de revenir ici. Je commence à peine à m'y faire, mais plus les jours passent, et plus je m'en rends compte. Le temps, il n'a rien changé. Les liens que nous avons créés, ils sont toujours là. Sans les autres nous serions peut-être bien toutes mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Nous avons partagé des choses extraordinaires, et d'autres tellement ordinaires avec la même joie, la même complicité… Ensemble je sais que nous pouvons toujours faire de grandes choses. Comme sauver Luna. »

Rei sourit et l'observa étrangement un instant, pendant deux longues minutes. Ami commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, elle rougit, se retenant difficilement de baisser les yeux comme elle l'aurait fait quelques années en arrière.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, » sourit Rei. « C'est juste… j'aime beaucoup la femme que tu es devenue. Et j'aime aussi le fait que tu n'ais pas perdu ta détermination, tes zones d'ombres et ton grand cœur. C'est rassurant, quelque part. »

« …Oh. Hum, merci. »

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Pour Minako… enfin… »

« Je sais. J'ai remarqué. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas savoir ainsi, Rei, et tu le sais. Elle semble aller bien, mis à part les quelques kilos qu'elle a perdus. Peut-être est-elle simplement très stressée, sa carrière semble vraiment être devenue prenante. Même son nom est une marque, et tu connais Minako, elle souhaite tout gérer. »

« Je sais. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Je crois qu'au fond, de nous toutes, c'est celle qui a le moins changé. »

« Malgré ce que j'ai lu sur internet et dans la presse, je ne peux pas être certaine que tout va bien pour elle. Professionnellement, sa musique est toujours l'une des plus vendues ici. Quant à sa carrière d'actrice et de mannequin, elle atteint des sommets et Minako a même déjà reçu plusieurs récompenses. Mais pour sa vie personnelle, je ne sais pas. En fait, on n'a jamais réellement su en quoi consistaient sa vie personnelle et son quotidien. »

« J'ai rencontré son petit ami. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai rien ressenti de néfaste en lui, et Minako semble beaucoup l'apprécier. »

« Hmm, je suppose que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup aimer Roy McJoss, toi non plus. Au-delà du fait qu'il a été… le premier. Et qu'il était un homme, ce qui nous a tous surpris, je pense. »

« Minako n'a pas de préférence, elle l'a même ouvertement déclaré dans une interview. Je le savais déjà. Tu n'as pas aimé Roy McJoss ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais franchement, il ne semblait pas vraiment quelqu'un de très… sympathique ? En tout cas, pas par rapport à ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux. »

« Je l'ai détesté, ce type. »

« A raison, depuis sa rupture avec Minako, il ne cesse de faire la une de la presse people. Il a été arrêté l'année dernière. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Conduite en état d'ivresse et consommation de drogues. »

« Charmant, » grimaça Rei avec dégoût.

« Sa carrière est sans doute fichue, en tout cas dernièrement on n'en entend plus vraiment parler. »

« Tant mieux. Vénus a vraiment des goûts étranges. Franchement. »

Ami sourit en hochant la tête, mais en réalité, son cœur était empli de tristesse. Elle savait que Rei avait été bien plus touchée par la relation entre Minako et cet anglais qu'elle ne l'avouait. Ami avait du mal à imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour Rei d'avoir à apprendre cette relation par les journaux, comme ça, un matin. Elle se demandait si Minako avait pensé à Rei dans tout ça, à la manière dont ses agissements pourraient la blesser.

Ou peut-être que Rei l'avait accepté platement, peut-être qu'elle-même avait à l'époque déjà tourné la page.

« On devrait y retourner, avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent vraiment, » avança Ami.

Rei lui saisit le poignet avant de la lâcher quand elle eût son attention.

« En ce qui concerne le sujet de tout à l'heure. Oui, il y a eu quelqu'un. »

Ami vit la sincérité et l'hésitation de Rei dans ses yeux, fut touchée d'être ainsi la première à qui elle confiait ce fait, d'avoir soudain cette preuve d'une amitié toujours présente et d'une confiance en rien disparue.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, les yeux trop brillants, elle fit un pas et prit Rei dans ses bras, fit fi de sa surprise et la serra contre elle.

« Moi aussi tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu sois restée la personne extraordinaire que tu as toujours été, et que tu ais gardé ta si grande bonté et ton altruisme malgré tout, Rei. Et je suis désolée. »

Rei posa ses mains dans le dos d'Ami, touchée par ses mots et passant par-dessus son choc.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Parce que je ne t'ai pas écoutée ce jour-là. Parce que malgré toute mon intelligence et mon QI j'ai été assez idiote pour décider d'ignorer ton avertissement. Pour ça, je suis navrée, Rei. Vraiment navrée. »

« Ce… ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni de la tienne, ni de celle des autres filles. Je… je n'étais même pas certaine moi-même de… »

« Tu savais, Rei. Tu savais qu'on se séparerait, qu'on se perdrait et que quelque chose arriverait. Tu le savais et tu nous as laissées faire. Parce que tu es cette personne si généreuse et dépourvue de tout égoïsme, tu as décidé de nous laisser suivre nos propres chemins malgré les risques, malgré ce que tu savais. »

« Tu as tort, Ami. J'ai décidé d'abandonner, moi aussi. »

« Nous avons toutes nos fautes, nous faisons tous nos erreurs. »

« Euh… je dérange ? » demanda avec hésitation la voix de Minako.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour se tourner vers l'idole.

« On s'inquiétait, alors je suis venue vous chercher, » expliqua la chanteuse en se tenant à l'entrée, apparemment mal à l'aise même si elle le cachait bien.

« Tout va bien. On arrive, » informa Rei.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Ami la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse qu'on ne t'ait pas perdue, » murmura t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

Minako l'observa partir, sentant sa tristesse et son soulagement, et les émotions de culpabilité et de joie venant de Rei.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? » demanda t-elle.

Rei sourit et secoua la tête.

« Rien. On parlait du passé. »

* * *

« Oh, Kami, Makoto. C'était délicieux, » souffla Rei en allant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé après qu'elle eut fini d'aider à débarrasser.

Makoto eut un petit rire.

« Je te remercie. »

« Sérieusement, je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis… depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été manger chez toi. »

« Tu n'es pas avare de compliments aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai passé un an au Togo, et même si je ne suis pas morte de faim, la variété laissait à désirer au village, tu sais. »

« Je vois, » s'amusa Makoto. « Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça, tu sais. L'Afrique, le Togo. »

Rei sourit, sa main jouant avec le bracelet de perles que le petit africain lui avait offert.

« Un jour, » promit-elle.

« Un jour quoi ? » demanda Usagi en arrivant au salon avec les autres.

« Un jour Rei va me raconter tous ses plus noirs secrets. »

La femme en question leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu rêves ! »

« Donc tu as de noirs secrets ! »

« Sans commentaire. »

« Ca, ce sont les mots de Minako pour les journalistes. Tu ne peux pas les utiliser. »

« En parlant de l'idole richissime, où est-ce qu'elle est ? » demanda Motoki en s'asseyant près de son épouse.

« Au téléphone, » informa Mamoru en apparaissant. « Et ça a l'air animé. »

« Travail, travail, travail. Les choses ne changent pas de ce côté-là, » soupira Makoto.

« J'ai entendu, » prévint Minako en entrant. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil auprès d'Artémis. « Alors ? Par où on commence ? »

Ami prit la parole et expliqua les derniers résultats quant à Luna. Elle présenta sa théorie sur les flux. Rei hocha la tête.

« Donc nous serions bien impliquées. Peut-être que rester trop longtemps séparées par d'aussi grandes distances a influé sur l'équilibre des flux magiques… »

« Tu veux dire le fait qu'on ne soit pas proche géographiquement ? » demanda Usagi.

« Oui, et ce pendant des années. Nous étions carrément sur des continents différents. Il ne serait pas illogique que ça ait eu une influence néfaste sur Luna, sans compter que nous ne nous voyions jamais et que nous ne communiquions plus vraiment. »

« Et pourquoi Artémis n'est-il pas atteint ? » s'interrogea doucement Minako. « Il va bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son gardien hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Même si Luna a été plus vite malade à cause du fait qu'elle vit depuis longtemps auprès de plusieurs d'entre vous, je devrais en ressentir au moins quelques symptômes moi aussi, et depuis un moment. Je vivais déjà avec Minako bien avant que Luna arrive sur Terre. Mais rien. »

« Je confirme, » confirma Ami. « Je l'ai examiné, il va très bien. Et je ne comprends pas non plus le lien. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des changements pour Luna ces derniers jours ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Je suis désolée, Usa. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » excusa Usagi avec un sourire tremblant. Mamoru passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors on ne peut rien faire ? » se frustra Makoto.

Minako secoua la tête.

« Pas nécessairement. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes réunies, et nous avons été séparées des années. Nous ne pouvons pas exclure que tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est du temps. »

« Mais Luna n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Attendons quelques jours. Les flux sont rapides à s'instaurer, après tout il a été prouvé par l'Heraldar en l'An M.A.S.152 que quelques journées suffisent à perturber les inflexions de la magie des auras et… quoi ? »

« Hum… De quoi tu parles ? » demanda gentiment Makoto.

Minako les observa tous, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension puis de colère et de frustration ne passe dans son regard.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ça non plus. Toujours pas. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa Usagi, « mais on ne se souvient toujours de rien ou presque de nos vies passées. »

Minako soupira.

« L'Heraldar était… peu importe en fait. L'important c'est qu'il va encore falloir attendre environ trois jours avant d'avoir une chance de voir des changements. Il se peut aussi que la distance ne soit pas ou pas seulement le facteur en jeu ici. Quant aux flux dont nous parlons, ils sont intimement liés à nos auras, ce qui justifie que logiquement les choses devraient bouger rapidement, en mal ou en mieux. Et vous allez devoir me croire sur parole, je ne souhaite pas vraiment vous faire un condensé de ce dont je me souviens des leçons qu'a reçu Vénus sur le sujet. »

Les autres n'insistèrent pas. Ils savaient tous parfaitement que Minako n'avait jamais réellement accepté le fait qu'aucune de ses sœurs d'arme ne reçoive comme elle les souvenirs de la vie de son prédécesseur. La frustration et la rancœur ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quittée, même si ces émotions n'étaient pas dirigées contre eux. Aucune des autres filles ne l'enviait. Elles avaient été les premiers témoins de la pression sous laquelle avait été la jeune adolescente à cause des souvenirs de la Princesse de Vénus, et de la manière dont ça l'avait affectée. Toutes ces choses stockées dans son inconscient qui remontaient de temps à autres à la surface étaient sans aucun doute en partie responsables de son enfance bien trop brève, de sa maturité trop sombre et trop grande alors qu'elle n'avait eu que treize ans, et certainement de ses difficultés à correctement vivre sa vie à elle, Minako.

« Je passerai tous les jours pour examiner Luna, » acquiesça Ami. « Mais il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour elle, si ce n'est s'occuper d'elle, attendre et espérer. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Et si on faisait une partie de Wii en attendant Nephrite ? Il a dit qu'il ne devait pas tarder, » avança Mamoru, alors que les autres acquiesçaient, plus ou moins emballés.

Rei fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Une partie de quoi ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec la même incrédulité dans le regard.

« De Wii ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » demanda Mamoru, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rei les observa tous, se sentant soudain obligée de se défendre.

« S'il me faut une excuse pour ne pas connaître je ne sais quoi, je vous rappelle que j'ai été des mois en isolation dans un Temple pour finir ma formation de prêtresse, qu'ensuite j'étais très occupée avec mon travail qui ne cessait de me faire voyager à travers le pays, et enfin j'ai passé plus d'un an dans un village reculé en Afrique, et que bien entendu durant toutes ces années j'avais autre chose à faire que lire des magazines, regarder la télé ou je ne sais quoi. »

Motoki secoua la tête.

« Je sors les mannettes. Il y a urgence. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce que c'est, même au fin fond de la Russie. »

« Hé, tu sais que je peux te faire griller ? »

« Dis donc, laisse mon mari tranquille, tu veux, » prévint Makoto, amusée. « Et laisse-nous reprendre ton éducation. Quatre années et demie, et tu es de nouveau complètement perdue. »

« C'est faux ! »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Je crois que c'est vrai, Mars, » contredit-elle.

Rei plissa les yeux.

« J'étais occupée ailleurs. »

« A faire quoi ? » s'amusa Minako. « Observer les flammes ? »

Rei eut un mince sourire.

« Non. Pas seulement. »

Soudain les bougies posées au-dessus de la télé s'allumèrent toutes. Motoki eut un mouvement de recul et faillit lâcher les mannettes.

« Whoh !! »

Tous restèrent un instant bouche bée, au plus grand plaisir de Rei.

« Tu… euh… »

Les bougies s'éteignirent doucement. Rei sourit de plus belle et croisa les bras, satisfaite.

« Vous croyiez tout de même pas que je suis restée au temple à Kyoto tous ces mois à m'entraîner et à méditer pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… non, » murmura Usagi. « Mais… Tu… as tes pouvoirs ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai juste appris à me connaître assez bien et à assez connaître mes dons pour pouvoir en utiliser un échantillon. Vous le pourriez aussi, si vous compreniez. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. »

« Rei, je préfèrerais que tu ne joues pas avec le feu dans ma maison, s'il te plait, » invita Mamoru avec un sourire, mais tout à fait sérieux.

Makoto eut un rictus.

« De même à notre appartement, Pyro. »

« Si vous ne m'y forcez pas, pas de problème. Bon, alors, vous me le montrez, ce jeu ? »

Motoki tendit une manette à Minako, une autre à Mamoru et les deux dernières à Makoto et Rei.

« Quand tu as dit que tu pouvais me griller, tu étais sérieuse ? » demanda t-il.

Elle eut un étrange sourire.

« Je suis toujours sérieuse. »

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tes dons ne te serviront pas à grand-chose dans un jeu vidéo. »

« Parce que tu as le temps de jouer ? »

« J'ai fait des parties chez moi en Angleterre avec quelques amis. Amachachi est étonnamment difficile à battre. Mais je déteste perdre. »

« Tu me lances un défi ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu es simplement mécontente que je sache quelque chose sur notre nature que tu ignores. »

« Je sais bien des choses que tu ignores sur nos dons, Mars Reiko. »

« Ca ne t'a pas passé avec l'âge, à ce que je vois. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'espère que tu apprends vite. »

« Oh, crois-moi, j'apprends _très_ vite. »

* * *

« Hayao est reparti ? »

« Non. Il va rester un peu plus longtemps ici. Il occupe la maison d'un ami. »

« Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, Minako. »

« Oh, désolée. » Elle secoua la tête, ferma le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire, un rapport de son assistante sur l'activité de la société qui créait et produisait les vêtements de sa marque. « C'est juste… le dîner d'hier, avec Manager et sa famille. »

« Il ne s'est pas bien déroulé ? »

« Si, au contraire. On a parlé boulot jusqu'à ce qu'Emi nous coupe, et puis on a parlé du petit et du reste. Mais… »

« Il te manque. »

Minako posa un regard sombre sur lui, avant d'avoir un faible sourire désabusé.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Vous ne vous voyiez que de temps en temps depuis deux ans, même dans le cadre du travail vous ne vous croisez que pour les nouvelles musiques et les projets. Avant, il était sans arrêt avec toi, parfois même trop. Mina, c'est normal qu'il te manque. Il a été ton tuteur pendant des années, ton Manager, ton ami. »

« C'est pathétique, » soupira t-elle, fermant son ordinateur portable.

« Bien sûr que non, » contredit-il doucement. « Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi beaucoup. »

« Il a sa famille maintenant. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il t'a oubliée, » précisa t-il, un peu surpris. « Ca veut simplement dire que sa famille s'est agrandie, c'est tout. J'ai beau le trouver trop excentrique, égocentrique et étrange - entre autres, ça ne change pas le fait qu'il a été là pour toi. Jamais il ne t'oubliera ou t'abandonnera. »

Minako ne répondit pas, les yeux plongés dans le paysage citadin derrière sa fenêtre.

« J'aimerais pouvoir retourner à Londres, » murmura t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Mais lui, il savait.

« Tu ne peux pas partir à l'autre bout du monde à chaque fois que tu crains ce qu'il pourrait advenir, Minako. Tu sais bien que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. »

« Elle est en colère, tu sais. »

Rei ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas cherché. Elle est en colère… contre moi. Contre nous tous. Contre tout. Il n'y avait pas cette colère ou cette lassitude en elle avant. Avant, elle aimait tout, le monde, les gens. Malgré tout. »

« Sa vie a apparemment été mouvementée. Son métier lui a sûrement fait voir des aspects humains qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu connaître. Elle a vu des gens mourir, en a tué, en a sauvé. Elle a risqué sa vie certainement. A perdu des amis. Elle a grandi et changé, Minako. Il fallait bien t'y attendre. »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Tu sais ce que ce genre de métiers peut faire aux gens. Tu l'as vu chez des policiers du temps où tu étais Sailor V. Tu l'as vu en Katarina. »

_Je l'ai vu en toi…_ pensa t-il.

« Mais Mars… »

« Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste pour son pays et pour ce monde. Utiliser ses dons pour le Bien commun. Mais parfois, même la plus pure des actions peut noircir le cœur. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » protesta Minako immédiatement, d'une voix pourtant douce. « Elle est toujours aussi… lumineuse. Mais elle est juste… fermée. En colère. Lasse. Triste. Déçue. Je ne sais pas. »

« Elle a vécu une vie plutôt isolée, Mina. Un peu comme toi. Sauf que son travail à elle ce n'était pas les interviews, les tournages, le business et la scène, mais le combat contre le crime, contre la violence, les faux-semblants, l'action et les intrigues. »

Minako resta silencieuse un moment. Elle semblait plongée dans des pensées bien sombres. Finalement, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa suite.

« Je vais m'allonger un peu. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, mais je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Mais… tu n'avais pas rendez-vous au studio ? »

« J'ai annulé. J'ai tout annulé pour le moment. »

« Tout ? Interviews, rendez-vous, enregistrements – »

« Oui. Je les ferai plus tard, quand Luna ira mieux. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, ignorant le regard d'Artémis dans son dos. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit après avoir fermé les rideaux, ferma un instant les yeux, lutta pour chasser les vertiges. Puis elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, en sortit un tube et avala trois médicaments avant de le ranger, bien caché sous ses affaires.

Artémis avait bien assez d'inquiétudes comme ça, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'en fasse encore davantage pour elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle était retournée voir seule son médecin à Tokyo deux jours auparavant, pour cela qu'elle avait demandé des examens dans le plus grand secret.

Mais le médecin n'avait pu l'aider. Ce n'était pas une rechute due à la tumeur, les examens n'avaient rien montré. Il lui avait demandé de prendre des vacances, de se reposer, de se détendre. Le stress et la fatigue étaient sans doute la cause des ses maux de tête, des douleurs et des vomissements.

Minako espérait juste rester assez en forme le temps de sauver Luna, de retourner en Angleterre et de boucler certaines choses dans sa carrière.

Ensuite… ensuite elle aviserait.

Peut-être les prendrait-elle, ces fichues vacances.


	8. Subterfuge et Clairvoyance

_**Chapitre 7 : Subterfuge et clairvoyance**_

« C'est vraiment gentil de faire ça. »

Hayao sourit, multipliant son charme par dix, et posa un autre saladier sur la table du salon de la véranda de la propriété d'un de ses amis, véranda connectée à une piscine couverte. Il faisait un grand soleil en cette journée, la température était agréable, alors ils avaient ouvert les portes et les fenêtres de la structure transparente.

« Je veux surtout rencontrer tes amis, Minako. Est-ce que ça va, toi ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt pâle en ce moment. »

« Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. Le retour au pays, les gens qui me suivent partout, la presse,… La situation un peu tendue avec mes amis n'arrange rien, pour tout te dire. »

Il fut surpris par sa sincérité, même s'il se savait être l'un de ses plus proches amis. Il passa une main dans son dos et sourit.

« La journée est magnifique, on a une piscine, a manger et à boire, pas de journaliste et de paparazzi… ici il n'y a que des gens qui t'aiment. Détends-toi, Minako. »

Elle prit son verre et sourit gentiment, avant de se tourner vers les bains de soleil et les fauteuils disposés dans un coin de la véranda où Mamoru, Motoki, Ami, Makoto, Usagi et Rei étaient toujours, discutant tranquillement. Artémis était resté avec Luna pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les pieds nus, un petit paréo passé sur son bikini, Minako rejoignit ses amis et s'assit à sa place. Hayao avait charmé tout le monde. Les hommes blaguaient déjà avec lui alors que les filles étaient conquises par son physique et sa gentillesse. Minako savait pour l'avoir senti que tous appréciaient Hayao surtout parce qu'il la respectait visiblement et la traitait bien, ce qu'elle trouvait à la fois touchant et particulièrement gênant.

Elle observa son cocktail un instant, pensivement, avant de soudain se rendre compte d'un détail terrible.

« J'ai oublié ma paille ! »

Hayao, assis à côté d'elle sur le bain de soleil, sourit.

« Tu n'as qu'à le boire comme ça. »

« Un cocktail au bord d'une piscine sans paille ? » fit-elle d'un air dramatique. « Ce n'est pas faisable. » Elle se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit avec charme. « Si tu étais le formidable petit ami que la presse dit que tu es, tu irais chercher une paille pour ta bien-aimée. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu me fais des caprices de star, maintenant ? Tu m'as bien vu ? »

« J'ai accepté le fait que notre mariage se fera sur une île, et pas en Europe. »

« J'ai accepté le fait que notre propriété sera près d'une grande ville, et pas d'un lac. »

« S'il te plait, » pria t-elle.

« Deux enfants, » marchanda t-il en se levant.

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je veux des chiens. »

« Un chien, deux enfants. »

« Deux chiens, un lapin. »

« Un chien, un enfant. »

« Un chien, un cobaye. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il alla finalement lui chercher la paille, et Minako sourit. Elle avait été certaine qu'elle gagnerait, au final. Hayao était trop adorable.

« Vous parlez mariage ? » s'extasia Usagi.

Les alarmes internes de Minako se déclenchèrent.

« Pas sérieusement ! » prévint-elle avant que sa princesse ne démarre les plans et les préparations. « C'est juste des discussions comme ça ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Il veut le faire sur une île ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un romantique de l'ancienne école. Sur une île, avec un coucher de soleil, de la musique festive, la famille des deux mariés, leurs amis, une réception et une très longue fête. »

« Et il fallait bien que je mette le grappin sur quelqu'un d'aussi riche pour pouvoir financer une telle cérémonie, » sourit Hayao en venant s'asseoir. Il tendit la paille à Minako et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Les billets d'avion pour tout ce petit monde va coûter très cher, et je n'ai pas les moyens. »

« Parce que moi, je les ai ? »

« Je suis avec toi pour ton corps et ta fortune, ne te fais pas d'illusion. »

« Ouh mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je suis avec toi pour ton beau sourire et ta réputation. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Hayao ne se tourne vers les autres.

« Elle ne veut pas d'enfant, vous saviez ça ? »

Minako le fusilla du regard, gênée. Usagi fit immédiatement la moue.

« C'est dommage. »

« C'est ce que je lui dis. »

« C'est mon choix, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, » coupa Minako. « Le seul bébé que j'aurais c'est ma carrière. Et Artémis. Point final. Mais dès que j'aurai le temps – un jour peut-être – j'aurai des chiens. »

« Je veux être papa. »

« Tu devras te contenter d'être tonton si tu veux rester avec moi. »

« Ouch. Sur ce, je vais me baigner. Vous venez ? »

Mamoru, Makoto, Motoki et Usagi le suivirent immédiatement et tous plongèrent. Minako secoua la tête et vérifia qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun appel.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te sédentariser un minimum ? » demanda Ami, assise sur le fauteuil près d'elle.

Minako haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une propriété, en Angleterre. »

« Tu y es rarement, je crois, non ? Même quand tu es en Europe. »

« J'aime les hôtels. »

« Tu vis à l'hôtel depuis des années. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un vrai chez toi au Japon ? »

Minako observa sa paille danser dans son verre alors qu'elle le penchait.

« J'en sais rien, » murmura t-elle. « Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourtant prendre des décisions ne t'a jamais posé problème, » remarqua tranquillement Rei.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise. Leur amie était allongée sur un bain de soleil derrière Ami et avait été très silencieuse depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Usagi pour la faire venir. Habillée d'une petite jupe blanche légère et d'un débardeur clair, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir emmené de maillot de bain. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux attachés, elle semblait paisible et renfermée.

« Tiens, tu es réveillée, toi ? » remarqua Minako, moqueuse.

Rei ouvrit les yeux avec paresse.

« Depuis un petit moment. Hayao n'a pas de chez lui ? »

« Il a un loft à Kyoto. Il est originaire de là-bas. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois. »

« Vous comptez emménager ensemble ? » demanda Ami.

« Non. Enfin pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ne pas t'acheter une maison ici aussi ? » demanda Rei. « Tu as les moyens, tu as les gens pour chercher… Tu aimes la ville mais les arbres aussi, tu aimes l'espace et la tranquillité, le moderne et le traditionnel… Il y a des propriétés idéales pour ça en bordure de Tokyo, avec des systèmes de sécurité élevés. »

Minako était partagée entre l'amusement, la surprise et la soudaine joie qui l'envahit toute entière en constatant que Rei savait et se souvenait de ses goûts. Elle haussa les épaules.

« On verra plus tard. Et puis Artémis a son mot à dire. »

« On devrait vous marier, tous les deux, » s'amusa Ami. « Rei, tu devrais boire quelque chose. »

« Je ne suis pas déshydratée, doc, tu t'en fais trop. »

« Je vais te chercher un verre. »

Rei se redressa alors qu'Ami s'éloignait.

« Elle est devenue hyperprotectrice, » remarqua t-elle.

Minako eut un petit rire et posa son verre vide.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Alors ? Nephrite vient quand ? »

« Tu es au courant. »

« Je suis la Senshi de l'amour, souviens-toi. »

« Ah. Parce que tu es _si_ douée pour ça. »

« Pardon ? Parce que j'ai des leçons à recevoir de toi ? »

Rei ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Mais ce que Minako ressentit provenir d'elle la glaça.

« Tu… »

Rei la coupa rapidement :

« Je me basais uniquement sur le passé, rien de plus. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul. »

« C'était sincère, j'ai pu le sentir. Et tu n'as pas à me juger. »

« Mais j'ai le droit d'être furieuse. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Minako, d'une voix un peu trop agressive, trop rauque aussi.

Rei ferma les yeux, mais Minako sentit la soudaine tempête d'émotions en elle.

« Il n'y a personne, » contredit Rei, et Minako savait qu'elle mentait.

Et l'idée que Rei soit avec quelqu'un la figeait étrangement. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et lutta pour garder les idées claires. Ami arriva au bon moment. Elle s'assit, toucha le bras de Rei pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et lui donna le verre d'eau glacée.

« Je tombe mal ? » demanda le médecin.

« Non. »

« Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez d'être aussi têtues et fières, toutes les deux ? »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Jamais. »

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer de parler. Sans vous disputer. »

« Nous sommes adultes, Ami, nous nous débrouillerons bien toutes seules, » remarqua Rei en s'allongeant de nouveau.

Minako acquiesça.

« Luna ira mieux bientôt, de toutes façons. »

« Peut-être. Mais pour qu'Artémis et elle restent en bonne santé, il va falloir qu'on se voie toutes régulièrement et qu'on reste en contact. Toute notre vie. »

Au fond d'elle, Minako sourit cyniquement. Elle ne montra rien de ses troubles cependant, et se contenta d'allonger ses jambes devant elle avec un soupir paresseux.

Usagi sortit de la piscine et s'assit sur sa serviette, piaillant comme une enfant. Minako grimaça en sentant de l'eau fraîche goutter sur elle. Elle leva la tête pour voir Hayao debout devant elle.

« Hé, arrête de me tremper, tu veux ? »

« Vous savez, mademoiselle Aino, je trouve que vous ne souriez vraiment pas assez depuis quelques temps. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont tu me regardes, » se méfia Minako en se redressant lentement.

Trop tard.

Hayao passa rapidement un bras sous ses genoux et un autre autour de ses épaules et la souleva pour la serrer contre sa poitrine nue et trempée.

Elle poussa un petit cri et le tapa légèrement.

« Hayao ! Pose-moi à terre tout de suite ! »

« Non. Et ne me donne pas d'ordre, contrairement à tous ceux qui tournent autour de toi, je ne t'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Repose-moi. »

Il sourit.

« Non. »

« Je te jure que si tu oses faire ça je te – »

« Tu me feras dormir sur le canapé ? » dit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Dommage, hein ? »

Lorsqu'il avança vers la piscine elle s'empressa de retirer ses lunettes de soleil Channel de ses cheveux afin de les jeter doucement sur sa serviette pour les protéger.

« Tu le regretteras, » promit-elle juste à l'instant où son cher petit ami la lançait dans la piscine, sous les applaudissement de ses chers amis, princesse et Senshis.

Elle refit surface rapidement et nagea jusqu'au bord.

« Très drôle. »

Hayao sauta dans l'eau près d'elle alors qu'elle retirait son paréo trempé pour le poser sur le bord. Le mannequin s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, passant un bras autour de son ventre.

« Alors ? » murmura t-il au creux de son oreille. « Je suis doué ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pourrais devenir acteur. »

« Tu es simplement un très bon ami. »

« Tu dis ça, et pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi distante que cette année, alors qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. » Il posa son menton sur son épaule et bouda. « On pourrait croire que je ne te satisfais pas du tout. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Makoto leur envoya de l'eau dessus.

« Hé, les tourtereaux ! Ne faites pas bande à part ! »

Hayao eut un petit rire, lâcha Minako et nagea vers le centre de la piscine. Minako prit quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Rei sur elle depuis quelques minutes, mais quand elle tourna la tête vers elle, la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, le soleil jouant avec ses cheveux et sa peau.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas en bikini, » lui murmura Hayao en nageant près d'elle.

Minako lui envoya de l'eau dans la figure avant de plonger, autant pour effacer le monde extérieur que pour se rafraîchir les idées.

* * *

Minako passa le reste du temps dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas envie de risquer se disputer avec Rei de nouveau, n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions ou de participer aux conversations.

Les filles avaient beaucoup discuté, leurs échanges étaient plus aisés, leurs conversations portaient sur leur vie, sur leurs passe-temps, leurs amis, leurs travails. Sentir les liens présents entre elles se raviver allégeait le cœur de Minako, elle espérait que Luna récupérerait grâce à leurs amitiés.

Rei discutait tranquillement avec les autres, riait parfois, mais elle semblait toujours un peu distante, ailleurs. Minako la sentait préoccupée, sans doute en raison de ses affaires avec l'Unité. Même si elle avait dormi en début d'après-midi, elle semblait toujours un peu fatiguée.

Minako fit encore deux longueurs. Sentant la fatigue gagner ses membres engourdis, elle décida de rejoindre le bord, juste à temps. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras pour cacher sa grimace de douleur quand des crampes emprisonnèrent ses muscles.

Elle resta immobile un moment, tout son étouffé, et lutta pour essayer de faire passer les douleurs.

« Minako ? Ca va ? »

C'était Hayao, accroupi devant elle, inquiet.

« Hmm, » souffla t-elle, avant de lever la tête doucement, espérant que l'eau de la piscine cacherait les traces de ses larmes de douleur. « Crampes. J'ai dû trop forcer. »

Il tendit la main, prit ses bras et la sortit de la piscine, aidé de sa musculature et du poids léger de Minako. Puis il la soutint par la taille.

« Trop forcer ? Tu as plus d'entraînement physique qu'un sportif, avec toute la danse et la course que tu fais, sans compter le VTT et la gym. »

« J'ai dû me laisser aller ces derniers temps, » souffla t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir. Ami lui passa sa serviette. « Merci. »

« Mamoru et Makoto ont commencé le barbecue. »

« Super. »

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Hayao.

« Un peu. »

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre les préposés au dîner, tandis que Minako se séchait tranquillement, appréciant le soleil qui descendait doucement.

« Je pourrais avaler trois repas ! » s'exclama Usagi.

Ami eut un petit rire.

« Voilà qui n'est pas surprenant. »

« Tu n'as pas idée, » sourit Rei doucement. Lorsqu'elle vit les regards qu'elle reçut, elle haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? C'était juste manière de parler. »

« Juste avant que tu ne partes tu ne parlais déjà pas juste manière de parler, » remarqua Makoto.

Usagi hocha la tête.

« Et tu n'avais pas ton ton juste manière de parler, mais ton ton mystérieux de Mars qui en sait plus que tout le monde sur le monde. »

« J'ai un ton comme ça ? » s'amusa Rei.

« Avec une petite touche bien présente de suffisance. »

« Ca c'est ton rayon, Vénus, » rétorqua Rei.

« Rei, » se plaignit Usagi, « dis-nous ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Mais rien. »

« Rei… ! »

« Usa, c'était rien, crois-moi. » Elle se rallongea. « Ne te creuse pas ta petite tête sans cervelle. »

« Hé ! Ca c'était… oh, arrête d'essayer de me distraire ! Parle ! »

« Non. Je sais beaucoup de choses et j'en ignore d'autres, et celle-ci ne sera pas dévoilée par moi. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est sur moi, non ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ma place. »

« Tu es mon amie, comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être ta place de me dire quelque chose qui me concerne ? »

La remarque d'Usagi et son innocence emplie de sincérité touchèrent visiblement Rei, à un tel point que Ami et Minako échangèrent un regard intrigué. Celle qui avait été Sailor Mercure était visiblement dors et déjà en train de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Soudain elle eut une petite exclamation qu'elle étouffa rapidement, examina Usagi du regard et sourit, échangeant ensuite un regard entendu avec Rei.

« Quoi ? » demanda Usagi, paniquant légèrement. « Quoi ? Hé ! »

« Je ne suis ni un génie ni une voyante alors si quelqu'un pouvait me tenir au courant… »

Lorsque le regard de Makoto se posa sur Minako, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je suis une idole, je ne suis pas censée être intelligente. »

« Très drôle. »

« Reieuh ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Usa. »

« Tu devrais l'écouter, » sourit Makoto, « elle a une arme, souviens-toi. »

Rei la fusilla du regard, alors que leur ex princesse se levait.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Rei se redressa soudainement, et Ami posa une main sur le bras d'Usagi rapidement.

« Tu ne devrais pas consommer de l'alcool. »

Alors Minako comprit, et ne put empêcher le brillant sourire qui lui vint au visage. Rei le vit, et un petit sourire fit écho à celui de son leader. Quelques secondes plus tard, Makoto jura.

« T'es enceinte ?! » réalisa t-elle.

« Makoto ! » protesta vivement Rei.

Son amie se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

« Désolée. »

Usagi était tombée assise sur son fauteuil, soudainement pâle.

« Q…quoi ? » murmura t-elle. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune femme assise derrière elle. « Rei ? »

« Tu devrais aller voir ton médecin, » conseilla t-elle doucement. « Et arrêter le café et l'alcool, surtout alors que tu es si stressée pour Luna. »

« Mais… Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

Rei se recoucha, soupira doucement.

« Depuis le voyage. Je ne savais pas que tu l'ignorais, au début. »

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Pas vraiment. Un pressentiment, plutôt, à ton contact. »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ! »

« Ce n'était pas ma place. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

Usagi posa une main sur son ventre, un instant soucieuse, avant qu'un brillant sourire s'affiche sur son doux visage.

« Je vais avoir un bébé ! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

Soulagées, toutes les filles rirent puis la félicitèrent, plus unies dans cet instant qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis des années. Enfin, Usagi bondit de son fauteuil.

« Il faut que je le dise à Mamoru ! »

Les filles l'observèrent faire le tour de la piscine jusqu'au barbecue. Ami fronça les sourcils.

« Elle va lui annoncer comme ça ? Ce n'est pas dangereux qu'il soit si près du feu ? »

« T'en fais pas, Motoki sera là pour contrôler les risques, il a l'habitude. Mamoru va être extatique, ça fait six mois qu'ils essayent de concevoir. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Minako, surprise.

« Hmm. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Hé, Rei ? »

Les yeux fermés de nouveau, Rei tourna paresseusement la tête vers Makoto.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

Un petit sourire étrange se dessina sur les lèvres de Rei.

« J'ai l'air d'être une machine à échographie ? Et puis n'est-il pas trop tôt pour savoir ça ? »

« Si, » acquiesça Ami.

« Mais savoir les choses en avance, ce n'est pas ton truc ? »

Minako se tendit en sentant la brusque et puissante ironie amère provenant de Rei, la douleur qui semblait l'avoir envahie toute entière, et sa colère. Rei mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, et même malgré ce temps, sa voix semblait abominablement serrée.

« Sentir les choses _présentes_ est mon truc. Les pressentiments et les prémonitions de cette ampleur sont aussi rares que troubles. Je peux sentir ou savoir des choses avec quelques minutes d'avance, parfois quelques heures, de temps en temps quelques jours. Quelques semaines, quelques mois ou quelques années ? Très rarement. Et pour ce que ça change, de toutes façons. »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, ne sachant si Rei songeait au pressentiment qu'elle leur avait confié quant aux chemins séparés et plein de solitude et de tristesse qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prendre il y avait quelques années ou à des choses de son passé qu'elles ignoraient, les filles n'osèrent pas insister.

De toute façon, elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Le mobile noir de Rei sonna. Elle répondit immédiatement, tout de suite en alerte, comme si elle avait attendu ce coup de fil depuis des heures.

« Hino… Quoi ?!... J'arrive. Ne faites rien ! » Elle raccrocha, alla récupérer sa veste rapidement. « Il faut que je parte. Une urgence. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle alla dire au revoir aux autres et commença à partir rapidement vers le devant de la maison. Le cœur serré d'une soudaine crainte, Minako la rejoignit à l'entrée.

« C'était l'Unité ? » demanda t-elle, sa voix dure à cause de l'inquiétude et de la peur qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer.

Rei se stoppa et tourna la tête vers elle, son regard sombre et impénétrable. Minako s'empêcha de justesse de frissonner. Elle avait toujours associé Rei Hino avec sincérité et honnêteté. Jamais Rei n'avait été du style à cacher ses émotions, à les étouffer, à mentir.

« C'était Kurewa. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne travaillais plus pour eux. »

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas à m'expliquer face à toi, Minako. »

« C'est à propos de Mahori ? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer ça. D'une, c'est confidentiel. De deux, c'est personnel. Et de trois, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. Retourne au barbecue et auprès de ton petit ami. »

Minako plissa les yeux.

« Tu veux arrêter Mahori. Je peux sentir ta colère et ta haine à son encontre si aisément que tout le reste est effacé. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Minako. Grandis un peu. »

Rei ouvrit la porte et partit rapidement vers sa voiture. Bouillonnant d'une rage pas seulement née de sa colère, Minako claqua la porte en retenant un petit cri de frustration. Comment osait-elle ?! Comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine et que…

Que savait-elle ? Que savait-elle d'elle, de sa vie, de ses sentiments ?

Rien. Absolument rien.

Peut-être Rei était-elle si préoccupée ou avait-elle tant changé qu'elle ne pouvait voir à travers elle, à travers ses mensonges ?

Rei avait toujours su la lire, la voir, réellement la voir, comme elle était au fond, comme Minako elle-même ne se voyait pas vraiment. Elle avait _su_, toujours, et Minako avait été à la fois terrifiée et attirée par ce fait.

Etaient-elles tellement différentes à présent ?

Peut-être Rei n'était pas celle à avoir tant changé.

Peut-être que c'était Minako qui était devenue une experte en mensonge, qui était devenue si douée pour cacher, pour jouer.

Et cette idée lui retournait l'estomac.

* * *

Lorsque Rei arriva enfin à son appartement, il était très tard, et elle tenait debout seulement à cause de sa colère et de son envie irrésistible de hurler contre le monde entier.

Au contraire de ce que semblait songer tout le monde, elle ne percevait pas toujours tout, et ignorait la plupart de ses pressentiments ou de ses visions pour garder sa santé mentale. Ce fut sans doute en partie pour cela qu'elle se figea de surprise en voyant nulle autre que la star la plus populaire du pays assise devant la porte noire de son appartement.

Minako leva le regard vers elle avec cette nonchalance et cette aura d'assurance, comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait lui était autorisé, comme si elle n'avait pas certainement attendu là pendant des heures. Avec la même tranquillité elle se leva et passa les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Bonsoir. »

Rei hocha la tête et la contourna pour passer les clés dans la serrure de l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais, » répondit aisément l'idole. « J'espérais que tu rentrerais. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Hayao ? Il part dans quelques jours, non ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu étais jalouse ? »

Rei tourna un regard incrédule vers Minako, surprise et secrètement soulagée de retrouver cet humour espiègle et légèrement flirteur qui lui avait au fond beaucoup manqué. Ce qui la dérangeait cependant, c'était la trace d'accusation dans sa voix. Et de vérité.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Et tu as l'air absolument éreintée. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu connais le chemin. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Sans un autre mot, Rei passa dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Quand elle sortit, la porte de la chambre d'amis était close, et elle savait que Minako était couchée. Alors elle entra dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit bas et observa pendant longtemps l'aquarium face à elle.

Elle avait promis à Kurewa qu'elle méditerait quant aux agissements de Ishi. Leur but premier était de le stopper. Ils n'avaient rien pu prouver de ses meurtres, de ses horribles crimes, sans parler des infos sur les affaires de l'équipe de Maki qu'il vendait ou donnait pour satisfaire ses plans. La parole de Rei et son témoignage sur les quatre meurtres n'avaient pas été assez pour faire sauter la protection de Maki. L'importance que Ishi Mahori avait pour l'Unité, tout ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter, était bien plus grande que les vies qu'il avait prises et celles qu'il avait détruites.

Parfois ce monde écoeurait Rei à un tel point qu'elle en était presque physiquement malade.

Elle n'avait pas la force de plonger ses yeux dans les flammes et confier sa conscience aux Kami ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée et trop énervée, elle ne parviendrait pas à apaiser son esprit et ses émotions. Et puis au fond, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir et percevoir.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le retour de Rei avait été la seule chose que Ishi avait attendue pour agir. Ou du moins, pour agir plus ouvertement. Il n'était certainement pas resté tranquille pendant deux ans, impossible, pas avec un ego tel que le sien. Apparemment il s'était mis dans la tête de manipuler quelques groupes criminels pour les dresser les uns contre les autres, donnant du travail à l'Unité par-dessus la tête. Et surtout des migraines à Rei, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de capter les visions de règlements de comptes, de carnages et de meurtres.

Il cherchait à la défier, à la faire réagir. Mais il savait aussi que Rei avait laissé cette vie derrière elle. Elle ne travaillerait pas sur ces affaires, elle n'interviendrait pas, sauf si elle sentait arriver quelque chose de gros. Ishi savait pertinemment cela. Il frapperait plus fort pour provoquer Rei. Elle le savait, et elle le craignait.

Mais elle s'était jurée de l'arrêter un jour. Malgré son temps en Afrique, elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier, à pardonner. Elle avait bien su qu'elle retournerait au Japon et qu'elle devrait faire face à son passé. Et pourtant elle était loin d'être prête.

Sa main trouva sa table de nuit et elle prit la photo à moitié glissée sous sa lampe, avant de la serrer dans sa main, le poids des souvenirs la prenant au ventre.

Si seulement elle n'avait que Ishi Mahori comme problème… mais il y avait aussi Luna, et ses relations un peu maladroites avec les filles, son passé, et…

L'envie de pénétrer dans l'autre chambre la submergea soudain, la stupéfiant. La présence de Minako l'avait calmée par le passé, l'avait aidée à se centrer, à oublier. Son instinct la poussait à rechercher l'autre femme, son cœur aussi. Son esprit, lui, était stupéfait de reconnaître tous ces sentiments et de les voir remonter à la surface malgré la frustration et la colère.

Comment pouvait-elle être toujours aussi attirée par l'aura de Minako ? Comment pouvait-elle, même après toutes ces années, toujours sentir cette osmose, cette connexion avec elle, alors qu'elles ne faisaient que se défier, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient plus ?

Comment pouvait-elle toujours… l'aimer ?

* * *

Lorsque Minako se réveilla, ce fut comme la première fois. Lentement, tranquillement. Elle cligna des yeux, se leva et s'étira, reposée et paisible.

Sans prendre le temps de se poser des questions sur cet état de fait, elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Elle fut surprise d'être la première réveillée alors qu'il était plus de huit heures. La porte de la chambre en face d'elle était ouverte, et elle ne résista aucunement à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle ressemblait en certains points à la chambre qu'avait eu Rei au temple durant toute son enfance. Le futon avait été remplacé par un lit bas, mais les meubles sombres traditionnels et la penderie encastrée rappelaient bien Hikawa. La pièce était nettement rangée, ce qui n'étonnait pas Minako, et portait une atmosphère sereine, chaleureuse et élégante. Jetant un coup d'œil aux poissons, Minako entra un peu plus, comme attirée par le lit.

Elle s'arrêta au chevet et observa un instant Rei dormir, la respiration retenue, fascination et révérence emprisonnant ses pensées. Elle avait très souvent vu Rei dormir dans leur adolescence, des pyjamas parties qu'elles avaient partagées avec les filles chez Makoto aux fois où elle s'était invitée au temple s'en prévenir en passant par ses intrusions secrètes à Hikawa en pleine nuit seulement pour être près de la jeune fille et l'observer. Minako adorait cette vision, toujours, et elle pouvait aisément remarquer toutes les différences, la certaine tension dans ses traits qu'il n'y avait pas eu quand elles étaient plus jeunes, ses émotions au repos plus tourmentées, la manière dont elle dormait la tête bien au milieu du coussin alors qu'adolescente elle avait détesté ça.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Rei, et Minako se tendit, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'être surprise ici. Mais Rei rêvait sans doute, sa main gauche se crispa davantage, attirant le regard de Minako. Elle tenait une photo, et malgré la pénombre, l'idole put voir l'image d'une Rei souriante assise tout contre une autre jeune femme, leurs mains liées.

Elle ne chercha pas à en voir plus, à comprendre. Minako fit demi-tour, sortit rapidement de la chambre et rejoignit le séjour. Ce qu'elle avait senti dans les émotions de Rei plus tôt n'avait fait aucun doute, mais voir l'idée devenir aussi concrète… Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, comme au club lorsque Rei avait dansé avec ce type, l'avait embrassé. Sa propre réaction la révoltait. De quel droit réagissait-elle ainsi ? Minako ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle se savait avoir acquis quelques travers de personnalité à cause de sa célébrité et de son statut social, mais elle ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une égoïste. Elle ne s'était pas franchement privée dans sa vie, d'abord en sortant avec Roy quelques mois après être partie pour l'Europe, puis avec d'autres. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que Rei vivrait seule et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours ?

_Bravo, Aino. Pour qui tu te prends ?_

Minako était quelqu'un de rationnel. La plupart du temps. Et découvrir qu'elle pouvait être aussi plongée dans des sentiments de jalousie, être si possessive envers une amie ex presque petite amie qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis des années l'emplissait de colère et de doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta, se tourna rapidement pour découvrir Rei derrière, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur rapidement passés, les cheveux indisciplinés. Puisque Minako ne répondait pas, Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là dans le salon, figée ? »

« Je… Je réfléchissais, » répondit Minako, luttant pour contrôler sa voix. « Mon emploi du temps me cause des problèmes. »

« Je croyais que tu avais annulé la plupart de tes obligations. »

« Pas toutes. »

« Petit déjeuner ? »

« Merci. »

Rei passa dans la cuisine et Minako rejoignit le bar et l'observa faire, perdue dans ses pensées. Une seule seconde lui sembla être passée quand Rei s'assit près d'elle au bar devant un petit déjeuner à l'air délicieux. Son amie capta sa surprise.

« Tu es complètement ailleurs, Minako, » remarqua t-elle avec un rictus moqueur. « Reviens sur Terre. »

« J'y suis, sur Terre. »

« Des ennuis avec ta carrière ? »

« Non. Tout va bien. »

« Tu as cette mine. »

« Quelle mine ? » demanda t-elle.

« La mine renfrognée que tu fais quand quelque chose te préoccupe et que rien ne va dans ton sens. »

« Je ne fais pas une mine. »

« Si. »

Minako goutta son plat pour s'empêcher de répondre et ses yeux brillèrent de gourmandise dès qu'elle avala la bouchée. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce que c'était, mais elle avait faim et c'était bon. Elle tira doucement son assiette plus près d'elle face au goût délicieux qui envahit ses sens. Rei le remarqua, Minako perçut par ses dons la soudaine pointe d'affection et d'amusement en elle, et elle s'en sentit à la fois extasiée et gênée. Rei s'était par le passé très souvent moquée d'elle pour ses habitudes enfantines lorsqu'il était question de nourriture.

Elles mangèrent en silence, le poids des non-dits et des hésitations sur leurs esprits. Rei se leva finalement pour débarrasser, attrapa une petite boite en plastique d'un placard et la tendit à Minako sans un mot. Avec surprise, l'idole la prit, cachant son sourire en baissant la tête, avant de remplir le tupperware avec la part de son petit déjeuner qu'elle avait laissé sur un côté de son assiette, une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle avait treize ans et avait découvert qu'Artémis était plus gourmand qu'elle encore. Depuis elle faisait toujours en sorte de lui ramener un peu des plats qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle pensait qu'il allait aimer, peu importe où elle était. Hayao la taquinait en lui disant qu'elle était sans doute la seule célébrité si douée pour voler de la nourriture aux réceptions de la Jet Set sans se faire attraper.

« Comment va Artémis ? » demanda Rei une fois qu'elles eurent fini de débarrasser.

Minako haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai appelé hier soir. Il allait bien. L'état de Luna a stagné mais il ne s'améliore pas. »

« Tu es certaine qu'il ne ressent aucun symptôme ? »

« Il ne me mentirait pas. Il me ment rarement. Il va très bien. »

« C'est étrange. »

« Oui. Il devrait être malade lui aussi. Tu as perçu des choses là-dessus ? »

« Non, je suis trop préoccupée par… d'autres choses. Je te le dirai si jamais ça arrive. »

« Très bien. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Il faut que j'y aille, je dois récupérer Artémis et j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Ok. A plus tard. »

Minako attrapa son sac et allait sortir de l'appartement quand une vague d'inquiétude la submergea. Elle hésita, puis tourna la tête vers son amie.

« Rei… »

« Je serai prudente, » promit l'autre femme.

Minako hocha la tête, puis s'en alla.

* * *

Le feu sacré n'était jamais très franc. Il fallait passer par bien des détours pour arriver à destination.

Rei le savait plus que quiconque. Elle était le feu, et le feu était elle. Personne au monde n'avait cette communion avec l'élément si fourbe, il n'y avait que Rei Hino, Sailor Mars.

Mais même la Senshi des flammes pouvait perdre pied. Et au lieu de se laisser guider au gré des vagues ardentes vers une vision de son ennemi ou de ses intentions, elle rencontra un mur et en fut irritée. Le feu aimait les émotions fortes, puissantes, passionnées. Il s'accrocha à sa colère et en profita pour la mener tout droit vers un souvenir qui augmenterait aisément ce genre de délicieuses réactions.

_Elle le savait, l'avait su. Hiro et elle avaient cherché à les avertir, les prévenaient depuis des mois. Mais les jeux politiques des puissants ne laissaient pas de place aux intuitions et à la prévention quand elles pouvaient réduire les chances de succès et de gloire._

_Leur collègue n'avait pas été stoppé, il avait été laissé en liberté, au sein de leur groupe, en liberté avec sa soif grandissante de pouvoir, sa folie nourrie par son ego, son désir de reconnaissance et de puissance. Ils avaient perçu le changement, une vision trouble de douleur et de cri, un déchirement dans leur âme. Tous les trois, à divers degré et à l'échelle de leurs dons respectifs, avaient au fil du temps pressenti la trahison, les crimes, le danger. _

_Il avait fallu des mois à la vision pour être plus claire, mais même à présent elle ne restait qu'une mystérieuse danse au milieu des flammes. D'un commun accord, Rei, Akiyo et Hiro avaient choisi de ne plus se taire. Trois visions semblables ne pouvaient que signifier qu'ils ne se trompaient pas et que c'était imminent._

_Alors ils profitèrent d'être enfin tous réunis à Tokyo, tous revenus de leurs missions respectives, pour en parler et aller ensuite s'adresser à leur patron, Jiro Kurewa, qui avait semblé soucieux mais avait néanmoins balayé leurs inquiétudes._

_Ne savait-il pas qu'ils ne pouvaient se tromper ?_

_Trop tard._

_Oui, Rei, comme ses amis, l'avait su. Mais ils n'avaient pu prévoir le temps, le jour ou ce qui allait se passer exactement. La grosse opération auquel ils participèrent tous les quatre fut une réussite. Un réseau criminel fut démantelé. Au cours de l'action, Rei, Akiyo et Hiro se trouvèrent isolés des autres, guidés par leur instinct vers un sous-sol caché. Ils y découvrirent des armes, des diamants et deux jeunes enfants à demi conscients. Akiyo se précipita immédiatement vers eux alors que Hiro tentait de joindre les autres agents. Peine perdue. Ainsi sous terre la liaison ne passait pas. _

_Rei fut la première à se tendre alors qu'elle essayait de rassurer l'un des deux gamins. Elle le prit dans ses bras, alerte. Hiro pressentit le danger lui aussi, dégaina son arme, alors que Akiyo plaçait l'autre enfant derrière elle._

_Ils sentaient que l'heure était venue. Et ils avaient raison. Car l'homme qui arrivait vers eux, arme à la main, n'était pas un criminel, du moins pas l'un de ceux qu'ils étaient venus stopper. C'était Ishi Mahori, leur ami, leur collègue, le quatrième membre du quatuor des si jeunes recrues de l'Unité, ancien apprenti prêtre comme ses camarades, doté du Don, comme eux._

_Le sixième sens d'Hiro l'avertit alors de ce qui allait se passer, mais il s'apprêta à tirer trop tard. La balle d'Ishi atteignit sa gorge et il s'écroula dans un gargouillis écoeurant. Akiyo hurla de rage et tenta de dégainer, trop tard. Elle fut touchée deux fois à la poitrine et tomba, alors que l'enfant qu'elle avait tenté de protéger était abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Tout se passa trop vite, en quelques secondes à peine. Rei tenta d'atteindre son arme elle aussi, trop tard. Ishi tira, la balle traversa le petit qu'elle tenait toujours et se planta dans son ventre, elle s'écroula en arrière, le corps du garçon tomba au sol près d'elle, et malgré la douleur, la terreur et la rage, malgré le choc, elle lutta pour garder conscience. Ishi s'approchait d'elle, elle pouvait l'entendre, elle pouvait le sentir._

_Elle tendit le bras mais ne pouvait atteindre son arme. Sa main rencontra du métal. Une mitraillette. Sans réfléchir elle la prit et tira à l'aveuglette puis, trop faible pour pouvoir supporter le recul de l'arme, elle la laissa tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'évanouit, persuadée qu'elle allait mourir._

_Oui, Rei, Akiyo et Hiro l'avaient senti venir, comme toutes ces choses qu'ils pressentaient tout le temps. Ils avaient essayé de l'arrêter. Et ils avaient essayé de se défendre._

_Mais au final, les mots qui restait et qui vivrait à jamais en Rei, c'était trop tard._

_Malgré les mois séparant leurs premières visions troubles et indéfinissables de la trahison et l'acte en lui-même, les deux seuls mots que put songer Rei dans ce sous-sol furent les pires qu'elle connaissait._

_Trop tard._

Rei sortit de sa vision, en sueur, et fusilla le feu du regard comme s'il lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Elle faisait bien assez de cauchemars sur la mort d'Akiyo, de Hiro et des deux pauvres petits comme cela.

Ishi était fou. Quand il avait compris à quel point les gens comme lui pouvaient être utile à une organisation aussi puissante que l'Unité, il avait soudain été bercé dans une illusion de grandeur et de pouvoir, persuadé qu'il valait plus, plus que n'importe qui, que n'importe quoi. Mais il avait été lucide aussi. Il se savait plus doué que Akiyo, mais bien moins que Hiro ou Rei dans l'art de la méditation et de la prévision. Pour être le plus puissant possible, pour être tel qu'il se l'imaginait, il fallait qu'il soit unique, au moins dans son milieu.

Alors il les avait éliminés.

Ou du moins, il avait éliminé deux d'entre eux. Rei avait survécu, et il voyait cela comme un signe. Il était sans doute resté aussi longtemps dans l'Unité pour attendre son retour. Pour lui, elle devait le rejoindre ou mourir. Il n'agirait pas davantage tant qu'elle serait contre lui. Il était intelligent et patient, malheureusement. C'était ce qui lui valait d'être toujours libre.

Rei était convaincue qu'elle pouvait le coincer, malgré cet idiot de Maki qui le protégeait parce qu'avoir un voyant à ses côtés était bien pratique et lui permettait d'avoir encore plus d'appui auprès de ses amis si haut placés. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer plus de personnes, mais si ça devait en arriver là, Rei stopperait Maki et Mahori en utilisant ses propres contacts dans les hautes sphères.

Et tant pis pour ses anciennes convictions. Si Mahori était laissé en liberté et qu'il décidait de quitter totalement l'Unité, qui sait ce qu'il ferait. Son appartenance aux services le poussait à être prudent et à se tenir tranquille un minimum. Sans cela il serait dangereusement libre d'accomplir tout ce qu'il souhaitait, de jouer avec ce qu'il pressentait et voyait à sa guise.

Kurewa était venu les chercher dans leurs temples, les avait convaincus, les avait entraînés. Il avait ses torts, et Rei lui en voulait énormément. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était droit et n'avait cherché qu'à mieux servir le Japon.

Il n'empêchait que s'il voulait que Mahori tombe, il allait devoir se mouiller les pieds.

Et Rei savait exactement où commencer.

* * *

« Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Artémis leva le regard du repas que Minako venait de lui réchauffer et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ? »

« Tu es si triste et inquiet… » murmura t-elle en passant ses doigts dans sa fourrure. « On trouvera une solution pour Luna, tu sais. On trouvera. »

Artémis continua de manger en silence.

« C'est bon, » remarqua t-il. « J'aime beaucoup. »

« Qui aurait cru que Mars était aussi douée en cuisine, hein ? »

« Tu as aimé aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu la remercieras. »

« Tu le feras toi-même, quand tu la verras. Comment vont Usagi et Mamoru ? »

« Bien. A la fois excités et heureux pour leur bébé et inquiets pour Luna. Luna est ravie, mais elle savait déjà. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Rei le lui avait dit pour lui remonter le moral. »

« Ah. »

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je dois aller aux studios régler certaines choses puis signer quelques autographes en passant. »

« Mercure pense qu'il faut que les filles et toi passiez le plus de temps possible ensemble, que ça pourrait accélérer la guérison de Luna et réparer le circuit. »

« C'est facile à dire, mais Rei travaille à arrêter ce sale type et j'ai moi-même certaines choses à faire. »

Elle se leva, frotta doucement sa tempe en sentant une migraine arriver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être en leur présence pour toi, Mina. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin d'être entourée. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce sont tes amis. Ces derniers temps tu es si… je ne sais pas. Détachée. Là, mais pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'en passant du temps avec elle tu pourrais retrouver le sourire. »

« Je suis heureuse. »

« Non. Tu es satisfaite, il y a une différence, et Vénus devrait bien le savoir. »

Elle alla récupérer son téléphone, et passa dans la chambre.

« Elle le sait, » murmura t-elle dans le silence.


	9. Confidences

_**Chapitre 8 : Confidences**_

« Non, j'avais bien précisé que je ne ferai rien dans les prochaines semaines, » contredit Minako, couchée sur son lit d'hôtel.

Amachachi à l'autre bout du fil soupira.

« Je sais, mais les japonais veulent te voir, les quelques interviews radio et télé de la semaine passée n'ont pas suffi, Minako, loin de là. Ton succès en Europe – »

« Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Je faisais des petites salles en Europe, sauf en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas une star planétaire. »

« Peut-être, mais dans ce pays tu es une légende et l'une des artistes à avoir vendu le plus de disques. Tu es aussi la première japonaise à avoir eu un tel succès à l'autre bout du monde et à y obtenir des récompenses aussi prestigieuses. La seule enfant star à avoir mûri et évolué avec son temps pour devenir une grande artiste internationale. Tu resteras dans l'histoire de la musique nippone pour un bout de temps. »

« Je sais, » soupira t-elle. « Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres soucis en tête. Nous avons commencé à prévoir la tournée nationale pour l'année prochaine, avec quelques chansons nouvelles, et je ferai quelques autres apparitions, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas monter sur scène, Amachachi. »

« Ton dernier concert en Europe ne date pas de si longtemps, ce sera à peu près le même, l'équipe et toi pourriez être prêtes d'ici un mois. »

« Amachachi, je ne suis pas assez en forme pour assurer un show de plus de deux heures. »

« Oh. Ton médecin ? »

« Il pense que c'est le stress et que je devrais prendre des vacances. Je ne pourrais pas danser et chanter pendant deux heures dans mon état, c'était déjà limite en Europe… Je ne veux pas que la presse s'en rende compte ainsi, et je ne veux pas faire un concert moyen où je ne me donnerai pas à fond. Les concerts devront attendre que je sois plus forte physiquement. »

« Très bien, » répondit-il, inquiet. « Prends soin de toi. »

« Je travaille sur quelques chansons en ce moment, je te dirai ce que ça donne dans quelques temps. Prends un peu de vacances, je verrai avec nos assistants pour le reste, si tu veux. »

« Oui. Merci, je crois que je vais prendre une semaine pour aller voir ma famille. »

« Très bien. Bonnes vacances, alors. »

« Merci, à bientôt. »

« Oh, Amachachi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Avant de partir, rends-moi un service. »

« Lequel ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses courir une rumeur sur ma santé, pour calmer les fans et me donner du temps hors des caméras et de la scène. De la fatigue due à la tournée internationale, baisse de tension, quelque chose dans ce genre, rien de grave. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as beaucoup travaillé à ce qu'on te croie toujours au top de ta forme depuis ta rémission. Et avec une telle rumeur, les histoires sur ta tumeur vont ressortir, la presse ne va pas te quitter et restera encore longtemps devant ton hôtel. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai une excellente parade. »

* * *

« Tu as l'air tendue. »

Rei sourit et s'assit près de Luna, avant de jeter un regard vers Makoto qui venait de parler.

« Tu ne travailles jamais ? » taquina t-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, et mes affaires vont très bien. »

« Je sais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Luna ? »

Le chat cligna ses grands yeux.

« Non, » dit-elle d'une voix basse, fatiguée. « Ca va, merci. »

« Où est Artémis ? »

« Minako est passée le prendre ce matin, » informa Usagi en entrant dans la pièce. « Il doit revenir tout à l'heure. »

« Hayao est sympathique, non ? » demanda Makoto. « Je ne l'aurais jamais vu avec Minako par contre. »

« Ah ? Moi non plus, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, » dit Usagi en s'asseyant. « Il est adorable, et vraiment beau, mais… »

« Il est trop gentil. Pour Minako, je veux dire. »

Rei échangea un regard amusé avec Luna.

« Trop gentil pour Minako ? » répéta t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit Makoto. « Tu sais, il ne la défie pas, il est trop… doux. Il n'y a pas de challenge, pas… »

« Il n'y a pas d'étincelle, » expliqua Usagi. « Ils sont visiblement très proches et s'adorent, mais… il n'y a ni passion, ni dévotion, ni flamme. »

« Exactement. La grossesse fait bien marcher tes neurones, dis voir. »

« Hé ! »

« Je suis sûre que Vénus adorera entendre votre théorie, » annonça Rei.

« Elle est trop secrète, comme toi. »

« Parce qu'elle ne partage pas sa vie privée avec vous ? »

Usagi et Makoto échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, avant de parler d'une même voix.

« En partie, oui. »

Rei ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire.

« Vous passez trop de temps ensemble, toutes les deux. » Sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, Usagi se jeta lourdement à son cou. « Usa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

« Ca fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre rire ! »

« Et c'est une raison pour m'étouffer ? »

Son amie se décala avec un sourire.

« C'est une bonne excuse, en tout cas. »

« Makoto a raison, tu deviens plus maligne. »

« Hé ! Vous êtes méchantes ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et près d'elles, Luna les observa, ravie de les voir ainsi, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Minako quitta le studio, accompagnée d'une assistante et de deux gardes du corps. Elle sourit automatiquement lorsqu'elle passa les portes pour voir ses fans réunis, hurlant et l'appelant, derrière les barrières de sécurité.

Par politesse, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, les confia à son assistante qui lui tendait un feutre noir qu'elle prit, fit un large signe vers les gens réunis et commença à rapidement signer des autographes, répondant succinctement aux questions et compliments des fans.

Après avoir signé une énième fois de cette large et adorable signature d'idole, son garde du corps se pencha vers elle.

« Il est l'heure, mademoiselle, » lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, termina son autographe et s'écarta des barrières. Elle entendit immédiatement les cris et les appels ravivés des fans qui n'avaient pas eu leur chance, salua la foule et suivit ses gardes du corps jusqu'à la limousine noire les attendant. Avec un dernier signe pour ses fans, elle monta à l'intérieur, sourire brillant et énergique toujours en place.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Minako avait un mal de tête impensable, mais restait de marbre. Quand elle descendit de la limousine, gardes du corps élégants à ses flans, quelques membres de la presse people et musicale se précipitèrent vers eux.

Minako baissa la tête et se laissa guider par ses hommes jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel où ils furent plus au calme. Ils étaient presque à l'ascenseur quand elle sentit une présence froide, dangereuse. Elle se figea, tendue, et ses gardes firent de même, habitués à présent à suivre les instincts toujours justifiés de leur patronne.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, élégant, fin, le regard arrogant. Il se dirigea vers elle, et Minako se tendit immédiatement en sentant sa nature, ses émotions.

Ishi Mahori.

« Mademoiselle Aino. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

« Je passais seulement dans le coin. J'ai mes entrées dans ce genre d'établissements, vous voyez. »

« Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

« J'en sais assez, vous êtes sans intérêt. »

Son regard brilla et sa mâchoire se crispa face à ce coup délibéré dans son ego. Minako haussa un sourcil, assurée, de glace et distante. Elle augmenta volontairement l'intensité de son aura, non pas pour séduire, mais pour l'avertir.

Il sembla intrigué, mais ne comprit pas, ne sut percevoir réellement l'aura, le pouvoir. Il perçut sans doute simplement un sentiment d'avertissement. Il ne comprit pas que niveau don, il était son second, si persuadé qu'il était d'être un des uniques êtres dotés du seul pouvoir qu'il croyait exister.

Il se reprit rapidement, peu désireux de vouloir perdre la main.

« Votre véritable personnalité est sans doute à mille lieux de votre doux et gentil visage public. C'est fascinant, mais bien sûr, je ne suis là que pour vous montrer une chose. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Je vous avais remarquée, dans la voiture de Rei Hino. Je n'en étais pas certain au début, je n'ai jamais été son ami au point de partager des conversations personnelles avec elle, mais apparemment, d'après les recherches que j'ai commencé à faire, son chemin et le vôtre se croisaient bien souvent par le passé. Vous êtes amies. »

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne, » remarqua t-elle avec dédain. « J'ai publié deux photos où elle apparaît sur mon site officiel il y a quelques années, et je l'ai mentionnée plusieurs fois. Et vous travaillez pour un service d'investigation ? Impressionnant, monsieur Mahori. »

Il bouillonna de rage, et ne sut pas aussi bien le cacher qu'il le croyait.

« L'important, madame Aino, c'est que je sais des choses que vous ignorez. Que Rei ignore. Du moins, pour l'instant. Vous lui rappellerez cela. » Il commença à partir, mais s'interrompit une seconde. « Oh, vous ne devriez pas tarder, je n'aimerais pas que mon message se perde dans l'oubli. Ou dans la mort. »

Elle ne pensa pas à l'arrêter pour avoir le dernier mot.

Ses pensées s'étaient figées, s'étaient brisées. Qu'avait-il vu ?

Son état de santé semblait se détériorer, mais les médecins étaient formels, ce n'était pas dû à sa tumeur. Elle avait levé le pied, elle ne faisait presque plus rien… Elle se sentait même mieux.

« Mademoiselle Aino ? »

« Vous pouvez partir. Je ne sortirai plus publiquement aujourd'hui. Merci. »

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans un autre mot pour ses gardes du corps, la tête douloureuse emplie de doutes.

* * *

Lorsque Rei rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi, après une autre séance de méditation à Hikawa grâce à Yuuichiro, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prendre un bain et oublier.

Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans son appartement qu'elle se tendit, son sixième sens l'avertissant quelques secondes avant son ouïe.

Guitare. Et une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Douce, mélodieuse et emprunte de mélancolie.

Rei posa ses affaires et retira sa veste avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'amis. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, observa Minako jouer et chanter alors qu'Artémis somnolait près d'elle.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, et Minako leva le regard vers Rei avec un sourire.

« Hey, Mars. »

« Re bonjour. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que vous faites là ? »

Le sourire de Minako se fit espiègle.

« Je joue un peu. Et Artémis fait une sieste. Il est fatigué. »

« Chez moi ? »

« On aime bien être ici. »

« Et comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? »

Minako posa sa guitare contre le lit.

« J'ai quelques capacités secrètes, certaines acquises quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, d'autres quand j'étais Sailor V. Tu devrais changer ta serrure, elle est vraiment trop facile à forcer. »

Rei lutta pour garder son incrédulité à distance.

« Ok… je croyais que tu restais avec ton petit ami jusqu'à son départ ? »

« Il s'en va demain matin finalement. Et la presse a trouvé la maison. De plus, j'ai besoin de sommeil, et Hayao ronfle vraiment trop. »

« Et toi tu prends toute la place, » marmonna Artémis sans ouvrir les yeux. « J'ai entendu ces taquineries des centaines de fois au cours des derniers mois. »

« Je prends pas toute la place ! » protesta Minako. « Et il a les pieds gelés ! »

Les histoires de Minako et Hayao au lit étaient vraiment la dernière chose que Rei avait envie d'entendre à cet instant.

« J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un bain, » souffla t-elle avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre.

* * *

Lorsque Rei sortit de la salle d'eau, elle trouva Minako et Artémis toujours dans la chambre. Elle repoussa une mèche humide de son front et soupira.

« Et l'hôtel ? »

Minako leva le regard vers elle et fronça le nez.

« Ennuyeux. Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ? »

« Tu t'invites chez les gens maintenant ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit calme. »

« Nouvelle chanson ? »

« J'y travaille. »

« Et tu comptes mettre combien de temps pour la composer ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ta valise. »

Minako jeta un coup d'œil à ses bagages avant de sourire innocemment.

« J'ai besoin de mes affaires, tu sais. »

« On te dérange ? » demanda Artémis en penchant sa tête de manière experte.

Rei plissa les yeux.

« Tu fais exprès de faire ça pour avoir l'air mignon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« J'ai déteint sur lui. Mais il est toujours adorable. »

« Merci, Mina. »

« Kami, je vais devenir cinglée, » souffla Rei avant de se diriger vers son salon et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Elle sentit Minako, Artémis dans les bras, approcher et se retint de grogner de justesse. La présence de l'autre femme dans son appartement ne ferait que la troubler davantage.

« Ca va, Reiko ? »

« Génial. »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Ce n'était pas son ton espiègle, taquin, doux, ni même celui, dure et distant, qu'elle utilisait durant leurs disputes. C'était la voix de son leader, la voix de sa co équipière. Rei se redressa presque instinctivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle alors que Minako déposait Artémis sur le tapis et s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Cette après-midi Ishi Mahori m'a interceptée à mon hôtel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'a fait que me dire certaines choses. Apparemment il m'a vue dans ta voiture l'autre nuit et a fait des recherches. Il ne me semble pas très malin, il avait l'air tout surpris qu'on soit amies. »

Amies. L'étaient-elles toujours ? Leur relation avait toujours été trouble, mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, c'était pire que tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? »

« Qu'il sait des choses que tu ignores. C'est à peu près tout. »

Rei bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle aurait vraiment du mal à se contrôler si son chemin croisait de nouveau celui de son ex collègue. S'il osait s'en prendre à Minako…

Il n'était allé la voir que pour avertir Rei. Lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il pouvait. Elle le tuerait cette fois s'il touchait à un cheveu de ses proches. A un cheveu de Minako.

« Je sais me défendre, » annonça légèrement Minako en sentant ses émotions. « J'ai un bon service de sécurité, j'ai de bons instincts et je sais me battre. Ne te creuse pas la tête, il m'a l'air d'un mégalo tout à fait banal. »

« Pour un mégalo banal, il a fait de gros dégâts, » répliqua Rei plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se leva rapidement. « Je vais faire à manger. »

Elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça, mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper.

* * *

« Merci, » dit doucement Minako en acceptant son assiette.

Rei hocha simplement la tête et donna son assiette à Artémis avant de s'asseoir à la table basse. Elle observa un instant Minako jouer avec ses baguettes et sa nourriture, comme elle le faisait toujours pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle goutte, apprécie, et rapproche le bol plus près d'elle, comme à chaque fois. Elle faisait _toujours_ ça. Comme un petit enfant, elle prenait le temps d'observer, de tester, de jouer, de découvrir les couleurs, la texture, même d'un plat qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Avec la méfiance innocente d'une gosse, elle gouttait, et si elle aimait, elle se saisissait du récipient et l'attirait avidement plus près, jusqu'au bord de la table, même s'il n'était qu'à deux centimètres de lui au départ, avec l'instinct protecteur et possessif d'un petit affamé. Elle ne le repoussait de nouveau de quelques centimètres que lorsqu'elle avait terminé de manger.

Rei s'était souvent demandée si Minako avait pris ces habitudes à l'orphelinat. Elle avait voulu lui poser la question quelques années en arrière, mais connaissant la réticence de la jeune fille à parler d'elle ou de son passé, elle avait préféré garder le silence et se concentrer sur le présent.

Elle avait été naïve quelques années en arrière. Toutes les deux avaient été naïves. Chacune avait eu raison, mais elles avaient été trop têtues pour l'accepter. Si Rei avait davantage pris en compte le passé et ses conséquences, et si Minako avait accepté le présent et su regarder vers l'avenir…

Elles n'en seraient peut-être pas là à présent. Tout aurait pu être différent.

« C'est délicieux, Mars. »

Rei sortit de ses pensées et sourit à Artémis.

« Tu en veux encore ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, alors elle le resservit aussitôt.

« Merci ! »

Le chat magique plongea immédiatement le nez dans son assiette. Minako et Rei échangèrent un soudain regard complice, amusées.

« Tu ne cuisines toujours pas ? » demanda Rei, sentant qu'une trêve venait d'être atteinte.

« De temps en temps, si. Il y a quelques plats que je réussis très bien, notamment européens. On fait un super duo avec Arté. »

Rei ne put empêcher l'affection de l'envahir. Elle sourit.

« Ca je le savais déjà, » dit-elle. « Tu vas sortir un nouvel album ? Le dernier date de plus de deux ans, non ? »

« Hmm, » répondit doucement Minako, le regard sur son bol. « J'ai plusieurs morceaux de côté, et je travaille sur de nouvelles chansons. Je devrais en chanter certaines pour la tournée l'année prochaine. »

« Une autre tournée ? Déjà ? »

« Seulement au Japon. Quelques concerts, pour renouer avec mes fans. De nouvelles chansons en avant-première pour eux, on pensait sortir le nouvel album dans la foulée. »

Une vague d'inquiétude mêlée d'amertume envahit le cœur de Rei.

« Toujours pas prête à prendre des vacances dans ce cas. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » murmura Minako. « Je préfère être occupée. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser de côté le cinéma et les apparitions dans des séries. Je ne fais presque plus de mannequinat non plus depuis deux ou trois ans. Je me concentre plus que sur la musique, j'arrête le reste. C'est déjà des vacances, non ? Et puis je délègue beaucoup maintenant, je ne m'investie plus vraiment dans ma ligne de vêtements ou les produits dérivés, je pense d'ailleurs les stopper. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hmm. Tu vois, des vacances ne serviront à rien, je suis juste assez occupée. »

« Elles serviraient. Pour te reposer, pour te consacrer à tes loisirs, pour voir tes amis. »

« A part vous, mes amis sont tous dans le milieu, je les croise à l'occasion. Je déteste ne rien faire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tourner en rond dans un hôtel. Et mon loisir préféré c'est la musique, et c'est mon métier. »

« Peut-être, » rétorqua Rei. « Mais une pause ne serait pas forcément néfaste. Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Je viens de terminer une grosse tournée, et il y a toute cette situation avec Luna… bien sûr que je suis un peu fatiguée. Ca ira mieux ensuite. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Oui, et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. »

« Ben voyons, n'est-ce pas un peu facile ? De faire le vide autour de toi pour que personne ne soit assez proche pour avoir la légitimité nécessaire pour te faire des remarques ? »

« Tu peux parler. Je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation avant de partir m'enterrer en Afrique pendant plus d'un an. »

« Tu ne connais même pas l'histoire, tu ne peux pas me juger. Surtout que t'enterrer en Europe est une de tes spécialités. »

« Pourquoi tu es si en colère ? »

« Et arrête de lire mes émotions ! »

« Je ne peux pas tout simplement arrêter de lire, ça fait partie de moi ! »

« Alors arrête de poser des questions stupides, » répliqua froidement Rei, se levant rapidement pour aller poser son assiette dans l'évier.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Mars, dis-le. »

« Je ne suis pas Mars ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ?! Et tu veux toujours tout comprendre, tout savoir, mais tu ne dis jamais rien. Jamais. Tu ne peux pas demander aux gens, exiger d'eux des choses que tu ne sais donner. »

Minako ne bougea pas. Puis elle se leva et mit à son tour son assiette et celle d'Artémis dans l'évier.

« Tu m'as déjà dit un truc semblable quand nous étions plus jeunes, » dit-elle doucement finalement.

Rei soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Et déjà à l'époque tu m'as regardée avec tes yeux tout confus. »

« Je ne suis pas confuse, » protesta Minako.

« Si, quand il s'agit de partager ce que tu penses. »

« Tu n'es pas très ouverte non plus maintenant. »

Rei ne répondit pas. Elle semblait d'une humeur très sombre, comme souvent depuis leur retour. Minako détestait ça. Détestait la tension entre elles qui étouffait leur profonde amitié passée, cette amitié qu'elles avaient laissée s'envoler au fil des années et qui pourtant semblait toujours briller au fond d'elles.

Elle sauta sur le canapé et s'assit près de Rei, attrapant la télécommande de la petite télé avant de l'allumer.

« En tout cas, plus vieilles ou pas, on est toujours aussi nulles pour communiquer. Je suis ravie que tu aies une télé, j'avais un peu peur, » remarqua t-elle en zappant jusqu'à tomber sur un film d'horreur.

« C'est affligeant. »

« La télé ? Le film ? Tu n'aimes pas les zombies ? »

« Je parlais de nous. »

« Oh. C'est vrai. »

« Et j'aime pas les zombies. »

« Dommage, j'ai la télécommande. »

« Tu as conscience que tu es chez moi, et que tu t'es invitée ? »

« Tu ne nous mettrais pas, mon pauvre chat frileux et moi, à la porte quand même ? »

Rei tourna la tête vers elle, incrédule.

« Tu peux te payer les meilleures suites des hôtels de luxe de la ville ! Bon sang, tu pourrais de payer les plus grands lofts de la ville ! »

« Je croyais que tu saurais que l'argent n'apporte pas tout. »

« Et la célébrité ? »

« Elle prend autant qu'elle donne, si ce n'est plus. »

Rei garda un instant le silence. Finalement, elle concentra sur le film de nouveau.

« Ce type est un acteur lamentable. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça Minako en laissant Artémis se lover sur ses genoux. « Je parie qu'il va se faire bouffer avant la fin. Oh, c'est quoi cette musique ? Il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? »

« Non ! J'aime bien me prendre au jeu, c'est tout. »

« Artémis, tu ne regardes pas ? »

« J'ai bien mangé, j'ai besoin de faire un somme, » répondit-il.

Minako sourit.

« Il a peur des films d'horreur. »

« Merci, Mina. »

« Oh, c'est dégoûtant, » gémit Rei en voyant les images gores de la scène. « Tu ne veux pas changer ? »

« Non. Je trouve ça amusant, et puis j'ai vu pire. »

« Eh bien voilà autre chose… Ils vont quand même pas faire ça _maintenant _? »

Minako gloussa.

« Si, je crois. Typique de ce genre de films. »

« Ils devraient essayer de trouver une façon de sauver leurs vies, au lieu de se sauter dessus dans cet endroit glauque et plein de sang. »

« C'est juste, comme si des gens auraient envie de faire ça comme ça à cet instant. Qui a écrit ce scénario ? »

« C'est juste pour inclure du sexe, je suppose. »

« Ils devraient faire entrer des zombies dans la scène. » Au regard que lui lança Rei, Minako compléta rapidement ses dires. « Pour les stopper et les tuer ! Pas pour… _eurk _! » Elle frappa légèrement Rei au bras. « Bravo, maintenant j'ai des images très bizarres et dégoûtantes dans la tête ! »

Rei éclata de rire.

« Désolée, mais ça prêtait à confusion. »

« Franchement ! Je n'ai pas des mœurs tordues, merci ! »

« Oh, j'en sais rien, les célébrités sont connues pour leur originalité. »

« Un partenaire _normal, _un endroit propre et privé, rien de bizarre ni d'étrangement original, merci bien. »

« Ouah, je ne voulais pas autant d'infos. »

« C'est toi qui m'accuse de trucs étranges. »

« Je ne t'ai pas accusée ! Quoi, tu n'as plus l'habitude qu'on te taquine ? »

« En fait, non. Les fans sont en admiration, les collègues sont respectueux et ne me connaissent pas assez, les amis sont… différents, mes employés sont mes employés, donc… Non. Enfin si, il y a Artémis, et Hayao aussi. »

Rei resta un instant silencieuse, avant de tourner son attention sur le film.

« Le gamin va pas se faire tuer au moins ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

Minako eut un doux rire.

« Tu aimes toujours autant les enfants. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu n'en veux pas. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Minako resta silencieuse.

« Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir. »

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à pénétrer l'esprit de Rei dans leur vérité. Elle se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

Minako regardait toujours l'écran.

« J'ai jamais eu de menstruations. A cause de la maladie et des traitements… Je suis stérile. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca n'a pas d'importance, pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas d'enfant, je n'en ai jamais voulu, » expliqua t-elle calmement. « J'ai ma carrière, et je sais juste m'occuper d'Artémis et de moi, et parfois pas très bien. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'est une famille, et j'ai une maison en Angleterre, mais ce n'est pas… J'en sais rien. Je ne me vois pas mère, et je ne le désire pas. Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un chien. »

Artémis s'était blotti un peu plus contre sa protégée et meilleure amie pour la réconforter. Rei tourna son attention vers la télé, mais son esprit était très loin du film médiocre.

« Hayao le sait ? »

« Il sait que je ne veux pas d'enfant. De toutes façons, si j'en avais voulu, j'aurai pu adopter. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat catholique petit, glauque et strict. Je sais à quel point des enfants seuls peuvent être tristes, isolés et perdus, à quel point ils peuvent avoir besoin de parents, d'une famille, de lumière. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'être mère. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'est. Et puis je ne suis pas comme toi, je ferais une piteuse maman. »

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai vue souvent avec des enfants, tu es géniale, et tu les adores. »

Rei ne sut que répondre, stupéfaite par l'aspect profondément personnel qu'avait pris leur conversation. Sans qu'elle s'en rende tout à fait compte, ses doigts caressèrent le bracelet de perles en bois rouges et noires qu'elle portait souvent.

« J'aimerais être toujours au Togo, » murmura t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le ton de Minako fut semblable.

« Et moi en Angleterre. »

« Ta maison te manque ? »

Minako eut un sourire ironique.

« La maison ? C'est juste un hôtel fixe et tranquille sans service d'étage. Ça n'a jamais été bien plus. »

« Oh. »

« Je préfère ton appartement, de toute façon. Même s'il manque de plantes. »

« J'en parlerai à Makoto, elle sera ravie. Tu ne comptes pas t'installer ici ? » s'inquiéta faussement Rei.

« Juste squatter le temps d'échapper aux journalistes. Ils ne viendront pas me chercher ici. »

« Les journalistes ? Tu es une super star, c'est pas nouveau. »

« Demain tous vont être à la chasse de quelques mots de ma part, du coup, je dois rester discrète. »

« Demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh, rien. Je vais faire courir une nouvelle rumeur. »

Rei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler, pas vraiment surprise, et pas vraiment ravie.

« Les joies du show-biz, » soupira t-elle, critique. « Tu n'as pourtant pas besoin de plus de popularité. »

« Reiko, les rumeurs servent à beaucoup de choses dans mon métier. »

« Des mensonges. »

« Pas forcément, » se défendit Minako. « C'est un outil. La presse se sert de moi pour vendre et raconte pas mal de bêtises sur mon compte, je fais pareil. »

« Quelle rumeur se sera ? »

« Tu es curieuse maintenant ? »

« Que je l'apprenne par toi ou par les torchons… »

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça donnera, mais ce sera sur ma santé. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Ils diront que je suis fatiguée ou que ma santé est défaillante et personne ne s'attendra à me voir à la télé ou en concert ou à des festivals avant plusieurs semaines. Un outil, tu vois. Comme ça j'aurais le temps de davantage me concentrer sur Luna et son problème. Son état aurait déjà dû s'améliorer. »

« Ta vie est plus compliquée que ce que j'avais cru. »

« Parce que la tienne est simple ? » demanda Minako en souriant.

Elles se recentrèrent sur le film, seulement pour voir une scène particulièrement grotesque. Elles échangèrent un regard, et finalement, Minako zappa.

« Ouais, les zombies, c'est nul. »

* * *

Un film se transforma en deux, puis en trois.

Les commentaires se firent de plus en plus délirants, elles critiquèrent chaque détail tout en échangeant sur certains aspects de leur vie des dernières années. Minako posa quelques questions sur l'Afrique, le village où Rei avait vécu, ses rencontres, et Rei demanda des informations sur les pays que Minako avait pu visiter et sur ses faits professionnels. Elles parlèrent aisément, entre taquineries incessantes, légèreté prudente et confessions posées, comme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes et que la simple présence de l'autre illuminait leurs journées.

Il était tard quand elles tombèrent sur un clip de Minako datant de trois ans.

« Ah, mon dieu ! »

Elle voulut changer de chaîne, mais Rei anticipa son mouvement et lui vola la télécommande.

« Hé, je veux voir ça. »

« Rends-moi la télécommande, c'est un ordre, Mars ! »

« Non. C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux que tu avais ? » se moqua t-elle. « Je ne me souvenais pas de ça. »

« Tu étais trop occupée à jouer les James Bond. Reiko, zappe ! »

« Quel est le rapport entre les paroles et toi en bikini sous la pluie en pleine nuit ? » interrogea Rei avec un sourire moqueur. « Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'une fille ferait à cette heure-ci dehors en bikini ? Sans piscine ? Sous la pluie ? La douche est en panne ? »

« C'est esthétique, tu n'y comprends rien, rends-moi la commande ! »

« Non, reste tranquille, V, tu veux ? Attends… C'est qui ce type ? Tiens, il partage ton goût pour les maillots de bain en pleine nuit ! »

« Je n'ai pas créé ce clip, » grogna Minako, « je le déteste. Mais il a eu beaucoup de succès. »

Alors que Rei observait Minako à l'écran danser avec le beau, trempée et en bikini sombre, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

« Mars ! »

« Je m'appelle Rei. Oh, tu vas l'embrasser ? » Elle grimaça. « Je préférais les zombies de tout à l'heure, comment tu as pu embrasser ce type ? Il est horrible ! »

« On s'embrasse pas vraiment, c'est du cinéma ! Et comment ça, il est horrible ? C'est un mannequin ! Tu as vu son sourire ? Son torse ? Ses yeux ? »

« Ses yeux ne sont pas exactement l'un en face de l'autre, il a le menton trop fin, le front trop grand, trop de gel dans les cheveux et il est trop pâle. »

Minako l'observa une seconde, incrédule, avant de tourner les yeux vers l'acteur de son clip un instant. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les défauts que Rei avait cités, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Dis, pour quelqu'un qui ne trouve aucun intérêt à la gent masculine, tu es drôlement douée pour l'observer ! »

« Je suis observatrice, et je ne suis pas insensible à l'esthétisme. Il est moyen pour un mannequin, t'aurais pu trouver mieux. »

« Je ne me suis pas chargée du casting, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, » s'amusa Minako.

« Pardon, super popstar. N'empêche qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. »

Une étincelle d'intérêt et d'espoir naquit soudain en Minako.

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui comme ça, » expliqua Rei en agitant la télécommande vers l'écran.

Un brillant sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Minako, ses yeux brillèrent.

« Merci, » dit-elle, ravie du compliment et luttant pour ne pas trop le montrer.

« En tout cas celui-là ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, il gâche l'image. »

Minako ne put résister.

« Reiko, serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi ? »

« Q…quoi ? » s'étrangla Rei, rougissant à vue d'œil. « Non ! C…c'est un état de fait ! »

Face à l'embarras de son amie et à ses souvenirs, Minako éclata de rire. Elle n'avait plus autant ri en une soirée depuis… des années. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi tranquille et à l'aise en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre depuis l'adolescence. Et tout ce qu'elles faisaient, c'était discuter, plaisanter et regarder la télé.

Séchant ses larmes de rire, elle soupira.

« Ca m'a manqué, » réalisa t-elle doucement, souriant toujours. « Tu n'as plus rougi comme ça depuis… Enfin, tu ne le fais plus maintenant. Je suis ravie de voir que je peux toujours arriver à t'embarrasser. »

« Merci, » grommela Rei, croisant les bras.

« Oh, arrête, tu es adorable quand tu rougis. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié que m'embarrasser était un de tes passe-temps favoris. »

« Je crois que ça l'est toujours. »

« Ah, le clip est terminé. Je ne supportais plus cette chanson. »

« Hé ! »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas l'une des meilleures que tu as écrite. »

« … Pas faux. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Fouiller dans ton frigo ! »

« Il est presque minuit ! »

« Raison de plus ! Ne sois pas aussi stricte et rabat-joie. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

Minako chercha un moment dans le petit congélateur avant de soudain avoir un petit cri de victoire, ravie. Et en plus il y avait un pot de sa saveur préférée !

Elle attrapa deux cuillères et s'empressa de rejoindre Rei et de lui tendre un des deux pots de crème glacée.

« Toujours aussi gourmande. »

« Je rattrape mon enfance privée de sucrerie, sans compter le régime sous lequel je suis de temps à autres à cause de ma profession. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bravo. »

« On n'est pas tous aussi bénis des Kami que toi, je te signale, Mars. »

« Un compliment de la part de Minako Aino, je suis honorée. »

Minako sourit. Elle appréciait l'assurance qu'avait acquise Rei ces dernières années et qui ne couvrait pas totalement la jeune fille un peu maladroite qu'elle avait été. Aux yeux de l'idole, ça la rendait encore plus spéciale. Extraordinaire. C'était le bon mot.

_Extraordinaire._

« Tu as un drôle de regard, » remarqua Rei en ouvrant son pot de glace.

Minako cligna des yeux innocemment.

« Moi ? »

Artémis, baillant ouvertement, passa du fauteuil où il dormait au canapé, pour rejoindre Minako. L'attention de la jeune femme se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Elle lui gratta la tête.

« Réveillé ? Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien, » rassura le chat en s'étirant. « Cesse d'agir comme une petite mère poule, Mina. »

« Tu l'as bien fait pour moi pendant des années quand j'étais malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade. Cesse de t'inquiéter et occupe-toi de toi. »

« Je vais bien, » soupira Minako en s'adossant au canapé avant d'ouvrir son pot de crème glacée. Artémis s'approcha avec intérêt. « Tu préfères celle de Reiko. »

Rei se leva.

« Attends, je vais t'en donner, Artémis. »

« Merci, Rei. »

Lorsque tous se furent installés face à leur glace, Minako se tourna de nouveau vers Rei, s'asseyant en tailleur face à elle.

« Depuis quand tu aimes la glace à la framboise ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Minako, confuse, vérifia le nom de la flaveur de son pot. Rei sourit. « Ca, c'était pas pour moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le mélange chocolat menthe, » expliqua t-elle en montrant son propre parfum.

Un sourire commença de nouveau à apparaître sur le visage de Minako.

« C'était pour moi ? »

« Au cas où. »

« Tu savais que je viendrai ? »

« Tu étais déjà venue. Je ne savais pas que tu t'inviterais aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Minako en baissant le regard sur sa crème glacée. « C'est gentil. »

En réalité, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait une chose aussi innocemment gentille pour elle. Ses assistants étaient payés pour anticiper ses désirs et ses envies. Les autres… personne ne la connaissait assez pour savoir ses goûts, à part Artémis.

Elle se concentra sur le film qui commençait, savourant sa glace, appréciant l'instant. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressenti d'aussi réelles émotions ? Depuis quand le calme et la joie n'avaient été aussi délicieux ?

Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi humaine, aussi intégrée au monde depuis des années. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Rei était auprès d'elle pour ce brusque changement.

Elle adorait être aussi près d'elle, chez elle, adorait sentir ses émotions calmes et paisibles. Les années qui les avaient séparées semblaient ne plus avoir d'importance.

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, le présent se rappela à elle. D'abord, ce fut un léger vertige, qu'elle chassa rapidement, pensant que le besoin de sommeil la rattrapait. Ensuite, ce fut un soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Enfin, elle sentit son ventre protester, la nausée arriver, et elle se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre la salle de bains, juste à temps.

Elle se rinçait la bouche quand Rei et Artémis ouvrirent la porte, inquiets.

« Mina, ça va ? » demanda le chat magique.

« Hmm. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, la glace à cette heure. »

Mais elle ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle disait. Et si elle n'y croyait pas, alors Rei et Artémis non plus. Elle tremblait, et dut patienter quelques secondes pour pouvoir se redresser et marcher dans le couloir.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je suis juste… juste… »

« Mina ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

* * *

Minako reprit conscience seulement quelques minutes après s'être évanouie. Rei l'avait portée jusqu'au lit de la chambre d'amis. Elle l'observait reprendre ses esprits, entre inquiétude, peur et frustration.

Elle avait bien trop de choses en tête en ce moment, et toutes ces émotions la menaient à la colère.

« Ca va ? »

Minako mit quelques temps à lui répondre, groggy. Elle lutta pour s'asseoir, gratta le crâne d'Artémis pour le rassurer et hocha la tête.

« Ca va. »

« Tu es pâle. »

« Je suis juste… fatiguée. »

« Tu sembles plus que fatiguée. »

« J'allais bien il y a une heure, c'est rien, » rétorqua Minako, soudain ennuyée comme elle l'était lorsque Rei avait questionné ses décisions du temps où elles étaient Senshi.

« C'est rien ? Et les rumeurs sur ta santé venues d'Europe ? Celles que tu vas laisser courir ici ? Et ça ? »

Rei lança deux tubes de médicaments sur le lit. Les yeux de Minako brillèrent et elle la fusilla du regard.

« Tu as fouillé dans mon sac ?! »

« Je cherchais le numéro de ton médecin au cas où je ne serais pas parvenue pas à te réveiller. »

« Tu n'as pas à fouiller dans mes affaires ! Ni à questionner mon état de santé ! »

« Non, puisque je peux _sentir_ que tu mens et que tu ne vas pas bien ! »

« Je vais bien ! Ce n'est rien de grave, et je n'ai rien à justifier, à _personne _! »

« Très bien ! Certaines choses ne changent vraiment pas, hein, Vénus ? Quand tu auras fini de penser que tes décisions n'affectent jamais – »

« Je prends mes décisions comme je le souhaite, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus ! Et tu peux parler, tu as disparu pendant des années ! »

« Je n'ai pas disparu, j'étais occupée ! »

« Moi aussi, figure-toi ! »

« Oui, toi et ta carrière, je sais, merci, » répliqua sèchement Rei. « Je m'en souviens ! J'aurais cru qu'à ton âge tu aurais enfin appris qu'il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie ! Il y a tout le reste ! »

« J'aime ce que je fais, c'est un crime maintenant ?! »

« Tu l'aimes à un tel point que tu laisserais ta carrière te détruire ?! Tu es en mauvaise santé, et crevée, et franchement tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse ! »

« Pardon ?! De quel droit tu peux avancer ça ? Ca fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vues, tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! »

« Parce que toi, tu crois connaître la mienne ?! »

« Je sais que quelque chose est arrivée ici avec Mahori, quelque chose d'assez grave pour te pousser à quitter le pays pendant plus d'une année pour résister à ton envie de vengeance, qui t'a fait quitter l'Unité, qui t'a poussée à tout laisser derrière toi, y compris nous. »

« Vous ? Ami, en Amérique, Usa et Mako, qui vivaient tranquillement leur petite vie, et toi, qui a été si avide de partir pour l'Europe, et même avant, de t'éloigner de nous, de moi, parce que tu n'as jamais été capable d'accepter tes propres sentiments ! Tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Toi, tu as beaucoup changé, tu es devenue très habile pour cacher et détourner, hein, Reiko ? Si douée pour contourner les interrogations, si douée pour ne rien dire et te fermer ! C'est ironique, non ? Qui aurait cru que tu pourrais me ressembler ?! »

« Qui aurait cru que la Senshi de l'Amour, empathique, puisse être aussi glacée et vide ? » rétorqua Rei d'une voix plus basse, avant de rapidement quitter la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle voulut aller dans sa chambre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Alors elle alla au salon, ferma les yeux, lutta pour se centrer, se calmer, respirer. Finalement, elle s'installa à sa table à dessin, se saisit d'un carnet et d'un stylo, et chercha à se distraire.

* * *

Lorsque Minako se fut assez calmée, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Artémis qui s'était bien gardé d'intervenir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observa un moment.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient. La situation la faisait souffrir, pas physiquement comme son état actuel, mais mentalement, émotionnellement. Quelque chose qui ne lui était plus vraiment arrivé depuis… son départ. Après leurs baisers, à Rei et à elle. Après leur séparation, et ce sentiment que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, malgré leurs nombreux coups de fil, malgré leur connexion. Elle avait eu raison, au fil du temps, elles avaient perdu le lien.

Mais Minako n'avait pas à porter tout le blâme pour ce qui aurait pu être et n'avait pas été. Son voyage en Europe avait été prévu des semaines à l'avance. Et Rei avait quitté Tokyo, elle aussi. Et au contraire de Minako, elle n'était que rarement revenue. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à se laisser aspirer par d'autres chemins.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à être terrorisée par ce qu'il se passait entre elles.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose, dans le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble, dans leurs mots, dans leurs disputes, dans leurs rires. Dans les sourires, les attentions, les regards. Dans les gestes, dans les contacts. Mais au moment où elles avaient laissé tomber les barrières et la méfiance, la prudence et les mensonges, il y avait eu les baisers, et toutes ces questions d'adolescentes et ces doutes et le monde qui les oppressait, il y avait eu le passé et l'avenir, il y avait eu la peur.

Elle soupira, se leva prudemment et passa dans le couloir, décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir par ses anciennes craintes. Rei avait su lire en elle comme elle savait lire en Rei. C'était ainsi, ce serait toujours ainsi, non ?

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre, doucement, et ouvrit. Mais Rei n'était pas là. Au salon ? Minako hésita, puis finalement entra dans la chambre vide, attirée par la douce lueur de l'aquarium, par les couleurs et l'atmosphère reposantes.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, observa pendant de longues minutes les poissons danser, les plantes, les couleurs vives. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, lutta un instant pour garder son empathie sous contrôle malgré son épuisement et son mal de tête.

Au bout d'un moment, son regard fut attiré par la photo sur la table de chevet, comme si les émotions y étant liées appelaient son côté Vénus. Hésitante, elle la saisit, observa l'image de Rei souriante au soleil, accompagnée de cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas difficile de voir leur amour, dans leur proximité, dans leur manière de se tenir, dans leurs mains liées, tendrement mais avec force.

C'était étrange, mais parfois elle se disait que peut-être, Rei et elle étaient réellement des opposées, comme le jour et la nuit, comme l'honnêteté et le mensonge, comme la vérité et les faux-semblants.

Elles avaient beaucoup de similitudes, pourtant. Comment était-ce seulement possible, d'être aussi proches et aussi éloignées ?

Son regard se baladait sur le visage de la fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait partagé la vie de Rei pendant un moment inconnu. Elle lista ses défauts et ses qualités, tenta de deviner sa personnalité, le goût de ses émotions, l'intensité de son aura.

Elle observa leurs sourires, et se demanda si elle avait déjà souri ainsi pour ces raisons, avec Roy ou avec les autres.

Et elle ne savait que trop bien la réponse.

« Elle s'appelait Akiyo. »

La voix douce et posée de Rei ne surprit pas Minako, même si elle ne l'avait ni entendue ni sentie arriver. Rei resta à l'entrée, debout dans sa chambre, Minako ne leva pas les yeux.

« On se connaissait depuis quelques années, on se voyait à l'occasion, quand nos temples se trouvaient en contact. Elle aussi était allée terminer à formation à Kyoto, dans le même temple que moi. Elle a été recrutée par l'Unité en même temps que moi, ainsi que Hiro, un garçon d'un an notre aîné recruté dans le nord, et Ishi. Hiro avait un don puissant, Akiyo au contraire avait du mal à entrer en contact avec les Kami et ses pressentiments étaient souvent troubles. Ishi se débrouillait, mais il était avide. Il y a deux ans, un peu plus, lors d'une mission où nous étions tous réunis, nous nous sommes éloignés du gros des agents. Nous étions rarement en première ligne. Trop importants. C'est là que Ishi a mis son plan à exécution, ce plan que nous n'étions jamais parvenus à voir clairement malgré nos pressentiments. Il a tué deux enfants, Hiro et Akiyo. Les a abattus en quelques secondes, sans une once de compassion ou d'humanité. Il a essayé de me tuer, moi aussi. Il a presque réussi. Après des semaines dans le coma et après ma rémission, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je suis partie au Togo avec l'aide de mon père. »

« Il t'a tiré dessus ? » demanda Minako, la gorge soudain sèche, levant le regard vers Rei.

Celle-ci acquiesça, montra l'endroit où la balle s'était logée en elle, touchant le tissu de son haut avec deux doigts.

« Ici. D'après les médecins, je suis née sous une bonne étoile. J'aurais dû mourir avec les autres. J'ai eu le réflexe de tendre la main. Une mitraillette. J'ai atteint Ishi au bras, il s'est évanoui alors qu'il allait m'achever. Pendant que j'étais dans le coma il a raconté qu'un membre du réseau criminel nous avait attendus en bas et avait tué les autres et tenté de nous assassiner tous les deux. »

« Mais tu leur as bien dit la vérité ? »

« L'Unité a ses propres règles. Il ne restait que Ishi Mahori avec le don. Kurewa a su que c'était lui qui les avait tués, parce qu'on l'avait averti avant que ça arrive. Il a failli l'abattre, mais son second l'en a empêché à temps. Maki a saisi l'opportunité pour prouver aux hautes sphères que Kurewa n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de la situation et nous avait mal entraînés, que nous n'aurions jamais dû être sur le terrain, mais à l'arrière. Depuis, Ishi est sous ses ordres. Il est trop précieux pour Maki et pour l'Unité, il est protégé. Tout le monde sait plus ou moins qu'il est un assassin et un cinglé. Ishi n'attend que le bon moment pour quitter l'Unité et voler de ses propres ailes. »

« Il t'attend, toi. »

« Il tombera. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Depuis… depuis Akiyo, Hiro et les deux enfants, il a été la cause d'autres morts. Kurewa a les mains liées. Pas moi. »

Minako observa la photo dans sa main, un peu gênée de sentir le mélange de colère et de douleur provenir de Rei.

« Tu as été longtemps avec elle ? »

« Près de deux ans. »

« Tu l'aimais. »

Rei prit doucement la photo que Minako tenait et la glissa dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Dans un coin de son esprit, l'idole se demanda si elle était elle aussi dans le meuble, enfermée dans le noir.

« Je ne veux pas tuer Ishi, » murmura Rei. « Mais… »

« Je sais. »

Rei marcha vers l'aquarium, observa les poissons. Dans le doux silence, Minako sut que parfois, la vérité était bien la seule chose pouvant briser certaines barrières.

« Il n'est pas mon petit ami. »

Lorsque Rei se tourna vers, confuse, Minako baissa les yeux.

« Hayao. Lui et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je l'adore, et il m'adore, mais c'est tout. »

« Ah. Ça explique certaines choses. C'était… trouble. »

« La presse se faisait pressante il y a quelques mois, j'étais dans la dernière partie de ma tournée, de plus en plus fatiguée, et d'étranges rumeurs circulaient. C'était pire pour Hayao. Une journaliste commençait à trop fouiller dans sa vie privée alors qu'il devenait plus célèbre. On s'est vus à un festival à Kyoto et on a discuté, on a décidé d'un plan qui nous permettrait à tous les deux d'être libres des aléas des rumeurs et de la pression de la presse et des fans. »

« Vous avez fait croire que vous vous étiez mis ensemble. »

Minako sourit, à la fois amusée et lasse.

« Les gens ont adoré. Ils ne semblaient ne voir que nous. La presse en a fait ses choux gras et nous étions tranquilles, sans compter le boost que ça a été pour nos carrières, surtout pour celle d'Hayao. On s'est beaucoup amusés. »

« Ca dure depuis six mois. »

« Puisque nous sommes célibataires et plutôt seuls quand nous travaillons, on aime cet arrangement. On peut se voir sans arrêt sans craindre de ce que les gens vont penser, on partage la même suite, la même limousine, la même chambre, le même lit – en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. On discute beaucoup la nuit. » Elle sourit. « On a refait le monde. »

« Et vous avez prévu votre mariage et votre vie future. »

« C'est un de nos jeux favoris. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un gars vraiment bien. »

« Pourquoi… ? »

« A-t-il fait ça ? Hayao est gay. »

« Oh. »

« Il ne voulait pas que la presse le découvre. Je l'ai toujours su bien sûr, on se connaît depuis des années, alors j'ai eu cette idée. Il veut faire son coming out public quand il aura trouvé un petit ami sérieux. »

« Il en a un ? »

« Il voit quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines. Mais il est très prudent. » Elle grimaça. « Il manquerait plus que la presse croie qu'il me trompe ou je ne sais quoi. »

« A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. »

Minako hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Mais il y a quelques mois Hayao était en plein changement d'agence. Un scandale sur sa sexualité aurait détruit sa carrière. A présent qu'il est complètement intégré dans sa nouvelle agence et dans le business, il pourrait vivre comme il l'entend. »

« Les gens ne vont pas se poser de questions sur toi s'ils comprennent que votre relation était un subterfuge ? »

« Non. Pourquoi elle le serait ? Ils penseront qu'Hayao est bi ou alors qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer, au pire qu'il m'a utilisée. »

« Ah. »

« Les filles vont hurler, hein ? »

Rei soupira et hocha la tête.

« Elles ne vont certes pas être ravies de ce mensonge. Mais ça ira. Au fait, comment a réagi Artémis ? »

« Pour mon arrangement avec Hayao ? »

« Oui. »

« Surpris, il a un peu râlé, mais il aime beaucoup Hayao et le fait que nous étions ensemble sans être ensemble. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que je flirte tout le temps ou que j'aie des relations peu sérieuses. Ce qui l'énerve c'est que quand Hayao est avec nous il ne peut pas dormir sur le lit ou parler avec moi et faire ce qu'il fait d'ordinaire. »

« … Et l'anglais ? »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Roy ? Ca a duré un an. »

« La rupture d'un commun accord, c'était vrai ? »

« Non, c'était pour la presse. C'est moi qui l'ai quittée, quelques semaines avant que ça arrive dans les journaux d'ailleurs. Pour nos carrières on s'est mis d'accord sur ce scénario doux et calme. Pas d'histoire, pas de scandale. »

« Pour toi, pas pour lui, » remarqua Rei avec sarcasme en s'assaillant sur le lit.

Minako laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. Hésita.

« Il ne se droguait pas quand nous étions ensemble, » confia t-elle dans un murmure, sans se tourner vers Rei.

Elle avait trop peur de voir de la désapprobation dans son regard, elle en sentait une poussière dans son aura.

« Il ne se droguait pas, mais il était… possessif. Imbu de lui-même et arrogant. Il avait une façon de traiter ses assistants… Il ne voyait que ce que je représentais. Mais ça m'allait. Il parlait toujours de lui, et avait un peu trop tendance à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ou comme si j'étais à lui. Il était plutôt intelligent, et intéressant quand il faisait l'effort de l'être. Il me posait trop de questions, et s'emportait parfois pour un rien. Je crois que sa carrière lui est vraiment monté à la tête, en plus son manager était atroce, il ne cherchait que l'argent, et laissait Roy s'enterrer dans les fêtes et les abus. »

« Il était correct avec toi ? » demanda Rei avec prudence, sur le même ton bas.

« Notre relation était bien plus distante que ce qu'on faisait croire. On était pas si souvent ensemble, et puis je supportais mal ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. Il avait peu de considération pour moi en tant que personne, mais ce n'est pas comme si je le laissais réellement me voir. Une partie de lui me répugnait, et au fil des mois… il s'est mis à boire. Beaucoup. Trop. Alors il devenait assez odieux. Je détestais ça. Il changeait si vite à cause de l'alcool… »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne bois plus du tout ? »

« Hmm. Quand les gens sont intoxiqués… leurs émotions changent. Elles deviennent floues, troubles, se modifient trop rapidement, elles contaminent leurs auras et transforment parfois leur… Je peux sentir ce qu'ils cachent d'ordinaire, ça remonte à la surface et je… ça me rend malade. De sentir ce que l'humanité cache au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle peut se laisser devenir. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, mais depuis que mon empathie est aussi puissante, je ne le supporte plus. Ça n'aide pas que Roy était aussi malsain quand il avait trop bu. » Minako chassa ses pensées, s'éclaircit la voix. « Il n'a jamais été violent ou quoi que ce soit, pas physiquement. Mais il n'empêche que c'est rapidement devenu blessant et invivable. Alors j'ai mis fin à la relation. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

« Je sais. En plus Artémis lui aurait arraché les yeux s'il l'avait vu davantage. Il l'a toujours détesté. »

Rei se retint de justesse de faire un autre commentaire. Elle espérait bien ne jamais croiser ce type.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit avec un petit soupir. Minako fit de même, et se trouva couchée à l'inverse de Rei, leurs épaules se touchant, leurs têtes l'une vers l'autre, mais les pieds de l'idole à l'opposé d'où se trouvaient ceux de son amie.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, toutes les deux fixant le plafond, Rei parla d'une voix douce.

« La première fois que j'ai tué, j'ai rien dormi de toute la nuit. Akiyo était en mission à l'autre bout du pays, je ne pouvais pas contacter Hiro ou mes autres amis, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était me repasser cette scène en boucle dans la tête. »

« C'était lors d'une mission ? »

« Oui. Une situation impossible, d'ailleurs. Ma première réaction, ça a été de chercher mon mobile Senshi. Pour t'appeler. »

Surprise, Minako tourna la tête vers celle de Rei. Celle-ci continua :

« La partie Mars en moi voulait contacter son leader pour l'informer – et c'est la seule fois où tu entendras ça de moi, je te préviens. Le reste… j'en sais rien, ça a été ma première pensée. De t'appeler. Pour en parler, pour entendre ta voix, je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« La situation était plus que compliquée. J'étais tenue au secret, j'étais encore en mission. Tout semblait compliqué. »

« Tu sais ce qui me dépasse ? » demanda Minako en observant le plafond de nouveau. « Il a fallu que Luna soit dans cet état pour que les choses compliquées deviennent plus simples. »

« C'est vrai. Pathétique. »

« Oh oui. » Minako se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se dit qu'au final, puisqu'elle avait commencé… « J'ai mal dormi pendant une semaine, quand j'ai tué pour la première fois dans cette vie. »

Elle sentit la stupéfaction de Rei avant que celle-ci ne tourne la tête vers elle. Minako se concentra davantage sur le plafond.

« J'avais treize ans. C'était quand j'étais Sailor V. Avec Artémis, avant Metallia et votre éveil, on a démantelé un réseau du Royaume Noir qui devenait de plus en plus puissant. Ils avaient réincarné un Vénusien, Adonis, qui haïssait Vénus et lui avait donné des pouvoirs. Il avait aimé la princesse vénusienne dans notre autre vie, il n'était que simple soldat de son armée et a plus tard été exilé sur Terre et a fini sous les ordres d'Endymion. Adonis était si plein de haine… Je savais que c'était exacerbé par le Royaume Noir, mais… J'avais presque réussi à les démanteler complètement quand il m'a attaquée à la sortie d'un studio. Au final, je l'ai tué. Et juste avant qu'il ne meure, il m'a maudite. »

« Maudite ? »

« Les Vénusiens étaient tous plus ou moins empathiques et on pensait qu'être maudit par un Vénusien ayant de l'influence sur l'énergie des auras était de très mauvais augure. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Que… que mon amour serait à jamais vain et que je finirai toujours par choisir mon devoir au final. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? »

« Je sais que certains Vénusiens avaient ce pouvoir. Mais à l'époque ça ne m'a pas touchée, j'allais mourir, alors les relations amoureuses... »

« La moitié de sa malédiction est plutôt juste. Mais si on considère que tu accomplis ton devoir par amour, que ce soit pour ta carrière ou en tant que Senshi, elle se révèle incomplète. Et puis je pense qu'un petit Vénusien ne peut rien contre la princesse de la planète et la Senshi de l'amour. »

« Je suppose, » acquiesça t-elle, peu sûre. « Il était humain. Comme nous. »

« Il était ton ennemi. Une menace pour la planète. Pour Usagi. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, c'était lui ou toi. »

« Quand j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur lui… Les youmas et les autres, ils sont munis d'un bouclier et sont si puissants qu'on oublie parfois à quel point nos pouvoirs sont puissants. Je l'avais blessé, et il n'avait presque plus d'énergie, alors mon dernier sort… l'a coupé en deux. Net. Et contrairement aux monstres, il n'a pas disparu tout de suite, et il y avait du sang…beaucoup de sang. Il était _humain_. Réincarné sur cette Terre, comme nous. »

« Oui et non. Il n'était plus vraiment humain à partir du moment où son âme a été prise par le Royaume Noir. Et comme moi, tu faisais ton travail, et tu survivais. Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Minako cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

« La vie craint parfois, hein ? »

Rei sourit avec lassitude.

« Oh ouais. »

« Reiko ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai pas menti, tout à l'heure. Je vais à peu près bien. Dans le sens où je n'ai pas une maladie incurable sortie du passé. J'ai passé des examens. Les médecins pensent que mes symptômes sont dus au stress. »

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« Ca ne se voit pas. »

« Je t'assure que je ne fais rien comparé à d'habitude ! »

« Là je veux bien te croire. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est très tard, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis couchée. Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

« Tu es un peu tordue, non ? »

« Hé ! »

Rei s'assit pour s'allonger dans le bon sens, la tête sur son coussin. Minako vint se coucher à côté d'elle.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

« J'ai pas d'histoire à raconter. »

« Parle-moi de ta mère. »

« Q…quoi ? »

« Tu m'en as jamais parlé. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents. »

« Je m'en souviens à peine. Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. »

« Je croyais que tu avais plusieurs cartons pleins de leurs affaires. »

« Oui. Dans un garage. Fermé. A clé. Que je n'ai jamais ouvert. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Minako inspira doucement.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle. « Je… ne sais pas. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de la voix de ma mère, de nos jeux. Du visage de mon père, de son uniforme. De leurs disputes. Mais je sais qu'il y a des chances pour ce ne soit que des inventions brodées à partir de ce que les gens qui les ont connus m'ont dit d'eux. Ils sont morts, de toute façon. Et je sais ce que c'est, la mort. Quelle importance ? »

« Je crois que c'est important, » dit doucement Rei.

Minako ne prit pas en compte la remarque.

« Tu veux bien me parler de ta mère ? » murmura t-elle de nouveau, d'une voix douce, presque fragile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Comment elle était ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? »

Il y avait tant de curiosité innocente dans son ton, ce ton d'orpheline qui souhaitait des réponses aux questions qu'elle s'était toujours posées sur les relations familiales, ce ton d'amie qui voulait entendre des anecdotes sur l'enfance de sa meilleure amie, ce ton de jeune femme curieuse qui souhaitait mieux comprendre le monde.

Rei prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs, observa la photo de ses parents et d'elle sur sa table de chevet. Alors elle se mit à raconter doucement ses quelques souvenirs.

Une heure plus tard, elle s'assoupit enfin, après avoir observé un instant Minako dormir près d'elle, résistant durement à l'envie de passer ses doigts sur son front, dans ses cheveux, de la prendre dans ses bras ou simplement de la réveiller pour avoir la chance d'observer ses yeux et d'entendre sa voix.

Elle ne s'en souviendrait pas le matin venu, mais à partir de son inconscient, alors que le sommeil l'emportait, un pressentiment s'insinua dans son esprit, puis dans son cœur.

Un mélange à la fois angoissant et encourageant, le présage d'évènements arrivant à grands pas, bons ou mauvais. Ou les deux, car le destin n'était jamais réellement manichéen, et difficile de savoir si c'était une bonne chose.


	10. Ensemble

_**Chapitre 9 : Ensemble**_

« Tu m'as fait un petit déjeuner ? » s'étonna Rei en s'asseyant dans son lit, son regard encore voilé par le sommeil.

Minako sourit et lui tendit le plateau, brillant de fierté.

« Oui. Ne suis-je pas une adorable popstar ? »

« Si on veut… » concéda Rei en observant les denrées devant elle.

Artémis sauta sur le lit, se tenant bien droit, et jeta un regard courroucé à sa protégée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

« Arté m'a aidée, » précisa finalement Minako, levant les yeux au ciel. « Un peu, » murmura t-elle ensuite.

« Beaucoup, » corrigea t-il. « C'est pour te remercier de nous héberger. »

« Parce que j'ai eu le choix ? »

« Oh, allez, tu sais que tu nous aimes, » sourit Minako de son air assuré ordinaire. « Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. »

« Je ne fais pas ma mauvaise tête. Et merci, pour le déjeuner. »

« Tu dois faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il est déjà dix heures. »

« Hmm. Mais j'ai le temps de manger. Et Hayao a raison, au fait. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Minako, confuse et un peu mécontente de voir le nom de son faux petit ami revenir dans leur conversation. Elle savait que Rei désapprouvait ses choix, et n'aimait pas ce sentiment. « Comment ça ? »

Rei sourit en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

« Tu prends toute la place. »

Minako croisa les bras.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Oh si. J'ai failli tomber du lit. Tu ne faisais pas ça quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je t'ai repoussée, tu dors comme une enclume. »

« Ca, ça n'a pas changé. Et tu ne te gênais pas trop pour envahir mon côté. »

« Ton côté ? C'est _mon_ lit ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » se rattrapa Minako. « Mange et tais-toi. »

« Charmant, » maugréa Rei.

Minako lui offrit un brillant sourire en s'asseyant en tailleur au bout du lit.

« Je sais. »

Et pour une fois, son sourire atteignit pleinement ses yeux.

* * *

Ami attrapa sa veste et eut un sourire en sentant deux bras forts entourer sa taille.

« On y va ? » demanda une voix rauque dans son oreille.

« Oui. »

Nephrite se décala et s'étira.

« Mamoru va me taquiner un moment sur la situation et mon retard. »

« Il sera ravi de te revoir, tu le sais. »

« Il m'a demandé quand nous prévoyons de nous marier. »

« Nous marier ? » s'étonna Ami.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on était très bien comme ça. »

Elle sourit face au laconisme ordinaire de son compagnon alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement.

« Comment va Luna ? »

« Son état a stagné, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne parviens pas à l'aider. Pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres, mais je crois que… je crois que je ne parviendrai pas à l'aider. Nous sommes toutes ensemble depuis un moment déjà, et depuis quelques jours nos relations sont plus aisées, mais Luna va toujours aussi mal. »

Il fronça les sourcils, prit la même expression adorable qu'il avait quand il cherchait à résoudre un des casse-tête en bois d'Ami.

« Tu cherches peut-être la solution trop loin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es peut-être trop intelligente. »

« _Pardon _?! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quand tu es dans ce mode, tu cherches toujours des solutions complexes. Peut-être que ce dont Luna a besoin est plus évident. »

« Les flux sont plus forts, Mamoru l'a confirmé, ils se remettent en place… Peut-être était-il trop tard ? »

Trop tard.

Des mots qu'Ami Mizuno haïssait. Les génies de son ampleur n'aimaient pas beaucoup ne pas avoir une once de pouvoir sur le temps malgré toute leur intelligence, et les Senshi, les héros, encore moins.

Mais c'était le problème, et Ami en avait conscience.

Comme les autres, elle n'était plus Senshi.

Ni héros.

* * *

Il y avait des jours où tout allait bien, et des jours où tout allait de travers.

Makoto Furuhata en avait bien conscience, et elle n'était pas dans un bon jour, malheureusement.

Un employé malade, deux livraisons en retard et des clients à satisfaire… Mauvais. Très mauvais.

« On va avoir besoin de renforts ! » annonça Motoki avec toute son énergie habituelle en arrivant dans la boutique. « La préparation pour la réception est avancée de deux heures, il faut qu'on mette tout en place au hall dès maintenant. »

Makoto grogna.

« C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tout arrive maintenant ?! Cette foutue réception est prévue pour demain, ça pouvait attendre ! »

« Et tu as vu les journaux ce matin ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Comme si je m'intéressais aux nouvelles un matin aussi pourris ! »

« Minako. »

« Quoi Minako ? »

« Elle est fatiguée, ou malade. Des rumeurs couvrent les journaux people. »

Makoto soupira bruyamment.

« On verra ça plus tard. Usagi a dû le voir, elle doit déjà être sur le coup. La nouvelle de sa grossesse l'a complètement reboostée. »

« Mais on va devoir trouver des renforts. »

« Où les trouver ? »

« Puisque Nephrite arrivait hier soir, je suppose qu'il pourra aider Ami. Ce qui nous laisse Mamoru et Usagi. »

« Mamoru ne travaille pas ? »

« Non. Je sais que ça t'embête d'appeler Usa, mais on a vraiment besoin d'elle, il n'y a pas mieux pour calmer l'impatience des clients. »

« C'est parti, » soupira Makoto en saisissant le téléphone.

* * *

« Comment vous avez su ? » demandait Kurewa en traversant les bureaux de l'Unité avec Rei. Les quelques agents qui n'étaient pas en mission s'agitaient dans tous les sens, trois affaires étaient en cours. « Jun, votre rapport dans dix minutes ! Kamiya, vous me mettez en liaison avec l'équipe qui est à Sapporo dans un quart d'heure ! »

« Ok, Monsieur. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Kurewa, Rei ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Alors, comment vous avez su, Rei ? »

Elle lui lança un regard sombre, il baissa le sien en s'asseyant.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, embarrassé une seconde. « Nous avons déjà envoyé la police sur place. Les braqueurs seront arrêtés et l'explosion stoppée. »

« C'était Ishi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a donné le code de l'immeuble aux criminels. »

« Vous pouvez deviner des codes ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, le fixant froidement du regard.

« On peut pressentir des crimes, on peut sentir des perturbations en cours, obtenir un code n'est pas si difficile, et il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'un don pour cela. »

« Pourquoi Mahori ferait-il ça ? Ce n'était pas pour se venger de notre dernière action, il n'était pas encore au courant. »

« Il veut vérifier quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que je suis toujours ici. A l'Unité. »

Kurewa fronça les sourcils.

« On a retrouvé un cadavre hier matin. Un membre de l'équipe de Maki. »

Rei hocha la tête, ne montra rien des émotions qui la traversèrent.

« Toshio Unaki ? »

« Oui. Deux balles dans la tête. »

Elle ferma les poings avec force. Elle avait senti que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, mais au milieu de tout le reste, elle n'avait pas davantage cherché à en voir plus.

« Toshio travaillait avec moi, » avoua t-elle.

« Pardon ? C'est l'un des seconds de Maki, un homme qu'il semblait beaucoup estimer. Il s'égosille en demandant qu'on lui apporte le meurtrier, toute une partie de ses hommes est sur l'enquête. »

« J'ai empêché la petite sœur de Toshio de se mettre dans une situation très délicate. Toshio avait du respect pour moi, et il était venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il sait qui est Mahori, quel genre de monstre il est. Il cherchait des preuves contre lui depuis des années. Je pense qu'il a touché au but. Mais que Ishi l'a su. »

Dans un excès rarissime de rage, Kurewa frappa son bureau avec le plat de sa main et chercha à se calmer, livide.

« N'y a-t-il donc pas de fin à tout ça ? » demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Rei resta impassible.

Ce qui animait cet homme allait au-delà de la culpabilité, car non seulement il était à l'origine de la situation, même si ses premières intentions n'avaient pas été mauvaises, mais en plus il aurait pu tout empêcher s'il avait écouté ses jeunes recrues deux ans auparavant.

Ce qui animait Rei était un mélange de pitié, de colère et de rancœur, à peine couvert par sa haine et sa douleur envers les actions de Ishi Mahori.

« Si. Il y en a une, » répondit-elle, ses yeux illuminés par sa détermination. Elle en avait assez, il fallait que ça cesse. Peu importe comment. « A partir de maintenant, vous avez trois jours. Trois jours pour l'arrêter. »

Elle commença à partir, traversa rapidement les bureaux.

« Hino ! Trois jours avant quoi ? » s'écria Kurewa à la porte de son bureau.

Entre eux, les quelques agents présents dans la salle se turent.

Rei ne se retourna pas. Elle continua à avancer, calmement mais d'un pas décidé.

« Après ces trois jours, je l'arrêterai moi-même. Et vous n'aimerez pas mes méthodes. »

Avec ce dernier avertissement, elle quitta les bureaux de l'Unité.

Et au fond d'elle, elle sut qu'elle franchissait ces portes pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

* * *

Parfois, elle avait envie de danser et de rire, de tournoyer sur elle-même le visage levé vers le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe assise au milieu de l'herbe, l'esprit virevoltant, sans penser à rien, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille et qu'elle rêvait de s'envoler des jardins de l'orphelinat pour se trouver des amis, une famille.

Et parfois, Minako avait l'impression que jamais elle ne retrouverait une étincelle de cette enfant en elle. La peur l'avait possédée, celle de ne plus jamais prendre plaisir à quoi que ce soit, des choses simples et basiques aux plus extraordinaires, de ne plus jamais ressentir anticipation, excitation et joie rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir chanter, de ne plus jamais être envahie d'une paix sereine alors qu'elle composait ou jouait de la musique.

Pourtant, la veille et ce matin, auprès de Rei…

Rei la rendait vivante. Rei la rendait présente. Rei la rendait humaine.

Rei la rendait… heureuse.

Importante. Fragile. Emplie d'émotions.

Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vide et aussi apathique quant à tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle ou ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, Minako n'avait jamais non plus été aussi sûre d'elle. Aussi en phase avec ses émotions, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle les acceptait. Toutes.

Et en premier lieu cette sensation époustouflante qui l'assaillait dès que Rei était près d'elle, avec elle. Cette douleur piquante qui serrait son cœur dès qu'elles se disputaient réellement, dès qu'elles se séparaient brusquement à cause de ce qu'elles n'étaient pas capables de se dire. Cette chaleur rassurante quand Rei posait son regard sur elle. Ce désir prenant quand elle la touchait. Cette affection envahissante quand elle la voyait. Et l'admiration. Et la frustration. Et l'amitié. Et la confiance. Et l'envie, le besoin de la protéger, de la posséder, de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire.

Et l'amour, si grand, et si pur, et si lumineux, et tellement irrationnel aussi, cet amour qui lui faisait ressentir si aisément jalousie, envie, rage. Cet amour qui, comme elle l'avait réappris ces derniers jours, allait bien au-delà du désir physique qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle était près de l'autre femme.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était si fatiguée. Ou si terrifiée à l'idée d'être devenue si vide. Mais elle voulait _vivre_, et vivre réellement et pas seulement pour sa carrière, elle voulait vivre et aimer Rei.

Elle le savait, elle l'acceptait.

« Tu as l'air bien pensive, » remarqua Ami.

Minako leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon des Chiba. Artémis était avec Luna et Nephrite. Usagi et Mamoru avaient dû aller donner un coup de main aux Furuhata en raison d'une situation de crise à la boutique.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu me demandes ça à cause de la presse ? »

« Non. A cause des symptômes que je peux détecter en toi. »

« Ca va. »

« Tu as perdu quelques kilos, non ? »

« Un peu. La tournée a demandé beaucoup d'entraînement et je faisais deux shows par semaine plus le reste. Ca a été une année stressante et prenante. Ca ira maintenant. »

« Des troubles alimentaires ? »

« Non. Enfin… des nausées. Des malaises. Des troubles de la vue et des douleurs musculaires. C'est tout. Pas de fièvre. Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Luna ? »

« Toujours pareil, » avoua Ami en se laissant tomber assise sur sa chaise, admettant pour la première fois son impuissance présente. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Minako allait avouer qu'elle non plus ne voyait pas, avant de se souvenir qu'ici, au final, c'était elle le leader, celle qui n'était pas censée être complètement dans le flou. Peu importe qu'il n'y eût plus de Senshi ou ennemis tangibles. Rei le lui avait dit, elle aussi. Dans son pire moment d'hésitation et de détresse, son premier réflexe avait été de l'appeler. Et au-delà de leur lien, il y avait eu le besoin d'être en contact avec son leader.

Leader.

C'est ce qu'elle était. Elle. Minako Aino, et pas seulement Sailor Vénus. Inconsciemment, Ami, Rei et Makoto l'avaient réélue dans cette vie.

Elle se redressa alors, mue par une force qu'elle avait crue envolée, et posa une main sûre sur l'épaule d'Ami.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » rassura t'elle d'une voix douce mais sans une once d'hésitation. « Nous trouverons une solution. Ensemble. »

Ami leva ses yeux sombres sur elle, eut un petit sourire que Minako lui rendit volontiers.

Parce que malgré le fait qu'elles avaient trahi ce principe des années durant et s'étaient perdues elles-mêmes, au final, c'était bien ainsi que les choses devaient arriver, et ainsi qu'elles devaient agir.

_Ensemble._

* * *

« J'en suis bien consciente, madame Maki, mais vous ne serez pas déçue, je vous l'assure ! » assura Usagi Chiba avec un brillant sourire qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur de tous ceux qui eurent la chance d'en être témoin.

La femme stricte devant elle ne put s'empêcher de se détendre à son tour. Elle était soumise à énormément de stress depuis quelques jours, responsable de la réception officielle en l'honneur de la nomination du nouveau chef de la police de Tokyo qu'elle était. Bien sûr, rien n'allait comme elle le souhaitait, le traiteur n'avait pas encore reçu toute sa commande, trois serveurs étaient malades, le groupe n'était pas satisfait de son hôtel, et voilà que la fleuriste avait des ennuis à son tour. On l'avait pourtant hautement et très chaudement recommandée malgré son jeune âge.

« Tout doit être prêt pour demain après-midi, » rappela madame Maki anxieusement.

La jeune femme face à elle lui prit une main dans un mouvement qui aurait pu être impoli s'il n'avait pas été aussi spontané.

« Nous le savons ! Vous devriez réellement vous détendre, vous savez. Mon amie, Makoto, sait réellement ce qu'elle fait, et malgré les problèmes qu'elle rencontre vous aurez le plus bel arrangement de la ville, croyez-moi ! Personne n'est aussi lié aux plantes qu'elle ! »

Madame Maki aurait bien été incapable de dire pourquoi cette femme exubérante la rassurait autant, comme si sa simple présence arrangeait tous ses problèmes et adoucissait son angoisse, comme si rien n'était finalement aussi grave qu'elle le pensait, aussi important.

Elle se trouva à sourire, elle aussi, et finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Continuez. »

Elle s'éloigna de cette lumineuse personne et souffla lentement.

Si seulement son époux pouvait la soutenir, mais il était depuis quelques semaines très pris dans ses affaires secrètes liées à son travail, lui aussi était très stressé.

Il ne lui disait pas, mais elle le savait, le voyait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose l'inquiétait vraiment, l'angoissait assez pour qu'il dorme très mal. Et très peu de choses le faisaient mal dormir. Ce n'était pas qu'il se fichait des vies qu'il prenait ou perdait dans son métier, c'était plutôt qu'il était un homme déterminé. Il n'était pas mauvais, juste ambitieux et trop ancré dans d'anciens principes. Elle n'aimerait pas un homme au cœur noir.

Et ces temps-ci, elle le trouvait très préoccupé. Quand elle l'avait enfin interrogé sur le sujet, il avait simplement dit que le retour d'une ancienne collègue lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais madame Maki le savait, ce n'était pas cette femme qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt ce qu'elle amenait ou représentait. Car dans le regard noir de son époux, madame Maki avait pu voir pour la première fois des doutes et une once de regret.

Pour la première fois, elle s'était demandée si elle devrait avoir honte de partager son lit avec lui, avant de se reprendre. Les regrets n'emplissaient pas le regard des hommes vides et glacés.

Non, madame Maki était au fond d'elle certaine que tous les soucis de son mari étaient en rapport avec ce très jeune agent faussement charmant qui était venu chez eux une fois et dont la présence dans leur maison avait visiblement mis Haruto mal à l'aise. Elle avait cru comprendre que malgré sa jeunesse et son grade bas, ce Mahori travaillait main dans la main avec son époux, un fait dont seuls ses seconds les plus expérimentés pouvaient se vanter.

Et Mitsuko Maki savait que s'il y avait une règle que Haruto Maki respectait dans son travail à l'Unité, une seule règle, c'était celle qu'il avait suivie toute sa vie.

Pour lui, si garder ses amis proches de soi était un luxe, alors garder ses ennemis juste à côté de soi était une loi.

* * *

Lorsque Rei arriva chez les Chiba, ce fut pour retrouver avec stupéfaction une Minako en mode Vénus très déterminée. Apparemment, quand la jeune femme lui avait dit avoir lancé la rumeur sur sa santé pour avoir le temps de se consacrer à Luna, elle n'avait en rien menti.

Son regard était intense, brillant et clair, sa voix posée, professionnelle, et elle ne cessait de s'agiter. Malgré son apparence totalement terrestre et normale, Rei avait réellement l'impression d'avoir Sailor Vénus en face d'elle, et c'était peut-être bien en partie cela qui mettait Nephrite si profondément mal à l'aise. Après tout, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été réellement tranquille face à elles d'ordinaire, alors à présent…

« Tu es sûr de ce que vous avancez, Nephrite ? »

L'homme hocha la tête, visiblement mécontent d'être questionné, mais ne rechignant pas à répondre.

« Oui. Shin, Jadeite et Zennosuke ont été formels. »

Rei fronça les sourcils, confuse, prenant la conversation en cours de route.

« Shin est le nom actuel de Kunzite, c'est ça ? »

Nephrite hocha la tête.

« Jadeite a, comme moi, gardé son ancien nom, puisqu'il n'a pas de famille, mais Zoicite et Kunzite ont été baptisés autrement. »

« Zoicite s'appelle Zennosuke ? »

« Je sais, il n'a pas de chance. »

Rei haussa les épaules.

« Tu es allé les voir pour leur parler de la situation ? »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai eu du retard. Comme Mamoru mais tous avec nos spécialités, nous sommes très liés aux flux terrestres. Nous avons tous ressenti des perturbations, et un renforcement progressif des flux magiques qui coïncide avec vos retrouvailles. »

« Très bien. Mais si la faiblesse de ces flux est réellement ce qui rendait Luna malade, alors pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas mieux ? »

« Techniquement, » informa Ami, « son état est meilleur, puisqu'au lieu d'empirer, il a stagné. Mais elle n'est pas soignée pour autant. »

« Peut-être y'a-t-il des choses que nous devons encore régler… » réfléchit Rei.

« Des différends ? » Ami plissa les yeux et passa son regard de Rei à Minako plusieurs fois. « Vous vous disputez toujours ? »

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi ça nous retombe toujours dessus ? Makoto était très en colère contre nous trois parce que nous nous étions tant éloignées, je le rappelle. D'ailleurs elle l'est toujours. »

« Mais elle n'est pas rancunière. »

« Minako et moi sommes assez grandes pour nous débrouiller, et on se débrouille je te l'assure. Il nous a fallu tout ce temps, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

« Non, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui nous concerne toutes, sans doute… Il y a forcément quelque chose… »

Minako fit encore plusieurs allers et retours dans le salon, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait une étrange aura autour d'elle, quelque chose de fort dans la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir, dans son regard. Les trois autres n'osèrent dire quoi que ce soit, et puis finalement, sans un mot, Minako passa dans la chambre où se trouvait Luna et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Je trouvais déjà cette fille étrange quand elle était mon ennemie, mais alors là, je crois qu'elle bat même Zoicite. »

« Elle peut parfois paraître hors des lois qui nous concernent tous, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle a toujours vécu une vie un peu hors normes, » sourit gentiment Ami.

Rei ne put qu'acquiescer, perdue dans ses pensées. Minako réapparut, Artémis sur les talons. Elle était pâle, et semblait encore très concentrée. Elle vint s'asseoir près deux et attendit quelques secondes avant de murmurer sa conclusion.

« Quelque chose doit bloquer le circuit. »

« Pardon ? »

« Quelque chose bloque les flux. Ils maintiennent Luna dans cet état, mais puisqu'ils ne s'intensifient pas, elle ne guérit pas. Quelque chose les bloque. C'est la seule solution logique. Luna est d'accord. D'après nos souvenirs, c'est la seule théorie qui colle à ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu as une idée de ce qui serait responsable de ce phénomène ? » demanda Ami, songeuse.

« Non. Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi. Mais une chose est certaine : ça vient de nous. Je veux dire de nous cinq. Je pourrais peut-être déterminer cette source avec un peu de temps, je suis liée à vous toutes et d'autant plus depuis que mon don a augmenté, même si je ne me sers plus de ce lien depuis des années. Je vais trouver, » assura t-elle.

Nephrite allait commenter cette idée quand soudain Rei se leva, le visage sombre, l'aura ardente.

« Mars ? » demanda t-il.

« Il vient ici ? » murmura t-elle avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Minako la suivit immédiatement, rapidement imitée par les autres. Une voiture ne tarda pas à se garer devant la maison, et un homme en costume élégant en sortit et marcha droit vers eux, l'air arrogant.

Rei le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es drôlement téméraire, Ishi. »

Il sourit, mais son expression était froide, presque livide d'une rage qu'il contenait à peine.

« Un peu de méditation et je te trouve chez des amis, encore une fois. Mademoiselle Aino, un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque, » rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton autoritaire qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt. Elle se plaça près de Rei et le fixa d'un regard glacé. « Que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? »

« Je voulais juste… visiter. Apprendre. » Il glissa son regard sur Nephrite et Ami derrière elle, et Rei et Minako se tendirent, toutes les deux désireuses de protéger leurs amis. « Et on en apprend tous les jours sur toi, Rei. »

Elle se força à sourire, força le calme à se maintenir en elle.

« Tu sembles terriblement contrarié. »

Il bouillit visiblement de rage.

« Comment avez-vous osé faire ça ? » grogna t-il presque.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mon appartement, mes affaires, mes comptes en banque, mon assurance, mon _identité_. Tout ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses, au juste ? »

« De ce que toi et sûrement ce chien de Kurewa avez fait à ma vie ! Il n'y a que vous pour avoir de tels moyens, mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi. »

« Ce que nous avons fait à ta vie ? » souffla Rei, et l'incrédulité faisait naître sa rage. « Et ce que tu as fait à la mienne ? Et celles que tu as enlevées à Akiyo, Hiro, Toshio, Ken et tous les autres ? »

« Ce n'était que la volonté des – »

« Si tu oses mêler les Kami à tes actes abjects, je t'effacerai comme nous avons effacé ta vie. »

Mahori fit un visible effort pour se contenir.

« Les choses vont bien plus vites que ce que j'avais prévu. Toshio aurait pu retourner même Maki contre moi. »

« Les hommes aussi enterrés dans l'administration et le désir de pouvoir que lui sont lents, mais détrompe-toi, ils ne sont pas idiots. Tôt ou tard, il t'arrêtera. »

« Exactement. J'ai eu tort de sous-estimer ton intelligence. J'aurais dû comprendre que la réputation qui t'entoure n'est pas une légende, et que si les Kami des flammes protègent ton image dans le feu sacré c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne commettrai pas deux fois cette erreur. »

« L'erreur tu l'as faite quand tu as échoué à m'ôter la vie. »

« Je – »

« Essayez de recommencer, » avertit Minako d'une voix glaciale en faisant un pas vers Ishi, son regard intense braqué sur lui et tant de puissance dans sa présence que ça le figea, « et je vous promets que vous aurez peur de même vous retourner. »

Même s'il fut un instant, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit peut-être pas, absolument terrifié par la jeune femme en face de lui, il finit par se reprendre et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

« Vous feriez un sujet de méditation intéressant, » remarqua t-il.

Elle ne cilla pas face à la menace à peine déguisée. Elle pouvait sentir toutes ses émotions, et elle n'avait pas peur car elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il avait fait à Rei, à la souffrance dans le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait, à la manière dont les épreuves l'avaient transformée. Ce type n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Minako souhaitait le voir disparaître de leur vie, peu importe comment.

Elle vit aisément la lueur de crainte et de méfiance dans le regard froid de Mahori alors qu'il n'osait détourner ses yeux d'elle, et elle s'en réjouit.

« Vous avez peur, Ishi ? Vous êtes nerveux ? Vous savez pourquoi ? Des personnes vous ont-elles déjà rendu aussi mal à l'aise ? Vous sentez pourquoi ? Pouvez-vous seulement _apercevoir_ qui je suis, ce que je suis, Ishi ? Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement sentir une once de _ça _? »

L'aura de Minako s'intensifia comme jamais Rei n'avait senti la présence d'une personne s'intensifier. Elle ignorait comment son amie pouvait faire cela sous cette forme, si c'était une part de ses dons ou si elle avait acquis cette capacité durant ses jours en tant que Senshi. Ami s'approcha de Rei, désireuse d'être au côté de ses sœurs d'armes, fascinée par ce qu'elle pouvait sentir se réveiller en elle au contact de la pure énergie qu'étalait Minako, cette énergie extraterrestre, cette énergie presque exclusivement vénusienne.

Ishi eut l'air à la fois fasciné et prit de court, mais sa peur qui ne s'intensifia pas en terreur témoigna de son ignorance du phénomène et de la limite de son sixième sens. Minako eut un rictus froid, et son expression aurait mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Rei se demanda si elle avait jamais réellement rencontré Sailor Vénus, car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Minako si impressionnante, si imposante. Elle n'avait plus devant elle sa meilleure amie, mais son leader.

« Peut-être avez-vous un don, comme nous, » concéda Ishi en reprenant son calme, « mais vous n'êtes qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. »

« Vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de qui nous sommes, » répliqua Minako. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous le montrer… »

« Je ne vous en laisserai pas l'occasion. » Il fit un pas en arrière, eut visiblement du mal à retrouver assez de confiance pour quitter Minako des yeux pour les poser sur Rei, et dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir ses idées, comme si ce qu'avait fait Minako avait un instant emprisonné son esprit. « La partie finale commence, Hino. »

Puis il s'éloigna, monta dans sa voiture et partit. Nephrite fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. »

Ami sourit et posa une main sur son bras, alors que Minako commençait seulement à retrouver le contrôle de son aura. La lumière du soleil semblait s'être concentrée sur elle, s'être intensifiée autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle avait l'air d'être entourée d'un halo brillant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Il ne l'oubliera pas, » remarqua Rei d'une voix lasse en sortant son mobile.

« Je n'aimais pas sa façon de te menacer, et je déteste restée à l'arrière. Je suis une grande fille. »

Rei porta son téléphone à son oreille, son regard perdu dans le ciel, son corps tendu.

« Vos trois jours sont écoulés. Oubliez Mahori. Je m'en charge. »

Elle raccrocha immédiatement, et retira la batterie du mobile noir dont elle ne comptait plus jamais se servir.

« Tu vas t'en charger comment ? » demanda doucement Ami, ayant presque peur de la réponse.

L'intensité qu'elle pouvait sentir en Minako, si protectrice, et en Rei, visiblement si emplie d'émotions intenses, la mettait elle aussi dans un état de tension et d'alerte.

Elle crut que Rei n'allait pas répondre, comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis leur réunion, mais finalement, preuve de l'évolution rapide des derniers jours, elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« Vous vous souvenez du jet privé ? Disons simplement que j'ai d'autres connaissances qui me doivent de petits services. »

« Petits comment ? »

En guise de précision, Rei se contenta d'un étrange sourire.

* * *

Lorsque Rei revint chez les Chiba, elle trouva l'ensemble de ses amis réunis dans le salon. Tous étaient visiblement fatigués, ils buvaient des apéritifs en discutant de la situation de Luna et en posant régulièrement des questions à Nephrite sur sa vie ou sur leurs projets, à Ami et à lui.

Elle prit le verre que lui confia Makoto avec un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sur un fauteuil, Minako semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers Rei quand elle entendit Usagi l'apostropher et l'ombre d'un sourire atteignit son regard.

Rei se mêla à la conversation, se trouvant soudain à l'aise au milieu des siens, en phase, tranquille. A présent que la situation avec Mahori était sur le point de se démêler grâce à quelques méthodes peu recommandables et qu'elle s'était pleinement réintégrée dans sa vie au Japon, Rei avait l'impression d'être en paix, ou du moins d'avoir retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qu'elle pensait perdue à jamais.

Lorsque Minako revint dans le salon après s'être absentée pour répondre à son mobile, Rei vit en elle un mélange d'amusement et d'anxiété qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. L'idole se rassit et, calmement, demanda à avoir leur attention.

« Puisque vous êtes tous là, j'aimerais en profiter pour vous dire, enfin, vous confier quelque chose. J'ai eu Hayao au téléphone, et il souhaite qu'on cesse notre relation. »

Minako ne put préciser davantage car Usagi réagit au quart de tour, ses grands yeux brillants emplis de tristesse et de compassion, s'avançant jusqu'au bord du canapé.

« Oh, Minako, il t'a plaquée au téléphone ?! » s'indigna t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rei aurait pu éclater de rire face à la scène, face aux expressions de tous et à la gêne et l'incrédulité présentes sur le visage de Minako, qui étant donné sa fierté et son ego ne pouvait sans doute pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'un homme puisse rompre avec elle.

« Non ! » protesta la star en se redressant. « Enfin, si, mais laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? Pour des raisons complexes qui sont en partie liées à mon monde et en partie à mon style de vie, Hayao et moi avons décidé il y a quelques mois de faire croire à notre relation amoureuse pour être plus tranquilles vis-à-vis des journaux et faire cesser certaines rumeurs. »

Ami haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire que Hayao n'a jamais été ton petit ami. »

« Oui. »

Makoto croisa les bras.

« Ravie de voir que nous avions en partie raison. Mais je ne te félicite pas pour ton habituelle honnêteté et ta confiance. »

« Ce n'était pas… » essaya Minako, embarrassée malgré le calme qu'elle gardait. « C'était compliqué. Hayao est sans doute un de mes meilleurs amis, et on aime vraiment passer du temps ensemble, cet accord nous arrangeait beaucoup tous les deux. »

« Tu as menti. A nous et à toute la presse, » remarqua Usagi d'un ton qu'elle utilisait sans doute pour les enfants auxquels elle enseignait.

Minako baissa les yeux, rougissant très légèrement, mais elle n'eut pas à s'expliquer.

« Mina a dû faire certains choix ces derniers temps. Ce sont ses décisions, et ce ne sont pas les pires qu'elle a prises ces dernières années. »

La jeune femme fusilla Artémis du regard alors qu'il la rejoignait. Elle ne prit néanmoins pas le temps de le contredire ou le houspiller.

« Tout cela pour dire que la semaine prochaine, Hayao et moi allons faire une déclaration mettant en avant notre séparation. Ne soyez donc pas surpris, et ne le soyez pas non plus si vous le voyez bientôt très souvent avec un autre jeune homme. Son petit ami. »

« Attends, il a un petit ami ? » demanda Mamoru, un peu confus.

« Depuis quelques semaines. Il est gay, et il ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache. Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer Yusuke à l'avenir, Hayao vous apprécie tous beaucoup. »

« Tu étais au courant ? » demanda Motoki à Rei qui n'avait pas réagi. Celle-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais senti ou vu ou je ne sais quoi dès le début ! »

Makoto secoua la tête.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi jalouse ou mécontente – »

« _Excuse-moi _? » rétorqua Rei, stupéfaite et surtout légèrement embarrassée.

Son amie la regarda innocemment.

« Quoi ? »

« Peu importe, peu importe ! » calma Ami en se levant alors que Minako observait Rei avec un petit sourire. « La situation est éclaircie. Je vais préparer le dîner, quelqu'un m'aide ? »

Mamoru et Makoto se proposèrent, alors que Minako rejoignait Luna, sans doute pour continuer à chercher une solution pour l'aider, Artémis et Usagi sur les talons. Puisque Nephrite et Motoki rattrapaient le temps perdu, Rei décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour appeler son père et se détendre un peu.

* * *

« Tu as l'air si fatiguée, Minako, » confia tristement Usagi en avançant dans la chambre.

L'idole s'était assise au sol, près du lit où Luna était installée, bien au chaud. Elle dormait, faible, les appareils autour d'elle donnaient son état de santé aux médecins capables de les déchiffrer, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Minako. Non, elle, elle lisait Luna autrement, et c'était en sentant ses émotions si éteintes qu'elle savait que le temps se réduisait.

L'idole leva le regard vers Usagi, et ce simple mouvement lui coûta une partie du peu d'énergie qu'elle semblait avoir ces derniers temps. Avec un sourire qu'elle savait bien pâle, elle hocha la tête.

« Je le suis. »

« Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, hein ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, trop éreintée pour mentir.

Et elle n'en avait pas envie, pas à présent qu'elle se trouvait bien parmi ses amis, qu'elle réalisait à quel point ça lui avait manqué, à quel point tout aurait pu être différent, à quel point elle avait été stupide.

Minako baissa les yeux sur Luna qu'elle caressa de la même manière qu'elle caressait Artémis, sur la tête, légèrement et avec ses ongles. Elle se demanda si Luna appréciait cela autant que son compagnon blanc.

Usagi vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'eux. Artémis les observait, son regard clair bien sombre.

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de prétendants, même en Europe, » remarqua doucement Usagi en câlinant Luna avec tristesse.

Ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir, Minako acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu es sortie avec Roy McJoss et sans doute d'autres, mais ce n'était pas sérieux, pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as bien mûri, Usagi, » sourit Minako faiblement.

Elle frotta son front, essayant de chasser ses migraines futilement. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais depuis le matin, sa santé semblait décliner d'heure en heure, comme si l'accalmie dont elle avait bénéficié cette dernière semaine n'avait été qu'un pas vers une chute rapide.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi cet arrangement avec Hayao ? » demanda finalement Usagi, son regard sur Luna. « Si tu pouvais avoir un petit ami… Mais tu préférais être avec un ami. »

Minako l'observa curieusement. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Rencontrer des gens est difficile pour moi, ici je suis une grande star, en Europe je reste une icône du Japon, riche et belle. Peu de gens me traitent normalement, tu sais. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

Les yeux de Minako brillèrent, et un instant, son cœur parut serré. Elle ne sut comment répondre mais si elle n'était pas tout à fait surprise de l'indiscrétion soudaine de la jeune femme face à elle.

« Excuse-la, » dit la voix rauque de Luna alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et les posait sur Minako, « elle ne sait toujours pas accepter la vie privée des autres. »

Usagi sourit et caressa son amie avant de secouer la tête.

« Je sais que ce que je demande est privé et peut être embarrassant pour toi, » assura t-elle. « Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, » accusa doucement Minako, ne pouvant empêcher une soudaine affection de l'envahir, et réalisa que, peut-être, ce n'était qu'avec ce groupe de personnes qu'elle pouvait réellement sentir, ressentir, éprouver. Peut-être qu'adolescente elle n'avait su le comprendre ou l'accepter, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Rei, Usagi et les autres qu'elle se sentait vivante. « Que cherches-tu à savoir ? »

« Tu n'as eu que des petits amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Minako fut stupéfaite de sentir la certitude en Usagi. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avançait était vrai, comme si pour elle c'était évident, comme si cela avait une explication claire et simple. Et pourtant ça n'en avait pas du tout, pas pour Minako.

« Oui, » acquiesça t-elle inutilement.

Un doux sourire aux multiples sens habilla le visage d'Usagi.

« Mais pourtant tu… n'es pas insensible au charme de certaines femmes. »

Minako n'avait jamais éprouvé de mal avec le double côté de sa sexualité.

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu n'as jamais été curieuse ? »

« Curieuse ? »

« Tu sais, » expliqua Usagi, luttant pour trouver les bons mots, « de ce que ce serait, d'être avec une femme. »

« …Si. Parfois. »

Mais Minako ne souhaitait en aucun cas avouer qu'elle n'avait éprouvé cette curiosité que pour au final finir par songer à une femme en particulier, une seule femme.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… essayé ? Tu dois avoir rencontré des tas de jeunes femmes intéressantes et très belles. »

« C'est vrai. »

Usagi l'observait avec cette douceur qui était tout elle, compassion et tendresse mariées dans son regard. Minako ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

« Tu as l'air si triste, » souffla brusquement Usagi, comme si la remarque s'était échappée de sa bouche avec le désir de liberté d'un condamné à mort, sa voix emprunte d'empathie et de chagrin.

Le ventre de Minako se serra, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes sans qu'elle parvienne à les en empêcher. Elle se sentait faible et malade, et haïssait cet état qui l'empêchait de se tenir droite et de contrôler ses émotions et réactions.

« Je ne suis pas… triste, » murmura t-elle. « Pas vraiment. »

« Mais tu n'es pas heureuse. »

Minako garda un instant le silence. Elle recula un peu pour pouvoir s'adosser à la table de chevet. Puis finalement, le murmure passa ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse le retenir.

« Je vais peut-être arrêter. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Usagi, surprise, et peut-être un peu choquée.

« Arrêter. Ma carrière. La musique. J'ai déjà arrêté le reste, ou presque. Mais peut-être que… peut-être qu'il est temps. »

« Tu crois ? » La fan, l'amie et l'ex princesse semblaient se battre en Usagi, dans son regard doux. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vue en concert était il y a presque deux ans, pour l'ouverture de la tournée, mais c'était génial, Minako. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de bonnes critiques et de compliments au Japon que durant cette tournée. A la base je devais faire trois autres concerts ici ces semaines-ci pour la clôturer, pour renouer avec mes fans, mais… Outre ma santé, c'était la motivation qui me manquait. Pas professionnelle, mais… la motivation personnelle. »

« Tu n'aimes plus chanter ? » demanda Usagi avec crainte.

« Si. Mais me produire ne me donne plus… la même satisfaction, le même plaisir. C'est seulement technique et professionnel maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus le faire, c'est que je ne ressens plus les mêmes émotions en le faisant, je ne ressens plus… rien. Un jour ou l'autre, ça se remarquera et… je vais peut-être tout arrêter. »

« La scène ne t'amuse plus et ne te comble plus. » Elle fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. « Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter, ce serait mieux pour toi. Tu devrais faire autre chose, te reposer pour aller mieux, faire des choses que tu aimes et qui te donnent le plaisir et la joie que la musique ne te donne plus. Alors peut-être que tu seras plus heureuse et que tu retrouveras l'équilibre qui te manque et que tu remonteras sur scène un jour. »

Minako l'observa un instant, et ne chercha pas à cacher les larmes dans son regard. Puis elle sourit.

« Il a de la chance. »

« Hein ? Qui ? »

« Ton bébé. Mamoru et toi, vous l'adorez déjà. Vous allez l'aimer de toute votre âme et il sera vraiment heureux. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et tu seras une maman époustouflante. C'est un enfant chanceux. »

Usagi rougit un peu et sourit.

« Il nous aura nous, mais il aura aussi tous ses oncles et ses tantes, et des cousins aussi. »

« Je vois bien Nephrite avec une petite fille. Ce serait adorable. »

« C'est vrai. » Usagi observa un instant Luna, qui écoutait les murmures que soufflait Artémis au creux de son oreille.

Minako sentait la compassion de l'autre femme, aussi brillante que sa tristesse pour Luna, et une lumière chaude et si précieuse en elle qu'elle réchauffait Minako comme elle réchauffait toute personne se trouvant à proximité d'Usagi. Parfois, l'idole se disait que si la princesse Sérénité avait été la moitié de la femme qu'était Usagi, le Silver Millenium aurait pu avoir de belles années devant lui.

« Est-ce que c'est difficile ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Minako.

« De grandir sans parents. Sans famille. »

« Oh. » Minako fronça les sourcils un instant. « Je… ne sais pas. Ça dépend, je suppose. Parfois, oui. Et d'autres fois, ça ne manque pas. Quand j'étais petite, à l'orphelinat ou dans les familles d'accueil, c'était la présence qui me manquait. Un peu plus grande, c'était la connaissance. Je ne savais plus ce que c'était d'avoir une mère ou un père ou une vie de famille, et c'était frustrant. Et après il y a eu Sugao et la musique, et ça a comblé un manque, je pense. Et puis Artémis est venu et les choses sont allées très vite. »

« Est-ce que ça te manque maintenant ? »

« Oui, » murmura Minako après une hésitation. « J'aimerais juste… savoir, connaître. C'est juste différent, je pense. »

« Pour Mamoru, ce qui manque beaucoup quand on n'a pas de famille, c'est la sécurité, la chaleur, les assurances. Le soutien et les gestes de tendresse. Le sentiment de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un vers qui tendre la main. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Ca l'était d'autant plus pour toi, quand tu étais malade ou toujours sur la route, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voulant rassurer l'autre femme et surtout changer de sujet, Minako sourit.

« J'avais Artémis. Je n'étais pas seule. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant, Usagi ? »

Usagi se leva après une dernière caresse pour Luna et posa une main sur l'épaule de Minako, avec un doux sourire.

« Je voudrais juste que tu ailles mieux. Tu es vraiment pâle, tu sais. Tu devrais te reposer. Et… tu devrais lui parler. Elle est triste, elle aussi, tu sais. Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Quoi ? »

Usagi sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Les années n'ont pas changé certaines choses. Elle ne fera sûrement pas le premier pas. Et puis même si vous êtes fortes, toutes les deux, vous avez besoin que quelqu'un vous protège et prenne soin de vous, et qu'on vous remette sur le droit chemin quand vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Vous ne confieriez jamais la vie ou le bonheur de l'autre à un autre. Et puis… la famille, ça a plusieurs sens, tu sais. »

Sans un mot de plus, Usagi sourit, apparemment très fière d'elle, et quitta la chambre. Minako resta silencieuse, sonnée. Luna et Artémis l'observaient avec amusement.

« Elle a raison, » remarqua Luna. « Rei et toi êtes parfaites l'une pour l'autre, on l'a tous toujours su. »

« Usagi est beaucoup plus maligne et observatrice qu'elle ne le montre, » s'amusa Artémis.

Minako les fusilla du regard, les joues légèrement colorées d'embarras.

« Vous pouvez parler, tous les deux. Souvenez-vous que je suis empathique. »

Et cela les fit bien taire.

* * *

Rei prit une dernière inspiration. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la situation avec Mahori qui approchait de sa fin ou celle avec Luna qui ne s'arrangeait pas, mais elle se sentait terriblement anxieuse depuis quelques minutes. Ishi essayerait de faire un coup d'éclat, de prouver sa fausse puissance et de l'attirer entre ses griffes avant de quitter la ville, elle le savait, et elle priait les Kami pour qu'ils lui envoient un signal pour pouvoir l'arrêter si son plan ne fonctionnait pas à temps.

Elle rentra et sourit à Nephrite quand elle le croisa dans le couloir. Il hocha la tête vers elle, avec ce respect distant qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle, et alla immédiatement rejoindre Ami dans le salon.

Rei passa dans la cuisine, soupira et tendit la main vers Makoto, qui rangeait de la vaisselle dans un placard au-dessus de sa tête, pour rapidement la tirer en arrière. Juste à temps. Une tasse, située en équilibre sur la dernière étagère, vint se briser au sol, ce qui était toujours mieux que sur la tête de son amie.

Makoto observa Rei avec surprise avant de sourire.

« Je crois que tu es la bonne personne à avoir dans une cuisine, miss précognition. Tu m'éviterais bien des coupures et des brûlures. »

Rei lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Tu travaillais sur quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Trop de choses, » avoua Makoto en riant. Elle ramassa les débris et se redressa. « Mais principalement sur une grosse réception des hautes sphères de Tokyo et de la police. J'ai dû régler pas mal de problèmes, et ce n'est pas fini. Demain va être une longue journée, c'est important que tout soit parfait pour que de grands noms retiennent notre travail. »

« Je suis contente que ça marche pour toi. »

« Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Mamoru en levant la tête de la casserole dont il remuait le contenu. « Tu as des projets en tête ? »

« Pas vraiment pour le moment. J'ai assez d'argent pour voir venir. »

« Tu comptes rester à Tokyo ? » interrogea Makoto, son regard sur sa cuisine et son corps empli de tension.

Rei eut un sourire taquin.

« Je te manquais tant que ça, Jupiter ? »

Makoto l'aurait frappée avec sa cuillère en bois si Rei n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer.

« Idiote ! » insulta t-elle. « Je te préférais fermée et ronchonne ! »

Rei lui tira la langue, se sentant exceptionnellement d'humeur enfantine. Makoto sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon Minako et toi êtes en sous nombre. Nous vous attacherons ici si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que vous restiez vivre à Tokyo. »

« Et Ami et Nephrite ? »

« Ils cherchent déjà un appartement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ami a eu une offre de poste ici et Nephrite voulait revenir apparemment. Motoki et Mamoru devaient lui manquer, sans parler des autres Shitennou. »

« Oh. »

« Alors, Rei ? » demanda Mamoru avec un charmant sourire. « Quel endroit peut être mieux qu'auprès de ta famille ? Tu ne voudrais pas manquer les premières heures de mon enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un coup bas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

« Pour le moment je suis bien ici, et puis mon appartement m'a manqué. »

« Quel appartement ? » interrogea Makoto.

« Celui que j'ai à Tokyo. »

« Tu as… Bon sang, entre Minako et toi, y'a du travail du côté partage d'informations ! »

« Donc tu restes, » triompha Mamoru.

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, petit roi. Tu n'as pas le dernier mot. »

« Je crois que si. »

« Et moi je sais que non, » sourit-elle. Elle se stoppa à l'entrée de la cuisine et lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai entendu dire par Motoki que tu mourais d'envie de savoir le sexe du bébé. Et je suis la seule au monde à avoir cette information, et ce sera encore le cas pendant quelques semaines ! »

« _Rei _!! » appela t-il immédiatement avant de la poursuivre hors de la cuisine.

Makoto se retrouva seule en cuisine, riant et secouant la tête. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, enfin.

Avec l'ambiance qui régnait soudain entre eux, Luna irait sans doute mieux, et puis Minako avait dit plus tôt qu'elle était peut-être sur une piste.

Oui, tout irait mieux, enfin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres évolutions possibles.

* * *

Minako entendit l'appel. Le repas était prêt.

Elle souffla doucement, et sortit de ses réflexions, sentant pourtant qu'elle touchait au but. Elle était à deux doigts de trouver la solution à leur problème dans les souvenirs de Vénus qui lui échappaient en raison de sa santé défaillante. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle connaissait au fond de son esprit la réponse, qu'elle savait ce qui bloquait les flux et la guérison. Non seulement ça, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'il manquait à ses Senshi.

Elles devaient être proches physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, émotionnellement, proches comme des sœurs, comme une famille. Elle n'avait pas eu à le confier aux filles, ces problèmes-là s'étaient réglés naturellement, sans coup de pouce. Leurs cœurs s'en étaient chargés pour elles, leurs liens avaient fait le reste.

Mais il manquait une dernière chose, et Minako savait qu'inconsciemment elle le sentait dans chacune de ses Senshi, en elle-même aussi. Et pourtant, malgré toute la puissance de son empathie, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le plus urgent cependant n'était pas de régler ce détail. Le plus urgent était de débloquer les flux, elle espérait que le reste se ferait naturellement, et si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins gagneraient-ils du temps.

Car dans l'état actuel des choses, Luna ne survivrait pas plus de deux jours. Trois, au maximum. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle, et Ami le lui avait confirmé.

Elle se redressa lentement pour sortir de la pièce. Mais une vague de vertiges et de douleurs s'empara de son corps et elle tomba à genoux avec une expiration qui lui brûla les poumons. Affalée, elle porta une main à son nez pour tenter de faire cesser le saignement, avant de gémir légèrement de souffrance quand tout son corps sembla se rebeller d'une même voix atrocement agressive.

« Mina ! » s'exclama Artémis, debout près d'elle, son inquiétude et sa peur brûlant le cœur et l'esprit de sa protégée.

Minako l'observa, sa vue très floue, et lutta pour se maintenir à genoux et ne pas perdre conscience. Ce fut quand son regard tomba sur Luna, redressée sur le lit, alarmée, et sur Artémis qui partait chercher de l'aide que la vérité la frappa.

Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête ni aussi honteuse dans toute sa vie.

« Quelle idiote, » gémit-elle, colère et douleur se mêlant en elle. « Quelle stupide, _stupide_… ! Mais quelle imbécile. »

« Minako ? » interrogea Luna, soucieuse.

Minako s'assit faiblement, chercha à rester consciente malgré sa soudaine fièvre et la souffrance, une main au sol pour s'empêcher de tomber.

_Quelle imbécile. C'était ça. Ça a toujours été moi. Depuis le début… Depuis des mois. _

_Quelle idiote ! _

_Il est peut-être déjà trop tard…_


	11. Tic, tac, tic, tac

_**Chapitre 10 :**__** Tic, tac, tic, tac…**_

Ami se précipita dans la chambre, rapidement suivie de Rei. Les autres restèrent à la porte pour éviter d'encombrer la pièce. Rei passa un bras autour des épaules de Minako qui posa immédiatement la tête contre elle, alors qu'Ami demandait à Nephrite de lui emmener du matériel.

Minako, à demi consciente, se saisit du poignet du médecin avec plus de force qu'elle semblait en avoir.

« Ce n'est pas Artémis, » souffla t-elle. « C'est moi. » Alors qu'Ami et Rei échangeaient un regard alarmé, Minako ferma les yeux. « C'est moi qui ressens les effets négatifs des flux… à sa place. C'est pour ça qu'il va bien. C'est moi. »

« Ta santé est défaillante depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Ami en prenant son pouls.

« Dix mois, environ, » murmura Minako. « Au début… c'était pas grand-chose, et c'était des symptômes différents les uns des autres et espacés… Ces derniers mois, je suis toujours fatiguée, vidée, je rends presque tous mes repas, j'ai des douleurs musculaires et des crampes atroces, des migraines, des malaises… Ca allait mieux ces derniers jours, mais… »

« Tes médecins t'ont donné des traitements ? »

« Des vitamines, quelques antidouleur, un traitement contre les migraines mais rien ne fait effet… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, sa voix s'éteignit.

« Minako ? » appela Rei lorsque la femme dans ses bras perdit connaissance. « Mina ! »

Elle la serra contre elle, alarmée, et Mamoru entra immédiatement pour prendre l'idole dans ses bras et la déposer doucement sur le lit, près de Luna. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rei, la sentant très inquiète, alors qu'Ami s'activait.

« Sortez, » demanda t-elle doucement. « Mamoru et moi allons l'examiner. »

* * *

« Tu ne peux rien avaler ? » demanda Ami en voyant Minako jouer avec sa nourriture.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, pâle et ses joues rosies par sa fièvre.

« J'ai l'estomac noué. »

« Tu essayeras plus tard, » dit le médecin en reprenant l'assiette et en se levant.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Minako bouger et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

« Je me lève. »

« Recouche-toi ! Il faut que j'installe une IV. »

« Non, merci. »

« Minako ! »

L'idole se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes et sourit le plus brillamment qu'elle le put.

« Ca va, Ami. Je déteste être alitée. »

Ami posa son regard sur Luna pour trouver une alliée, mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Je suis de son avis. Et puis si j'en crois les histoires que m'a racontées Artémis, tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis. »

Ami soupira.

« Tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs mais tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, d'accord ? Tu suis ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Bien. »

La doctoresse sortit et Minako fit un clin d'œil à Luna, avant de grimacer et de s'asseoir rapidement.

« Oh, mauvaise idée, » se plaignit-elle.

« Tu crois que tu es la raison du blocage des flux. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Minako doucement, faible. « J'ai fait obstacle, totalement inconsciemment, aux flux, j'ai bloqué une des sorties du circuit. Artémis. En tant que Vénus, je suis profondément liée à la nature des êtres qui m'entourent et d'autant plus des êtres magiques. Toi, Artémis, les Senshi, Mamoru. La partie Vénus en moi, dans mon inconscient, a senti l'inflexion et l'affaiblissement progressif des flux et a automatiquement compensé cette perte par ma propre énergie. »

« Ton énergie ? »

« Je transmets une partie de mon énergie à Artémis pour qu'il aille bien. En conséquence… »

« Tu paies cette perte comme si tu étais atteinte. »

« Il est furieux, hein, » murmura Minako en baissant la tête.

« Il se sent simplement… impuissant. Il t'a vue malade sans rien pouvoir faire quand tu étais jeune, il t'a presque vue mourir. Et il t'a vue mal ces derniers mois, alors qu'il aurait dû être à ta place. Il n'est pas furieux contre toi, il est furieux contre tout. Il se sent terriblement impuissant. C'est… ça m'arrive aussi. Tu sais plus que quiconque que cette forme de chat est inférieure à notre vraie nature. Il m'est arrivé bien souvent de souhaiter avoir ma forme humaine pour pouvoir protéger Usagi ou la rassurer quand elle était bouleversée. Je suis certaine qu'Artémis a ressenti cela de nombreuses fois quant à toi. »

Minako soupira.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien faire correctement. J'aurais dû le sentir, j'aurais dû le savoir ! Des _mois_, Luna, inconsciemment je le savais, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ? Même quand je suis venue ici, même quand j'ai su la situation… C'était si _évident_. »

Luna vint près d'elle et posa une patte contre sa main.

« Artémis a raison. Tu es vraiment excessivement dure avec toi-même, Minako. »

La jeune femme se leva lentement.

« Et ça ne suffit pas, » murmura t-elle. « Ca ne suffit jamais. »

Elle prit Luna dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers le salon, avant de déposer le chat sur un fauteuil et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Makoto et Motoki étaient partis après avoir été rassurés au sujet de Minako. Ils allaient avoir une dure journée le lendemain.

« Tu te sens comment ? » interrogea maladroitement Nephrite, debout plus loin, pensif.

« Sûrement aussi mal que j'en ai l'air. »

« Et toi, Luna ? »

« Pareil. »

Il hocha la tête, puis détourna les yeux. Luna et Minako échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Minako, Luna ! » s'exclama Usagi en entrant dans la pièce. « Que faites-vous là ? »

« On prend l'air. »

« Au salon ? »

Minako sourit et se redressa.

« Moi je vais vraiment aller le prendre, cet air. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Mais oui. Super. Mamoru et Ami sont dans la cuisine ? »

« Corvée de vaisselle, » sourit Usagi en s'asseyant pour discuter avec Luna.

Minako sourit, prit une veste et enfila des chaussures maladroitement avant de sortir. Rei et Artémis étaient assis sur les marches, observant les étoiles visibles par cette nuit fraîche et discutant à voix basse.

« Hey, » salua t-elle.

Artémis se retourna vers elle, ses grands yeux aussi emplis de tristesse que son cœur.

« Ca va ? »

« Je tiens le coup. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir. Et Luna non plus. »

Son ami hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans la maison. Minako le suivit du regard et croisa les bras contre elle, frissonnante.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, » protesta Rei en s'approchant d'elle.

Minako lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les marches pour qu'elle s'assoie avec elle.

« Je veux juste prendre l'air un peu. »

Elles restèrent assises ainsi un moment, avant que Minako ne soupire.

« Je suis dans une impasse, Reiko, » confia t-elle doucement au final, son regard braqué vers les étoiles, vers Vénus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les flux sont bloqués par moi, parce que je protège Artémis. Alors Luna ne va pas mieux malgré la force des liens qu'on génère toutes ensemble. Mais si je cesse de protéger Artémis, il risque de mourir. Et au-delà de ça, il y a apparemment toujours un problème, puisque l'intensité de l'énergie qu'on produit est encore trop faible pour guérir Luna. Pour nous guérir. »

« Tu n'arrêteras pas de le protéger. »

Au-delà de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de la colère de Rei pour tout ce qu'il se passait, il y avait une chaude et étrange affection en elle qui poussa Minako à poser les yeux sur elle. Rei l'observait, son regard clair empli des flammes qu'elle avait un jour su générer, et qu'elle pouvait toujours appeler à elle en une quantité infime.

Puis soudain, Rei soupira bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Minako Aino ? »

« Quoi ? »

Rei se contenta de sourire. Minako secoua la tête et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu peux parler, » accusa Minako. « Tu es la plus étrange de nous tous. »

« Plus étrange que Nephrite ? »

« Oh oui. Je suis empathique, souviens-toi. »

« Plus étrange que toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas étrange ! »

« Si. Ne cherche pas, je suppose que ça aide ta célébrité. »

« Arrête, je suis super branchée et hyper cool. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Minako sourit et frissonna. Rei fouilla dans ses poches mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait, alors elle se leva.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Nulle part. »

Elle fit quelques pas et alla ramasser quelque chose sur l'herbe. Avec sa branche d'environ un centimètre de diamètre et soixante centimètres de long elle revint auprès de Minako, qui l'observait curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rei lui sourit, leva la branche devant elle et se concentra une seconde avant de passer la main sur son extrémité qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Minako observa le phénomène, fascinée, regarda la flamme faiblir pour devenir contrôlable. Rei la rapprocha d'elles pour les réchauffer, et sourit quand Minako s'installa contre elle et continua d'observer le feu.

« Tu as dit qu'on pouvait avoir davantage qu'un lien avec nos éléments. Qu'on pouvait trouver une partie du contrôle qu'on avait sur eux. »

« Une minuscule partie, » avertit doucement Rei. « Oui. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

Rei tourna les yeux vers elle avec surprise, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude d'entendre Minako lui demander des conseils. En voyant la curiosité et la sincérité dans son regard, elle finit par hocher la tête, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Seulement si tu m'apprends à pousser l'énergie de mon aura comme tu l'as fait devant Mahori. »

« Oh. Ça, » sourit Minako. « Ok. C'était cool, hein ? »

La flamme sur la branche s'intensifia, mangeant un peu plus le bâton.

« Parce que ça ce n'est pas cool ? » rétorqua Rei avec un sourire, ses yeux illuminés par la lueur du feu, rendant ses iris aussi brillants qu'un caramel brûlant.

« Si, » concéda Minako. « Mais un peu dangereux, Pyro. »

« Je vais tuer Makoto pour ce surnom. »

« C'est mignon. »

« D'abord Reiko et maintenant ça ? »

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Tu dois admettre que tu es un peu obsédée par le feu. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas grave. C'est sûrement à cause du fait que tu as grandi dans un temple. »

« Que devrais-je dire de toi ? » répliqua Rei avec un sourire amusé. « Quel élément pourrais-tu contrôler, à ton avis ? Métal ou lumière ? »

« Lumière, » répondit Minako sans hésiter. « Je n'ai jamais réellement développé mon pouvoir sur le métal quand j'étais Senshi, à part pour ma chaîne, et elle était en partie faite d'énergie. J'ai un lien bien plus profond avec la lumière. »

« Comme celle des projecteurs. »

Minako frissonna une nouvelle fois et en profita bien consciemment pour se blottir un peu plus contre Rei et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne sut pas si ce fut un réflexe ou un geste porteur de sens, car ses émotions ne la trahirent pas, mais Rei passa son bras libre autour de sa taille et Minako sourit discrètement et inspira doucement. L'instant méritait qu'on en profite.

« Tu vas aller au mariage de ton ami ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le prêtre du temple. Yuuichiro, non ? »

« Oh. Oui, peut-être. »

« Tu vas souvent au temple ? »

« Pour méditer parfois, quand j'ai le temps. L'autre fois j'y suis allée le matin pour leur donner un coup de main. J'en ai profité pour revoir des fidèles et des habitués, et certains enfants. Enfin, enfants ou ados. Ils grandissent vite. »

« Ca te manque ? »

« La vie au temple ? Non. Non, pas vraiment. Ca a été un long chapitre de ma vie, mais c'est fini maintenant. »

« J'aimerais avoir ta capacité à laisser le passé derrière, » murmura Minako.

Rei la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas une capacité. C'est une sagesse. »

« Oh, » fit Minako, moqueuse. « Et que dit la sage Reiko de notre avenir ? »

« Elle dit qu'il est temps de se mettre au chaud, » annonça Rei en lançant le bâton éteint et presque consumé vers la pelouse.

Rei lâcha l'idole et se redressa, alors Minako se leva avec plus de réticence. Quand Rei commença à se diriger vers l'entrée, elle ouvrit la bouche, seulement pour la refermer.

Que pourrait-elle dire ?

S'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'accepter son amour pour elle il y avait des années ? Ou plus exactement, de l'avoir su et l'avoir accepté, et d'être partie quand même ? De l'avoir laissée s'éloigner ? De ne pas avoir la bravoure, même après tout ce temps, de vraiment lui parler ?

Lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ?

Lui demander si elle avait écouté certaines des chansons qu'elle avait écrites et sorties ces dernières années, et si elle en avait compris le sens caché, si elle avait compris que ses mots et ses mélodies s'adressaient à elle ?

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à montrer, à expliquer, à prouver, à apprendre, à découvrir.

Minako n'était pas inquiète pour le temps qui lui restait, pour sa santé, pour la possibilité qu'il était peut-être trop tard, que jamais elle ne pourrait rattraper le temps perdu avec Rei ou apprendre à vivre. Elle n'était pas inquiète à l'idée de mourir, elle connaissait la mort, en était revenue. Elle n'était pas inquiète.

Elle était _terrifiée_.

Et elle ne voulait pas le dire et encore moins le montrer.

« Minako ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Rei était devant elle, l'observait avec inquiétude, ses yeux emplis de sentiments que Minako pouvait aisément sentir, même si son empathie faisait des siennes et la blessait depuis quelques heures.

Et en percevant toutes ces émotions, Minako eut une soudaine envie de lui dire qu'elle se trouvait bien là, dehors, sous les étoiles dans cette rue silencieuse avec Rei près d'elle. Qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer, parce qu'aussi infantile et possessif que ça paresse, elle ne voulait pas partager Rei avec les autres. Elle la voulait pour elle seule, elle avait besoin que Rei soit concentrée sur elle, besoin de ses sentiments si chauds malgré la souffrance qu'ils représentaient à cet instant, besoin de sa voix et de sa présence. Besoin d'elle.

« Ca va, » murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je me sens juste bizarre. »

Rei lui prit la main, la serra dans la sienne, et porta son autre main à son front.

« Tu es brûlante. Il faut que tu rentres au chaud. »

« Etant donné le mode dans lequel est Ami, elle va m'obliger à rester couchée branchée à une IV au moins jusqu'à demain. Et j'ai horreur de ça, je l'ai assez vécu pendant mon enfance. »

C'était une plainte ressemblant très peu à Minako, et Rei le lui fit savoir par son regard interrogateur, mais Minako garda un instant le silence. Elle se contenta d'observer les yeux de Rei, de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait peut-être jamais.

Si seulement revenir en arrière était une chose possible…

« Si les choses étaient à refaire, elles seraient faites différemment, » confia Minako dans un souffle empli de vérité et de regret.

« Elles le seraient, » affirma Rei, sa sincérité reflétée aisément dans ses émotions si fortes et définies.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. »

Et Minako ne put empêcher les larmes qui menacèrent de couler lorsqu'elle murmura cette confession avec hésitation. Rei fut un peu surprise, mais elle leva doucement sa main et passa une mèche des cheveux de Minako derrière son épaule avec tendresse, avant que ses doigts ne jouent sur sa nuque, légèrement, comme une caresse fantomatique. La douceur du geste n'empêcha pas Minako de le ressentir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

« Je sais. »

Minako lui jeta un regard noir malgré ses yeux trop brillants, ce qui fit sourire Rei.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce. « On devrait rentrer maintenant. Tu trembles. »

« Tais-toi, » chuchota Minako en se penchant vers Rei et en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne perde son courage.

Elle serra la main de Rei qu'elle tenait et posa l'autre dans le bas de son dos pour pouvoir l'attirer gentiment contre elle. Rei s'était momentanément figée, comme la toute première fois que Minako l'avait embrassée, des années auparavant. Cela la fit sourire contre les lèvres de son amie, mais ce sourire se transforma vite lorsque Rei sortit de sa surprise et prit le contrôle du baiser.

Momentanément.

Minako aimait diriger. Et en même temps, elle avait grandement envie de découvrir tout ce que Rei avait acquis…

Ok. Minako n'avait définitivement aucune envie de rentrer, pas tant que Rei continuait à l'embrasser ainsi et faisait naître autant de délicieuses sensations dans son corps.

Elle lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son cœur qui s'affolait, de son ventre empli de petits papillons, du désir qui envahissait ses veines et de son esprit qui s'envolait, lutta pour pouvoir montrer à Rei qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir appris deux ou trois petites choses sur l'art du baiser ces dernières années. Aucun des hommes que Minako avait connus n'arrivait à la cheville de Rei, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses avec de simples baisers, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aimé aucun de ces hommes. Parce que son cœur avait toujours appartenu à une autre personne.

Elle souhaita que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête. Il était aussi parfait qu'il pouvait l'être en considérant les circonstances, et Minako était certaine qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'être embrassée aussi parfaitement et d'avoir l'occasion de tenir Rei dans ses bras. Et plus que tout, alors qu'elle avait pourtant toujours eu du mal à lire les émotions de Rei pour une raison qu'elle ne s'était jamais expliquée, le voile qui les avait cachées semblait s'être désintégré et les sentiments de Rei faisaient merveilleusement écho à ceux de Minako.

Outre la manière dont Rei l'embrassait, la tenait, la touchait, il y avait cette affection intense et cet amour chaud et fort qui coulaient d'elle pour envelopper Minako dans une douce couverture d'assurances et de sécurité. Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, fraîches sur sa peau fiévreuse, et ne sut pas exactement à quoi elles étaient dues.

Gentiment, Rei s'écarta d'elle, et Minako grimaça intérieurement en entendant un léger gémissement s'échapper de sa propre gorge face à cette perte. L'autre femme la lâcha mais se tint tout près d'elle, et Minako comprit sa décision lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement une seconde plus tard, révélant Usagi.

« Vous rentrez ? Il commence à faire frais, on s'inquiétait. »

Rei lui sourit et hocha la tête, entraînant Minako à l'intérieur par la main, serrant ses doigts chaleureusement, un geste empli d'assurances et de promesse. L'idole en profita pour chasser ses larmes et se recomposer et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa avec un certain soulagement. Les vertiges avaient recommencé à se faire un peu trop pressants, et ils n'étaient en rien liés aux baisers.

Un peu ailleurs, elle se demanda ce que ce serait d'être aimée par Rei. La toucherait-elle toujours avec cette douceur intense ? Ou avec la passion qui enflammait parfois son regard et qui était propre à Mars ? Avec la tendresse que Minako avait senti provenir d'elle si souvent ? Quelle sorte d'amante était Rei ? Peut-être un mélange de tout. Ou peut-être que ce serait différent suivant les situations… Minako aimait assez les variations.

Elle se sentit rougir, la réaction bien simplifiée par sa fièvre et son mal de tête. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir de telles pensées. Et puis elle s'avançait, et en plus, elle n'était pas franchement en état. Mais aimer Rei de cette manière était un désir bien ancré en elle, une façon magnifique de lui montrer son amour et tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Et aussi plaisant que l'idée était, aussi excitante, elle se trouvait aussi source d'une profonde nervosité. Minako n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme. Et cette ignorance que Rei n'avait aucunement la mettait assez mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait un train de retard dans leurs petits jeux compétitifs habituels. Et niveau jeux, celui-ci obtenait la médaille d'or.

Ami vint l'examiner de nouveau, lui injecta quelque chose, lui fit prendre des médicaments. Puis Usagi la força à avaler un sandwich que Minako ne réussit qu'à manger à moitié. Tout se déroulait dans le flou pour elle, et elle devinait que sa faiblesse et sa fatigue lui arrachaient sa conscience des évènements, alors qu'elle somnolait à un bout du sofa, entendant les voix de ses amis d'une manière lointaine. Ami et Nephrite étaient partis quelques minutes auparavant. Rei se leva, elle aussi. Le mouvement mit tout de suite Minako en alerte.

Elle se redressa, et trouva Rei tout près d'elle. L'ancien agent posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, » invita t-elle doucement.

« On va t'installer dans la chambre d'amis, » offrit Mamoru.

Minako secoua la tête et se leva, chancelant légèrement.

« Non. Ça va. Je pars aussi. »

« Tu vas retourner à ton hôtel ? » s'étonna Usagi. « Tu ne dois pas être seule ! »

« L'hôtel ? » répéta mollement Minako, toujours dans le flou. « Non. Chez Reiko. »

« Oh. Elle vit chez toi ? »

Malgré son malaise, Minako sentit la légère gêne de Rei près d'elle.

« Non, » contredit Rei. « Elle a débarqué… comme ça. Minako, tu devrais vraiment rester ici. De toute façon on va tous revenir demain matin. »

« Ca va, » protesta Minako, butée. « Je vais pas mourir durant le voyage. Je veux rentrer. »

Rei soupira et alla chercher leurs chaussures. Minako sourit. Elle adorait gagner.

« Tu veux 'rentrer', hein ? » taquina Usagi, soudain proche de Minako, un sourire aux lèvres. « A l'appartement de Rei. Chez Rei. Mais surtout _avec_ Rei, hein ? »

« Hé, » protesta faiblement Minako.

« Tu ne veux même plus être séparée d'elle une nuit ? »

« Hé… Je suis malade. »

Les yeux brillants, Usagi la prit dans ses bras, partagée entre amusement et excuse.

« Oh, désolée ! »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » remarqua Rei, alors que Mamoru et elle revenaient dans le salon.

« Elle m'embête, » accusa doucement Minako en s'asseyant sur le canapé, ne tenant plus debout. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton et des réflexes d'enfant de deux ans.

Rei lui passa ses chaussures et haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, elle t'embête ? C'est adorable, » rit-elle.

Ne pouvant faire autre chose et sa réflexion étant très limitée, Minako croisa les bras et fit la moue.

« Je vous le ferai payer quand j'irai mieux, » promit-elle.

Rei l'aida à se préparer et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Elles saluèrent les Chiba et sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture.

« Artémis ? » interrogea Minako.

« Il dort près de Luna. On le verra demain. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas contre toi, il a juste besoin de temps. »

Minako ne répondit pas. Elle avait la très désagréable impression que si elle ouvrait la bouche ou même les yeux, elle éclaterait en sanglots pour une raison quelconque, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle se sentait misérable, et elle espérait seulement qu'après une nuit de sommeil son corps et son esprit auraient retrouvé des forces et elle, sa fierté.

Une fois à l'appartement, elle alla se changer maladroitement et rejoignit Rei qui lui donna les médicaments qu'Ami lui avait confié. Puis l'autre femme la prit par la main et la guida dans sa chambre, au plus grand soulagement silencieux de Minako. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir seule ce soir, et d'être loin de Rei.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut couchée et qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Rei sur son front, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Minako observait la solution contenue dans le sac de l'IV tomber au goutte à goutte, avant de passer dans le tuyau, dans l'aiguille puis dans ses veines.

Elle soupira, bougea un peu et soupira de nouveau. La journée avait mal commencé, et elle sentait qu'elle ne s'arrangerait pas. Aussitôt que Rei l'avait ramenée chez les Chiba après une nuit de sommeil lourd et un matin nauséeux, Ami l'avait prise en charge, obligée à se coucher dans la chambre d'amis et branchée à ce truc. Du coup, Minako s'était rendormie.

D'après ses estimations, elle avait dormi trois heures. Son mal de tête avait assez baissé pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir clairement et les douleurs dans ses muscles s'étaient bien calmées. Même si elle se sentait mal, elle allait tout de même un peu mieux que la veille.

Elle pouvait sentir Usagi dans une autre pièce, ainsi que Ami et Nephrite. Les autres étaient tous au travail, et Rei était… elle ne savait où. Minako devinait plus qu'elle ne savait qu'ils avaient tenu une petite réunion plus tôt pour essayer de déterminer comment ils pourraient les sauver, Luna et elle. La plupart des questions qu'ils avaient eues était résolue, l'ennui c'était que ni Luna ni elle ne semblait guérir, au contraire. Minako n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes symptômes que la gardienne, puisqu'elle était humaine et restait Terrienne, et son état semblait jouer au yoyo, sans doute suivant les flux auxquels elle se trouvait exposée. L'état de Luna était plus préoccupant que le sien, c'était un fait, mais Minako avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ou plus précisément ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait pour améliorer les choses.

Même si elle bloquait une partie des flux, Luna aurait dû aller mieux. Et elle aussi, et plus rapidement, puisqu'elle n'était pas extraterrestre. Leur réunion avait peut-être été trop tardive…

Ce n'était pas une possibilité réjouissante.

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup. Trop. »

« Hey, Luna. »

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Je tiens le coup. Et toi ? »

Le chat couché près d'elle hocha la tête.

« Ca vient, ça repart. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Minako haussa un sourcil et se redressa un peu.

« Merci. » Elle observa autour d'elle. « Où est Artémis ? »

« Il a dû rejoindre les autres. »

Minako sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, de s'excuser, ou _quelque chose_. Elle connaissait mieux Artémis que n'importe qui et il savait presque tout d'elle, et elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, savait qu'à sa place, elle aurait réagi comme lui. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de le rassurer et de vouloir sa présence près d'elle, car il était sa famille, son meilleur ami, et il était une constante dans sa vie, toujours là peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou où elle se trouvait, elle le respectait, l'adorait. Ils se disputaient rarement malgré leurs désaccords, et en dix ans ils n'avaient presque jamais été séparés. C'était étrange, peut-être, mais elle avait presque un besoin vital de le savoir près d'elle.

Luna dut sentir le chemin que prenaient ses pensées, car elle se coucha plus près d'elle et attira son attention loin de ses réflexions.

« Alors, comment c'était, l'Europe ? »

* * *

Rei se leva et sortit de la salle du feu sacré. Après avoir été remercier Yuuichiro, elle alla prier un instant puis quitta le temple qui l'avait vue grandir.

Les Kami avaient été mystérieux, et pourtant une chose se trouvait être limpide. Ishi allait agir aujourd'hui, et il y aurait de nombreux morts si Rei ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea lentement vers la maison Chiba. Il était plus de midi, et il lui tardait de prendre des nouvelles de Luna et de Minako.

Son mobile sonna alors même qu'elle se garait. Elle le prit et répondit, sachant déjà qui l'appelait.

« Sénateur Negushi ? »

« Bonjour, miss Hino. J'ai eu mes amis en ligne. Ils ont repéré votre homme et l'ont fait fuir alors qu'il préparait visiblement un mauvais coup. Ils ont retrouvé des explosifs et des armes dans l'appartement qu'il occupait. Il en manquait visiblement. »

« Merci. »

« Quant à l'Unité, d'après mes informations monsieur Maki s'agite beaucoup ces derniers temps et essaye de remettre la main sur Mahori. Quasiment tous ses hommes sont sur l'affaire, mais j'ignore encore si c'est pour mettre Mahori devant les conséquences de ses actes ou seulement pour le récupérer. Je ne suis pas très satisfait de la manière dont l'Unité est gérée ces temps-ci. »

« Je vous remercie encore de m'aider, Sénateur. »

« Les vieux hommes comme moi savent qu'il faut honorer les dettes que l'on contracte. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, cela fait trois années que j'attends cette occasion, miss Hino. Votre père doit être très fier de vous. »

Rei sourit.

« Il l'est. Mais il le serait peut-être moins s'il savait que j'entretiens une conversation téléphonique avec son plus grand opposant. »

« Oh, la politique, vous savez ce que c'est. Les secrets sont parfois bons à garder. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, prit une lente inspiration. Il n'y avait pas de soleil aujourd'hui, mais de lourds nuages gris au dessus de la ville. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas un présage et alla sonner à la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt Usagi ouvrit et l'attira à l'intérieur avec un sourire un peu contrit.

« Rei ! Enfin ! On commençait à se demander où tu étais passée ! Tu as mangé ? Tu as soif ? Tu – »

« Doucement, Usa. Ca va, merci. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Nephrite est allé aider Makoto et Motoki pour cette réception, Mamoru a dû retourner au travail et Luna et Minako sont réveillées. Minako semble un peu mieux maintenant. »

« Tant mieux, » sourit Rei en acceptant le verre de jus de fruits que Usagi lui tendait. « Ca va, toi ? »

« Oui. Enfin… je préférerais que Luna et Minako aillent mieux. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Mamoru a décidé de ne pas cesser de te harceler tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit le sexe du bébé, tu sais. »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir ? »

« Je m'en moque. Fille ou garçon je l'aimerai pareil, mais Mamo veut savoir pour commencer à choisir un prénom, » sourit Usagi. « Je lui ai dit qu'on a encore des mois devant nous, mais il est excité comme un gosse à l'approche de noël. »

« C'est bien. »

« Tu veux aller voir Minako ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire malin aux lèvres.

Rei secoua la tête.

« Pas tout de suite. J'ai vu Artémis entrer dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes. »

* * *

Artémis hésita avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. D'une part il craignait de voir Minako mal, il avait horreur de cela. D'autre part il avait peur qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui pour l'avoir évitée.

Il était toujours très difficile de prévoir les réactions volatiles de Minako Aino, le souvenir de la jeune fille lançant des chaussures de luxe à la tête de son manager lorsqu'il avait accepté un rôle pour elle sans la prévenir le faisait toujours autant rire.

La chambre était silencieuse. Luna dormait, et Artémis sentit son cœur se serrer de voir sa collègue et amie ainsi. Au cours des dernières années il avait développé un profond respect pour la gardienne, une amitié précieuse et aussi de l'amour. Mais Luna ne souhaitant pas quitter Usagi et Artémis ne concevant pas de laisser Minako seule, ils avaient décidé d'attendre, de laisser les choses avancer.

Et voilà qu'ils avaient trop attendu.

Il sauta sur le lit et s'assit, attendant que Minako fasse le premier pas. Elle était allongée et observait le plafond, une de ses mains sur la fourrure de Luna.

Artémis n'eut pas à patienter longtemps.

« Tu es toujours en colère, » murmura t-elle sans bouger.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, mais je ne regrette pas. »

« Je sais. Je te connais. J'aimerais juste que parfois tu sois un peu plus égoïste, Mina. Je déteste te voir ainsi et ne rien pouvoir faire, je déteste que Luna soit si mal, je déteste l'idée que je devrais être à ta place. »

« Ca me tuerait. »

« Quoi ? »

« De te voir aussi mal que Luna. Ça me tuerait. Tu… tu es ma famille. Tu… Sans toi, je serais seule. De nouveau. »

« Il y aurait Rei et les autres. Et Luna et toi n'allez pas mourir. »

Soudain, sans prévenir, Minako se redressa avec la grâce et la rapidité d'une Senshi et attrapa Artémis pour le serrer contre elle avec force, comme lorsqu'elle avait été jeune adolescente et qu'elle étouffait son gardien avec des gestes d'affection volontairement exagérés.

« Je t'aime, » souffla t-elle dans sa fourrure.

Il lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mina. Tu es plus que ma charge, tu le sais, je ne suis pas à tes côtés par devoir. Mais… j'ai besoin de respirer. »

Elle sourit et relâcha un peu son étreinte. Juste un peu.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, » rassura t-elle, et il la sentait plus détendue malgré les ombres dans ses yeux, émotions sombres qu'elle tentait de cacher. « Je ne vais pas mourir. Je trouverai la solution, comme toujours. »

« J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas la fâcheuse habitude de trouver des solutions au tout dernier moment. »

« Hé, ça n'est pas toujours le cas, » sourit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. « Et je suis douée pour me tirer des histoires impossibles. »

« Seulement parce que tu as un don pour te retrouver dans des histoires impossibles. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Certes. Mais on n'est pas obligés de le dire à tout le monde. Hé ! Le traitement est fini. Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je me sens mieux. Ca doit être un bon moment, et je tiens à en profiter avant que ça s'inverse. Il me faut Ami, j'ai promis que je ne retirerai pas l'aiguille moi-même. »

« Je vais te la chercher, » soupira Artémis. « Euh… Mina ? Il faudrait que tu me lâches pour ça. »

« Des tas de mâles rêveraient d'être à ta place. »

« Ces mâles n'ont certainement ni mon âge, ni mon origine, ni mon lien avec toi. Ni toute leur raison. »

« Hé ! » protesta t-elle, vexée. Elle le lâcha et croisa les bras. « Je plains Luna, tu n'as aucune sensibilité. »

« Si tu savais comme je plains Mars. »

« Espèce de boule de poils. »

« Starlette. »

« Peluche. »

« Marionnette. »

« _Quoi _?! » répliqua t-elle alors qu'il filait hors de la chambre pour aller chercher Ami. « Personne ne tient mes fils ! Tu es mort, Artémis ! »

* * *

« Merci, » dit doucement Minako lorsque Usagi lui donna quelques biscuits et un jus de fruits.

Elle était assise à côté de Rei, en face d'Usagi qui semblait partagée entre son éternel enthousiasme et son anxiété. Un miroir dans la chambre avait tristement avertie Minako de trois choses sur son état : elle était très mince, voire maigre, et ça se voyait cruellement dans son vieux jean et son haut blanc (une tenue qu'elle n'aurait jamais mise en d'autres circonstances), elle était bien pâle, et en plus elle tremblait toute, signe de ses muscles affaiblis.

Même si elle se sentait un peu mieux couramment, elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à avaler les gâteaux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient faits maison. Par Usagi. Et ses souvenirs des tentatives de cuisine de la part de la jeune femme n'étaient pas franchement rassurants.

Alors qu'Ami venait s'installer près d'elles après avoir examiné Luna, Minako en profita pour examiner les biscuits marron à l'air légèrement douteux. Elle en attrapa un du bout des doigts et l'observa attentivement avant de le casser en deux. Craignant de vexer Usagi si elle le remarquait, elle se décida finalement à en porter un petit bout à sa bouche.

Elle mâcha un moment, essayant d'oublier que son estomac risquait de protester, et fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que le goût du gâteau n'avait au final aucun rapport avec son aspect. La pâte descendit aisément jusqu'à son estomac et son organisme ne protesta pas, au contraire, elle se trouva soudain bien affamée. Ravie, elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'assiette pour l'attirer plus près d'elle et le bord de la table mais fut surprise de se cogner contre quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir la main de Rei contre le rebord, empêchant l'assiette de progresser plus et peut-être de basculer.

Son regard étonné se posa sur Rei près d'elle, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire et ramenait son bras vers elle, repassant sous celui de Minako.

« Un jour tu te feras tomber une assiette pleine de soupe brûlante ou je ne sais quoi dessus en faisant ça, » remarqua t-elle doucement.

Minako haussa les épaules et recentra son attention sur les biscuits. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avouer qu'elle s'était déjà renversée un plat dessus alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son geste.

Elle continua de manger lentement en écoutant la conversation autour d'elle, puis but son jus de fruits, appréciant sa fraîcheur.

Elle remercia Usagi et la laissa reprendre l'assiette, refusant de manger plus malgré les conseils d'Ami. Sa fièvre avait baissé, mais son empathie semblait toujours comme liée à son organisme. Chaque émotion qu'elle sentait la blessait, et celles qui étaient tournées vers elle semblaient lui tirer le cœur et lui fusiller l'esprit. Elle dut se concentrer pour élever ses barrières mentales au maximum, mais même cela ne la soulagea que légèrement.

« Quand est-ce que tu te maries avec Nephrite ? » demanda soudain Usagi au médecin.

Ami avala son thé de travers et lança un regard implorant vers Rei, qui fit mine d'être concentrée sur sa propre tasse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Quand est-ce que _Rei _va se marier – ou se stabiliser ? » contra le médecin pour tenter de détourner l'attention d'elle.

Usagi haussa les épaules, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

« Facile : quand Minako lui demandera sa main. »

« Q…quoi ?! » s'étrangla Minako, sortant brusquement de ses pensées embrumées, ses joues soudain colorées. « Quoi ? »

Rei resta silencieuse et se contenta de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Ami cacha difficilement son rire, tandis qu'Usagi haussait les épaules d'un air angélique.

« Quoi quoi ? »

Minako ne sut que répondre. Elle lutta plusieurs secondes avec ses mots, puis finit par croiser les bras comme une enfant têtue.

« Ce genre de mariages est interdit ici, et on parlait d'Ami. »

Ami se tourna vers Usagi.

« Tu remarqueras qu'elle ne dément pas la possibilité. »

« J'ai remarqué, » sourit la future mère en hochant la tête. « Et Rei se garde bien de commenter. »

« Je n'entrerai pas dans cette discussion. »

« Parce que tu es gênée, parce que tu ne parles pas de ta vie privée ou parce que Minako ne te plait pas ? »

« Hé ! » protesta Minako, aussi bien parce qu'elle souhaitait réfuter l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas plaire à n'importe qui et surtout à Rei que pour sauver l'autre femme de cette impasse. « Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? »

Pour une tentative d'évitement, elle se trouvait pitoyable. Mais étonnamment elle marcha, peut-être grâce au sujet, peut-être parce que les filles décidèrent de les laisser en paix.

« Je m'en moque. Mais Rei sait et ne veut pas nous le dire. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais l'ignorer encore un peu ? »

« Tu sais ? » s'étonna Minako.

« Disons que j'ai eu une intuition. »

« Tu as menti l'autre jour à Makoto. »

« Peut-être, » sourit Rei.

Usagi haussa les épaules.

« Tu le diras à Mamoru si tu le souhaites, mais je ne veux pas le savoir sans lui. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Moi je veux le savoir ! » se plaignit Minako. « Je suis curieuse. Et je suis malade. »

« Ne te sers pas de ça ! » protesta Rei en lui jetant un coup d'œil mécontent.

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Détends-toi, Reiko. Je crois que tu aimes bien être la seule à avoir cette info. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule. Luna sait, elle aussi. »

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Arrête de bouder, tu veux. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Il faut que j'aille passer un coup de fil. Quelqu'un a vu mon mobile ? »

« Dans le salon, » renseigna Ami alors que Minako quittait la pièce.

* * *

Elle ne le sentit pas tout de suite.

C'était comme un minuscule petit blip sur un radar bourré de gros blips.

Mais elle le sentit. Et elle finit vite par s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, elle baissa ses barrières, chercha et ne trouva pas. Tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était éreintée et malade et qu'elle avait des tas de soucis et de problèmes et que son esprit était bien trop occupé et que c'était sans doute la raison.

Elle raccrocha au nez de Sugao et marcha aussi rapidement qu'elle le put sans avoir de vertige jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Luna était seule, et elle leva doucement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Minako ? »

« Hey. Artémis est là ? »

« Non. Il est allé faire un tour dehors il y a un moment. »

Le cœur serré, elle passa dans le couloir, dans le salon, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais la petite cour était vide du chat blanc. Alors elle passa dans la cuisine. Ses trois amies discutaient de la situation, mais Minako n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupée.

« Vous avez vu Artémis ? » demanda t-elle, coupant la parole à Ami.

« Non, » répondit Usagi. « Il n'est pas avec Luna ? »

Ignorant sa question, Minako repassa dans le salon et sortit, pieds nus et sans veste. Elle marcha jusqu'à la rue, observa autour d'elle, mais son meilleur ami n'était nulle part en vue.

Et pire, elle ne le sentait nulle part autour d'elle.

« Minako ? » demanda la voix douce et inquiète de Rei derrière elle.

L'idole lui répondit par une question tendue, son regard toujours sur la rue.

« Où est Artémis ? »

« On va le chercher, il est peut-être quelque part dans la maison. »

Minako se centra sur son empathie et la laissa un instant l'envahir, légèrement, de sorte à ce qu'elle sente clairement les présences autour d'elle.

Luna. Ami. Usagi. Rei. Quelques voisins qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentait clairement leurs émotions, pouvait aisément les leur attribuer.

Aucune n'appartenait à Artémis.

La douleur envahit son corps et son cœur, elle sentit le monde tourner et commença à tomber. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Rei, la jeune femme l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Minako ? »

Le monde semblait lointain, mais Minako eut un réflexe instinctif et se concentra sur la femme qui la tenait et sur sa chaleur. Elle posa sa tête faiblement contre son épaule et cacha son visage contre son cou autant pour être rassurée que pour cacher ses yeux trop humides.

« Artémis, » souffla t-elle faiblement d'une voix tremblante, bouleversée. « Rei, Artémis n'est pas ici. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas très loin, » rassura Rei en la serrant contre elle.

Le corps de Minako tremblait, elle avait froid et elle se sentait mal, mal et choquée, mal et terrifiée. Artémis était en danger, elle le sentait, et la simple idée qu'il disparaisse lui arrachait le cœur et emprisonnait sa gorge dans un mélange de colère, de panique et de crainte.

« Non, il… Il a disparu, il n'est plus ici. Je ne le sens plus. Rei… »

« Je vais le retrouver, » promit Rei, un feu soudain présent dans ses émotions. « Mais tu dois rentrer, tu peux tenir debout ? »

« Je crois… »

Elle l'accompagna et la soutint jusqu'au salon où elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le sofa. Mais Minako ne lâcha pas la manche de Rei, même lorsque Ami l'examina. Malgré les questions du médecin et sa soudaine fièvre, Minako ne pouvait que songer à la disparition de son gardien.

« Il n'a pas disparu tout seul, » murmura t-elle.

Rei hocha la tête.

« Mahori. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Pour t'occuper ? »

Rei hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est possible. »

Minako se redressa et lâcha Rei, mais celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Reste là, » demanda t-elle. « Minako, tu ne vas pas bien, tu devrais – »

« Je dois surtout retrouver Artémis. »

« Tu – »

« Je _dois_ retrouver Artémis, » réitéra t-elle d'une voix plus sèche et plus forte.

Rei jeta un coup d'œil à Ami et Usagi qui quittèrent la pièce en silence. Puis elle s'assit près de Minako et lui prit la main.

« Tu dois surtout te reposer. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Luna et toi êtes toujours malades à ce point, et je sais comment fonctionne Ishi. Je retrouverai Artémis, Minako, je le ramènerai. »

« Artémis a toujours été là pour moi, il faut que je le retrouve. »

« Je sais à quel point il est important pour toi, » assura Rei en serrant sa main. Minako consentit à tourner la tête vers elle. « Je le ramènerai. »

Elle sonda son regard, puis hocha la tête.

« Ok, » consentit-elle doucement.

Rei passa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre elle et lui embrasser le front.

« Il va bien, je le saurai s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Minako soupira contre son cou et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Rei parte seule à la recherche d'Artémis et de Mahori, mais Usagi était enceinte et elle ne souhaitait pas mettre sa grossesse à risque, et Ami refuserait de quitter leurs chevets, à Luna et à elle.

Lorsque Rei se leva, Minako fit de même et l'étreignit de nouveau, une main jouant avec ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos.

« Sois prudente, ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Toi ? »

« Non. Mars. »

« L'ancienne ou celle que j'étais ? »

Confuse, Minako se décala légèrement pour lire l'expression de Rei. Mais il n'y avait que de la curiosité en elle sur ce sujet. Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as jamais évoqué ce passé. Tu détestais ça. »

« J'ai grandi. »

« Et tu ne renies plus le Silver Millenium ? »

« Pas s'il ne joue plus sur nos existences et ne t'obsède plus. »

Minako ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Rei Hino, tu es devenue plus sensée. »

« J'étais très sensée, c'est toi qui – »

Minako l'embrassa sans attendre la fin de sa remarque. Elle adorait la manière dont Rei répondait aisément à ses baisers, et elle sourit en voyant, lorsqu'elle se décala, le rouge sur le visage de l'autre femme.

Elle _adorait_ ça.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça quand on échange des arguments, » protesta Rei en essayant vainement de se reprendre.

Minako sourit de plus belle, triomphante et ravie. Mais elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, Usagi et Ami entrèrent, accompagnées de Mamoru. Minako lâcha discrètement Rei.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-elle anxieusement en sentant les émotions sombres des autres.

« C'est Luna, » expliqua Ami alors que Mamoru prenant Usagi dans ses bras. « Elle a sombré dans le coma. »

Minako avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait eu raison, ils n'avaient plus de temps.

« Je ne pourrai pas la maintenir en vie très longtemps, elle est trop faible, » prévint Ami.

Minako hocha la tête.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle d'une voix serrée. « Je… j'essaye toujours de trouver la solution. »

« Tu n'as pas toute la responsabilité de ce problème. On devrait comprendre, nous aussi. »

« Je vais aller à la recherche d'Artémis, » annonça doucement Rei. « Mahori a dû le kidnapper quand il est sorti. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Minako aurait pu sauter au cou de Mamoru tant elle était soulagée. Avant que Rei ne parte, elle lui prit la main et l'attira à elle.

« Sois prudente. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Si dans deux heures tu n'as pas d'indice, je te guiderai. »

« Comment ? » Rei comprit en voyant son expression, et secoua la tête. « Non, c'est trop dangereux. Tu as dit toi-même que ça a été une torture et un danger les deux seules fois où tu l'as fait, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton empathie à ce niveau dans ton état. »

« Deux heures, » répéta Minako d'un ton final, en songeant que de toute façon, si les choses continuaient ainsi, elle rejoindrait bientôt Luna.

Rei eut l'air contrariée, mais elle finit par hocher la tête. Son inquiétude et sa crainte irradiaient d'elle. Minako serra sa main.

« Ca va. Je tiens le coup. Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Finalement, Rei et Mamoru quittèrent la maison. Minako alla s'asseoir faiblement sur le canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Elle se demanda si prier leurs planètes gardiennes serait une bonne solution, ou si ce serait seulement lâche.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Mahori observait le chat dormir. Il lui avait donné un sédatif à l'aide d'un pistolet adapté et l'avait mis dans une cage.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé la manière dont Minako Aino l'avait regardé et la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Et puisque cet animal était bien connu pour l'accompagner partout, Ishi avait pris le pari qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. Rei étant visiblement une amie très proche de l'idole et les deux femmes étant intelligentes, elles sauraient sans doute tout de suite qu'il était l'auteur de l'enlèvement.

Avec un sourire un peu sadique, Mahori termina les derniers préparatifs avec un nouvel entrain. Stupide n'était pas tout à fait un mot qu'on pouvait lui associer. Il avait bien senti ou perçu que Minako Aino n'était pas du tout une personne ordinaire. Il ignorait son don ou sa nature, mais il savait que s'en faire une ennemie pourrait être une erreur fatale.

Pourtant, il était dos au mur, et il était très furieux. Kurewa et Hino avaient effacé jusqu'à son existence, il n'avait plus rien, et à cause d'eux, même sa position à l'Unité était menacée. Même s'il avait compté la quitter, il avait voulu le faire selon ses modalités. Maki serait très prochainement après lui pour la mort de cet agent, et peut-être pour ses autres actes, s'il n'était pas déjà à ses trousses. Le temps pressait, il fallait qu'il se retire.

Mais avant…

Il devait faire ravaler à Rei Hino sa fierté, à l'Unité ses années perdues, à Maki son refus de l'augmenter, de faire de lui son second, malgré toutes les infos qu'il lui avait données, malgré son travail parfait, malgré son sixième sens. Ishi était exceptionnel, il était important, il était supérieur à tous ces arrogants bien nés et ces gens pleins de pouvoir, supérieur à tous, et tous l'ignoraient.

Mais il leur montrerait. Ils ne verraient rien venir.

Il enclencha le mécanisme, laissa la cage et le chat au centre de la chambre et ferma tranquillement derrière lui. La personne qui ouvrirait cette porte partirait en fumée dans une magnifique explosion.

L'enlèvement du chat et sa mort n'étaient que secondaires. D'une part pour se venger de Aino, d'autre part pour occuper Rei et son formidable don.

Le principal serait le clou de la soirée, il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne en route, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Il devait bientôt se rendre à une charmante réception.


	12. Boom

_**Chapitre 1**__**1 : Boom !**_

« Et merde ! »

Mamoru observa Rei avec surprise. La jeune femme venait d'arrêter sa voiture au bord d'une rue, excédée.

« Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, pâle de rage et d'inquiétude. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils parcouraient la ville. Rei avait passé plusieurs coups de fil, sans succès. Elle comptait sans doute sur son sixième sens pour retrouver Ishi et Artémis, mais malheureusement ses émotions la troublaient, et un pressentiment puissant bloquait sa Vision sans qu'elle ne la comprenne.

Elle finit par soupirer doucement et se détacher, avant d'échanger sa place avec lui. Mamoru se mit au volant, ajusta le poste de conduite à sa taille et démarra.

« Par où ? »

« Continue tout droit, » soupira Rei. « D'après mes contacts Mahori a disparu des radars il y a trois heures. Il pourrait être n'importe où dans cette partie de la ville. »

« Tu crois qu'Artémis va bien ? »

« Je l'espère. »

« Mahori prévoit quelque chose de gros, sans doute pour aujourd'hui. Une idée ? »

« Je dirai l'Unité, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour cela. Pourtant je suis sûre que ce sera contre l'agence ou quelque chose comme ça… J'en sais rien. »

« Tu devrais appeler Usa. Prendre d'autres nouvelles de Luna et Minako. »

« Oui. »

* * *

Makoto se laissa tomber assise sur l'herbe dans les jardins de la salle de réception. Elle était éreintée, mais au moins, ils avaient enfin terminé.

Les invités commençaient à arriver, et Makoto, Motoki et les deux employés venus les aider avaient décidé de rapidement se retirer après avoir disposé les dernières décorations florales. Ils avaient eu quelques derniers soucis de placement et plusieurs fleurs fanées à l'arrivage. Mais cette fois, c'était fini, et c'était magnifique.

« Ouf, hein ? »

« Ouais. Des nouvelles des autres ? »

Motoki haussa les épaules.

« Non. Aï et Jun sont parties, je leur ai donné la fin de leur journée. »

« Tu as bien fait. On rentre ? »

« Vous n'allez pas déjà partir ! » s'exclama madame Maki en arrivant près d'eux, dans une robe sombre élégante et une coiffure sophistiquée. « Vous avez fait un si beau travail ! Exceptionnel ! Merci beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu, profiter du buffet ? »

« Euh… nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillés pour l'occasion. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne vous remarquera ! Allez, venez ! »

Ils se levèrent pour suivre l'organisatrice, et Makoto se pencha vers son époux discrètement.

« J'ai aucune envie de rester, » murmura t-elle.

« Moi non plus. On reste un peu et on s'éclipse rapidement ! »

« Ok. Je suis inquiète pour Minako et Luna. Il faudra que j'appelle Usa. »

Malheureusement, il était bien plus difficile de s'éclipser d'une réception officielle que ce que le jeune couple avait d'abord pensé, surtout quand les convives ne cessaient de venir féliciter Makoto sur les arrangements floraux.

La jeune femme observa le soleil descendre à l'horizon anxieusement. Les dires d'Usagi l'avaient profondément inquiétée. Encore cinq minutes, et elle parviendrait à se sauver de la situation à la fois flatteuse et gênante.

Encore cinq minutes.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Nephrite observait Vénus s'agiter sur le canapé. Contre les ordres d'Ami, la jeune femme se leva, anxiété et désir d'agir irradiant d'elle. Elle fit quelques va et vient, s'arrêta devant le fenêtre, observa le soleil pâle de cette fin d'après-midi lentement descendre sur le ciel, puis recommença à tourner en rond.

Assis tranquillement sur le fauteuil, un manga ouvert sur les genoux, il tentait de voir cette fille comme une humaine banale, sans succès. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la guerrière en elle, et être témoin de sa crainte et de sa faiblesse physique le rendait terriblement nerveux.

Elle se stoppa soudain, porta une main tremblante à son ventre, cachant mal sa douleur. Légèrement pliée en deux, elle se rassit et se balança lentement d'avant en arrière.

Sans un bruit, Nephrite se leva et rejoignit le couloir. Il trouva Ami auprès d'Usagi et Luna.

« Hey, » murmura t-il.

Sa petite amie le rejoignit dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Minako. Tu devrais aller la voir. »

Elle hocha la tête, l'expression sombre. Il hésita puis la prit rapidement dans ses bras, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Tu fais tout ce que tu peux, Ami. Tout ce que tu peux. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. »

« C'est le maximum, et elles le savent. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci d'être là. »

Puis ils rejoignirent le salon. Il observa Ami s'asseoir près de Minako et évaluer sa température et son état. Son inquiétude fut presque palpable.

« Minako… »

« Appelle Reiko. »

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle-la. Je veux savoir où ils en sont. S'il te plait. »

Ami hocha la tête et prit son mobile.

« Rei ? Où vous en êtes ? (…) Hmm, ok. (…) Elle tient le coup. (…) Toujours pareil. (…) Ok, à tout à l'heure. » Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son amie. « Ils ont peut-être une piste, mais ils ne parviennent pas encore à le localiser exactement. »

Minako hocha lentement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis produisit une expiration tremblante.

« Ami, je vais retrouver Artémis grâce à mon empathie. Pour ça je vais devoir laisser mon don totalement libre dans toute sa puissance, et ça n'a jamais été bon pour mon esprit. Je risque de m'écrouler ensuite. Si je te dis une localisation, il faudra que tu la passes à Rei si jamais j'ai perdu connaissance, mais je ne suis pas certaine des conséquences. »

« Tu devrais encore attendre un peu. Je ne crois pas que tu es en état de – »

« Je n'aurais peut-être plus la force de le faire ensuite. »

Ami soupira.

« Ok, mais si Rei me tue, tu seras responsable. »

Minako lui offrit un petit sourire, puis elle leva la tête, ferma les yeux et Nephrite sentit au bout de quelques secondes une étrange sensation dans son esprit. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

Le visage de Vénus semblait pâlir davantage avec chaque minute s'écoulant. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Les flux magiques l'entourant s'étaient intensifiés avec une telle force que tous les poils du corps du jeune homme se dressaient. Et puis, brusquement, Minako s'écroula dans les bras d'Ami, les traits tirés par une douleur qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Elle murmura le nom d'une rue, plusieurs fois, comme une chanson, puis se tut, toujours consciente mais perdue au milieu de quelque chose de brillant et puissant.

Ami l'allongea sur le canapé et appela Rei et Mamoru pour relayer l'information. Sans attendre les questions inquiètes de Rei, elle raccrocha et tenta de faire quelque chose pour Minako. Mais la jeune femme, recroquevillée, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, gémit de douleur dès que le médecin s'approcha d'elle. Ami recula rapidement.

« Minako ? Minako, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Nephrite attrapa le bras d'Ami et la tira dans le couloir. La jeune femme protesta.

« Arrête, il faut que je l'aide ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas, » prévint-il, anxieux, tendu et profondément inquiet. « Ce n'est pas seulement la maladie. C'est son don. »

« Quoi ? »

« Son empathie. Elle ne l'a pas résorbé. Les flux autour d'elle sont toujours aussi intenses, son empathie est toujours à pleine puissance. »

« Comment… ? Pourquoi ? »

« Son état doit lui en avoir arraché le contrôle. Son don l'envahit, il est trop puissant, elle ressent trop d'émotions à la fois, bien trop. Plus qu'un humain ne peut en supporter. Elles la blessent physiquement, psychiquement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il secoua la tête, le cœur serré.

« Rien, je crois. Je… L'évanouissement serait peut-être la meilleure des choses à présent, mais un esprit soumis à tant de stimulations ne se mettra jamais au repos avant l'heure. »

Ami repassa dans le salon, et Nephrite la suivit. Minako sauta immédiatement du sofa, les bras croisés contre son ventre, le corps tremblant, les joues mouillées de larmes, la respiration rapide et le regard fixé sur rien. Elle s'éloigna rapidement d'eux et secoua la tête.

« Stop, » gémit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Stop, stop, stop ! »

« Minako… »

« Non ! Arrêtez, y'en a trop, arrêtez ! »

« Minako, concentre-toi… Ce ne sont pas tes émotions. »

« Y'en a trop… trop, trop, trop. Trop de souffrance, et trop de cris, et trop de douleur, désespoir, tristesse, joie, panique, haine, colère, envie… Je peux pas… »

Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, se recroquevilla et sanglota, se balançant d'avant en arrière, sa souffrance et son tourment presque palpables.

Ami et Nephrite échangèrent un regard angoissé, ignorant la marche à suivre, las et impuissants.

Aucune solution ne se présentait à eux, mais les problèmes semblaient surgir de tous les coins.

* * *

« Accélère ! »

« Si on se fait arrêter, ça ne nous avancera pas, tu sais. »

Rei lui envoya un regard noir.

« Là, c'est cette rue. »

« Comment savoir où ils sont ? Cette rue est immense. »

« Ici ! L'hôtel ! »

« Quoi ? Comment tu le… Ah, laisse tomber. »

Il se gara et ils sautèrent de la voiture rapidement. Rei passa devant, tenant son arme discrètement, et elle le guida au quatrième étage rapidement.

« Cette chambre-la, » indiqua t-elle en se stoppant devant une porte.

C'était un hôtel minable. Le genre que Mamoru ne fréquenterait jamais. Il attendit derrière Rei et sonda le long couloir à la tapisserie de mauvais goût, mais l'endroit semblait désert. Rei était très tendue, en partie à cause de la situation, en partie à cause de son inquiétude. Depuis qu'Ami les avait appelés pour leur indiquer cette adresse, son angoisse irradiait presque d'elle.

« On n'entre pas ? » murmura t-il.

Rei ne répondit pas, debout devant la porte, son revolver tenu à bout de bras négligemment. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, et Mamoru frissonna en sentant les flux s'intensifier autour d'elle mystérieusement. Et puis soudain, la jeune femme prit une brusque inspiration et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux brillants.

« Fais évacuer l'hôtel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais évacuer l'hôtel. Il se peut qu'il y ait une bombe là-dedans. »

« J'appelle la police ? »

« Non. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas pas entrer là-dedans ! »

« On doit récupérer Artémis. On n'a plus de temps, crois-moi. Mahori n'est déjà plus là, il doit être en train de préparer son grand final, Luna est mourante et l'état de Minako est sans doute aussi grave. Fais évacuer l'hôtel ! »

« Ok. Mais sois prudente. »

A contrecœur, il courut jusqu'à la réception en hurlant d'évacuer. Il activa l'alarme à incendie, et finalement la panique gagna les quelques personnes présentes qui commencèrent à sortir en courant.

Il songea à Usagi et à son enfant à naître, ce bébé qu'ils avaient tant désiré. Il hésita. Puis finalement il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Rei.

Il n'était qu'à mi chemin lorsque la détonation retentit et fit trembler les murs.

* * *

Rei n'attendit pas que Mamoru soit descendu. Elle ferma les yeux et pria, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

Son sixième sens la submergea, l'alerte se fit encore plus violente, mais elle l'ignora et se concentra. La sueur recouvrit son corps, son cœur menaça d'accélérer davantage et elle sut que si elle n'agissait pas tout de suite, elle perdrait son contrôle.

Elle ouvrit la porte, la poussa avec force dans le même mouvement, puis tendit les bras et concentra tous ses dons dans ses mains. Elle vit l'explosion se déclencher, les flammes naître et immédiatement tenter de conquérir l'espace libre. Des débris volèrent à travers la pièce, l'un deux attrapa Rei au bras, le son lui boucha un instant les oreilles. Mais le feu resta contenu dans une étrange boule de deux mètres de diamètre. Elle lutta avec force pour contrôler ainsi ces flammes, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues brûlantes.

« Rei ?! Rei ! »

« Prends Artémis, » grogna t-elle en sentant Mamoru derrière elle.

Le jeune homme, comme toujours, réagit immédiatement. Confiant en les dons de Rei, il entra dans la pièce, dégagea Artémis et le prit dans ses bras.

« Cours ! » indiqua t-elle.

Elle attendit qu'il soit dans le couloir avant de lâcher son contrôle et de se sauver. Elle tituba légèrement, mais courut plus rapidement encore jusqu'aux escaliers alors que les flammes commençaient à engloutir l'étage.

Une fois dehors, elle tomba à genoux, essoufflée et nauséeuse. Mamoru s'assit près d'elle, observant un instant les pompiers et la police débarquer sur les lieux, prévenus par le propriétaire quelques instants plus tôt.

« Artémis est inconscient. Mais il semble aller bien. »

Rei hocha la tête mollement, l'effort psychique qu'elle venait de faire avait sapé ses forces.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda Mamoru.

« Oui, » murmura t-elle. « Je crois. »

« Viens. Partons d'ici avant d'attirer l'attention. »

* * *

« Comment vont-elles ? » demanda Mamoru en prenant une Usagi bouleversée et soulagée dans ses bras.

« Luna est toujours dans le coma et Minako… »

« Ca ira. »

Rei observait Ami prendre soin d'Artémis. Le médecin hocha finalement la tête d'un air décidé puis recouvrit doucement le chat blanc d'une fine couverture.

« Il aura sans doute mal à la tête en se réveillant, mais il ira bien. Grâce à vous. »

Rei hocha la tête.

« Et Mina ? »

« Son empathie l'a envahie, » confia Ami sombrement. « Il n'y a rien que nous avons pu faire pour la calmer. Quand on essaye de s'approcher d'elle, c'est pire. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dans la chambre de Mamoru et Usagi. »

Nephrite était debout dans le couloir, face à la porte entre ouverte de la chambre. Il se tenait le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son regard sombre faisait écho à la tension présente dans son corps. Parfois, de petits gémissements et des murmures provenaient de la pièce. Rei eut un instant envie de vomir. Elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était dû à sa fatigue, à son effort mental pour contenir l'explosion ou à son anxiété quant à la situation.

L'ancien Shitennou hocha la tête vers elle, et Rei poussa prudemment la porte de la chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, le peu de lumière provenant de l'extérieur nuageux rendait l'endroit aussi sombre que froid. Le regard de Rei n'eut pourtant pas de mal à se poser sur Minako. Elle était assise au sol dans le coin de la chambre, contre la penderie, recroquevillée. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, rapidement, avec agitation, son visage humide de larmes, son corps tout tremblant.

« Minako ? » appela doucement Rei, s'approchant de quelques pas.

Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin.

« Minako ? Mina ? »

Mais c'était comme si l'idole ne l'entendait pas. Pourtant elle devait la percevoir, car elle se recroquevilla plus encore, se blottit contre le mur et secoua la tête, gémissant un peu plus, un sanglot perçant douloureusement sa respiration déjà laborieuse.

« Mina, » souffla Rei, ressentant presque sa détresse physiquement.

« Non… » murmura l'autre femme, « stop… »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et Rei remarqua les marques sur ses bras. Des griffures. Son instinct prit le dessus, elle se précipita vers Minako et essaya de l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Minako, calme-toi. Chut, calme-toi. »

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! »

Rei la lâcha, recula un peu, alors que Minako se levait et se plaquait contre le mur, comme si s'éloigner davantage du seul être qu'elle pouvait voir pouvait la soulager des milliers d'émotions qui la torturaient.

« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi… »

Elle pleura davantage, et Rei se demanda si Minako la reconnaissait réellement. Si lire les émotions des gens faisait partie d'elle depuis aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs, si son empathie faisait partie de sa manière de voir le monde, de voir les gens, se retrouvait-elle en partie aveugle ? Elle n'était certainement pas capable d'isoler les sentiments de Rei au milieu de ceux de tous les autres à présent, et c'était une façon pour elle d'être liée aux gens, à ses proches, au monde.

« Mina… s'il te plait… »

« Arrête, » pleura Minako, serrant ses bras contre elle. Elle rencontra un instant le regard de Rei, lui montra qu'elle l'entendait, la voyait, la reconnaissait. « Arrête, arrête, laisse-moi ! Je t'en prie… »

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, serrant sa tête dans ses mains, avant de les frotter contre ses bras, ses jambes, aggravant ses égratignures. Comprenant qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à aggraver la douleur de Minako, Rei sortit rapidement, le cœur en miettes.

Elle ignora les regards et les remarques des autres et se laissa tomber assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle était déconnectée. Epuisée.

Physiquement, mentalement, moralement, émotionnellement.

Toutes les épreuves des dernières années et les évènements des derniers jours l'avaient finalement vidée. Complètement.

« Rei ? » murmura Usagi, près d'elle.

« Hmm ? »

« Ca va ? »

« Non. »

Usagi s'assit sur l'accoudoir et lui prit la main.

« Ca ira. »

Levant les yeux vers elle avec doute et surprise, Rei observa ses yeux brillant de tristesse contrastant avec son doux sourire.

« Tout ne peut qu'aller vers le mieux, après tout, » lui offrit son ex princesse.

Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'affection, de doute, de fatigue et de tout un tas de choses. Usagi n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Regarde, » continua t-elle, « quand on te cherchait au Togo j'étais fatiguée et apeurée à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là ou que tu sois totalement différente de celle que tu étais avant, mais tu es là, et tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. Vous êtes toutes là, et tout ira mieux. Je le sais. »

Rei serra sa main dans la sienne, et allait commenter quand soudain quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit.

« Le Togo… » murmura t-elle.

Puis, à la grande surprise d'Usagi, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dehors, jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait laissé dans le véhicule dans sa hâte et le fouilla, refermant les doigts sur un collier qu'elle prit, avant de longuement observer l'étrange amulette en bois qu'il contenait.

« Rei ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est ce que cette dame étrange t'a donné, c'est ça ? »

Rei hocha la tête pensivement. Y avait-il une chance… ? Son instinct lui soufflait que c'était le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Usagi alors qu'elles entraient de nouveau dans la maison.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Qu'un jour elle me servirait à enfermer le monde et à endormir la lumière. »

« … ça n'a pas l'air très sympathique, » remarqua Usagi avec une petite moue.

Ami, qui les avait rejointes au salon, hocha la tête.

« Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que je ne m'en servirais jamais sans l'avoir analysée. »

Rei serra l'amulette dans sa main.

« Enfermer le monde… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement abstrait. Enfermer le… Ca pourrait… »

Ami haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois que ce collier pourrait aider Minako ? »

« Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu être possible dans ce monde, Ami, tu ne serais pas aussi sceptique quant aux pouvoirs d'une amulette. »

« Son esprit est en train de craquer sous la pression de toutes ces émotions extérieures, sous la pression du _monde_. Si ton raisonnement est viable, l'amulette pourrait protéger Minako du débordement de son empathie. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Usagi. « Elle avait vraiment l'air étrange, cette vieille folle, mais elle est sûrement gentille ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'endormir la lumière peut bien signifier ? » réfléchit Ami à voix haute.

Rei soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Le médecin fut bien obligé de secouer la tête. Alors Rei se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas décidé.

« Je vous appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide, » déclara t-elle.

Ami et Usagi échangèrent une regard inquiet, et pourtant empli d'un soudain espoir.

Rei poussa la porte de la chambre une nouvelle fois. Minako ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vague, déconnectée de la réalité. Rei s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla près d'elle en tentant d'ignorer le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'idole.

« Minako. »

L'autre femme ne lui répondit pas alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rei lui prit la main, examina les blessures dont certaines laissaient échapper un peu de sang.

« Non, non… »

« Calme-toi, Minako, » essaya Rei d'une voix douce, avant de passer ses doigts sur le front de l'autre femme. Il était brûlant. « Ca va aller. »

Soudain Minako se tendit et s'écarta de Rei, un sanglot de souffrance, de douleur et de peur monta de sa gorge, elle secoua la tête, faiblement.

« Mina ? »

Elle semblait faible, éreintée, et si malade… Rei chercha à s'approcher de nouveau, mais Minako se recula, gémissant, pleurant.

« Minako, regarde-moi. Mina, je suis juste là. »

Elle dut attendre quelques minutes, mais finalement, le regard sombre et brillant de Minako croisa le sien. Rei tenta de sourire pitoyablement.

« Hey. »

« Rei. »

« Oui. »

« Je… »

Minako ferma les yeux. Rei s'assit sans s'approcher.

« Mina, est-ce que tu peux sentir mes émotions ? »

« Y'en a trop… »

« Concentre-toi. Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur moi. Sur mes émotions. »

« Je… »

« Concentre-toi sur moi. »

Rei attrapa sa main doucement, puis s'approcha d'elle, passa derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis là. Essaye de lire mes sentiments, seulement les miens. Je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal avec ça mais je sais que tu peux me lire, Minako. »

Minako sembla se détendre un minimum, assez pour poser l'une de ses mains sur son bras et sa tête contre elle. Rei embrassa son front et ses cheveux, la serra un peu plus.

« Ca va aller, Minako. »

Rei perçut comme un étrange petit chatouillement dans son esprit, en elle. Elle sentit Minako soupirer contre elle, entre fatigue et soulagement, et comprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre l'idole était parvenue à isoler ses émotions de celles de tous les autres.

« Rei, » souffla t-elle contre son cou.

Rei se demanda un instant ce que Minako pouvait sentir provenir d'elle, rougit presque en songeant qu'elle percevait peut-être son amour pour elle et toutes ses autres émotions à son encontre. Elle caressa les joues de l'idole, sécha en partie ses larmes, savait que cette petite accalmie ne durerait certainement pas.

« On a peut-être une solution à ton problème, » offrit Rei doucement en lui montrant la petite amulette en bois. « Mais je ne suis pas certaine de son effet. »

Minako porta une main tremblante au collier, l'observa un instant avant de le prendre et de l'enfiler. Rei n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de l'arrêter. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis soudain, Minako s'affala contre Rei, les yeux clos.

« Minako ! Ami !! »

* * *

Minako ouvrit brusquement les yeux, d'un coup, à peine un quart d'heure après avoir perdu connaissance. Elle se redressa doucement, Rei l'observa cligner des yeux rapidement, observa son visage pâle et son regard fiévreux briller soudain de panique.

Rei se redressa lorsque Minako s'assit sur le lit, leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ex agent put aisément voir la peur dans les yeux de l'idole.

« Minako, ça v – »

« Je ne sens plus rien ! »

Sa voix était stridente, aiguë et forte. Elle fit venir Usagi et Mamoru qui étaient juste en face, avec Luna, toujours dans le coma, et Artémis, toujours inconscient. Rei essaya de s'approcher, mais Minako se leva, recula de l'autre côté du lit, pâle et tremblante. Elle respirait étrangement, rapidement, sans doute plus en raison de sa panique que de sa santé.

« Je ne sens plus rien ! Je… Je suis… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je suis vide ! Je… Il n'y a plus rien ! »

Rei était trop éreintée pour suivre, mais Mamoru n'avait pas ce problème.

« D'après ce que je sens, » dit-il posément, d'une voix calme et apaisante, « l'amulette fait obstacle à ton don d'empathie. Complètement. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sens plus aucune de nos émotions ? » demanda Usagi.

« Oui. »

« _Non_ ! Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! » cria Minako, bouleversée. « Je sens _rien_ ! Je ne sens rien de vous, et je ne peux pas sentir les autres ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont… Je ne sais pas… »

Rei fit le tour de lit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ils sont à côté. Luna est toujours dans le coma. Ami et Nephrite sont en train de dîner. Et Artémis est ici, lui aussi. Il est inconscient, il a été drogué, mais il va bien. »

« Artémis… »

« Il va bien. Il n'a presque rien. »

« Je n'arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à le trouver… »

« Il est dans la chambre d'en face. »

« Je ne peux pas le sentir… Je ne peux pas sentir quoi que ce soit… Je ne sens rien ! »

Les doigts de Minako trouvèrent l'amulette à son cou. Rei attrapa rapidement la jeune femme et posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de le retirer.

« Non ! Minako, tu ne peux pas l'enlever. »

« Je ne peux pas respirer ! »

« Ne le retire pas ! »

« Lâche-moi, Mars ! »

« Ce truc te sauve la vie pour le moment, pour l'amour du ciel ! Laisse-le ! »

Minako se calma et lâcha l'amulette, et Rei dut la maintenir debout quand ses faibles forces s'évanouirent.

« Je ne sens rien, » murmura Minako.

Rei la garda dans ses bras, fermant une seconde les yeux, soulagée de la voir plus elle-même malgré sa détresse, de la voir moins souffrante.

« Si. »

« Non… Aucun sentiment, rien. »

« Si. Tes émotions, à toi. Tu les sens, comme on les sent tous. Tu n'es simplement pas habituée à ce simple murmure émotionnel, c'est tout. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu as toujours ton don ! »

« Je sais. Mais on trouvera un moyen de te le rendre, sans qu'il te blesse. »

« Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça… »

« Je sais, » affirma Rei doucement, se rendant alors compte qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce.

« Je ne te sens plus. »

« Je suis juste là. »

« Je… j'ai froid, je n'aime pas ça, je… Je veux pouvoir te sentir, sentir tes émotions… »

« Tu pourras, » promit Rei. « Mais en attendant, tu vas devoir vivre comme nous. »

« Non, » souffla Minako, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. « Je peux pas, je me sens… j'ai l'impression d'être vide, je… »

Rei se leva, guida Minako jusqu'au lit où elles s'assirent et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

« Tu n'es pas vide. Tu as tes émotions. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sens pas les nôtres qu'elles ne sont plus là. »

« Mes… émotions… Non, je sais pas, je sais pas faire ça, je peux pas… »

« Si. Bien sûr que si. Tu peux gérer tes émotions, je le sais. »

« J'arrive pas… je les sens pas. »

« Si. »

« Et je ne sens pas… je veux pouvoir sentir vos émotions… »

Rei prit sa main, se décala d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu peux, » assura t-elle doucement. « Tu peux, comme moi je peux sentir tes émotions. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un don pour ça. Juste d'être près de toi. De te parler. De t'écouter. De te toucher. D'observer tes yeux. De sentir ta présence près de moi. Et c'est ainsi aussi que je peux sentir mes émotions, en être sûre. »

Minako l'observait avec des yeux brillants, son visage encore humide. Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa confusion et son hésitation.

« Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, » murmura Minako en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Rei la trouvait aussi belle qu'adorable.

« Ca peut s'arranger, » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'autre femme. « Je peux te montrer, » dit-elle d'une voix plus rauque, avant de capturer les lèvres de Minako dans un long baiser qui, elle l'espérait, témoignait de toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient.

Elle interrompit le baiser, et observa les couleurs qu'avait soudain repris Minako, observa sa manière d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, plaisir, embarras et hésitation habillant malgré elle ses iris.

« Reiko ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu devrais me montrer une nouvelle fois. »

Minako sourit alors avec espièglerie et douceur, et Rei fut soulagée de la voir plus calme et plus posée. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Une étincelle de mécontentement et de défi que Rei connaissait parfaitement mais qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis des années brilla un instant dans les yeux de Minako.

« Bien, » dit-elle d'une voix assurée. « Mais j'ai moi aussi des choses à montrer. »

Avant que Rei n'ait tout à fait enregistrer la remarque, les lèvres de Minako étaient sur les siennes, ses bras autour d'elle et toutes ses pensées lui étaient arrachées. Son dos se retrouva rapidement contre le lit. Minako jouait avec le tissu de son haut, sur sa hanche, taquinant sa peau, les doigts de son autre main passaient sur sa joue, son cou et ses cheveux, son corps à demi sur celui de Rei. L'ex agent sentait son cœur s'accélérer et son ventre se serrer, et au fond d'elle, elle sut que pour Minako ce geste était une confession en soi, qu'elle lui offrait plus à cet instant, alors qu'elle était malade et vulnérable, qu'elle lui avait offert dans toute leur vie.

Et Rei sut alors, aussi sûrement que si elle avait elle-même été empathique, que l'amour sincère et puissant qu'elle ressentait pour Minako et qu'elle avait redécouvert ces derniers jours faisait miroir à celui que ressentait l'autre femme pour elle.

Cette pensée sembla presque souffler ses peurs, ses problèmes, la douleur et l'épuisement. Elle se sentit soudain bien, paisible, réchauffée, aimée et exactement à sa place. Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent alors qu'elle embrassait la femme dans ses bras, lui laissant aisément le contrôle.

Minako se détacha de ses lèvres lorsque le baiser perdit de son intensité et déposa de légers et tendres baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, avant de poser la tête contre son épaule. Rei passa un bras autour de sa taille et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et ses réactions. Elle ferma les yeux, apprécia ces quelques minutes de silence, tranquille.

« Artémis va bien ? » demanda finalement Minako, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Il ne lui a rien fait ? »

« Il va bien. Ami dit qu'il va rester encore un peu inconscient mais que ça ira. »

« Merci. Merci de l'avoir ramené. »

« Artémis est un bon ami. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

« Et Mahori ? »

« Introuvable. »

« Mais tu penses qu'il va vite faire parler de lui. »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas sentir mes émotions ? »

Minako sourit, avant d'inspirer lentement, détendue.

« Je me sens si étrange. »

« J'imagine. Ca doit être bizarre. Je suppose que la lumière, c'était ton don. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, rien. »

« Tu es fatiguée. »

« Non, ça va. »

Minako se redressa sur ses coudes, et observa Rei sévèrement.

« Tu mens. Je peux le voir. »

« Comme tu apprends vite, » taquina Rei avec un sourire.

« La ferme, » répliqua Minako en reprenant sa place.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, toutes les deux bien conscientes que d'un moment à l'autre elles devraient se lever pour affronter ce qui avait bouleversé leurs vies et les avait réunies.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ça, » confia Minako dans un murmure soudain, sans doute aucunement calculé.

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Douée pour quoi ? »

« Les relations. Les émotions. »

« Ouais, » rétorqua Rei avec sarcasme, une main jouant avec les cheveux de Minako, « parce que je suis _si_ douée pour ça. »

Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de Minako.

« Je me souviens quand on était ados. J'étais persuadée que tu étais aveugle et stupide, avec tous les signaux que je t'envoyais et que tu ne saisissais pas. C'était si frustrant ! Ca me rendait dingue. A force j'ai commencé à croire que je m'y prenais de travers, après tout, je n'étais pas franchement expérimentée. »

Rei fut soulagée que Minako soit dans ses bras et ainsi incapable de voir son visage rougir.

« Je n'étais pas si aveugle, » marmonna t-elle. « Tu n'étais pas franchement subtile avec tes flirts. »

« La faute à qui ! A la fin c'était ou j'abandonnais et je me faisais une raison, ou je me plantais devant toi et te le disais franchement en articulant bien pour être certaine que ça rentre bien dans ton petit crâne de mule. »

« Hé ! J'étais un peu… renfermée, c'est tout. »

« Si tu le dis, » rétorqua Minako. « Il a quand même fallu que je t'embrasse pour que tu atterrisses. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais bien compris. »

« Ca ne t'a pas poussée à agir. »

Rei ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas se lancer dans les pourquoi et les comment maintenant, alors qu'elles avaient si peu de temps, que leurs émotions étaient à vif et que la situation les étranglait presque.

« Tu n'es pas comme moi, » expliqua Minako dans le silence. « Tu es sincère avec tes émotions, tu vis avec elles, pour elles. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je n'ai jamais su. »

« Comme beaucoup de gens. Tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir, » répondit Rei, un peu confuse.

« Je suis bien placée pour savoir que peu de personnes sont comme moi. » Elle hésita, avant de continuer. « Je… ne ressens pas comme tout le monde. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ressens rien. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ces derniers mois… ces dernières années même, tout est si… fade. Je n'arrive pas à… trouver mes émotions. A les éprouver. Même la scène n'est plus qu'un travail de plus. Et sans les sentiments des autres, je suis juste… »

« Toi. »

Minako se redressa, presque impassible. Ses yeux, sombres et dénués des lumières qui les habitaient à l'adolescence, firent presque frissonner Rei. Elle sut alors, à cet instant, que quoi qu'il pusse se passer à l'avenir, elle ne pourrait guérir des dernières années qu'avec Minako, et que Minako ne pourrait remonter à la surface qu'avec son aide.

« Tu es juste toi, c'est tout, » répéta doucement Rei.

« Eh bien moi être plutôt vide et perdue sans les émotions des autres, » répliqua Minako avec une petite étincelle au fond de son regard inquiet. « Et moi être beaucoup fatiguée, et avoir envie d'envoyer Mahori en orbite autour de Saturne, et de préférence en plusieurs morceaux. »

Rei rit.

« Oui, moi avoir envie de ça aussi. »

Les doigts de Minako passèrent sur le front de Rei, légèrement, avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle suivait son propre geste du regard, Rei sentait qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, et s'attendit à la voir rester silencieuse. Elle fut donc surprise quand le murmure lui parvint, alors que les yeux de Minako continuaient à éviter les siens.

« Je déteste ne pas pouvoir sentir tes émotions, alors que j'y arrivais enfin. »

La main de Rei vint gentiment saisir celle de Minako qui était toujours près de son visage.

« Si tu veux savoir ce que je ressens, tu n'as qu'à me le demander. »

Le regard surpris de Minako chercha le sien un moment. Rei fut à demi soulagée que l'idole ne parvienne pas à lui poser de question et, décidant que de toute façon les mots pouvaient attendre, elle releva un peu la tête pour posséder une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'autre femme.

A peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et les fit toutes les deux sursauter. D'un même mouvement elles se relevèrent, plaçant un demi mètre de distance entre elles, embarrassées.

Usagi les observait, figée avec un mélange de joie, d'espièglerie et de surprise. Elle sourit, l'air légèrement inquiète - sans doute de leur réaction.

« Désolée ! J'aurais dû frapper, navrée ! Euh, on s'inquiétait pour Minako, il se fait tard et… enfin, il faudrait que vous veniez dans le salon, et Ami veut voir Minako et… enfin. Voilà. Encore désolée ! »

Elle sortit rapidement et s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Le rire de Minako attira l'attention de Rei, qui avait du mal à se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves amusant ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je crois que tu ne pourrais pas être plus rouge ! »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle sur son rougissement. Elle détestait voir que Minako avait l'air si à l'aise dans une telle situation. L'autre femme justement arriva rapidement à ses côtés.

« Oh, allez, Reiko, c'était pas si grave ! »

« Je sais, merci. »

« Tu rougis toujours autant finalement. Adorable. »

« Tu ne rougis jamais. »

« Rarement, » acquiesça Minako avec une certaine fierté.

Rei haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire contrôlant soudain le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je parie que je parviendrai à te faire rougir. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Rei haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers l'idole, restant à un centimètre d'elle. Elle se pencha légèrement, laissa ses lèvres effleurer l'oreille de Minako.

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ce genre de discussions, Vénus, » répliqua t-elle d'un ton bas et bien plus sexy. Elle s'empêcha de sourire de justesse en voyant l'expression de Minako, en la voyant frissonner. « Ni pour ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs. »

Elle déposa un très léger baiser juste sous le lobe de son oreille et passa rapidement dans la cuisine, laissant Minako dans le couloir et savourant sa petite victoire.

* * *

Ami était très loin d'apprécier cette situation dont elle ne contrôlait absolument rien.

Elle ne parvenait rien à faire pour aider Luna, et si Minako allait mieux c'était grâce à une amulette mystérieuse provenue d'Afrique. Mais même si son empathie se trouvait sous cadenas, l'idole n'était en aucun cas sortie d'affaire, comme en témoignaient sa fièvre et le mal de tête qu'elle essayait de cacher à tout le monde mais que Ami avait aisément repéré.

Mais la journée n'était pas encore terminée, et quand Rei entra soudainement dans le salon, le regard sombre et brillant, elle sut qu'un nouveau couperet était tombé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Mamoru.

« J'en sais rien. Mais il faut que j'y aille. »

« Où ? »

« A une réception officielle. »

« Vision ? »

« Quelqu'un a vu mon sac ? »

« Tu n'iras pas seule, » protesta Minako en se levant du canapé où elle avait été allongée.

Usagi était allée dormir un peu, les derniers évènements l'ayant épuisée, et Nephrite se contentait d'observer la scène. Ami fusilla Minako du regard.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Bon sang, je me demande comment tes médecins ont tenu le coup toutes ces années ! Reste un peu tranquille ! »

« Ca ira. »

« Tu n'es pas en état d'aller je ne sais où. Tu restes couchée, » exigea Mercure d'un ton dur.

« Ce type est dangereux, et j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui. »

« Il y a plus important, » informa Rei en prenant ses clés, « l'endroit où se trouve Ishi et où il compte sans doute faire son coup d'éclat avant de disparaître ? C'est exactement où sont Makoto et Motoki. »

« Raison de plus pour y… » Les yeux de Minako brillèrent, sa voix s'éteignit.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on doit toutes y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Une intuition. Ami, tu viens avec nous. »

« De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissée y aller sans médecin. Un rapport avec les flux et Luna ? »

« Peut-être. J'en sais rien. »

« Je viens aussi, » indiqua Nephrite en s'approchant.

« Non, » demanda Ami. « Au cas où, on pourrait avoir besoin de renforts qui ne seraient pas sur les lieux. »

« Elle a raison, » acquiesça Minako. « C'est plus prudent ainsi. »

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances sur la nécessité d'y être toutes les quatre, Vénus ? »

Minako plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours. »

* * *

« On aurait dû partir. »

« Oh ouais, » acquiesça Makoto, assise près de Motoki et toujours coincée dans cette réception.

Ils avaient essayé de se faufiler par l'arrière, en passant par les cuisines. Résultat ? Ils se retrouvaient coincés dans un placard alors que dans la cuisine monsieur et madame Maki étaient attachés face à un psychopathe lequel, Makoto en était certaine, se trouvait sans doute être le même que celui qui pourrissait la vie de Rei ces dernières années.

Plusieurs hommes s'étaient chargés de bloquer les issues, et le reste des quelques dizaines de convives était entouré d'hommes armés dans la salle de réception. Il y avait déjà eu trois morts et deux blessés. On n'essayait pas de s'en prendre aux hautes pompes de la police ou à des officiels sans que certains protestent ou essayent de renverser la situation.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, » murmura Makoto.

« Et comment ? L'autre est là, on n'y arrivera pas. »

« Non, c'est sûr. »

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Mahori les observer avec un sourire sadique.

« Et si vous vous joigniez à nous, hmm ? »

« Euh, non, on va partir, » répliqua nerveusement Motoki.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Makoto soupira silencieusement et, avec son époux, se retrouva bien rapidement menottée, assise au sol, menacée d'un homme portant une arme et sachant très bien s'en servir. Sans remords.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous cacher, » déclara Mahori calmement.

Makoto dirigea son regard vers le couple près d'eux. Mitsuko Maki était en larmes, pâle, son maquillage et sa coiffure reflétant son état bouleversé. Son époux, lui, restait digne et froid, malgré le sang et les bleus sur son visage.

« Vous ne pouvez vous cacher de moi. N'est-ce pas, Haruto ? »

Monsieur Maki lui envoya un regard noir.

« Tu payeras pour tout ça, Ishi. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Vraiment ? Mais sans vous, mon cher, et sans votre système, j'aurais déjà payé. Votre cupidité vous a mené tout droit dans cette situation. »

« Tes dons pouvaient aider ce pays, ses citoyens. »

« Ouais, ouais. Les _innocents_. Hino et les autres croyaient en cet idéal. Mais pas moi. Kurewa a eu raison de me tirer de cette vie au temple. Ça ne me convenait pas, servir les autres. Je préfère me servir moi-même. Vous l'avez dit à votre femme ? Vous lui avez raconté comment vous avez fait le pari de me prendre sous votre aile au lieu de m'envoyer en prison ? »

« Il n'y avait aucune preuve. »

« Au début, peut-être. Mais quand Rei est sortie du coma, vous avez choisi de ne pas la croire. Bien sûr qu'elle en voulait à Kurewa, et votre décision de me prendre dans votre équipe, sa tristesse et son dégoût l'ont poussée à l'exil. Cette femme a plus d'honneur que vous deux réunis, vous auriez dû le voir et savoir que la vérité se trouvait en elle. Bref, venons-en à nos affaires. »

Il saisit le sac de Makoto et le vida sur un plan de travail en inox de la cuisine.

« Hé ! » protesta t-elle.

Ishi lui jeta un regard amusé.

« J'ai une bonne intuition, madame… Furuhata, » indiqua t-il en jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte d'identité. « Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas la tête de l'emploi, ni les vêtements. »

« C'est la fleuriste que nous avons engagé pour les arrangements pour la réception, » informa Madame Maki.

Sans doute se sentait-elle coupable d'avoir retenu Motoki et Makoto aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, si seulement Motoki n'avait pas oublié leurs mobiles dans la voiture, ils auraient pu appeler la police plus tôt.

« Il y a plus, » informa Ishi en continuant de fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Makoto se serra lorsqu'elle le vit se saisir de son portefeuille. Et puisque leur chance ces derniers temps était parfaitement en-dessous du seuil tolérable, Ishi tomba sur la petite photo que Makoto avait toujours gardée. Cette photographie de Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako et elle, alors qu'elles étaient âgées de 17 ans, toutes souriantes, posant dans un parc un hiver.

Ishi sourit.

« Tiens donc. Une amie de Rei. Encore. Et d'Aino. »

Makoto haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors mon petit doigt me dit que Rei n'a pas autant été retardée que je l'espérais. On aura sans doute droit à une petite réunion d'ici peu. A moins, bien sûr, » remarqua Ishi en reprenant son arme, « que je finisse plus tôt. »

Il se tourna pour frapper violemment Maki. Makoto fulmina, lutta contre les menottes, sans succès. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi inutile, aussi incapable.

Si seulement elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs… les choses auraient été différentes.

Mais ça en revenait toujours à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Makoto n'était plus qu'une personne presque normale. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, et qu'elle fasse avec.

* * *

« Euh… Rei ? Evite de nous tuer en route, merci, » remarqua nerveusement Ami.

Minako, qui n'était pas bien plus rassurée qu'elle, se tenait à la poignée de sa portière et espérait que le sixième sens de Rei ne leur ferait pas faux bon à une intersection.

Enfin, Rei se gara sur un côté de la route et descendit.

« Nous sommes à l'arrière, » indiqua t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne crois pas que Ishi est seul. »

Elle sortit son arme, son geste couvert par la nuit tombée, et prit son mobile noir avant de rapidement composer un numéro. Après avoir achevé une courte conversation, elle raccrocha et fit signe à Minako et Ami de la rejoindre vers le chemin qui menait à une porte arrière.

« Toutes les fenêtres sont couvertes, » remarqua Minako en scannant le bâtiment, ses instincts et entraînements reprenant le dessus. « La salle principale est certainement le lieu de la réception, c'est là que se trouveront les convives et les hommes de Mahori, peut-être lui-même. On peut supposer qu'un homme au moins surveille les alentours par l'entrée principale, peut-être en se faisant passer pour un policier. Cette partie là est certainement surveillée également, mais plus discrètement. Il faut trouver cette sentinelle avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mars, tu peux scanner l'endroit pour repérer leurs auras ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Elle se tourna vers Ami et Rei près d'elles, et les deux femmes l'observaient avec un mélange d'amusement, de surprise et de moquerie. Minako s'empêcha de rougir.

« Euh… enfin, si tu veux. S'il te plait, » ajouta t-elle d'un ton bien différent de celui, posé et clair, qu'elle avait auparavant utilisé.

Rei sourit alors qu'Ami étouffait son rire.

« Oui, je vais pouvoir faire ça, » répondit Rei doucement avec amusement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te donner d'ordre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » rassura Rei en se tournant vers le bâtiment de nouveau.

« Artémis dit que j'ai une sacrée déformation professionnelle lorsqu'il s'agit de m'adresser aux gens qui ne sont pas censés être sous mes ordres. Je crois qu'il a raison. »

« C'est ton instinct. Malgré le fait que nous ne sommes plus Senshi, tu restes Sailor Vénus, notre commandant, ça restera toujours en toi, d'autant plus avec les souvenirs de notre vie passée que tu gardes. » Elle se tourna une seconde vers Minako pour lui sourire. « Et tu sais parfaitement analyser une situation, plus rapidement que moi, d'ailleurs. Tu ferais un très bon flic. »

« Ouais, » sourit doucement Minako, ravie du compliment et cherchant à le cacher, « j'ai déjà entendu ça quand j'avais treize ans. Mais c'est une autre histoire. »

Elles s'approchèrent de la porte arrière tout en restant baissées.

« Quel était cet appel que tu as passé tout à l'heure, Rei ? » demanda doucement Ami.

« Des alliés, pour qu'ils appellent les personnes concernés et prennent en charge les otages quand ils sortiront. Mais ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite. La sentinelle est derrière la porte. Seule. Il doit y avoir une pièce ou un couloir clos derrière cette porte. Parfait. »

« Est-ce que Mahori peut te sentir ? »

« Il doit être à l'affût d'un tas de choses, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse me distinguer au milieu de tout cela, il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça. Si seulement j'avais pu méditer face à un feu, j'en saurais sans doute plus. »

« Ca suffira, » assura Minako. « On a vu pire, on peut s'en sortir ensemble. Makoto est à l'intérieur, et on sait toutes toujours se battre. Nos réflexes restent surhumains, je le sais, j'ai testé les miens. En attendant les renforts, on se débrouillera très bien si on se sert les coudes. »

Rei sourit en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sais, je commence à croire qu'on s'en serait bien mieux tirées plus jeunes si tu avais été là pour nous guider et nous encourager ainsi. En ce qui me concerne, Vénus, tu restes le leader. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Rei se plaça d'un côté de la porte, laissant Minako surprise, partagée entre fierté et tristesse. Ami posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Elle a raison. Peu importe que tu n'ais presque jamais eu l'occasion de te battre à nos côtés. Vie passée et désignation ou pas, nous t'avions reconnue comme notre commandant en ce temps et de nous-mêmes. »

Puis le médecin se plaça derrière Rei, et Minako se cala de l'autre côté de la porte, se trouvant moins fatiguée et plus forte soudainement.

Rei fit un signe à Minako, qui le reconnut instinctivement. Elle hocha la tête, mit une main sur la poignée, et attendit le signal de Rei. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et laissa Rei passer devant, se faufilant rapidement derrière l'homme pour l'assommer d'un coup de cross. Minako vérifia immédiatement que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir ni n'avait rien entendu. Ami s'assura que l'homme resterait inconscient et l'attacha avec les menottes qu'il avait eues à la ceinture.

Rei tendit l'arme qu'elle avait pris à la sentinelle à Ami, qui secoua la tête.

« Je ne touche pas aux armes, » murmura t-elle. « Je ne sais pas m'en servir. »

Minako, elle, l'accepta avec une certaine réticence.

« Je préfère les épées, mais je suppose que ce n'est plus l'époque. »

« Tu as ton permis ? »

« Non. Mais mon garde du corps m'a donné quelques leçons, au cas où. »

« Ok. » Rei s'approcha de la porte menant à la salle de réception et ferma un instant les yeux. « Ils sont six ou sept dans la salle, plus deux ou trois aux issues. Mais ils peuvent être plus, je ne peux pas être plus précise. »

« Il y a sans doute beaucoup de civils. »

« Mais certains sont des agents ou des policiers de carrière. Ils sauront agir. »

« Il nous faut un effet de surprise… »

« Un appât ? » proposa Ami en songeant au plan ayant la plus haute probabilité de réussite et le plus bas taux de victimes possibles.

Mais Minako secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Non. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreuses et nous ne pouvons savoir quelle serait leur réaction. » Elle réfléchit deux secondes, se souvint d'un combat du temps où elle était Sailor V. « Vous arriveriez à évoluer dans la pénombre ? »

Ami acquiesça.

« Avec mes instincts et en me basant sur mon don pour repérer l'eau dans le corps de nos ennemis et donc leur localisation, oui. Et puis nous avons gardé également notre très bonne vision nocturne. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

Minako hocha la tête.

« Il faut tout faire disjoncter. »

« Je peux trouver le compteur, sinon je me débrouillerai, » dit Ami en s'éloignant silencieusement.

Rei se rapprocha de Minako, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait.

« Tu arriveras à te repérer sans ton empathie ? »

« Je me débrouillerai. Une idée de ce que cherche Mahori ? »

« Régler ses comptes avec Maki, sans doute. J'espère qu'il est encore en vie. »

« Et ton ancien chef, est-il ici ? »

« Kurewa ? Non, il est plutôt en disgrâce depuis ce qui nous est arrivé. Même s'il a eu une invitation, il n'est sans doute pas venu. »

« Je vois. Il faut qu'on profite de la lumière pour repérer où ils sont. »

« La serrure ? »

Minako leva les yeux vers la porte et sourit.

« J'en reviens pas qu'un tel bâtiment ait encore de ces vieilles serrures. »

« Ils n'ont pas encore rénové cette partie. »

Minako se redressa et observa le peu de la salle qu'elle voyait.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'orphelinat. Alors… Oh non. Il y a des morts. Inconnus. D'après ce que je vois il y a au moins cinquante personnes assises au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs sont blessées, deux sont allongées. Huit hommes armés se trouvent autour d'elles. Ils ont l'air tendu, ça peut jouer à notre avantage. Pour ce qui est du décor, de larges tables rondes sont disposées sur le côté de la pièce, j'en compte six de chaque côté, mais il y en a plus. Une estrade sur la droite. C'est tout ce que je peux voir. Il va falloir faire attention aux chaises. Elles sont un peu partout, beaucoup sont renversées. »

« Ca va être risqué, » s'inquiéta Rei. « Voire impossible. »

« Si seulement on pouvait… »

Minako se tut avant de mentionner leurs dons. Elle plus que quiconque comprenait à quel point cette partie de leur nature même pouvait manquer.

« On va devoir faire sans. »

« Avec des armes de barbares, en plus, » grimaça Minako en jetant un coup d'œil au pistolet.

Rei sourit.

« Les épées et les haches sont mieux ? »

« Oui, je sais, c'est très vénusien d'apprécier les épées et les fouets ainsi. Les gardes de la planète étaient des as dans ces arts. Meilleurs que les Martiens ou les Uraniens. »

« Uraniens ? Mais… je croyais que seuls les mondes intérieurs de l'époque étaient habités. »

Se maudissant pour avoir trop parlé, Minako détourna rapidement le regard.

« C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, » offrit-elle seulement.

« Toi et moi, on aura une petite discussion quand tout ça sera fini, » prévint Rei alors même que toutes les lumières s'éteignaient.

« Bien joué, Mercure, » souffla Minako. « En route. »

* * *

Makoto lutta contre ses menottes lorsque Ishi frappa Madame Maki.

« Hé ! » protesta Motoki.

« N'avez-vous aucun honneur pour vous en prendre à une femme sans défense ?! » renchérit Makoto.

Ishi leur jeta un coup d'œil indifférent.

« Si ça peut faire parler Monsieur Maki plus rapidement… »

Au sol, crachant du sang, le co directeur de l'Unité leva un regard plein de haine vers le médium.

« Jamais je ne te donnerai le code. Tu n'auras ni argent ni information de moi. »

« Ne tiens-tu donc pas à ton épouse ? »

« Tuez-moi, nous mourrons avec honneur, » annonça Mitsuko.

Makoto admirait leur courage à tous les deux.

« Il me reste encore douze minutes, avant que les renforts risquent d'arriver. Je ne tiens pas à rester et me faire prendre, » annonça Mahori avec une dose grandissante de colère et de frustration. Makoto pouvait voir de la sueur sur son front, et elle songea qu'il était loin d'être aussi tranquille qu'il le montrait. « On va accélérer les choses. »

Alors même qu'il braquait son arme sur Madame Maki, les lumières s'éteignirent. Makoto, surprise, laissa immédiatement les dernières traces de Senshi en elle prendre le dessus. Sa vue s'habitua sur le champ à l'obscurité, assez pour qu'elle puisse tout distinguer, elle sentit chaque plante dans le bâtiment et chaque trace des flux électriques, et avant tout, elle sentit…

_Les filles… Vous êtes là ?_

Mue par un soudaine force, elle se redressa et fonça dans Mahori, épaule la première. Il perdit son arme et grogna en se redressant.

« Motoki, essaye de mettre Madame Maki à l'abri ! » cria Makoto en se relevant difficilement, les mains toujours dans le dos.

Elle le vit tâtonner jusqu'à la dame au sol. Monsieur Maki luttait pour se redresser malgré ses blessures.

Ishi se plaça face à Makoto.

« Sale petite… Hino est ici ! »

« Et elle n'est pas seule ! » prévint Makoto en lançant un coup de pied qui faucha les jambes de l'homme.

_Elle n'est pas seule. Et moi non plus. Non, nous n'avons jamais été seules, jamais. Nous sommes toujours liées, l'avons toujours été et le seront à jamais._

* * *

Rei évita le poing lancé dans sa direction et répliqua aisément, avant d'assommer son opposant. Ses ennemis, gênés par l'obscurité, évitaient de tirer de peur de faire une erreur.

C'était un avantage, mais combien de temps durerait-il ?

Ami venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et, armée d'un manche à balais, elle ne perdit pas de temps et mit à terre l'homme qui ne l'avait vue près de la porte. Minako, à l'opposé de Rei de l'autre côté des otages, se battait avec dextérité et souplesse malgré sa faiblesse physique et sa fièvre. Aux prises avec deux hommes, elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers les prisonniers, et sa voix forte, claire et emplie d'autorité retentit aisément dans la salle.

« Levez-vous et battez-vous ! »

Une seconde. Deux. Et soudain, des combats eurent lieu dans tous les coins, freinés par le noir ambiant et par les liens de certains.

Rei sourit, galvanisée, et se dirigea rapidement vers les entrées. Juste à temps pour intercepter les trois hommes arrivant en courant de leurs postes de surveillance. L'un deux la mit en joue et tira, mais Rei eut le temps de dévier son bras en le frappant. Elle espéra que la balle n'ait atteint personne et se fit une raison.

Des civiles étaient présents, elle ne pouvait risquer que les hommes les abattent alors qu'elle se battait contre eux à mains nues.

Elle prit son arme et, alors qu'il allait la poignarder, abattit l'homme à sa gauche. D'autres coups de feu retentirent dans la salle, et si elle sentit des gens s'éteindre, elle s'empêcha de songer à ses amies.

« _Evacuez !!_ » cria t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Un homme près d'elle, ancien otage, sans doute un officier vu sa manière de se battre, reprit son ordre.

« Evacuez, évacuez la salle ! Allez ! »

La confusion régna, des cris et des tirs assourdissants retentirent et Rei lutta pour focaliser son attention. Elle progressa vers l'intérieur de la salle et croisa Ami, qui guidait les otages vers les sorties et les protégeait au besoin.

« Où est Vénus ? » demanda Rei, préférant mentionner le nom de gardienne de leur amie, au cas où.

« Plus loin, je crois ! Et tes amis sont là, regarde ! »

En effet, des hommes armés et organisés venaient de dégager les entrées et faisaient sortir les gens présents. Rei en comptait quatre. Parfait, elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de cette partie, elle pourrait se concentrer sur Mahori.

Ami saignait au niveau du bras, mais malgré cela elle avait l'air bien, alors Rei continua et dut tirer sur un autre homme qui menaçait une femme âgée à terre. Elle eut le temps de viser et ne le tua pas, tirant dans son épaule. En quelques minutes, la situation se calma, très peu de gens restaient dans la salle et ils étaient occupés ou avec les derniers hommes de Mahori ou avec les blessés.

Il y avait quelques corps au sol. Des hommes et des femmes. Rei en comptait six en tout, plus les inconscients. Elle croisa un homme en tenue de policier, sans doute l'un des anciens membres de la sécurité de la réception, et l'arrêta.

« Faites sortir les dernières personnes, que tout le monde sorte ! »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Votre supérieur présentement, dépêchez-vous ! »

Il plia aisément sous son aura d'autorité et continua rapidement, aidé de sa lampe de poche.

Rei tourna sur elle-même, le cœur serré.

Où était Minako ?

* * *

Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait que c'était exigu, très noir et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Un coup de pied l'envoya sur son dos et un autre blessa son côté déjà bien douloureux. Toussant légèrement, sonnée, Minako fit appel à sa fierté blessée pour se relever. Elle attrapa le pied de son adversaire et le leva d'un coup sec. Cela lui donna le temps de souffler et de se mettre en garde. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore son arme.

« Je te tuerai, » promit le type.

Même sans son empathie, Minako sut qu'elle en avait dégoté un bien haineux et violent. C'était bien sa chance.

Il l'attaqua à nouveau, et elle para le coup plutôt aisément malgré sa rapidité abîmée, avant d'envoyer un violent coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme, grimaçant en sentant le sang chaud sur ses jointures. Il gémit et grogna, avant de se jeter sur elle, soudain empli de rage.

« Sale garce ! »

Il ne voyait pas assez clair et il la manqua de peu. Une douleur aiguë à son bras informa Minako du poignard qu'il tenait à présent.

Elle chancela et tenta difficilement de s'éclaircir les idées. Sa respiration plus calme, elle concentra son attention sur celle de l'homme pour pouvoir le repérer plus aisément. Sans doute étaient-ils dans un couloir.

Lorsqu'il tenta de la poignarder à nouveau, elle esquiva et se saisit du bras de l'homme avant de le tordre avec toute la force que son corps lui permit, puis le fit basculer en arrière et força de tout son poids son bras vers sa tête et le poignard qu'il tenait vers sa gorge.

« Utilisez du métal contre moi ? » souffla t-elle. « Tu as du culot. »

Il lutta davantage, Minako faiblit et se rendit compte qu'il ne céderait pas face à la menace du couteau. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'assomme mais, peut-être paniqué ou jugeant mal sa situation, il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque. Le poignard s'enfonça dans sa chaire et commença à glisser. Minako tira pour l'éloigner de sa gorge et le lui retirer alors que l'homme s'affalait.

« Crétin ! » pesta t-elle. « Quel crétin ! Plaque ta main sur ton cou ! Plaque-la et bouge pas ! »

« Vénus ? »

« Mars ? Viens par là, j'ai besoin de lumière ! »

Elle sentit Rei s'approcher d'elle et passer derrière la tête du type, face à Minako. Puis elle fit naître une flamme au bout d'un papier qu'elle sortit de sa poche, et Minako en profita pour examiner la blessure de son agresseur. Il s'était évanoui.

« Ca va, » commenta Minako en retirant sa main de la blessure. Elle était poisseuse de sang, celui de l'homme et celui de la coupure à son propre bras. « Ce n'est pas profond. Il vivra. »

Elles le tirèrent dans la salle principale puis vers l'entrée où un des agents mystérieux le prit en charge, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur rapidement, ne souhaitant aucunement être reconnues.

« Ce sont des hommes de l'Unité ? » demanda Minako en notant l'air étrange de l'homme qu'elle avait vu.

Rei eut un étrange sourire dans la pénombre.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Gouvernement ? »

« Encore moins. Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi. Ami ? »

« Ici ! Il y a encore un homme là, armé. »

Elles se baissèrent derrière une table au niveau d'Ami et un flic armé.

« Il ne devrait plus avoir beaucoup de balles. Je vais essayer d'attirer son attention, » souffla l'homme.

Il se guida grâce aux lumières allumées à l'extérieur et filtrant difficilement par les rideaux, et arriva sur la droite de l'homme retranché. Soudain, le flic fit demi-tour et courut.

« _Grenade !!_ » hurla t-il en se jetant au sol.

Les filles firent rapidement de même alors que l'explosion ébranlait la grande salle.

* * *

Makoto se jeta à terre quand Mahori chercha à l'attraper une nouvelle fois, puis fit le tour du plan de travail central avant de se baisser. Elle apercevait Motoki et les Maki plus loin, et chercha à les rejoindre le plus lentement possible, clignant des yeux pour empêcher le sang d'y entrer. Son front lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle s'approcha de Motoki et lui souffla dans l'oreille de faire sortir Madame Maki pendant que son mari et elle retenaient Mahori. Il hocha la tête, et tous s'apprêtèrent à bouger quand une explosion les poussa à se coucher à terre, alors que le combat qui avait semblé faire rage plus tôt dans la salle de réception était pourtant devenu silencieux.

Un rire atteignit les deux couples.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant. Hors de question que tout se termine ainsi. »

Avec horreur, Makoto vit qu'il avait retrouvé son arme.

« Couchez-vous ! » souffla t-elle.

Mahori se mit à tirer à l'aveuglette dans leur direction, et un cri informa Makoto que Mitsuko avait été atteinte. Une chance, ce n'était que le bras.

« Sortez ! » ordonna Maki en se redressant difficilement.

Il courut dans une direction pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Mahori, ce qui bien sûr eu beaucoup de succès. Il restait la cible privilégiée du médium. Makoto vit qu'il allait le tuer, alors dans un effort désespéré, elle se jeta sur Mahori et concentra tous ses dons dans ses mains avant d'attraper la cheville de Ishi, se tordant douloureusement les bras pour y parvenir.

La décharge électrique qu'elle lui envoya ne fut certes pas assez pour l'assommer, mais bien assez pour le faire crier de surprise et de douleur. Il lâcha le pistolet et envoya un coup de pied dans le dos de Makoto, la faisant basculer sur son côté, sonnée et serrant les dents de douleur. La blessure à sa tête lui avait donné une migraine atroce et des nausées de plus en plus fortes.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu es, bon sang ?! » gémit Mahori en se redressant.

« En tout cas, elle n'est pas seule, » remarqua une voix.

Rei mit un coup de poing à Motoki, tandis que Ami rejoignait Haruto Maki et que Minako se précipitait vers Makoto. Elle la libéra de ses menottes et la redressa gentiment.

« Doucement. Ca va ? »

« Ca ira. Toi ? »

« Mal partout, mais ça va. Il ne va pas falloir qu'on traîne, le bâtiment est en feu. »

« Mars ? »

Minako sourit.

« Non. Pas cette fois. Tu peux te lever ? »

« Oui. Motoki ? »

« Il est là. »

Motoki s'approcha d'elle, tout en soutenant une madame Maki bouleversée.

« Il nous faut une sortie de ce côté. L'autre est condamnée, » informa Minako.

« Je m'en charge, » offrit Makoto.

« Motoki, madame, baissez-vous. »

Rei et Mahori échangeaient coups et remarques dans l'espace exiguë, et la gardienne des flammes et de la passion avait certes l'avantage de pouvoir plus clairement le voir et de prévenir plus aisément ses prochains gestes.

Makoto arriva à la sortie de secours, alors qu'Ami la rejoignait en soutenant Monsieur Maki.

« Elle est verrouillée, » offrit-il.

Avec un rictus, Makoto mit un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, la serrure brisée.

« Co…comment… ? »

« Disons que je suis née en étant très forte. »

Un cri de Rei attira leur attention. Minako se dirigea immédiatement vers le combat.

« Faites-les sortir et attendez-nous ! » lança t-elle.

« Mais – »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Soupirant, Makoto aida Ami à faire sortir Monsieur Maki dans la ruelle déserte, Motoki les suivait de près et aida gentiment Mitsuko à s'asseoir avant d'appeler Ami pour qu'elle examine son bras.

« Il faut qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital, » dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux deux époux.

Mais ni Makoto ni elle ne souhaitait partir d'ici sans Rei et Minako.

« Je sais, » répondit Makoto, alors que Motoki s'assurait que malgré ses blessures et le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête elle allait bien.

De la rue principale leur parvenaient nombre de cris et de bruits, notamment celui de sirènes. La police et les pompiers, et sans doute la presse, étaient arrivés sur les lieux.

« Attendons un peu, » offrit Makoto anxieusement.

Mais ils n'eurent pas attendre très longtemps. Une vitre sur leur droite brilla une seconde d'une lueur jaune et dorée avant d'exploser violemment, et deux personnes sautèrent par l'ouverture.

Rei soutenait Minako, mais ses forces sapées la forcèrent à se laisser tomber au sol avec Vénus.

Ami et Makoto se précipitèrent vers elles. Rei saignait du nez et avait plusieurs coupures et égratignures, et une plaie profonde à la hanche qui ne semblait pas très grave. Minako, outre une blessure au bras, et une coupure à la main, ainsi que le sang qui la tâchait sans être pour autant tout à elle, ne semblait pas non plus gravement blessée. Et pourtant Makoto sut d'instinct qu'elle allait très mal.

Pâle et en sueur, elle avait les yeux fermés, son corps parcourut de frissons qui s'apparentaient presque à des spasmes.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Makoto en faisant référence à la fenêtre explosée.

Rei prit Minako dans ses bras, essoufflée et éreintée.

« C'était elle. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« A cause du déséquilibre. »

« Des flux ? »

« Pas seulement. »

Ami comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle nota l'absence d'amulette au cou de Vénus.

« Oh non. L'amulette ? »

« Elle l'a perdue. »

« Il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital _maintenant_, » ordonna Ami en se redressant. « Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état. »

« Où est Mahori ? »

Makoto se tourna vers Maki, ayant presque oublié sa présence. Il semblait confus. Rei lui accorda un coup d'œil rapide.

« Mort. »

« Je… »

« Laissez tomber, » répondit Rei d'une voix plus douce. « Faites votre boulot correctement à partir de maintenant. Votre femme a besoin de soins, allez-y. Et si vous pouviez éviter de mentionner nos présences… »

Monsieur Maki, un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, posa les yeux sur la forme inanimée de Minako et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

« Makoto ? »

La jeune femme se baissa et prit doucement Minako dans ses bras. Les filles et Motoki se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'arrière du bâtiment et la voiture de Rei, mais la voix de Maki les arrêta de nouveau.

« Hino ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une dette, envers vous et envers votre amie. »

Makoto haussa les épaules.

« Vous ne me devez rien. A part pour mon travail de fleuriste, bien entendu. »

« Pareil. J'espère que vous saurez réduire votre ambition la prochaine fois, » ajouta Rei avec un ton plus sombre. « Et que vous ne jouerez plus avec des forces qui vous dépassent, d'où qu'elles viennent. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Mitsuko Maki les observant avec révérence, curiosité et une étrange confiance.

Les filles échangèrent des regards, puis Ami haussa les épaules.

« Juste des personnes normales. »

« Ou presque, » compléta Makoto avec un sourire.

Elles se détournèrent d'eux et quittèrent la ruelle rapidement, inquiètes pour Minako, mais le cœur pourtant bien étrangement léger, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, depuis leur retour après qu'Usagi ait remis le monde à zéro.

Parce qu'au final, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles n'étaient plus des Senshi dotées de pouvoirs qu'elles n'étaient plus capables de faire de grandes choses ensemble, capables de protéger et d'aider, capables d'être fidèles à leur nature de gardiennes.

Capables d'être exceptionnelles, simplement, ordinairement.

Ou presque.


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

C'était un bon matin, décida Rei.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et il faisait très frais. Mais c'était un très beau matin.

Elle se pencha pour observer l'eau en contrebas, posa ses coudes sur la barrière, observa un instant le ciel voilé de lourds nuages.

Un très beau matin.

Elle sentit l'homme hésiter en arrivant près d'elle, mais finalement, il se plaça à ses côtés et observa lui aussi le soleil se lever, la pluie battant son parapluie. Rei n'en avait pas pris un. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de sentir la pluie sur son visage.

« Mes hommes ont fait le nécessaire, » dit-il de sa voix cassée et grave.

« C'est ce que le sénateur m'a dit. »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, n'avait pas envie ni besoin de savoir à quoi il ressemblait sous cette pluie. Il était plus grand, plus vieux, plus fort qu'elle. Et bien moins honnête ou bon. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qu'elle saurait.

« La police ne trouvera rien. Mahori a été enterré par sa famille. La version officielle est une mort accidentelle. »

« Bien. »

« Cela fait deux jours. Il n'y a plus de risque à présent. »

« Nous n'aurons plus à être en contact. »

Il hésita un instant, très court, même pas une seconde. Un autre que Rei ne l'aurait sans doute même pas perçu.

« Vous suis-je encore redevable ? »

« Non. Si vous faites une dernière chose pour moi. » Elle sortit l'arme de sous sa veste, et le mobile noir qu'elle avait cette fois définitivement éteint. Il les prit sans comprendre. « Détruisez-les, » demanda t-elle. « Je n'en aurais plus besoin. »

Il hocha la tête, fit demi-tour et, sans un autre mot de plus, disparu de sa vie à jamais.

Un petit sourire toucha les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle attendit que le soleil se soit difficilement levé et, trempée jusqu'aux os, entreprit de rentrer.

Un merveilleux matin, vraiment.

* * *

« Nous avons dû d'une manière ou d'une autre totalement rétablir la circulation des flux, » lui expliquait doucement Ami, une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle et Rei étaient debout dans la chambre d'hôpital de Minako. « Luna va de mieux en mieux, elle se déplace déjà avec plus de force qu'elle n'en a eue ces dernières semaines, et Minako devrait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, sa fièvre est totalement tombée, et d'après Nephrite et Mamoru, son empathie est de nouveau sous contrôle. C'est incroyable. »

Rei sourit, observant Minako dormir presque paisiblement. Elle avait repris des couleurs, semblait plus calme, son aura brillait de nouveau. Rei n'était plus inquiète depuis la veille. Elle savait que tout irait bien pour elle.

« Rei… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ce qui nous manquait depuis tout ce temps, c'était l'acceptation de notre humanité ? »

« Apparemment, oui. »

Ami soupira, et Rei rit face à sa frustration, faisant rougir son amie.

« J'aurais aimé le comprendre, » avoua le médecin avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Moi aussi, » sourit Rei. « Moi aussi. »

« Je vais devoir aller travailler. Je te laisse ? »

« Ok. Bon courage. »

« Merci, » sourit Ami alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec nulle autre que Hayao. « Bonjour. »

« Salut, » sourit-il en la laissant passer.

Il rejoignit ensuite Rei, la salua d'un signe de tête et observa Minako un instant, inquiet.

« Elle va s'en remettre ? »

« Oui, » assura Rei, se sentant enfin pleinement à l'aise face à l'ami de Minako.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« La fatigue et le stress, sans doute. Elle ira bien. »

Il serra une main de Minako puis déposa une boite sur la table de chevet.

« Des chocolats, » expliqua t-il. Puis il sourit. « Et cette fois j'ai bien fait attention à ce que ce soit ceux qu'Artémis aime également. C'est étonnant que ce chat ne soit pas devenu obèse quand on sait à quel point elle le gâte. »

Rei retint son rire de justesse en imaginant l'expression que devait arborer Artémis, caché sous le lit de la patiente. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est une question sans réponse. »

« Je vais faire un tour à la cafétéria, en espérant ne pas me faire reconnaître. »

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Une fois que le mannequin fut sorti, Artémis se glissa hors de sa cachette, outré.

« Obèse ?! Gâté ?! Quel… Mars ! » s'indigna t-il lorsque Rei éclata de rire.

« Je… je suis désolée, Artémis, » rit-elle. « Mais il n'a pas totalement tort. »

Le chat leva le menton, sauta sur un fauteuil et se coucha, dos à elle.

« Oh, allez, Artémis, tu ne vas pas bouder ? »

« Bouder pourquoi ? » murmura une voix rauque.

Rei se leva immédiatement en voyant Minako cligner des yeux, groggy. Elle prit Artémis pour déposer le gardien protecteur sur le lit de sa protégée, puis prit la main de l'idole.

« Hey. Bonjour. »

« Bonjour ? » Minako observa autour d'elle, avant de grimacer de mécontentement. « Hôpital. Et je suis surprise, » soupira t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle gratta la tête d'Artémis lorsqu'il vint près d'elle, et Rei sourit doucement.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as perdu l'amulette quand on se battait contre Ishi, et tu t'es écroulée. »

« Oh… » Minako fronça les sourcils. « Si. Tout était en flamme, et Mahori a été pris sous un éboulement, il était mort, non ? Et puis… on arrivait pas à sortir, et après… après… »

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de Vénus pour faire exploser une fenêtre, et tu t'es évanouie. »

« Mes pouvoirs ? »

« Le dérèglement de ton empathie et des flux a dû leur permettre de remonter à la surface. »

« Mon empathie… » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement, et elle se redressa, excitée, ravie. « Je peux te sentir ! Je peux vous sentir ! Et ça ne me fait rien ! »

Rei sourit.

« Tant mieux. »

« Quel jour il est ? »

« Vendredi. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant presque deux jours. Tout le monde va bien, et Luna est sur pieds. »

« Génial, » sourit Minako. « Tu es allé la voir, j'espère ? » demanda t-elle à son gardien.

« Bien sûr. Elle te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi boudais-tu Reiko ? »

Il cligna des yeux, puis s'assit, son mécontentement de retour.

« Tu ne croiras pas ce qu'Hayao a osé dire, cet espèce d'humanoïde décérébré. »

« Hé, un peu de respect pour ma race et mes amis, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire ? »

« Qu'Artémis était si gourmand et que tu le gâtais tant qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas obèse. »

En entendant de nouveau ces mots, Artémis se vexa davantage. Minako le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec amusement et espièglerie.

« Oh, Arté ! Ce n'est pas un mal d'être gourmand, et puis tu n'es pas trop gâté, va ! »

« Je ne suis pas un de ces chats vulgaires et arriérés que son maître gâte ! »

« Bien sûr ! » cajola Minako. « Tu as juste une amie qui aime te faire des cadeaux parce qu'elle en a les moyens. »

« Exactement. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais rien. »

« Tout à fait. Mais il est tout de même vrai qu'il est étonnant que tu ne sois pas plus gros avec tout ce que tu avales ! »

« Mina ! »

« Oh, tu serais adorable si tu étais tout rond ! »

« Minako ! »

Il lutta pour sortir de ses bras puis sauta au sol, vexé dans sa fierté, ses yeux verts étincelants.

« Je vais aller voir Luna et lui dire que tu vas _très_ bien ! » lança t-il avant de quitter la chambre, la tête bien droite.

Minako et Rei échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? » s'inquiéta tout de même la seconde.

Minako secoua la tête.

« Non, je sais exactement jusqu'où je peux le taquiner, t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra. »

Elles se calmèrent, et Minako attrapa la main de Rei pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« Ton manager et sa famille sont passés, ainsi que tous nos amis. Et Amachachi aussi. »

Minako observa les fleurs et les cartes sur la table et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je vois. »

« Hayao est ici également. Il est revenu ce matin de Kyoto, il était inquiet pour toi. »

« C'est adorable de sa part. »

Elles restèrent un instant dans le silence, et Rei s'assit au bord du lit. Calme et paisible.

« Tu vas faire quoi à présent ? » demanda Minako, une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Rei haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu comptes reprendre ta vie dans la police ? »

« Non, c'est définitivement derrière moi cette fois, » assura Rei. « Et puis l'Unité a été démantelée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les hommes qui sont venus hier se sont également chargés de provoquer une enquête sur la façon dont l'Unité avait géré la présence de médiums et Mahori. Hier ses bureaux ont été vidés. Kurewa et Maki seront affectés ailleurs, comme tous les agents. »

« Alors c'est terminé ? »

« Non, » murmura Rei. « Non, je ne pense pas. A l'heure qu'il est, une autre Unité se met sans doute en place quelque part. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Repartir en Afrique ? »

« Peut-être, » offrit Rei, légèrement amusée de voir tant de vulnérabilité dans le regard de Minako. Elle se demanda si l'autre femme avait conscience que sa crainte était à ce point visible. « Mais ce sera seulement en vacances. »

« Des vacances ? » demanda l'idole, en penchant adorablement sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle goûtait ce nouveau mot sans le comprendre.

« Oui. Des vacances, miss Aino. Je compte partir d'ici quelques semaines. Aller ailleurs, ne rien faire d'autre que visiter de nouveaux endroits et voir de nouvelles choses. Ensuite je reviendrai ici. Je compte bien vivre de nouveau à Tokyo. »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu pars combien de temps ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra. Quand j'en aurais assez vu, je reviendrai. »

« Tu ne prévoies pas de date de retour ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? J'ai assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir à m'en préoccuper, et je ne sais pas exactement où j'irai. Si je ne prévois pas un itinéraire à l'avance, je pourrais faire ce dont j'ai envie quand j'en ai envie. Si j'ai soudain une forte envie de visiter Berlin ou Nice ou Rio ou Sydney, je n'aurais qu'à monter dans un avion où il restera de la place et partir. »

« …Oh. Mais – »

« Minako, » s'amusa Rei, « tout n'a pas besoin d'être toujours prévu dans les détails, tu sais. La vie n'est pas une tournée. »

Minako haussa les épaules, visiblement mécontente et un peu triste. L'idée serrait le cœur de Rei agréablement, que l'autre femme puisse être à ce point affectée par sa possible absence.

« Et toi ? » demanda t-elle, prenant soin de garder son ton neutre et ses émotions calmes. « Tu retournes à Londres ? »

« Non. En fait, je… depuis une discussion avec Usagi, je pensais vendre la propriété, et m'installer ici aussi. »

Rei ne put empêcher son sourire joyeux.

« Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester quelques temps, tu peux garder ta chambre chez moi, tu sais. Tu t'y es déjà installée, de toutes façons. »

Minako sourit, mais l'ombre dans ses yeux n'avait pas diminué. Alors Rei s'assit en tailleurs face à elle, prit sa main et hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Et si tu n'as rien à faire ces deux ou trois prochains mois, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi visiter quelques parties de ce monde. »

Minako leva des yeux brillants et surpris vers elle, sonda son regard de cette manière qui mettait toujours Rei assez mal à l'aise. Et puis un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire un truc comme ça. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel, s'étant attendue à quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Pourquoi ? Si tu veux travailler sur ton nouvel album, et tu pourras emmener ton synthé et ta guitare. Tout le reste, tu peux le mettre entre parenthèses quelques temps, non ? Il n'y a rien qui ne peut attendre ou être délégué, Mina. »

« Mais si je décide de… d'arrêter, il va falloir que je fasse pas mal de choses et – »

« Je crois que tu as surtout besoin de t'éloigner de tout ça quelques temps avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Tu as besoin de temps et de calme avant tout, tu as besoin de t'occuper de toi, de ta santé, de reprendre du poids et de l'énergie, et de t'amuser un peu. Quand on reviendra, tu auras pris une décision dont tu seras sûre et tu pourras t'occuper de ta carrière. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour prendre des vacances en restant ici, surtout quand ton manager est dans le coin. »

« Mais… tu vas où ? »

« Je comptais commencer par San Francisco, » sourit Rei. « Un ami y est allé et a adoré. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit, je verrai. »

« Mais – »

« Où est passé ton sens de l'improvisation, Sailor V ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Minako haussa un sourcil.

« J'avais toujours des plans. »

« Va dire ça à Artémis ! »

« Et Artémis ? »

« Il sera plus que ravi de te voir prendre des vacances et d'avoir l'occasion de rester avec Luna quelques temps. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Minako avec un doux rire. « Mais ne le lui présente pas comme ça, il est très sensible aux remarques sur sa vie privée. Ah. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… ne suis jamais restée aussi longtemps séparée de lui. En fait… on ne s'est jamais vraiment séparés depuis qu'il a débarqué dans ma vie. »

« C'est un grand garçon… chat… extra-terreste. Ou quelque chose. En tout cas, il aura Luna et les Chiba, et un téléphone ainsi qu'internet. C'est le vingt et unième siècle, tu sais. »

« Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ? »

« C'est la preuve que tu t'inquiètes vraiment inutilement. Il te manquera sans doute, mais on ne partira que quelques semaines et puisqu'on n'aura rien prévu, on pourra revenir quand on le souhaitera. »

« Ah, c'est vrai. »

« Et puis ça lui fera des vacances. »

« Hé ! »

« En tout cas, je pars lundi. »

« Déjà ? »

Rei haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je suis au chômage. »

« Lundi quand ? »

« Matin. »

« Tu as prévu ça quand exactement ? »

« Hier. »

« Je ne te savais pas si spontanée. »

« Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Vénus. »

« Il me faudra bien toutes ces semaines pour les connaître, alors. »

« Tu viens ? » demanda Rei avec un sourire, s'étant attendu à ce que Minako hésite davantage. Elle devait sans doute être bien plus fatiguée de sa vie qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser partir toute seule ! »

« Génial. Pousse-toi un peu, tu veux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Minako, les sourcils froncés, en se décalant et en observant Rei se coucher près d'elle.

« J'ai peu dormi cette nuit, pas du tout celle d'avant, et j'ai vraiment besoin de récupérer un peu d'énergie. »

« Tu peux m'accuser d'envahir ton lit ! »

« Il ne t'appartient pas celui-là. Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu as quelques explications à me donner. »

« Sur ? »

« Uranus. »

« Quoi, Uranus ? »

« Elle était aussi habitée ? »

« Même Pluton a été habitée quelques temps, » répliqua Minako en se couchant près de Rei et en l'observant somnoler.

« Tu ne l'as jamais dit. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais demandé. Vous n'avez jamais rien voulu savoir sur nos vies antérieures. »

« Il y avait des gardiennes sur ces planètes ? »

« …Oui, » avoua Minako. « Mais elle n'avait pas la même fonction. Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune étaient les commandants en chef de la garde extérieure, qui était chargée de surveiller les frontières du Système Solaire en prévision d'une invasion ou d'un problème pouvant en provenir. Sailor Pluton était et est toujours la gardienne des Portes du Temps et de l'Espace, immortelle et sans doute très seule. Sailor Saturne n'était réveillée qu'en cas de graves conflits, et son pouvoir était très craint. Elle avait le pouvoir de destruction et de renaissance sur toute chose, elle pouvait détruire un monde en une seule attaque lui coûtant la vie. Uranus était le soldat du vent, Neptune celui des océans. »

Rei rouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas été réincarnées ? Elles ne sont pas… mortes avec les autres ? »

« Elles sont mortes avant, » répondit Minako sombrement. « Les planètes se mouraient depuis quelques décennies, et les peuples étaient très peu nombreux. Aucune planète quelque soit sa taille n'était aussi habitée que la Terre, chaque monde n'abritait que quelques milliers d'âmes. Il fut bientôt apparent pour tous qu'une ère finissait, que bientôt les planètes changeraient totalement d'orbites et d'apparence et deviendraient encore plus inhabitables que l'était depuis longtemps Mercure. Mais les familles royales ne voulaient pas quitter leurs planètes. On construisit des palais en orbite autour d'elles. Celui de Vénus se nommait Magellan. Certains se réfugièrent sur la Lune, d'autres demandèrent asile à la Terre, la seule à ne pas être touchée, et d'autres encore, la majorité, refusèrent de quitter leur monde. Sailor Neptune et Sailor Uranus, princesses de leurs planètes, restèrent avec leur peuple. Elles moururent ainsi. »

« C'est pour cela qu'elles ne sont pas là ? »

Minako chassa ces sombres souvenirs provenant d'un autre âge et secoua la tête.

« Non. Elles sont là. Seulement je n'ai pas permis leur réveil. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais qui elles sont, comme je savais qui vous étiez avant même que vous vous réveilliez. C'est mon rôle, c'est pour cela que je devais être réveillée en premier. Mais leur devoir à elles en tant que Senshi est et sera toujours de protéger la planète d'une menace extraterrestre. Il n'est pas de protéger les Hommes et la princesse. Si je les avais réveillées, elles n'auraient pas été obligées de m'obéir ou de combattre. Ça aurait été inutile de leur infliger cela alors que là n'était pas leur place. »

« Elles sont ici, à Tokyo ? » demanda Rei, soudain très curieuse.

Minako sourit en le remarquant.

« Elles sont japonaises. Uranus a trois ans de plus que nous. Elle s'appelle Haruka Tenoh, est une pilote automobile hors pair et une flirteuse impossible. Elle est forte, entêtée et impulsive. Neptune a quatre ans de plus que nous. C'est un prodige, une excellente nageuse comme Ami et une violoniste mondialement connue. Elle s'appelle Michiru Kaioh. Elles voyagent toutes les deux beaucoup, et ça fait des années que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elles. Quant à Saturne, j'ai eu du mal à la repérer. Hotaru Tomoe a deux ans de moins que nous et vit avec son père à Sapporo. »

« Tu crois qu'elles savent qu'elles ne sont pas comme tout le monde ? »

« Elles le savent sans doute autant que nous le savions quand nous étions plus jeunes. »

Rei passa une main dans les cheveux de Minako.

« Je les plains en un sens. Elles ne sauront peut-être jamais. Et elles ne sauront pas que dans le monde il y a d'autres êtres comme elles. »

Minako eut un doux sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elles. Elles sont humaines et extraordinaires, et elles le savent. Elles sont peut-être bien plus chanceuses que nous. »

* * *

_**Quelques semaines plus tard**_

« Mina. Mina, réveille-toi ! »

« Hmm… »

Rei soupira, se redressa légèrement dans la chambre sombre et laissa courir ses doigts sur le dos nu de son amante.

« Minako ! »

Mais l'autre femme ne se réveilla pas. Rei leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était toujours difficile de réveiller Minako Aino, depuis le temps. Trois mois et demi, cinq pays, onze villes différentes et les voici dans une suite d'hôtel en Norvège, toutes les deux heureuses, reposées et enfin en paix.

« Mina, debout ! »

Elle déposa des baisers sur l'épaule de l'autre femme, puis dans son cou, avant d'abandonner et de braquer la lumière sur son visage et de la secouer.

« Minako !! »

« Quoi ! » répliqua t-elle en grognant et en cachant son visage dans son coussin. « Bon sang, Rei, laisse-moi dormir ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé il y a quelques heures ? » remarqua Rei avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas entendu de plainte ! »

Rei se coucha près de sa petite amie et eut un petit rire.

« Allez, ouvre les yeux. »

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda la voix étouffée.

« Euh… quatre heures ? »

« _Rei_ !! »

« Navrée. Mais il faut qu'on se lève. »

« Ca va pas ? Je croyais qu'on était en vacances ! »

« Il a fallu longtemps mais tu as bien compris le principe, hein ? Que dirais-tu de rentrer ? »

« Rentrer ? » demanda Minako, tournant enfin la tête vers elle, les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil. « Rentrer au Japon ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Ce matin ? »

Minako plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ce soudain empressement ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller en Russie ? »

Rei sourit.

« Parce que ce serait amusant de débarquer sans prévenir les autres avec une nouvelle très intéressante. »

« Une nouvelle ? » demanda Minako en levant la tête et en se frottant les yeux. Elle connaissait cette expression venant de Rei à présent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Le fils Chiba va très vite avoir un petit cousin après sa naissance, et ce n'est pas par le sang. »

Minako sourit.

« C'est vrai ? Qui ? Tu le sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Ami ou Makoto ? »

« Je te le dirai quand on sera dans l'avion. Debout, popstar ! »

« Reiko ! » protesta Minako en voyant sa compagne se lever.

Elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, apparemment plus fatiguée par leurs activités nocturnes que Rei… ce qui ne la ravissait pas du tout.

Elle aimait penser qu'elle avait appris très vite et très bien. Non, elle _savait_ qu'elle méritait amplement son titre de Vénus lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire l'amour à Rei. Comment l'autre femme pouvait trouver autant d'énergie était absolument incompréhensible pour Minako.

« Par les Kami, Aino !! » cria Rei de la salle de bains. « Lève-toi !! »

Bien sûr, Rei méritait également son titre de Mars.

Mais Minako ne voyait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle devrait se lever à une heure pareille. Il y aurait d'autres avions, après tout. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau.

« Minako, s'il te plait, réveille-toi, » demanda une nouvelle fois Rei en arrivant dans leur chambre. « On s'en va. »

« Mais le soleil est même pas levé. Il n'est même pas prêt à se lever, » se plaignit Minako d'une manière très infantile.

Elle s'en moquait, ces derniers mois Rei avait tout vu d'elle, y compris son côté hyperactif et très maladroit directement hérité de son enfance.

« Mina, » dit Rei d'une voix plus douce en s'approchant d'elle. « Imagine la tête d'Artémis quand il va nous voir arriver. »

La mention du nom de son gardien réveilla davantage Minako que les cris de son amante. Son meilleur ami lui manquait cruellement ces derniers jours, les appels ne suffisaient plus à combler son absence dans son quotidien. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui raconter sur Rei, sa relation avec elle et sur tous leurs voyages !

« Artémis ? »

« Oui. On rentre, donc on va voir Artémis, tu sais. »

Avec un soupir, Minako se tira du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Tu es absolument machiavélique, Mars, » maugréa t-elle.

Elle entendit le doux rire de Rei alors qu'elle fermait la porte, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ces derniers mois avaient été fabuleux. Elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était réaliser un rêve d'enfant en faisant tant de voyages, si c'était l'absence d'obligations, de règles et d'échéances, l'absence de pression ou d'attente, la présence de Rei, le fait d'être pour la première fois libre de tout, le fait d'aimer à ce point et d'être aimée et protégée ainsi.

C'était sans doute tout. Elle avait l'impression de tout avoir réappris.

Elle avait appris à vivre, librement et pleinement. A manger mieux et sainement, et elle avait repris du poids et était pour la première fois cette année en pleine forme. Elle avait appris à rire et à s'amuser, à faire des choses idiotes sans craindre la presse parce que là où elles avaient été personne ne la connaissait. Elle avait appris à faire confiance, à laisser ses barrières tomber au fil des semaines, appris à connaître et à aimer. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait la toute première fois l'amour une seconde fois, parce qu'être avec Rei était différent d'être avec tout le monde, parce qu'elle l'aimait et Rei l'aimait, et elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse et bénie d'avoir eu une telle chance, parce qu'elle savait que la plupart des gens ne bénéficiait pas d'un second essai.

Et Minako savait que pour tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur la vie et pour chaque souvenir sombre qu'elle avait balayé, Rei avait appris une chose elle aussi et avait laissé un démon s'envoler.

Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que leur lien et l'équilibre présent entre elles, rien de plus magique en ce monde que leur amour.

Elle se sentait bien, en paix, aimée. Elle se sentait elle-même et forte et capable de relever tous les défis.

« Minako ! »

Et elle se sentait légèrement harassée aussi.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, Minako essaya de dormir un peu, sans succès. Elle était trop excitée à l'idée de rentrer.

A l'idée de revoir tous ses amis, de revoir son pays, de revoir Artémis, de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter. A l'idée de commencer l'enregistrement de son nouvel album, qui serait sans doute double en raison de toutes les chansons, pour la première fois si proches d'elle et beaucoup ayant des inspirations musicales des pays qu'elle avait visités, qu'elle avait écrites et composées ces derniers mois, certaines avec l'aide de Rei, ce qui bien sûr les rendait encore plus spéciales.

Elle avait su qu'elle reprendrait sa carrière il y avait environ un mois, quand chanter lui avait manqué, quand l'absence de stress et des fans avaient constitués un vide en elle. Elle chanterait de nouveau, ferait une grande tournée l'année suivante, reprendrait sa carrière en main selon ses propres termes et uniquement les siens. Rei avait souri lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, et Minako ne savait toujours pas si Rei l'avait prédit ou non.

« Tu balances tes pieds comme une fille de trois ans, » s'amusa Rei près d'elle.

Minako lui tira la langue.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi comme un gosse de huit ans. »

Rei sourit et secoua la tête. Minako se tourna vers elle avec curiosité.

« Alors ? Est-ce Ami ou Makoto qui est enceinte ? »

« Ni l'une, ni l'autre. »

« Hein ? »

Les yeux de Rei brillaient d'amusement.

« C'est Luna, » avoua t-elle.

« Quoi ?! »

Minako écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Oh, comme elle allait taquiner Artémis jusqu'à l'accouchement !

Quand son rire se calma, elle observa le paysage par le hublot, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Artémis va être papa. »

Rei lui prit la main.

« Oui. »

« Il va être dans tous ses états. »

« Sans doute. »

Avec une soudaine inquiétude, Minako tourna la tête vers Rei et chercha dans ses yeux et sa présence un réconfort qu'elle avait toujours trouvé aisément ces dernières semaines.

« Il ne viendra plus vivre avec moi – nous. »

« Peut-être que si. Mais il ne sera plus seul. »

« Ca ne sera jamais plus comme avant. »

« Non. Ca sera différent. Mais ça sera mieux. »

Minako sourit finalement, sa joie reprenant le dessus.

« Je vais le martyriser avec cette information. »

« C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes dans un avion. »

« Je pourrais être celle à lui dire ? »

« Bien sûr, » s'amusa Rei, aussi espiègle que l'idole à cet instant. « Mais on filmera la scène. »

« Il va nous tuer. »

« Ca vaudra le coup quand on montrera la vidéo à son fils ou à sa fille. »

« Oh oui, » sourit Minako.

Elle serra la main de Rei. Dans quelques heures, elle serait de retour à Tokyo.

Avec ses amis, avec Artémis, avec Rei.

Elle serait en famille, sans doute pour le reste de sa vie, peu importe le passé, le leur ou celui des princesses senshi, peu importe les erreurs ou les exploits. Elle avait hâte de mettre un pied dans cette nouvelle vie, la sienne, mais aussi celle de Rei, celle de Makoto, celle d'Ami et celle d'Usagi et de leurs gardiens et compagnons.

Il était des liens qui ne s'effaçaient pas avec les années ou la distance. Des liens qui fluctuaient mais ne rompaient jamais.

Des liens de vie.

**Fin**


End file.
